Codename: Twilight
by secretaddict40
Summary: A covert team of government operatives. An assignment gone awry. A rescue and an escape. The most unlikely situations bring three couples together. An unconventional, modern day love story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love spy/espionage movies such as James Bond, The Long Kiss Goodnight, La Femme Nikita and even True Lies. This story has some of those elements but at its heart, it's a love story. Please hang in there as I lay some groundwork for the next two chapters. I promise to focus more on the canon relationships as we go along.**

**Enjoy!**

_Song for this chapter:- Another One Bites the Dust by Queen._

**May 2007**

I stared down the scope of the A5 and zeroed in on my target- an overweight Cuban man who wore a Hawaiian print shirt opened to the waist. A shiny gold medallion in the image of Jesus hung around his neck and lay nestled in the black bush of hair on his chest. His so-called security detail flanked him as their eyes darted around the area and looked for potential threats. But none of them saw me. No one ever saw me. I was one of the world's most deadly assassins with almost one hundred terminated targets to my credit and today was just my 25th birthday.

I kept my eyes focused on the target, poised my finger on the trigger and waited for the perfect shot. My finger twitched and a second before I was about to take the shot, a little girl ran in the path and flung herself at the mark. I blinked and immediately dropped my hand to my side as I continued to watch them through the scope. _Fuck._ My heart thundered in my chest. I had a hard and fast rule about children. Although I already knew I was going to hell, there was no way I would ever harm a child. I watched as the little girl clung to his neck while he laughed and twirled her around.

_Fuck_. Where did she come from? My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at the display and realized it was a text message. There was one single word on the screen.

_**Abort**__**  
**_  
I sighed harshly and began to disassemble my rifle. I hated when there was so much build up and I got completely in the zone and they pulled this shit. But as I glanced once more in the scope at the little girl, who now danced around the man, I was actually grateful for once.

I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder as I exited the hotel where I had been perched atop the roof. I walked half a mile and caught a taxi back to the airport. Fourteen hours later I entered the non-descript office building on Eighth Avenue and took the elevator to the 15th floor. I was met at the elevator by armed guards who relieved me of my weapons, which included the glock in my back waistband. I walked down the hall and entered the door marked D2. I was shocked as hell to see all of the bigwigs from The Organization assembled around the large table, which monopolized the majority of the space in the room.

Usually the debrief session only included one or two people. I stood immobile at the door with what I'm sure was a panicked expression.

"Edward, do come in and have a seat," My eyes flickered to the head of the table and landed on Aro Volturi, head of The Organization. He played the calm, compassionate and dedicated leader when he had to but I knew first hand what a ruthless son of a bitch he could be and I was certain he probably lost count of the number of bodies he had buried.

I hesitated but slowly entered the room and thankfully found an available seat next to Carlisle. I stared at him and gave him my best, "what the fuck" face. He smiled faintly and tried to- I assumed- let me know everything would be okay. I turned my attention back to Aro. His hands were tented in front of him and he smiled at me.

"How was your journey home?" he asked. If I didn't know any better I would have thought he actually cared.

I cleared my throat. "Fine," I managed to say.

"Good. Glad to hear it. So, Edward, first let us all wish you a belated happy birthday," he grinned. "Ah, I remember being twenty five- it was a very good year," he said wistfully.

I tried to contain myself but I couldn't. "So, is this like a surprise party?" I asked dryly.

Aro laughed and the other minions followed his lead. After the laughter died down Aro looked at me again and I could see the _real_ ruthless bastard I knew all too well. "No, it's not a party but we do have somewhat of a surprise. First, let me say that sometimes in our business even when you're the best it does not make you indispensable. We have to continue bringing in new blood to keep The Organization vital while minimizing risks of exposure,"

My mouth went dry. I knew this day would probably come I just didn't realize it would be so soon. I had been with The Organization since I was nineteen. I heard from various people over the years that no one ever stayed with The Organization more than five years. My time was officially up. _I was about to be terminated_. I had done too much and seen too much for them to keep me alive but I didn't understand why they would bring me to a conference room. I always imagined they would hire another assassin to take me down when I least expected it. What a shitty way to go but at least my life had been consistent from beginning to end.

"Someone with your level of knowledge and experience could become a potential liability or as your mentor, Carlisle has pointed out- you could also be a great asset,"

_Wait. What?  
_  
I turned in my seat and stared at Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen had taken me under his wing when I first arrived. He was like an older brother and sometimes even like a father although he only ten years older than me. I swallowed hard and tried to look for some reassurance in his eyes. He smiled hesitantly and took a deep breath.

"We have a new group of recruits coming in with some very unique and special skill sets. We want to form a unit to do covert operations as we expand into other areas. I've gotten the board to graciously agree to appoint you leader of this new group and to oversee training as well," he smiled.

I stared blankly. I worked alone. I always had. There was no way I was going to agree to becoming part of some bullshit undercover operation with a bunch of rookies.

"There are always other alternatives," Aro said darkly.

I glanced briefly at him before I turned my attention back to Carlisle and tried to muster up all the enthusiasm I could. "When do we start?"

"No time like the present," Carlisle smiled as he stood and motioned for me to follow.

"Edward we are all hoping for great things from you and your new unit," Aro smiled somewhat sadistically. I think the bastard probably would have preferred me dead.

Once Carlisle and I were alone in the elevator I turned to him with a frown. "What the fuck? You know I work alone, I always have," I growled.

"Correction- you _used_ to work alone. Things are changing rapidly around here; you know how this works. I've bought you at least five more years. You're welcome," Carlisle scowled as the elevator stopped on the seventh floor.

We walked down the hall to a door marked T5. It looked like an interrogation room at a police precinct with the mirrors where you could see them but they couldn't see you or vice versa. I followed Carlisle inside and once I closed the door he gave me an exasperated glare.

"Look, I know you're not the most outgoing person and this is going to be a very hard transition for you but there was no way I was going to let them put a bullet in your head. So, can you please work with me?" he sighed.

I knew I was being an asshole but I couldn't bring myself to really care. Surely this was a better alternative than being dead. Right?

"I'm sorry. You're right. Thanks," I muttered.

"Besides who knows what can happen from here. I started with The Organization when I was twenty-one and there were several termination orders sent for me before I became a member of the board. You've got to make this work and prove to them you _are_ indispensable," he placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Now let's take a look shall we,"

Carlisle turned on a switch that opened a panel on the window in front of us. There were two guys sitting at a table. They looked to be a few years younger than me. I could tell one of the guys was pretty big from where he sat. He was reclined in the chair with his massive arms folded across his chest. He looked bored. The other guy had his head on the table resting on his forearms, he was gangly and his expression was tense.

"Is there any audio?" I asked.

"It's on. They haven't said a word since we brought them in," Carlisle said. "The larger guy is Emmett McCarty. From an abusive home, ran away at sixteen and ended up in a juvenile detention center after destroying public property. Sentenced to ten years in Bass correctional complex in Nashville for the sale, theft and possession of various weapons and artillery. He agreed to work for The Organization instead of serving the remaining eight years of his sentence,"

I nodded as I stared at the guy, Emmett as I played his bio over in my head. "So, his specialty is weapons,"

"Yes, the amount of knowledge he possesses is very impressive. The police confiscated several weapons and guns that he custom made for some of his _customers_,"

"Hmph, and the other guy? What's his story?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock. Hacker extraordinaire. He was doing time in Texas for hacking into Halliburton and Chevron's accounts and funneling money to an offshore account. He also hacked into the Department of Defense, which he said was an accident. He was given a test to see how valuable he would be to our program here and he hacked into our mainframe within ten minutes,"

I raised an eyebrow. "No sad tragic story? So, he's a rich kid who was bored?" I frowned. I especially hated those fuckers.

"His family was moderately middle class. He did well in school but was pretty much a social outcast. I'm not sure what skeletons he's hiding but he does have these weird scars all over his back that appear to be consistent with some type of abuse,"

I sighed. "They are a lot older than most of the babies they pluck off the streets,"

"Exactly. We need some more mature individuals with a bit more finesse to handle the assignments we have in mind,"

I chewed my bottom lip. "So, just the three of us?" Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Just as long as those fuckers knew who was in charge and stayed the fuck out of my way.

"Ah, no," Carlisle smiled sheepishly. He hit the switch and the panel closed. He pointed to the wall behind us and I turned around. His hand paused over another switch. "These assignments will also require the use of some feminine wiles," He hit the switch and another panel opened and noise immediately filled the room.

Laughter. Giggling girly fucking laughter.

"Ew, you are so twisted!" a voice said.

"Come on, he was hot- right Rose?" another voice remarked.

"In a second cousin with herpes kind of way," a third voice cackled.

My eyes widened as they came in to view. Three of the most attractive girls I'd seen in a long time. There were two brunettes and one blonde. One of the brunettes was shorter than the other and she had shoulder length black hair that was flipped on the ends. She was what I would describe as cute like your little sister or some shit. She was obviously the most talkative of the trio. I tried to tune out her incessant chatter as I sized up the blonde.

She was statuesque with a killer body and face to match. You could tell she worked out. Her arms were especially toned. My first thought was that she was built for sex.

The third girl, the other brunette had this long brown hair almost to her waist. At first glance was pretty but kind of ordinary but when she smiled it lit up her entire face and her brown eyes sparkled. She stared at "Little Sister" and pulled her lip between her teeth and I swear my dick twitched.

"I'm not working with them!" I yelled.

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm afraid they are a part of the package. Besides I think you'll be surprised to know what they are capable of,"

"Making a lot of fucking noise obviously. Can you kill the audio?"

Once the room was silent I turned to him. "Seriously?"

He sighed and turned his attention back to the window. "The blonde is Rosalie Hale. Sexually abused by a male family member when she was a child and after awhile she tired of the abuse and stabbed him in the chest while he slept, she ran away at thirteen and moved from group home to group home until she was sixteen. A guy tried to assault her when she was living on the streets and she broke his nose, four ribs and gouged out one of his eyes,"

"What?" I asked in disbelief as I stared at her seemingly innocent face.

"There have been others who have suffered similar fates. Some of them just for looking at her the wrong way," Carlisle chuckled. "The short, dark haired girl is Alice Brandon. Her parents had her committed when she was ten years old because she heard voices and would have these violent outbursts and totally destroy the house. They thought she was possessed. She served time in several juvenile facilities for grand theft auto and breaking and entering. The only reason she was caught was because she tried to fence the stolen items. She never left a trace of evidence,"

"That little girl stole cars?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep. Our final contestant is Isabella Swan or Bella, as she likes to be called. She is a special case. Her father was actually a police officer killed in the line of duty. She is probably as precise as you are with a gun. She kind of lost it after her father was killed and was in everything from doing drugs to armed robbery. Her path crossed with these two about two years ago and they've been extremely close ever since. They were each serving 12 year sentences for a scam they were running on wealthy, married men,"

"A scam? Involving sex?" For some reason my heart broke a little. These girls were obviously hardcore but I didn't want them to be straight up whores.

"Not exactly, they would trap some pretty high profile men in compromising positions, tape the encounter and blackmail them. Pretty tame stuff considering their background. A sting operation brought them down after they had received close to a million dollars in payments,"

I ran my hands through my hair and pulled at the roots. There was no way I was going to turn the five of them into some elite team of assassins. The guys seemed too subdued and the girls were fucking scary.

"And I'm supposed to do what- teach them to become assassins?" I voiced my concern.

Carlisle laughed. "No, there will be no more of those assignments in your future. We are trying to gain access to some key people in various criminal organizations, so that we can _encourage_ them to cease activities that threaten our way of life,"

"Encourage?Great, we've moved on to blackmail and torture. How long do I have before our first assignment?"

"One month,"

Fuck my life.

After we watched the girls for a few more minutes longer than was necessary Carlisle and I entered the room where the two guys were seated.

"Gentlemen, welcome. My name is Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle greeted them as if they were guests at a vacation resort or some shit. I fought the urge to laugh and rolled my eyes instead.

Jasper sat straight up in his chair and he eyed Carlisle with a nervous expression. Emmett on the other hand kept his arms across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the organization, we are glad you decided to join us," Carlisle continued like he was the old guy from Fantasy Island. I wanted to jump up and down and shout, "the plane, the plane".

Emmett snorted at his remark. I guess I wasn't the only one who knew he was full of shit.

"This is Edward Masen. He will be your unit leader. We will brief you on the rules and expectations as well as cover training, housing and assignments. But first I want to inform you that there will be three other members of your team joining us in a couple of minutes,"

"Unit? Team? I thought this was- that I'd be doing some individual work," Jasper replied nervously he had a bit of a Southern drawl. There was definitely something up with that dude.

"Ah, yes and no. Each of you will be the only member of the team who possesses a certain skill set but it will be utilized for the common goal of the team," Carlisle walked closer to him and he flinched.

"I'm not so good in groups," Jasper muttered.

"You and be me both," I sighed.

Carlisle shot me a glare. I shrugged by way of apology.

"As I was saying, before we go through our orientation three more people- ladies to be exact will be joining us,"

Emmett raised an eyebrow and his arms fell to his sides.

"I need to make sure that all of you understand any fraternizing or having a relationship with these ladies outside of what is required for your unit, is totally forbidden," Carlisle put on his most serious face.

"Damn, they must be hot!" Emmett grinned and revealed two of the deepest dimples I'd ever seen on a man.

I chuckled and again was met with a disapproving glare.

"We will discuss what happens when rules are broken," he said gravely. "Send the ladies in," he called out.

A side door opened and the girls walked in. They held hands and glanced curiously around the room. I heard one of them gasp.

"Welcome ladies, I am Carlisle Cullen," Mr. Fantasy Island was at it again. "This is Edward Masen your unit leader, Emmett McCarty your weapons specialist and Jasper Hale your tech expert,"

The girls stood immobile at the back of the room as Carlisle introduced us, I knew this was probably the quietest they had ever been in their entire lives.

"Please sit down," Carlisle offered. Jasper immediately stood and vacated his seat as the ladies approached. He pulled it out and offered it to Little Sister, er, Alice.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Emmett sat there with that stupid ass grin still plastered on his face as he eyed the blonde, who hadn't given him a second glance.

"Gentlemen, please allow me to introduce Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon. They will be our primary operatives. Before we get started does anyone have any questions?"

You could hear a pin drop it was so fucking quiet.

"Good, let's get started shall we?"

For the next three hours Carlisle talked and explained the goal of The Organization (to eradicate terrorists and terror organizations, which included drug cartel), the role of our unit (to infiltrate said organizations), housing (we would a reside together in one of the newly constructed co-ed pods), compensation (there was none, The Organization took care of all your needs and granted a monthly stipend of $200- to which Alice promptly remarked were slave wages), training (one month of extensive training daily before out first assignment), rules (he reinforced the no fucking each other rule- Ok, he didn't say that but we all know that's what he meant. He also informed the new recruits that anyone who tried to abandon their position or shirk their responsibilities would be dealt with. In other words, don't try to escape because if you do we'll hunt you down and kill you, seriously) and finally he explained the importance of cutting ties with everyone from their former life, I think that was one was pretty self explanatory.

After Carlisle was done they all looked exhausted and totally fucking overwhelmed. Carlisle suggested we head over to the cafeteria to get dinner. Again everyone was silent as we ate. Carlisle didn't join us for dinner, so I used this as my opportunity to break the ice.

"So, if it makes you feel any better I just found out I got this job right before I met all of you," I bit into my burger and raised an eyebrow as I was met with silence.

"I can't believe how quiet you three are right now. FYI, the rooms have microphones. I heard you getting all carried away earlier. Second cousin with herpes?" I smirked.

Bella's eyes widened and Alice covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed. Rosalie looked pissed.

"How long have you been here?" Bella asked. Her voice was silky and sexy as hell. _Remember the rules, remember the rules, remember the rules. . ._

"Ah, almost six years," I commented as I avoided her gaze. I didn't want to chance a look into her eyes.

"I heard after they are done with you, your number is literally up and they kill you. Is that true?" Rosalie wanted to know.

This got Jasper's attention. He sat up and watched me anxiously.

"Actually, today my number should have been up but I got this instead. I think things may be changing around here," I hoped like hell that was really the case.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Um, so these assignments just exactly how dangerous are they?" he asked. His voice was soft and you could really hear the accent the more he talked. I heard someone gasp again and realized it came from Alice. She looked a little stunned.

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. Like I said this shit just came out of the blue at me today," I shrugged.

"Can we trust that Carlisle fucker? He seems a little too slick," Emmett wanted to know.

I smiled. "He is slick. Slick enough to have avoided being terminated for almost fifteen years. He's on the board. Carlisle is genuine. Just corny as hell," I laughed. This even earned a smirk from the ice queen, Rosalie.

"But I tell you one thing, he's not shitting you about trying to run away from this place. Trust me you'll come up missing and no one will go looking for you if you know what I mean," I said honestly.

"Do you get _any_ freedom?" Bella frowned.

"Would you have had any freedom in jail?" I asked. She scowled at me.

"You were doing time?" Emmett asked her in disbelief.

"All of us were doing time," I scoffed. "They go and make you and offer you can't refuse and you come here and do their dirty work. It's a tradeoff. Sometimes it's cool and other times it's pretty fucked up. I have no idea what they have in store for us but I will tell you this- I worked alone for almost six years. I did what was asked of me and stayed out of trouble. I expect the same from all of you. If you fail, I fail. And I don't fucking fail at anything. A wise man told me once the key to survival is to make yourself indispensable. That's what I plan on doing. I don't know any of you from Adam but I will tell you right now to your faces, if you give me any kind of bullshit, I won't hesitate to turn you in. You agreed to come here, so let's make this shit work," I finished.

They all looked like they wanted to kick my ass. This was going to be so much fun.

**End Notes: Let's get this party started! I'd love to hear what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter starts the interaction between couples and is split between Edward and Emmett's POV. As we go on I will probably split the chapters between the other character's POV also (no more than two per chapter) I think it helps to flush out the story when we know what's going on in the other character's heads.**

_Song for this chapter: Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics _

_Edward_

I woke up drenched in sweat as my heart thundered in my chest. It had all been a dream, a fucking nightmare to be exact. I gasped for air and ran my hand through my damp hair before I flopped back down on the bed.

I turned slightly and peered at the clock on the nightstand. It was 3.48am. I had to meet my new unit in less than two hours to start a round of training and assessments. I still hadn't fully grasped the enormity of my current position. I couldn't understand why I had been entrusted with this responsibility. There had to be only one logical explanation- they wanted me to fail. They wanted me to fail so that my nightmare would come true.

It was pointless to even attempt to go back to sleep, so I got up and started packing my stuff. My new assignment meant I had to share a co-ed pod with the new recruits. I had basically lived alone for the past five years. This by far would be the most difficult adjustment to make. I preferred being alone that way I didn't have to constantly watch my back. Besides I didn't have anything in common with any of them.

I managed to pick up everything off the floor and dump it in the boxes that lined the wall before my alarm sounded and alerted me to move my ass if I wanted to be on time. I took a quick shower and changed into a standard issue track suit and my black Nike's.

When I arrived to the training facility, Jasper was the only one there. I sighed harshly and pinched the bridge of my nose. If it was thing I hated more than anything- it was tardiness. That's why clocks were fucking invented, so people could be on time! Just as I was about to ask Jasper if he knew why everyone was late Emmett rushed through the doors.

"Fuck, dude, sorry," he was out of breath. "I went for a jog on this fucking compound and got totally lost,"

"Where are the girls?" I ignored his excuses as far as I was concerned it was bullshit.

"Wasn't my turn to keep track of them," he shrugged.

I frowned and then directed my attention to Jasper. He shrugged.

"Okay, here's the deal. Once I move in we all leave together. Got that?" I yelled.

"Yeah," Jasper remarked.

"Whatever," Emmett shook his head.

I frowned at him. It was too early in the morning for this fucker to try and test me.

"Whatever? Okay, so I guess you didn't get the memo. I am the unit leader. I set the fucking rules. It's not _whatever_!"

"Yes, sir! I hear you loud and clear! _Sir!_ Is that better?" Emmett laughed.

"Do you think this is a fucking joke?" I stalked over to him.

He held his ground and smirked at me. "No, I don't think it's a joke. But this is by far the most ridiculous shit I have ever seen in my entire life," he tone was suddenly cold and matched the expression on his face. "Do you seriously think the six of us are going to be come some super spy team? Get real. Those fucking girls are liabilities and Mr. Mute over hear is afraid of his own shadow. This is a fucking set up if I've ever seen one,"

"You know what you-," my soliloquy was cut short by the entrance of our female counterparts. They rushed in with wet hair and startled expressions.

"Were in the fuck have you been?!" I roared.

They all froze in place. For a millisecond it looked as though I had frightened them but it didn't take long for them to give me what was becoming known as the triple bitch-face.

"We fucking overslept! Goddamn alarm clock doesn't work! Would it have been too much trouble for someone to let us know they were leaving?!" Rosalie yelled as she looked over at Emmett and Jasper.

Jasper held his head down and Emmett muttered, "Fucking liabilities," under his breath.

I ran my hands through my hair and pulled at it from the roots. "This isn't going to work," I said out loud.

"No shit, Sherlock," Emmett chimed in.

"Okay, you can shut up now. _Seriously_," I took several deep breaths and looked at my crew of miscreants. I had to try a different approach. "Come on in and sit down over here," I motioned to the girls.

I stared at the five of them as they sat on the floor and stared up at me. I was wrong to think we had nothing in common. They were no different from me. We had all been dealt some shitty cards in life, made some bad decisions and mistakes that led us to this point. We were bound together and expected to sink or swim. I knew we could do this but I had to convince them otherwise we may as well each take a gun and put a bullet through our brains.

"Look, we have not gotten off to a good start _at all_. We need to regroup quickly and get our shit together. As Emmett so eloquently put it, this is a set up to see if we can really pull this shit off. If we can't then they will dispose of us and not just the person that fucked up. _All of us_. We are a team- a fucking dysfunctional family brought together against our will and we need to start looking out for each other. I fucking despise it when people are late regardless to whether or not you think you have a legitimate excuse. I will make sure the clocks are working and from now on we all leave together. As a matter of fact, that's our new cheesy ass mantra _nobody gets left behind_," There was collective laughter from the peanut gallery. At least the tension had been broken and we could move on.

There were four assessment circuits they each needed to complete. We started with weapons expertise and handling. Emmett of course could identify every gun in the arsenal and he wasn't a bad shot. He hit four out of six targets. But he was too deliberate and that could get him killed. Once you had the shot you had to take it there wouldn't be time for contemplating. We definitely needed to work on his timing.

Rosalie was almost the polar opposite of Emmett; as soon as the gun hit her hands she took the shot often missing the mark. She was obviously very trigger-happy. Jasper was more precise than I would have guessed. He actually hit five out of six targets but he was all shaky and nervous afterwards I figured it was probably his conscience. He was going to have to get over that shit quickly. Alice was by far the worse. She handled the handgun like it was a sexually transmitted disease. She held it between her index finger and thumb and stared at me, "Is this really necessary?" she asked. I glared at her and she got into position. After she took one shot she dropped the gun and shook her hands violently. "Ow!" she yelled.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I have little hands," she whined. Since glocks were the standard firearm used by The Organization we were using them for this exercise. They weren't difficult to discharge but I could see how someone with really small hands like Alice would have a problem.

"Bella, you're up next," I called over my shoulder.

"It's okay Ali," Bella placed and arm around Alice as she took the headphones and safety glasses.

"Um, no it's not. You're going to have to learn to handle a gun," I said as she sulked past me to the rest of the group. I needed to submit a requisition for a SIG P230 maybe she would find that easier to fire.

"Wow, you're an awesome team leader," Bella said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Focus on the targets," I said as I dropped a new set. She scowled at me.

"Go!" I hit the timer and watched her. She pivoted her body and raised her arm. She hit every target before the panel even locked in place. She hit six targets in 12.8 seconds. My record was 11.1. I stared at her with my mouth open and my dick twitched. She smirked at me.

"Holy shit!" Emmett yelled.

"Yay! Bella that was good! Was that like a high score or something?" Alice asked.

"This isn't a video game," I remarked with my eyes still glued on Bella. Her smile faded and there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Huh? Oh, I-," I cleared my throat and fought the sudden unexplainable urge to throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless. The way she handled that gun was the sexiest shit I'd ever seen. I really needed to get laid. I made a mental note to call Tanya after we finished this first assignment.

"Well, well looks like our fearless leader is speechless," Rosalie cackled behind me. I realized I still hadn't said anything as I stood staring at Bella.

"Did I do something wrong?" her brow furrowed and her brown eyes searched mine for approval.

"No, no-no. Shit , I'm sorry. That was good. Really good. Where did you learn to shoot like that?" I managed to ask.

"My dad," she said softly. She looked away sadly.

I sighed. "Good job. Alice you'll need some extra practice, even if you never fire a gun it is critical that you learn to shoot. The business we're in makes you a target and I want you to be able to protect yourself," I turned and saw her leaning against Jasper. He stood ramrod straight and appeared to be oblivious to the contact. I gently pulled her away from him. I had to be sure I enforced the "no fraternizing rule". She seemed to be really taken with Jasper for reasons obviously beyond my comprehension. He barely acknowledged her let alone talked to her.

"Come on maybe you'll ace the next circuit," I said.

The next circuit assessed agility. The goal was to maneuver a room rigged with infrared beams. To say Alice aced the circuit was an understatement. I was so puzzled by how quickly she maneuvered in and out without tripping one beam that I made her do it twice. It was as if her feet never touched the ground.

"Amazing," I laughed.

"Did I win this one?" she smiled brightly.

"Well, everyone else has to take a turn but I doubt if anyone is going to beat that time. That was- I've never seen anything like that," I admitted.

The rest of the group took their turns and Emmett totally blew the circuit he was just too big to be light on his feet and only made it through one beam. Again, Jasper did pretty well; he only tripped one beam out of ten. Rosalie and Bella tied at three tripped beams.

"Well, Alice looks like you won this one," I teased.

"Yay!" she actually jumped up and down and clapped like a little kid. I laughed out loud. I hadn't had shit to laugh about in almost five years.

"Come on," I grinned at her as I led them to the next circuit. I made eye contact with Bella and she smiled sweetly at me. _Remember the rules, Remember the rules_. . . .I chanted over and over in my head.

The next two circuits involved entering codes on a touch screen to access files and as expected Jasper aced that round. The final circuit was hand to hand defense tactics. The recruits faced off with one of our self defense trainers, Justin and had to try and get out of several different attack holds. Emmett used his brute strength and practically threw Justin off of him. Jasper was able to break three of the four holds, Justin could barely contain Alice because she was able to elude him (damn, she was quick), Bella broke two of the four holds and Rosalie. . .well, Rosalie had a very serious problem with people in her personal space.

No one was able to even get close enough to try one of the holds successfully. That should have been good enough but in reality she could be overpowered if she was caught by surprise. She really needed to know the right maneuvers for getting out of body locks. So, after she bruised Justin's ribs, sprained my wrist and almost put out Jasper's eye- Emmett volunteered to try. They faced each other and the non-verbal exchange between them was intense.

"You have to turn around," he said softly.

She took a deep breath and turned around.

He slowly walked towards her and her eyes fluttered close. He draped his big arms around her and basically pinned her arms to her side.

"Now what do you do?" he asked.

"I would toss my head back against your throat and when your grip loosened I would grab your fingers and try to break at least one while kicking you in the balls," she said calmly.

He laughed. "Try it,"

She hesitated but then did exactly what she said. Fortunately for Emmett he was able to block the crotch shot but he did end up with a splint on his finger. Rosalie was in a pissy mood for the rest of the day; even more so than normal.

She stared at Emmett a couple of times throughout the day and during our break, I overheard her as she apologized.

"I am really sorry about that," she pointed to his finger.

"Occupational hazard, I guess. No apologies, it's not like you didn't give me a warning," he smiled.

"I know but I just- I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you," her voice was all shaky like she might cry.

"I'm fine really. If you haven't noticed I'm a big boy and trust me I've had worse," he assured her.

"So do you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yes, Rose you're forgiven," he said softly.

"So, um do I get an apology, Rose?" I held up my wrapped wrist.

She rolled her eyes. "My name is _Rosalie_," she spat as she headed towards the restrooms.

"Well aren't you special," I raised an eyebrow to Emmett.

He grinned and those ridiculous dimples made an appearance. "I guess so,"

I shook my head. "Remember the rules," I remarked.

He laughed. "Yeah, maybe you need to give yourself that speech. Dude, you almost bust a nut in your pants after Bella shot those targets this morning,"

Was I that obvious? Fuck.

"Whatever," I said lamely.

He laughed and walked off in Rose's direction. I caught a glimpse of Alice and Jasper as they sat next to each other. She chatted away and he looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. We were all so screwed and not in a good way.

The next few weeks passed and I could see the improvements by everyone. Alice still needed a lot of practice with firing but at least she no longer dropped the gun each time. Emmett became Rosalie's personal instructor for hand to hand training since he was the only person who could get within five feet of her and not get maimed.

Jasper started to come around and open up especially when he trained us on how to infiltrate electronic alarms and devices. His mind bordered on genius. Everything was going really well and I felt confident we would be able to pull of our first assignment. Even the living arrangement was okay with the exception of Emmett's loud snoring; we all got along pretty well.

The night before we were set to leave for our first assignment in Las Vegas, I couldn't sleep. I kept going over the plan in my head as I tried to anticipate any problems. I was in the kitchen getting a glass of water when I ran into Bella. _Literally_. She was half asleep when she collided with me. I reached an arm around her so that she wouldn't fall.

"Huh, what? Edward? What are you doing up so late?" she yawned and tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Couldn't sleep. Getting water," I replied.

"Oh," she yawned again. "I need water too, I'm thirsty,"

"Here," I offered her my glass and realized my arm was still around her. She took the glass and I dropped my arm.

I watched her as she drank the water and then made a fatal mistake as I allowed my eyes to wander lower. She was wearing a white tank top without a bra, which was evident by the way her nipples were standing at attention, and some little shorts that could pass for underwear. My dick not only twitched, it woke up and started to salute.

"I've got to go," I said quickly.

"Wait, why? Hey, I wanted to ask you something," she held the glass against her chin and bit her bottom lip. I shifted from one foot to another and prayed I wouldn't pitch a tent at that moment.

"I want you to be totally honest with me," she was awake now and serious.

"Okay," I asked curious about the shift in her mood.

"Are we going to pull this off tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"Piece of cake. I promise," I smiled at her.

She gave me a slow, lazy smile and licked her lips. I realized I had a much better vantage point and my eyes quickly scanned her body. Her legs were long and lean, her breasts perky and just enough to fill my hands and her hair was a sexy mess like she had just been freshly fucked. What the hell was wrong with me? _Remember the rules, remember the rules._

"Goodnight Bella," I turned and literally ran back to my room.

The next afternoon we took a private charter to Las Vegas and began to set up for our first assignment that evening. We were kidnapping the son of a Miami druglord. That's all we were told. I was sure he would be used as a bargaining chip. Poor bastard, too bad we couldn't choose our parents.

_Seven hours later. . . ._

_Emmett_

The music was loud and my fingers vibrated against the bar from the pulsating rhythm of the bass. I leaned back and allowed myself to become absorbed in the scene. It all seemed so unreal, like I was outside of my body while I watched this happening to someone else. Emmett McCarty, poor white trash from the back woods trailer parks of Tennessee was now a super spy or some shit equally as ridiculous. I laughed out loud at the thought. I'm sure there was a lot more to this offer than I realized but for now this seemed a hell of a lot better than sitting in a jail cell for the next ten years of my life.

I tried to bring my head back into the game and pay attention to what was going on. I had never really liked going out to bars or clubs there was just too much pretense, noise and _damn_. . . .those had to be the biggest tits in captivity. I smiled at the silicon Barbie as she and her friend passed by me for like the tenth time.

"Stay focused," a voice hissed in my ear and I cringed. I forgot our fearless leader could see my every move.

I tore my eyes away from Barbie and stared around the club as I sipped slowly on my drink. Tao nightclub in Las Vegas was full of pretentious pricks and women who wanted be noticed. There was a group of ladies shrieking so loud I could hear them over the music. I guessed they were probably here for a bachelorette party since one of the women wore a tiara with a veil and a shirt with lifesavers, which read **suck for a buck**. I shook my head and laughed as I continued to scan the room.

The guy Edward had identified as our "mark" was posted up in the VIP section surrounded by several beautiful women. One of them practically sat in his lap. His bodyguards (two guys about my size) stood in front of the velvet rope and watched the crowd.

"There she is," the voice in my ear said.

My laughter was cut short when I turned and immediately spotted her. She looked like an angel. All eyes were on her as she walked slowly and deliberately to the bar and I fought the urge to punch every motherfucker who ogled her in the face. _Remember the rules, remember the rules._ She stood next to me and made eye contact. She wore a cool, unfazed expression on her face but her eyes told a different story. She was terrified.

I winked at her and then said something I hoped would ease the tension, "I'd do you," I whispered. It worked like a charm and the terror in her eyes slowly melted away and was replaced with fury. She rolled her eyes and pushed me to the side as she leaned closer to the bar. She wore a short gold dress that looked amazing against her tanned skin and these strappy gold heels that made her long legs look even longer and sexier. I bit my lip as I allowed my gaze to trail up her legs and settle on her ass.

"Can I get a bottle of Krug and two glasses?" she purred at the bartender.

"Sure. Do you have a table? I can send it out to you," he removed the bottle from underneath the bar.

"I think I'm more than capable," her tone dripped with innuendo. The bartender, a goofy looking kid who was barely over five feet, smiled at her. I wanted to reach across the counter and choke him. I slammed my drink down on the bar.

"When you're done flirting can I get a refill?" I spat.

She turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I raised one back and she fucking smirked at me. The bartender was nervous as fuck now. He practically threw two champagne flutes at her and almost tripped as he went to find a towel to open the bottle.

She held the glasses together by their stems and lowered them to her side. I reached in my pocket and dropped the small white tablet inside one of them. Once the bartender placed the open bottle in front of her, she slowly pulled two one-hundred dollar bills from her magnificent cleavage and placed them on the bar.

"Thanks," she smiled brightly at him and he stumbled backwards. She glanced at me for confirmation and I scratched my eyebrow as a signal to let her know everything was going according to plan.

I watched her walk to the empty VIP table next to the mark as she purposefully sat down and poured a glass of champagne and began to sip. It seemed all eyes were still on her except for the mark. It took the douche bag almost five minutes to realize she was there but when he did he took the bait- hook, line and sinker. He waved at her as an invitation to join his harem and she shook her head coyly as she waved him over. He didn't hesitate for a second before he joined her and took a long swig from the freshly poured glass of champagne. I turned away when she scooted closer to him. I knew it wasn't real but I didn't want to see that shit.

I was in denial and I knew it. For the past month I had tried to pretend she was just some random chick, correction incredibly hot, random chick, I had to endure but for some reason the idea that I would never be able to act on any feelings seemed to draw me closer to her. It was like playing with fire when you knew there was no chance in hell you'd get burned. It was hot, addictive and alluring and couldn't hurt you. I couldn't pinpoint one specific thing about her but I knew it was deeper than how she looked, I wondered briefly if it was because I could truly be myself around her. She acted as if she hated me but I knew better. There was this unspoken thing between us that. . . "Go!" the call came in my ear and effectively ended my inner vagina monologue.

I looked over at the table and noticed the guy slumped over Rose with a goofy ass smile on his face. Bella and Alice had also arrived, they looked pretty hot too and were all over the bodyguards, who seemed to have abandoned the poor bastard at the next table. I threw a fifty on the bar and made my way to the lobby.

I used my guest key to gain access to the elevators and pressed the tenth floor. I stood outside the elevator and waited. About five minutes later the door dinged and I stared anxiously as the doors opened.

Rose stood inside with a strained expression on her face as the mark, who could barely stand, leaned heavily on her for support.

"Oh, the things I plan to do to you, naughty girl," he slurred. He looked up and smiled at me and I punched him in the fucking face. He was out cold.

Rose gasped. "Why did you do that?" she hissed.

"He was still conscious," I shrugged. I threw his skinny ass over my shoulder and hurried down the hall to the room we'd reserved, before someone saw us.

"Ten minutes," Edward said in my ear.

"We've got ten minutes," I told Rose. We hurried and shed our clothing and I tried hard not to stare at the perfection that was her body.

In less than five minutes we had changed into the hotel employee uniforms we'd stolen. While I dumped the mark into one of the laundry carts used by housekeeping and threw a bedspread over him, Rose whipped her hair into a bun and pulled on a black wig. Damn, she was even hot as a brunette. "Five minutes," the irritating voice came in my ear once again. We hurried from the room used the stolen security card to gain access to the service elevator. We rode it down to the lower level of the hotel under the casino.

When the doors opened we were in the laundry room and I scanned the area quickly and looked for the emergency exit. _Fuck_. There was an armed guard at the door.

I spoke into my name badge/microphone. "There's a guard at the door," I said. Some of the people who worked in the laundry started to eye us curiously. This was not good.

The guard picked up his Nextel and placed it up to his ear, I saw him say something into the phone before he walked away. We quickly made our way to the exit and I hoisted the guy over my shoulder and kicked the door open. An alarm sounded. A black suburban waited for us on the other side of the door. We jumped in and sped off before the emergency door had even closed.

We took the guy to the private airport and the six of us re-boarded the chartered plane. We did it. _We fucking did it_! We had completed our first assignment and had come out of it alive. That shit was almost _too_ easy. I got the feeling things were about get a lot more challenging.

Once we made it back "home" as a reward for a job well done we were granted PDT, personal down time. We were allowed to go in town and do whatever we wanted as long as we wore a GPS tracking bracelets. I swear it was like some shit on t.v. We all headed to a local pool hall near the capitol.

Jasper and Alice grabbed a table in the back and retreated into their own little bubble. There was no way in hell those two were going to be able to stick to the no fraternizing a.k.a. no fucking rule. Rose and Bella made their way to the bar and ordered a couple of longnecks.

"Good job last night," Edward said as he extended as beer towards me.

"Thanks," I raised the beer and took a swig.

"I noticed that you seemed to be a little unfocused," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"C'mon, did you see all the tits and ass scattered around that place? And I'm not just talking about Rose," I grinned.

I was surprised as hell when he grinned back. My first impression of him was that he was an uptight asshole. But I as I got to know him, _I got it_, he took that shit seriously and he had been around long enough to know it wasn't a game.

"Yeah, but keeping your eyes fixed on tits and ass for one second too long can end up distracting you at the worse possible moment. I know what you need," he grinned. It was then that I realized our fearless leader was on his way to being totally shit faced.

"What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Come, I want you to meet a friend of mine," he clapped his hand against my back.

As we walked towards the opposite side of the pool hall I noticed Bella and Rose were headed in our direction. I eyed Edward curiously until we came face to face with two pretty girls with impressive racks.

"Emmett this is Tanya and Lauren. Lauren and Tanya, this is Emmett," Edward slurred.

"Goodness, Edward how many beers have you had? Nice to meet you," Tanya extended her right hand and took away Edward's beer with her left. Tanya was a strawberry blonde with beautiful hazel eyes. She was obviously very familiar with Edward. He grabbed her around the waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi," Lauren smiled at me. She had long, curly light brown hair and green eyes. She was really pretty, not as pretty as Rose but definitely doable and although I had just met her, I knew by the expression on her face I was going to get laid tonight. It had been way too long so when Lauren whispered "let's get out here," I damn near came in my pants. I wrapped an arm around her and we made our way out of the bar.

I glanced over my shoulder and waved goodbye to Rose, who promptly gave me the middle finger. I laughed and winked at her as I held the door open for Lauren. If I wouldn't have been in such a hurry to see Lauren naked, I probably would have noticed the murderous scowl on Rose's face before the door closed.

**End notes: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! Rose's POV appears in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I should mention I don't have a beta for this story nor does it go through a validation process therefore there will probably be some mistakes. If I catch them after I post them I will go back and correct them. I don't anticipate making so many mistakes that you find them distracting. But if you are a grammar geek or English major, I beg for your forgiveness in advance.**

**Also, it felt a little. . .**_**wrong **_**to go into a lot of graphic detail about Emmett and Lauren's rendezvous so this chapter isn't filled with the lemony goodness to come in future chapters but there are some intimate details from the tryst. **

**Now on with the show! **

_Song for this chapter: Is it a Crime by Sade_

_Emmett POV_

Lauren lived in an apartment a few blocks away from the pool hall, so we walked hand and hand to her place and played twenty questions along the way. I found out she and Tanya were best friends and Tanya and Edward hooked up every now and then. They were under the impression we were in the military and got sent away on special assignments quite frequently. I didn't confirm or deny what my "job" entailed and she didn't ask any questions.

She was a flight attendant and spent a lot of time traveling so she didn't really have time for a relationship, which suited me just fine since I didn't want a relationship. She was pretty talkative on the way to her apartment but I hoped she would eventually shut up once we got there. I knew it sounded crass as hell but I just wanted to fuck not talk.

Thankfully, once we were inside her apartment the only other words uttered were, "I have condoms," "Harder," and "Faster," I could feel all of the tension and frustration leave my body when I came inside her. It had really been too long. I was excited about the prospect of hooking up with Lauren from time to time since she didn't appear to be too clingy but I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I mean it's not like Rose and I were. . . .fuck- we weren't anything but two people forced into a fucked up situation who couldn't even touch each other. But for some reason it felt like I had cheated on her.

"You okay?" Lauren asked.

I snapped out of my Rose induced daze and smiled at her. "Huh? Yeah, I'm good. More than good actually," We were naked in her bed with our arms and legs tangled together. She ran a finger along my jaw line and smiled.

"You are just too adorable," she grinned.

"Adorable?" Dogs are adorable. Kittens are adorable," I frowned.

"Oh, excuse me," she placed a hand against her chest and laughed. "I guess I stand corrected," she leaned down and kissed my chest. "How about handsome," she went lower and kissed my stomach, "Sexy," she continued lower and my eyes rolled in the back of my head as I suppressed a groan.

"Hard," she whispered and I felt her hot breath ghost over my dick. Surely she wasn't going to. . . ._Oh. My. God._

It had been so long since I had a blow job, I came before she had really gotten started. I don't know what she expected but I didn't return the favor. It's not that I didn't like eating pussy because I definitely did. But I discriminated a little bit more than Lauren apparently did. She actually loss a few points for being so quick to give head. . .I mean it was good but damn she could have at least waited until she had known me for more than six hours. Rose would have never done that shit. I'd known her for over a month and I doubt she would even touch my dick never mind put it in her mouth.

"I should go," I said suddenly.

"What? Why?" she looked startled.

"We've got an early morning exercise," I lied.

She sat up and I tried to focus my attention on something other than her tits and how they jiggled with even the slightest movement.

"On Sunday?" she frowned.

"Yeah, it sucks," I pretended to be aggravated as I swung my feet over the bed.

She pouted and wrapped herself around my back. "I understand. Maybe just once more for the road?" she licked my earlobe and her hand traveled down between my legs as she stroked my dick. It immediately responded to her touch. There was no way I could leave with a boner like that so, I stood and flipped her over on to her stomach. She crawled up on all fours and winked at me over her shoulder.

I fucked her from behind like some savage (she really liked it rough) and made a quick exit. I had kissed her forehead and promised to hook up with her again before I left. I wasn't so sure about future hook ups but I didn't want the door totally closed just in case there were no other options.

The watch on my wrist beeped to let me know I had one hour to have my ass back at the compound before they sent out a search and destroy party. I was about a mile away, so I decided to walk and clear my head.

What the fuck had I gotten myself into by agreeing to be a part of this unit? The shit we pulled in Vegas was minor and I knew the stakes would only be raised higher and higher. I wondered if I'd be able to handle it. I couldn't believe Edward had been an assassin. I fucking loved guns but the truth was I'd never shot anyone. There was only one person in my life that I had ever wanted to shoot but I was too much of a coward and ran away instead. My alcoholic father beat the shit of out me, my younger brother and my mom almost daily. I swear that fucker was Satan incarnate. He was an evil, bitter man and I never could understand why my mother didn't just take us and run away from him.

So, I ran on my own when I was sixteen and stayed with various friends, lived on the streets and stole shit to get by. I ran a few "errands" for a connected man in Memphis, which turned out to be weapons for his hit men. After I opened one of the packages, I instantly became fascinated by the steel and the designs and the function. He taught me a lot about guns and even offered me a promotion but I knew I would never be able to actually shoot someone.

I had gone back home several times and stalked my father. I waited outside for hours for him to make an appearance. I had played the scenario over and over in my head: when he walked out the front door, I would put a bullet through his head but I could never do it. It turned out my little brother, Embry had no problem with it. Apparently one night after our father beat our mother to the point of unconsciousness; Embry took a .12 gauge and blew a hole through his chest. He was now doing twenty years for manslaughter.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I didn't know what started me down that path but I really needed to focus on something else. _Rose._ I hoped she wasn't mad at me. I laughed out loud. Why the fuck would she be mad at me? She probably could care less about me or what or I did. But my conscience still bothered me. I wondered if the circumstances were different and I had met her before we came here would we have hooked up. I smiled at the thought. Rose seemed like a ride-or-die type girl, she probably would have been the Bonnie to my Clyde. It would have been nice to have somebody watch my back. I probably wouldn't have ended up in jail in the first place. I fucked up and trusted the wrong person and that fucker set me up. He got me arrested in exchange for his own immunity. Motherfucking Jared was like a brother to me. I swore if I ever saw him again I would kick his ass until he begged for mercy.

Before I could finish the reflections on my fucked up life, I arrived to the building and was promptly searched before I was allowed to proceed to the pod that was now my home. I glanced at the clock on the wall and realized it was 1:40am.

When I opened the door, I was shocked to find Rosalie and Bella asleep on the couch with the television on. They looked so cute huddled together. Rose's head was on Bella's shoulder. I tried to be quiet as I looked on the table in front of them for the remote to turn off the t.v. I glanced up and saw it nestled between the two of them. I reached over to grab it and felt something like a vice on my wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I looked up into Rose's beautiful and furious face. Bella stirred and her eyes popped opened. She glared at me.

"I was-um- I was going to turn off the t.v., I thought you were sleep,"

It seemed as if her grip had gotten tighter.

"Ow," I smiled and motioned towards my wrist.

She let go and swatted my hand away. The two of them looked as if they were ready to attack and I was actually a little scared. I didn't understand their reaction. Maybe I had scared them.

"Sorry," I stood up straight and held up my hands.

"Move your ass out of the way," Rose hissed at me. I realized I had blocked their view of the t.v.

I moved aside and stared at them. Rose had turned her attention to the t.v. while Bella questioned me with her eyes. I wondered if something had happened.

"Um, what's up? Why are you out here on the couch?" I asked.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked. The words rushed from her mouth.

I blinked. "I don't know. We weren't together,"

Rose muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "motherfucker". I hoped nothing had happened to Edward.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen?" I asked.

Bella bit her bottom lip and turned her attention to the television. I stared at them for a minute before I gave up and headed to my room.

I sat on the edge of my bed and turned on the lamp. I needed to take a shower. As I started to remove my clothes I heard Jasper's voice, "You're back,"

"Huh? Yeah, I just got in. Hey, what's up with Rose and Bella? Did something happen?"

Jasper cocked an eyebrow and the fucker actually laughed.

"You're not serious are you?" he asked.

I just stared at him. He sighed and sat up. "They are pissed that you and Edward ditched us for those girls," he reported.

"What?!" I squealed. I knew I sounded like a girl but I didn't give a fuck.

"Yall fucked up, son," Jasper drawled. "Yall fucked up bad," He laughed as he lay back down and pulled the blanket over his head.

I just stared at his form in the bed. "What did Rose say?" I blurted out.

"Don't know. Alice wouldn't tell me," he answered from under the blanket. "But she was pissed. Really pissed,"

_Rosalie POV_

I could not believe the nerve of that bastard! There was no way he could have been that clueless. He actually pretended like he didn't know what was going on. Not only had he and Edward totally ditched us to hang out with those bitches but then he came home and looked like he had just completed a fuckfest. I could see how relaxed and satisfied he looked. His eyes said it all. I wanted to throw up. I tried to block out the images in my head of him and that tramp fucking like animals.

I really couldn't understand why I was so pissed. It's not like he belonged to me but I did not like the idea of him being with someone else- especially in that way- at all.

Every since I sprouted breasts all men ever wanted me for was my body. My own sick, twisted uncle decided I would become his own personal sex slave when I was barely twelve years old. I tried as hard as I could to rip his heart out with that knife but I wasn't strong enough at the time. Once I ran away, I quickly realized the only thing I had to barter with was my body and my face. I was extremely bitter and as a result I became consumed with rage that actually scared me sometimes. When I really got pissed off and attacked someone it was like I had an out of body experience. I never realized I was so strong or vicious. Although it had always worked to my advantage I still had this phobia about anyone- namely men- getting too close to me. Whenever a man invaded my space I always flashed back to my uncle or the son-of-a-bitch who tried to rape me in that alley in Phoenix. I still don't remember when I snapped or how I had managed to rip out his fucking eyeball.

But Emmett was different. I noticed it almost immediately. His scent and his heat actually calmed me. It was the strangest sensation I had ever experienced. Just being near him I could feel this electric charge in the air. The first time he ever approached me, I prepared myself to become defensive but instead my entire body felt like Jell-o. He was handsome and had a big, hard, amazing body but there was more to him than that. _Much more_. I realized we would probably never be anything more than friends especially since there was a "no fucking rule" in place but I hadn't expected for him to hook up with some random chick so soon.

I avoided him on Sunday but when Monday rolled around I was scheduled to spar with him. A part of me wanted to fake an illness and another part wanted to put on some gloves and kick his ass. I decided on the second option much to Alice's disapproval.

"Rosalie, I don't think it's a good idea. For one you will never forgive yourself if you really hurt him. And two Emmett is really big, what if he hurts you? Then we'll have to kill him in his sleep," she said somewhat seriously.

I just glared at her and held my hand steady while Bella continued to wrap tape around my fingers. She had also been in a funk. Edward didn't make it home until six o'clock the next morning. It was weird how we had each gravitated towards these guys who were as equally as fucked up as we were. We had basically claimed them as our own when in reality they weren't ours at all.

"Bella, be reasonable you know I'm right. Don't support this!" Alice yelled.

"I know you're right Alice. We are totally wrong to have any expectations of them but if this will make her feel good then I'm all for it," Bella smiled sweetly.

"Hopeless! Well, I will be saying 'I told you so' when this is all over. So, be forewarned!" Alice threatened.

"I'm shaking in my boots," I replied as Bella slipped on the gloves.

The three of us headed to the gym to meet the guys. Both Edward and Emmett avoided eye contact with us when we first entered the gym but Emmett was forced to look at me once we entered the ring.

"Why are you wearing mitts?" I tried to talk with the mouthpiece secured in place.

"So you can practice your jabs," he replied softly. He looked like shit. I wondered if he had gotten any sleep last night. He had probably snuck off to meet little Miss Bar Fuck.

I narrowed my eyes. "I thought we were sparring,"

"I don't want to," he shrugged.

I frowned. "Suit yourself," I held my arms close to my body and positioned myself in a boxing stance. The first few jabs landed at the mitts with moderate force. Then I looked into his eyes and started to see images of him with that woman.

I threw a punch between the mitts and connected with his chin.

"Fuck," he hissed as he lost his balance. He stared at me. The look on his face probably should have frightened me but instead it fueled the fire in my stomach.

"Keep your eyes on the mitts," Edward called on the other side of the ropes.

Emmett held the mitts up a little higher. I smirked at him and threw an uppercut under the mitts and this time I connected with his nose.

"Motherfucker!" he yelled. I hit him hard but not hard enough to break it.

"Sorry," I lied.

"Rose," he said through clenched teeth.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and communicated with our eyes. His questioned if I was mad and mine responded, "_fuck yeah_,"

"Are you okay?" Edward called to Emmett.

"Yeah," Emmett responded as he held up the mitts once again.

I channeled all the strength I could into another punch and landed a blow to his right cheek. Suddenly everything started to move in slow motion. Emmett flung the mitts off and shoved me in to the corner and pressed his body against mine. Edward yelled his name and Alice screamed at him to get off of me. He pinned my arms to my side and stared into my eyes. A bruise had started to form under his eye. I could tell he was being pulled away from me probably by Edward and Jasper but I was lost in his eyes. _His expression_. He managed to lean his head against the side of mine and his lips brushed my ear and sent a surge of heat through my entire body.

"I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything." He whispered and then he was gone.

"What the fuck! Jasper get him out of here!" Edward yelled. "Are you okay?" Edward asked.

I stood frozen in place and watched as he allowed Jasper to drag him away.

"Rose! Rose!" Alice snapped her fingers furiously in my face. I blinked a few times.

"Huh? I'm- I'm fine," I said in a voice that didn't sound like mine. I spit out the mouthpiece.

"That's enough for this morning. You girls go back go to the pod and I'll deal with Emmett," Edward scowled.

"No!" I said quickly. "It was my fault," I said.

"Doesn't excuse what he did," Edward frowned.

"I know but please don't get him in trouble or anything," I pleaded. Although I was furious at Emmett the thought of him being hurt or taken away made my heart hurt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked one last time.

"Yes," I said before he ran off to join Emmett and Jasper.

After Edward left I stared into the already glassy eyes of Bella and Alice. I walked closer and embraced them as we held each on to each other and wept.

"I fucking told you so," Alice cried.

I laughed at Alice as I swatted the tears away from my face. I hated this. Hated feeling this way- helpless, angry and frustrated. What the fuck did he mean, "_It didn't mean anything_," If it didn't mean anything why did he fuck her?

"He apologized," I admitted.

"What?" Bella was shocked.

"Really?" Alice smiled.

"Doesn't change anything," I said weakly.

Alice grinned at me. "Sure it does. It means you're going to move past this and be his friend again. But eventually you _will_ want more. We all will. Even you," she pointed a finger at Bella.

"I know we don't usually bet against you Alice but this time you're wrong. I am so _never_ going down that road with Edward. I doubt I'd be able to recover from that heartbreak," Bella said sadly.

A part of me felt the same way about Emmett but Alice was right I _would_ move past this and be his friend again but I already knew in my heart it would never be enough.

**End Notes: Next up Edward and Bella. Then Alice and Jasper. After we get the groundwork established for each couple, the story will jump forward almost one year with more assignments to come AND the "no fraternizing" rule _will_ be broken! Who do you think will be the first couple to break the rule? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was a ridiculously hard chapter to write. . .I needed Bella upset with Edward but I couldn't drag that out for three chapters. . .so I hope the compromise is okay and somewhat plausible.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga and its enigmatic characters. I'm just putting my thoughts on paper.**

_Two songs for this chapter to deal with Bella's conflicting feelings:_

_Untouchable Face- Ani DiFranco_

_Good Enough- Evanescence_

_**Edward**_

It had been almost two weeks since the incident between Rosalie and Emmett and things within the entire unit were tense. I had originally intended to get Emmett's ass removed from the unit and at the time I didn't give a shit about what happened to him. Violence against women was another one of my hard limits. He was too forceful with Rosalie after she hit him and I knew it was an involuntary reaction but he was a big motherfucker and he could have easily hurt her no matter how tough she appeared to be. I was shocked when she begged me not to report him.

I found him outside slumped against the brick wall with his head buried in his hands. He looked up at me and immediately asked if Rosalie was okay.

"Yeah, she's fine. That shit you pulled- _not_ cool. I should be reporting your ass right now but she asked me not to," I frowned.

He sighed harshly. "What the fuck man? How the fuck are we supposed to do this?" he asked. He didn't need to clarify what he meant, I already knew. How were we supposed to be around these beautiful, crazy, amazing, scary, and wonderful women without giving in to our primal desires? I didn't have an answer. I simply shrugged.

When I worked alone my schedule rarely allowed down time, so I never really had the opportunity to spend an extended amount of time with women. There had been random one night stands throughout the country and even overseas but never anyone consistent until I met Tanya. Tanya was a bartender at Scratch's pool hall and we just clicked. It wasn't anything deep or magical just the lack of pretense and bullshit. She understood our relationship or lack thereof as nothing more than two people who got together for a physical connection. She never questioned me or expected any more than I was able or willing to give. It was uncomplicated unlike the reality of my life. I couldn't afford to have any distractions or deeper commitments. I never wanted those entanglements or so I thought.

I was used to being alone and took comfort in that solitude because it meant I only had to look out for myself. I was an only child and my parents died in a car accident when I was ten. I was supposed to go and live with my maternal grandmother but she was much too busy with her charitable organizations and bridge club to properly care for her orphaned grandson. Instead she dropped a shit load of money at a military academy out of state and shipped me to the place where I honed my skill and became the excellent marksman I am today. She rarely allowed me to come home even during the holidays. That fucking academy became my life and after I graduated I worked my ass off and had the honor of becoming a Navy SEAL. Training had been brutal but I did it and became a member of one of the world's most elite military operations. I was out celebrating with a couple of guys, who had also become SEALs when big mouth Sam Uley started a fight with some locals at a bar. Things went from bad to worse when I tried to help him get out of the mess. A guy pulled a gun on him and I could tell by the look on the guy's face he hadn't planned on shooting him, he just wanted to scare him. Sam didn't scare so easily and before I fucking knew what happened it was like a goddamn gunfight at the OK Corral.

Sam was shot and a bullet lodged in his spine, which left him paralyzed. He was issued an immediate involuntary discharge. Two of the locals were also shot and I was court marshaled and sentenced to twenty years. The Organization snatched me up before I had even completed a full year of my sentence and I had worked for them every since. I was given assignments to terminate lives and I never even questioned it. I was a fucking robot and I performed whatever command I was given. I lived a life of seclusion with no family or friends. Just me. I had always preferred it that way. . . until _she_ came along.

There was something different about Bella. She intrigued me and I admit it was mainly because I really didn't know shit about her other than what Carlisle had told me. But there was something about her that pulled me in. She aroused me, challenged me and made me think of something other than myself and this life in purgatory. I really wanted to get to know her better. I wanted to keep her safe, make her happy, hold her hand, kiss her. . . it was reckless, dangerous and could jeopardize our entire unit, so I tried to stay focused, responsible and not act upon my feelings. I resigned myself to the fact that her friendship would have to be enough. But every since that night at Scratch's she had pretty much ignored me except for when I asked her a direct question otherwise she treated me like I didn't exist. I almost longed for her fury the way Rosalie had responded to Emmett, they were at least back on speaking terms. Bella's indifference killed a part of me each day.

"Edward!" a voice snapped. Carlisle. _Shit_. I was supposed to be giving a status update and being briefed for our next assignment.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Are you okay? You were a million miles away. What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Huh? Nothing," I lied. He was the most perceptive motherfucker I knew, so I wasn't surprised when he saw right through me.

He leaned back in his chair. "How are things going with the girls? I know operating within a co-ed unit brings about certain challenges?" he pushed.

"Yeah, they leave bras hanging around and there are boxes of tampons everywhere," I smirked.

He laughed. "Edward, I am counting on you to remain focused and lead your team through some increasingly dangerous assignments. We cannot lose sight of what this is all about. Aro and the others are counting on your failure," he said seriously.

"I know. I know. My head is still in the game. Everyone on the team has been amazing and their individual skill sets have sharpened. Rosalie has shown marked improvement in weapons expertise and handling and Alice will really be a benefit when it comes to accessing electronic technology,"

"Excellent. Next week your team will be headed to Rio to retrieve some sensitive information from a safe in the home of our next mark. This assignment will be a lot more dangerous than the first but I know with your leadership the team can handle it," he slid a folder across the desk to me. "The most important thing in this mission is the retrieval of two flash drives. A directive has been issued to retrieve them by any means necessary. Everyone's roles are outlined in the brief but we need to make sure each of them is armed. How is Alice coming along with weapons handling?"

"I got her a SIG and it works much better with her small hands. I'll be sure she gets extra training this week," I flipped through the folder.

"Great. Well, I will let you get back to your team. Remember Edward, stay focused and try to avoid the temptations that exist," he warned.

After I left Carlisle's office, I headed to the gun range to schedule some time for Alice; I was surprised to find Bella there. I stood and watched her as she practiced with distance targets. Her lean frame was taut and focused on the targets almost a hundred feet away from her. She took a deep breath as her eyebrows pinched together and she raised her arm slowly and steadily. She squeezed the trigger and the bullet left the chamber at lightning speed and ripped through the paper target. She brought it closer to her and a smile played on her lips. She had nailed it perfectly. She snatched away the protective earphones and grinned.

"Wow. I'm impressed," I said as I approached her from behind.

She whirled around with a startled expression. A blush crept up her cheeks and she turned away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Booking some time for Alice. We got out next assignment," I held up the folder.

"Really," she responded as she removed the cartridge from the gun and locked it in the safety position.

"Yep, looks like we're headed to Rio," I smiled. The thought of Rio and skimpy bikini's. . ._Bella _in a skimpy bikini entered my mind.

"Cool," she said unenthusiastically.

I sighed. "Bella, come on. Is this it? Is this how it's going to be between us?"

She turned around suddenly. "What do you want from me?" she asked angrily.

"I-uh, nothing- I was just hoping we could be friends," I said weakly. She had reduced me to a blubbering pile of shit.

"I don't need anymore friends. We have a job to do and I don't think we should blur those lines," she said strongly.

"Blur what lines? I just want to get to know you better. It seems like the closer I get to everybody else the further away I'm getting from you,"

She sighed harshly. "You want to get to know me better? So like what- you want to know my favorite color? My favorite food?" she mocked me.

I just stared at her.

"Green and chicken tacos. Are we done here?" she asked through clenched teeth.

I took a step towards her and her breath hitched but she didn't move away from me. I stared at her and my voice got caught in my throat as I recognized the fear, panic and desire in her eyes.

"I didn't make the rules and I don't like them anymore than you do," My voice was low and hoarse.

She parted her lips but no words escaped.

"We need to meet with the rest of the unit in fifteen minutes," I informed her as I quickly retreated before she noticed the way my dick strained against my zipper.

Fifteen minutes later I faced my unit and relayed the details of our next assignment. Alice was excited that we would get to go to Rio de Janeiro but started to panic when she realized she had been selected to retrieve the flash drives.

"This is it. I'm going to die. I've never been to Paris or New York and I'm going to die before I ever get a chance to meet Johnny Depp," she bawled.

"Alice, you're not going to die. We wouldn't dare let anything happen to you," Jasper rubbed her back soothingly. "Right Edward?" he raised an eyebrow and everyone looked at me expectantly.

I didn't think she was going to die but I couldn't make a promise like that. They apparently were still in denial about the severity of our jobs. That Vegas job was cake compared to things on the horizon.

I took a deep breath and noted the uneasy expression on Bella's face. I smiled gently. "So, you have a thing for Johnny Depp?" I teased.

"Shut up, he looks fabulous in eyeliner," Alice whined as she wiped away the tears that still fell.

I laughed and then became serious. "Listen, I'm not going to stand here and try to downplay the danger that we will face in this next assignment and the assignments that follow. But I feel confident if we all work together and remain focused, we will be just fine. The last thing I want to do is lose any of you. We've been given a directive to get those drives by any means necessary. In other words, if things start going south we have been given the green light to use excessive force, retrieve the drives and get the hell out of there. I think perhaps Bella and I should maintain a spot on the exterior to make sure you aren't taken by surprise once you're inside. And we can send Rose or Emmett in to watch your back. Don't worry Alice we're going to take all the necessary precautions to keep you safe,"

Bella looked at Alice, who seemed to have calmed down considerably and then she turned her gaze back to me and smiled. It was then I realized the secret to getting on Bella's good side was being nice to her friends especially Alice. I filed that tidbit away for future reference as I finished the briefing session and answered all of their concerns.

I had to give Jasper "the look" every so often as he continued absently rubbing circles on Alice's back. You know that look that says, 'keep your fucking hand to yourself before I fucking cut it off'. He would immediately drop his hand but it was like there was some force at work against his control because I'll be damned if two minutes later the hand wasn't back to work.

After the meeting ended, Bella quickly escaped outside. I waited five minutes before I decided to join her and make sure she was okay with being perched next to me in Rio. I casually glanced around at everyone else before I made my exit. Alice and Rosalie sat next to each other on the couch, Jasper was in a chair next to them and Emmett lay on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. They spoke in hushed tones as they continued to discuss the assignment.

I found Bella outside; she sat in the grass while she smoked a cigarette. She stared up at me and blew out a puff of smoke. "What are you doing out here?" she asked confused.

_I wanted to be close to you_. "Trying to get some fresh air but you're ruining my efforts," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Why are you trying to be so nice all of a sudden?" she asked. She stared at me with an apprehensive expression.

It was time to lay my cards on the table.

_**Bella**_

What was he doing? I couldn't understand why he was being so. . ._nice_. I didn't like it, it was probably some fucking Jedi mind trick. It was bad enough he invaded my personal space during target practice. I still played his comment _'I didn't make the rules and I don't like them anymore than you do'_ over and over in my head. What the fuck did that mean? Was he talking about the no escape rule? Do the assignments no questions asked rule? Or the no fucking rule? He left me confused, flustered and horny as hell. Then he goes all I-don't-want-to-lose-any-of-you fucking sentimental in our briefing session. _What the fuck?_ I mean where was the I'll-report-you-bastards-if-you-get-out-of-line asshole we met almost three months ago? His personality changes gave me whiplash.

However I was grateful that he went out of his way to reassure Alice just like he'd done on our first day of training. Alice was really special to me and I didn't like anyone fucking with her. So, yeah he got a few cool points. But I still didn't trust him. It was my experience that guys like him told you whatever bullshit you wanted to hear just so they could get their way. He reminded me a lot of Ben. If I hadn't been at his house losing my virginity, I would have gotten the call that my dad had been rushed to the hospital and I would've have made it there in time to tell him how much I loved him and how much I was going to miss him. But instead I only got a chance to cling to his lifeless body for all of ten minutes before I was pulled away and sedated.

Then to add insult to fucking injury Ben told me the day after I buried my father, he and Angela decided to get back together. That made it official. I was totally and completely alone for the first time in my life. I never really had any friends and my mother didn't even bother to make arrangements to come to the funeral. I realized she and my dad had been divorced for ten years but would it have killed her to come and support _me_? Her only fucking child. I was beyond bitter. I cashed in one of my dad's life insurance polices, loaded one of his guns, packed whatever I could into my oversized backpack and left my dinky hometown and headed for the big city. I spent my first few weeks partying like a rock star- I drank heavily, slept around and I fried my mind with ecstasy. I just wanted to be numb. I think deep down I hoped I would die. Then I could be with my father and I wouldn't be so alone.

One night after I had probably drunk my weight in gin and bourbon, I woke up to find this guy going through my stuff. He found my cash and proceeded to rob me while I watched. I told him to put the money back but he laughed and called me a drunk bitch or something like that. I sighed heavily and pulled the gun from under the pillow where I always kept it. I pointed it at him and told him to put it back. He didn't. I shot him in the shoulder and made him drop it.

I didn't even try to run before the police got there. I was only sixteen and the thieving, crack head that I shot didn't press charges, so I was sent to a group home since it was decided I was a homeless orphan. I never bothered telling them I still had a piece of shit parent who lived in California with her rich boyfriend. I just wallowed in an abyss for over a year until one day a little girl with jet black hair and the most beautiful, expressive gray eyes I'd ever seen was moved into my room. From the moment she walked into my life, Alice was more than force of nature. She was the brightest ray of sunlight and the shiniest of stars. She sat next to me on my bunk and gently put an arm around me and said, "Things didn't turn out the way we planned but here we are. We've got two choices we can continue to play their sick, twisted game or we can start making our own fucking rules," I held on tightly to her and wept that day. I wept for my father and my wasted youth. When I was done she stared at me expectantly. "So, which one do you choose?" she smiled. "Let's kick some ass," I replied. We met Rose two weeks later and we've been closer than sisters ever since. They were the only family I had, the only people I loved and trusted with my life. I could never trust _him _like that. He would break me into a million pieces.

I eyed him as he walked closer and sat down directly across from me and mirrored my pose. He took the cigarette from my hand and took a drag. And just like that my panties were soaked. I shifted on my ass cheeks uncomfortably and watched him.

"Smoking diminishes your lung capacity. You should quit. I can get you some patches," he offered as he blew out a ring of smoke. I took the cigarette away from him and took a slow drag mindful of the fact that we technically just swapped spit.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked. I put the cigarette out on the pavement.

"Listen Bella, I know we got off to a horrible start but here's the truth-," he started.

My heart pounded in my chest. What was he going to say? I hate you, I love you, and I want to fuck you? What?

"I-um, I don't- I've never had any family. I'm an only child, my parents died when I was really young and my grandmother shipped me off to military school. I worked here by myself for five years so I'm just- I don't have the best social skills," he laughed nervously.

"That much is obvious," I remarked as I leaned back away from him. His scent was a little heady and I felt intoxicated by his presence.

"I deserved that. But I'm trying. I'm really trying. As pathetic as it sounds- since I've only known all of you for about ninety days- I already think of you as my family. I just want us to all get along and look out for each other,"

I sighed and looked away. So, he was giving me the let's be friends speech again. I know I should have just said okay and went on with my life but I'm just too much of a masochist for that.

"What did you mean earlier? What you said at the range about not liking the rules?" I asked. I picked at the blades of grass in between us and still avoided his eyes. His fingers pulled at the grass and he gently brushed his fingers across mine and sent a wave of desire through my body. I suppressed a moan. I was so pathetic. But it would get worse as I hesitated and raised my head to look into his eyes.

His normally bright green eyes were dark, his jaw was clenched and his mouth was pressed into a tight line. I gasped. At first I thought I had pissed him off but then his face softened as he breathed deeply through his nose.

"Bella, you are beautiful and amazing. And you are also the first woman- the first person I've ever taken a serious interest in but we can't-," his voice was soft barely above a whisper.

"What about that woman from the pool hall?" I blurted out.

"Simply a matter of convenience. Nothing more," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Does she know that?"

"Absolutely. Bella just because we're in a position that doesn't allow us to act on our feelings-," he started.

I held my head down. "Who said I have any sort of feelings for you whatsoever," My voice even sounded unconvincing to me. I blushed and looked up again. This time he smirked at me.

"Whatever. I get it all right," I pouted.

"Good. I still want to get to know you. Everything about you and I want to hear it from you," he smiled.

That fucking smile was going to cause me to spontaneously combust one day.

"Okay," I relented.

"So, you like chicken tacos, huh?" he grinned.

"Yeah," I grinned back.

We sat outside talking in the grass until it got dark. As hard as it would probably be, Edward and I promised to try and become friends. Friends who suppressed their desire to fuck like rabbits but friends nonetheless.

**End Notes: Alice and Jasper are up next and afterwards things REALLY start getting interesting! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write and took forever. I'm still not 100% sold on it but I needed to get some of AxJ's history out there before we would move forward. I also had to be very vague about Jasper's past because it will come to light later in the story. Hang in there things get JUICY, like lemon juicy, after this chapter! ;-)**

**Warning this chapter contains some graphic detail of a person being shot.**

_Song for this chapter: Her Eyes- Pat Monahan_

_**Alice**_

I dreamed of Jasper two months before I met him. It wasn't just a dream about someone who looked like him or someone who I thought was my soul mate or anything random like that. It was Jasper Whitlock, although I didn't know it was him at the time. The man in my dreams had the same scraggly blonde hair, same soulful blue eyes, and the same sexy Southern drawl that made my insides quiver.

When I first saw him in the interrogation room at The Organization, I gasped out loud. I couldn't believe the person in my dream was real. I hadn't had _those_ kinds of dreams in years and when I heard his voice I became stunned. It was the same voice. A voice I remember very well because in my dream he told me he loved me and that he would cherish me forever as we exchanged wedding vows.

I think there was instantly some type of chemistry between Jasper and I but I also think I may have messed things up when I told him about my dream. Thank God I left out the part about our wedding it was painful enough that he seemed to be so apathetic towards me. But I was either a fool or persistent as hell because I refused to give up on him. . .on _us._

Jasper slowly started to come around and he would gravitate towards me but he wouldn't say much. The first time we had an actual conversation was the day after we returned from the Vegas assignment. We had gone to a local pool hall and both Emmett and Edward left us to go hang out with a couple of – in Rose's words- _skanky bitches_. I wondered if Jasper wanted to go with them or find his own skanky bitch for the evening.

"I'm sure Edward probably has another friend he could introduce you to," I remarked as I twirled the straw around in my glass.

He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Is that what you want me to do?" he stared at me intently.

I quickly shook my head.

"Alice, I know our current situation doesn't allow us to be anything more than friends but I just want you to know two things, one- if that's all I ever have with you I'd still consider myself one lucky bastard. And two, I don't plan on being here for the rest of my life," he winked.

Jasper Whitlock _winked_ at me! I think I may have had a small orgasm in that moment. I couldn't keep the dopey grin off my face for the rest of the night. I really felt bad for Rose and Bella. Although they tried to act unaffected around Emmett and Edward, it was apparent they had both developed feelings for the adorable idiots and they were devastated when they left with those women. Neither Rose nor Bella actually admitted how much they had fallen for Emmett and Edward but they were my sisters, I knew them just as well as I knew myself. Most people would probably have looked at my life and passed judgment but Bella and Rose loved me unconditionally from day one.

When I was around nine years old I started to have these dreams that would ultimately come true sort of like premonitions. I told my parents about them and they told me things just happened by coincidence sometimes and they never believed it was more than that. Once I dreamed my mother's cousin, Alec broke into our house and trashed it because he couldn't find the money and jewelry my parents had hidden. I never told my parents about the dream because they had already begun to treat me like I was insane. But one day I got a feeling the dream was about to come true on that particular day, so I left school early and ran home but I was too late. It had already happened. My parents came home and found me as I sat in the middle of the destruction and they blamed _me_. They totally ignored the fact that I didn't have one hair out of place and there was no way I could I have possibly broken windows that were way taller than I was even if I stood on a chair.

They had me committed to a facility for children with me mental challenges the next day. The dreams continued to come but I never spoke about them again. I didn't speak for almost a year. The dreams ultimately stopped and I was allowed back home but things were never the same. I absolutely hated my parents for everything they'd done to me. I rebelled constantly- I got in trouble at school, made out with boys in my bedroom and smoked cigarettes. I was only thirteen at the time. Two months before my sixteenth birthday, I ran away from home. I stayed with friends off and on for a while until I met James. He was twenty and my first love- my first _everything._ I was naïve and did whatever he asked me to do because I thought he loved me and I wanted to make him happy. He was the one who taught me how to hotwire a car, which ultimately led me to stealing cars for his crew. James loved to drink and he drank _a lot_. He would get drunk and become very verbally abusive. I would run and lock myself in the bathroom before he could ever get physical but I knew one day I wouldn't be fast enough. That day came almost eighteen months after we were together.

I had gone back to school and gotten a G.E.D. and on the day I received my certificate, James took me out to celebrate. Afterwards we went back home and he wanted to have sex but he was very rough with me. He ripped my shirt and pushed me down on the couch. I tried to reason with him and he slapped me. . ._hard_. My ears rang in my head and before I could stop him he put a hand around my throat and pinned me down on the couch. I kicked and screamed as I tried to get him off of me but it fueled him on. Suddenly the gods of karma intervened. He was unable to unbutton his pants with one hand, so he let go of me and fumbled with his pants and like something out of a cheesy, pop culture movie his dick got caught in the zipper! He jumped up and screamed like a girl, tripped over something on the floor and hit his head on the edge of the coffee table. He was out cold. I wasn't sure if he was dead or not and I didn't care. I threw some of my stuff in an oversized bag and took the cash he had stashed under the mattress and got the hell out of there.

I stole a car and made it as far as Seattle before I was caught by the police. I was arrested for the car and sent to a juvenile detention center where I met Bella. She was so depressed when I first met her. But I was drawn to her and I knew we'd eventually become best friends. We ran away from the center a week after I got there. We met Rose two weeks later at a coffee shop. She sat in a booth by herself looking lost and pissed off at the world. She became our third musketeer. One for all and all for one. They were my family. The only people I loved. . .until now.

I knew there was a "no fucking" or fraternizing rule in place but I didn't care. Nothing short of death was going to keep me from my destiny with Jasper. He had a brilliant mind, soulful eyes that brimmed with hope and his entire being filled me with peace and comfort. I needed him like I needed air, which is why I was so damned scared about the Rio assignment. He had just started talking to me and he _winked_ at me! We had made progress and now my life hung in the balance. The only thing that gave me some peace of mind was the fact that we would be in Brazil together.

It was really unfortunate that we wouldn't be allowed to see more of Rio. I would have loved a chance to lay on the beach with Jasper. It would have given me the perfect opportunity to ogle his body. All I'd ever seen were his forearms but they looked pretty muscular. He wasn't as toned as Edward and not nearly as big as Emmett but I was certain when he finally held me in his arms, I would have no complaints.

As soon as we returned home I would start _Operation: Get Jasper Naked_. Fuck the no fucking rule!

_**Jasper**_

Rio de Janiero was a long way from Texas. It was just as hot but without the stifling humidity. I had traveled to several cities in the United States but this was my first time out of the country. Not that it mattered we wouldn't be seeing much of Brazil. This was pretty much a forty eight hour assignment; in and out just like Vegas.

I found the entire situation to be somewhat surreal and not just the classified secret government agent part of it. The notion that someone like _her_ would be interested in someone like me made me wonder if maybe I had dreamed up this entire scenario. Maybe I was still back home in Tyler, Texas in my own little world of debauchery and self indulgence. The shit you could do and find on the Internet never ceased to amaze me. I was certain if anyone knew the extent of my depravity and the things I'd done. . .I shivered as I thought about it. I wished my only sins revolved around computer hacking and stolen money. I wished I was unsoiled and good enough for her. _Sweet Alice. _

I was instantly attracted to her and it scared me shitless. I had carefully spent the last eighteen months in a somewhat chaste existence and hoped my determination to cleanse my spirit and my body would give me a chance at some type of redemption. But then she walked in that room and my resistance broke. It took every ounce of will power I had not to attack her like an animal and she hadn't helped matters with the way she looked at me- the way she talked to me. I felt inebriated as I drank in her fine features and listened to her melodious voice. I wanted nothing more than to force myself upon her, claim her and make her mine but I also knew almost instantly it wouldn't be necessary. We shared an instant connection, which affected both of us profoundly. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and a bunch of other words that didn't completely do her justice. When she told me she had dreamed about me before we even met, I knew it was fate. But I wondered if our bond would be strong enough to survive my confession. Would she still want me? The thought of her not being in my life broke my heart. But she had to know. She had to know what a real monster I used to be. I had no right to keep something like that from her. I just prayed she would forgive me.

I was brought from my reverie by her sweet voice. We were headed to the home of our latest mark to retrieve two flash drives.

"Are you okay? You seem like you're a million miles away," she asked concerned. She placed her small hand on top of mine and smiled at me. That simple gesture practically took my breath away.

"Sorry, just thinking about how unreal all of this seems," I sighed. It wasn't a complete lie.

"It's real, Jasper. All of it including me," she whispered. She had this somewhat supernatural ability to read my mind at times.

"That's the best part," I smiled and she giggled like a school girl.

She dropped her head and her expression became serious. "I'm scared," she whispered.

I squeezed her hand. "Sugar, you're gonna be fine. I promise you I ain't gonna let nothing happen to you,"

"What are you two doing?" Edward looked up at us from the rearview mirror. He always took it upon himself to be our personal killjoy and made it his life's mission to make sure nobody broke the "no fucking" rule. My money was on him and Bella to be the first to cross that line. He looked at that girl like she was the last barbecued rib at a Fourth of July picnic.

"Just offering some words of encouragement," I replied but I never took my eyes off Alice. I allowed her to get lost in my eyes as she often did. She once told me that when she looked in to my eyes she saw hope. A small smile played on her lips.

"When we get back home we should have game night or something. I think it would be fun!" she announced to everyone.

"What kind of games? Like strip poker?" Emmett yelled from the front seat. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry," she said and instantly started to rub the back of his head. I had a feeling those two would be right behind Bella and Edward.

"Oh yeah baby, right there," Emmett grinned as he relaxed into her touch.

"You are such an ass," she squealed as she hit him again and laughed.

"Okay, we're about 1.6 kilometers away," Edward announced as he killed the headlights and turned down a road with overgrown bushes.

"English please, how far is that?" Alice whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Bella laughed. "It's roughly about a mile,"

Alice's grip tightened around my hand as she stared into my eyes and forced a smile. Suddenly the van came to an abrupt stop and Edward turned around to face us.

"Okay, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice will get out here. Emmett you hang back on the exterior perimeter and Rosalie will go inside with Alice to monitor the interior while she heads for the safe. Bella and I will be perched on top of the van scoping for any surprises. Jasper will maintain visual on Alice to make sure she gets the right package," Edward announced.

I placed a hand on the small box on the belt around Alice's waist. "Alice, when you get the drives you need to insert them into this processor so that I can read them to make sure the information we're looking for is on the drives. It will only take me about five seconds to scan them and get the key word. I will send you a signal and the light will turn green to let you know it's the right one,"

"Okay," she took in a lungful of air and opened the door and hopped out as Emmett and Rosalie followed close behind.

Edward turned the van around and drove another five hundred feet before he parked again. He and Bella exited the van and climbed on top of it. Once I heard the crumple of the metal as it buckled a bit under their weight, I turned on the monitor and watched everything from the Alice-cam courtesy of her night vision goggles.

I by-passed the perimeter and interior alarms for Alice to gain access inside. She and Rosalie made their way through a side door of the modest home and proceeded to the home office. The safe was supposed to be located behind a framed picture of Carnavale festivities from 2004. I wondered briefly how this person, who didn't appear to be well-to-do had acquired information so sensitive the United States government felt it needed to send in a team to steal it. But I was the poster boy for not judging books by their proverbial covers. I took a deep breath and focused on the Alice-cam again.

She stood in a chair and removed the picture. Once the safe was revealed, she entered the numbers of the combination in rapid fire motion and opened it before she flashed a small penlight inside. There was some cash, jewelry and a small box but the flash drives weren't visible. She opened the small box and there was one drive inside. She quickly placed the drive in the processor and I was able to search for the keyword "sanction". Once I found the word, I sent a signal to let her know it was good. She moved things around in the safe, I assumed she was trying to find the other drive, but there wasn't another drive. She closed the safe and replaced the picture. But instead of exiting the house, she started to look around on the desk and through the drawers. We only had a twenty minute window before someone returned to the house. _What the hell! _We didn't have any audio for this mission because we didn't want to risk our signal being picked up, so I couldn't tell her to get the hell out of there.

I opened the door of the van. "There's only one drive and Alice is looking around the office for the other!" I hissed up at Edward.

"Shit," was his reply.

I closed the door and looked back at the screen and saw that Alice had actually located the other flash drive in the USB port of the computer. She inserted it in the processor and I scanned for the word "force" and sent her a green light. She needed to haul ass and get out of there!

Suddenly it occurred to me that there was no way someone would have access to something this critical and just leave it unprotected in their computer while they were away from home. Someone had to be in the house. And just as the thought entered my mind, I looked at the screen and saw the face of a man who wore a shocked expression and little else. He had a towel around his waist and looked like he'd just stepped out of the shower. His mouth moved rapidly but I couldn't make out any words. I hit the top of the van with my fist but my eyes were glued to the screen. The man was pissed and his eyes immediately darted to the safe. I could tell he had grabbed Alice by the way the camera darted around.

Suddenly the van door swung open. "What's going on?" Edward frowned. I could only point to the screen. "Fuck," he replied and he ran his hands through his hair.

The man flung the frame from the wall with one hand and I could see his other hand around Alice's wrist. But before he had a chance to make another move his body jerked forward violently and his head made contact with the wall as he slid to the floor. Rosalie had shot him in the head. The camera jerked around and everything became as a blur as Rosalie and Alice made their way out of the house.

"Bella!" Edward yelled as he jumped in the front seat of the van. Bella jumped down from the top of the van with both her and Edward's rifles still assembled and got inside.

"I heard a gunshot. What happened?" Bella asked. Her eyes were wild and frantic.

"There was someone in the house. Rosalie shot him," was all I managed to say. Edward started the van and peeled off through the brush to the rendezvous spot on the other side of the property.

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice jumped inside the door that I already had opened and waiting on them. Both Rosalie and Alice shook violently as they held on to each other gripped in fear. Bella launched herself at them and inspected them to make sure they were okay. She removed Alice's goggles and handed them to me.

Emmett stared wide-eyed and frozen in place. Edward was stoic and focused on getting us the hell out of dodge. "Did you get both drives?" he asked.

"Yeah, she got 'em," I responded for her.

When the girls had finally managed to allow some space between each other, I reached over and removed the drives and the processor from Alice's waist. She grabbed my hand, crawled over to me and sat in my lap before she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

Edward looked at us from the rearview mirror but he remained silent. I noticed Emmett had intertwined his fingers with Rosalie's as they stared straight ahead in silence.

"I didn't die," Alice whispered.

I shuddered at the thought before I smiled against the top of her head. "No, you didn't. I told you everything would be alright. The world needs rays of sunshine like you, sugar," _And so do I._

**End notes: Gah! That was like getting a root canal, I swear! I am so excited about the next chapter, which I will try to post on Monday. The no fucking rule be broken!! Any guesses about Jasper's past? And NO, he was NOT an Internet child predator!**


	6. Chapter 6

1**A/N: Lemon Alert, Lemon Alert. . . :-) This story is rated M for a reason and not just the guns and shooting. Speaking of shooting, someone gets shot in this chapter but it's not fatal. Longest chapter yet but I think it's sooooo worth it!**

**Hope it's as good for you as it was for me. ;-) I sincerely appreciate those of you who are reading, reviewing and recc'ing- you're all kinds of awesome!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its enigmatic characters. I just like using them to do bad things.**

_Song for this chapter: Say Yes- Floetry_

_One year later. . . _

**May 2008 **

_**Rosalie**_

It had been a year since our unit was first assembled within The Organization. We'd successfully completed four assignments and everyone had settled into the crazy life that had been thrust upon us. I seriously thought I was going to have a breakdown after the incident in Rio last year. Although I had probably taken several people to the brink death, I'd never actually killed anyone before and it had a profound affect on me. The only thing that helped me get over the guilt was the thought Alice could have been the one dead instead of the unknown man in Brazil. I still had a problem with taking someone's life but if my life or the life of anyone in my unit were at risk, I would take the other person down no questions asked.

It was crazy, strange and wonderful how we had all become so close in the past year. We were a family and I had even grown fond of Edward's moody, anal-retentive ass. Emmett and I were. . .well, we were still obeying the rules. . .unfortunately. However we constantly flirted with each other and took sexual innuendos to a whole new level. It was a totally new experience for me given my past. I'd hooked up with a few guys here and there over the years but never anything long term or even remotely fulfilling. In all honesty, I had a much higher satisfaction rate with a vibrator at my own hands not to mention I didn't feel the anxiety I usually felt being in such a vulnerable position with a man. Sometimes I would have flashbacks and just wish the entire experience would be over.

But that wasn't the case with Emmett, we had become really close and I'd confided some things to him that not even Alice and Bella knew. I craved his presence and his touch. Once during a hand-to-hand combat session, he stood behind me to help me with my technique and I could feel his erection pressed against my ass. We stayed in that position until it went down but I didn't help matters as I rubbed myself against him and prolonged the contact.

To my knowledge he hadn't been with anyone since that skank from the pool hall, which meant he hadn't had sex in almost a year. For me it had been almost three years! I was so over the extra bathroom time and using my inadequate fingers to get me to the promised-land. I was horny to the tenth power and I wanted him badly and I knew the feeling was mutual.

One week after the anniversary of our first assignment, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Emmett were selected to go to Chicago on an assignment without Alice and me. Apparently our skill sets were not needed for that particular assignment. In their absence Alice and I had a "girl's night in". We made Cosmo's and plotted how we would get Jasper and Emmett to crack.

"I wonder if maybe Jasper was like a monk or something in a previous life. I mean, no matter what I do or say he always keeps a safe distance and remains way too respectful," Alice pouted.

I laughed. "He's just a true Southern gentleman," I said in my best Scarlett O'Hara voice.

"Well, I'm not some little virgin that he needs to take time deflowering. I am a hormonal, horny mess!" she yelped.

"You and me both sister!" I raised my glass. "It's not that I don't think Emmett is willing, I think he's just waiting on me to make the first move,"

"Well, what are you waiting for?!"

"First of all, we never have any time alone and second of all I think Edward's head would explode like a fucking cartoon," I laughed.

"Edward's just jealous that you and Emmett are brave enough to show your obvious affection for each other and he's too chicken shit to do the same with Bella," Alice frowned.

"I know," I sighed. "Still doesn't solve my time and opportunity issue with Emmett. But I am this close to just attacking him and putting on a lewd public show," I pinched my fingers together for effect.

Alice laughed. "Edward's head would definitely explode if you did that!"

The shrill ring of Alice's phone cut through her laughter. She looked at the display. "It's Jasper!" she squealed.

"Hello," she tried to sound sexy. Suddenly her face contorted into a flurry of emotions. She went from happy, to sultry, to serious, to confused, to horrified and finally worried. I put my drink on the table and stared anxiously at her as she remained mute except for a few "uh-huh's" and "okay's".

"Thanks for calling Jasper. Be careful and come home in one piece," she whispered shakily.

"What the fuck?" I barely waited for her to hang up.

"Um, they encountered a problem. Someone pulled a gun," she spoke softly.

I covered my mouth. "Oh, my god! Did Edward get shot?" I asked.

She shook her head.

I placed a hand over my heart. "Bella," I said as bile rose up to my throat.

She took a deep breath and placed a hand on mine. "Emmett was shot. But he's okay," she added quickly.

The room started to spin out of control. I stood and started to scream.

"Rose, calm down! He's okay, he's okay!" Alice yelled. She stood on the couch and grabbed my shoulders.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! He's okay. The bullet went in and out his shoulder; it's only a flesh wound no major arteries or organs were damaged. They took him to the hospital and they're going to be flying back tonight for debrief before coming home. _He's okay_,"

I nodded my head slowly and tried to let her words sink in. I grabbed her and held on tightly as I cried. I eventually lay down on the couch with my head in Alice's lap while she played with my hair. An image of Emmett being shot ran through my head on a continuous loop. He could have been killed. I was done wasting time. I felt like this was a definite wake up call and I needed to tell him how I felt about him before it was too late.

Alice and I lay together on the couch in silence for what seemed like hours before I finally drifted off to sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep before Alice nudged me awake. I sat up quickly and realized someone was at the door. When the door opened Bella was the first one through it. She looked exhausted. Alice rushed over and hugged her tightly. Bella hugged her back and made eye contact with me.

"You okay?" she mouthed.

I nodded my head quickly although it was a lie. I wouldn't be okay until I saw him for myself. Jasper walked in behind Bella and Alice practically threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. My eyes remained fixed on the door as Emmett walked in slowly. His arm was in a sling and he wore a black wife beater. A huge bandage that came down over the top of his bulging bicep covered his right shoulder. I swallowed and took shallow breaths as he made eye contact with me.

Alice let go of Jasper and locked her right arm with Emmett's left. She said something that I couldn't make out because my heart hammered so loudly in my chest. He smiled and rested his cheek on top of her head. Edward came in after Emmett carrying two backpacks, he closed the door and Alice took him by surprise as she hugged him tightly before she took her place next to Jasper.

I started to hyperventilate. I placed a hand over my mouth and stood up from the couch. I saw Emmett's lips move but I couldn't hear him_. Why the fuck couldn't I hear him?_ My ears rang in my head and my breathing was harsh. I collapsed back on to the couch and closed my eyes. I held my head between my legs and tried to control my breathing. _He was okay. He was really okay_. I felt the cushion next to me shift as someone sat down. I took another deep breath and that's when I smelled him. His scent clouded my brain and my heart rate immediately began to slow down. I felt his arm around me and I raised my head to get a good look at him. He looked exhausted too. I scooted as close as I could into his one-armed embrace and buried my face into his uninjured shoulder.

"I'm okay. Don't cry, Rosalie," he whispered against my ear.

My head snapped up. I placed a shaky finger on my cheek and felt the moisture that had accumulated. I hadn't even realized I'd been crying. I looked around the room and noticed we were alone. He slowly raised a calloused hand to my face and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"You're okay," I finally said out loud.

He smiled and his dimples danced on his face as he nodded his head. I pressed my cheek into his palm and placed my hand on his face and he mirrored my action. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was so scared," I whispered as I gently rubbed his face. "The thought of something happening to you-I- I can't even imagine you not being in my life," I admitted.

"I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he tried to reassure me.

"This life that we're in doesn't guarantee that," I said softly. "I'm tired of playing games, Emmett. I've never felt this way about anyone- _ever_. I know there are rules-," I started.

"Fuck the rules," he stared at me and his hand drifted towards my mouth. He gently ran his thumb along my bottom lip and I bit back a moan.

I scrambled up on my knees next to him and grabbed his face between my hands. I looked into his eyes and gasped out loud when I saw the depth of emotion there. I slowly lowered my face to his and gently kissed each of his eyelids. I rubbed my nose against his before I planted a feather soft kiss on his lips. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and tilted his body so that his injured shoulder was away from me.

I kissed his lips softly again before I applied more pressure. His lips parted slightly and he pulled my bottom lip into his mouth. I sucked on his top lip before his tongue forced my mouth open completely. He kissed me hard and I could feel my blood pulsing through my veins. I felt a tingling sensation between my legs as my dormant vagina sprang to life. His tongue was warm and strong and felt like velvet against mine. I pulled away for a second to catch my breath and he moved with me and captured my mouth again after the brief intake of air.

He leaned towards me and I pulled him against me as we continued to kiss. I never wanted it to end. I felt the bulge between his pants and knew he felt the same way. I got a little too excited as I started to wrap my legs around his waist and bumped his cradled elbow.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I panted.

"Don't be. It was worth it," he winked. "I could kiss you forever," he nipped at my chin with his teeth.

"I feel the same way. But you really need to get some rest," I sighed.

He pouted.

"How long will it be before you're back to normal?" I ran my finger lightly over his right shoulder and felt the coarse texture of the gauze with my fingertips.

"Probably six weeks," he yawned.

"Did they give you any pain meds?" I asked concerned.

"Vicodin. I don't like taking pills," he frowned.

"Emmett, promise me if you're in pain you'll take one," I said sternly.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay. Like I could deny you anything," he smiled goofily as his eyes drifted shut.

"And if you're a good boy when six weeks is up I'll give you a very special surprise," I purred in his ear before I licked the outer lobe.

His eyes shot open at the same time Bella and Alice emerged.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm not telling," I teased as I tried to get up from the couch.

"Come on! Don't you have any pity for the injured?" he asked as he grabbed my wrist.

I bit my lip and smiled at him. "Let's just say you might get to see my birthmark," I winked. "Now get up and go to your room. You need your rest," I said seriously. He stood in front of me and leaned down to kiss me deeply.

I heard a collective gasp from Alice and Bella.

"I'm going to hold you to that sweetheart," he smiled and pinched my ass before he headed back to his room and smiled brightly at a shocked Bella and Alice.

Both their heads snapped in my direction after Emmett's departure.

"That is so fucking unfair!" Alice whined as she stomped off to our room. I walked over to Bella and put an arm around her.

"You know I don't do so well with rules," I winked at her.

"Yeah, I know. You lucky bitch," she grinned as we headed towards our room to console Alice.

_**Emmett**_

It had been almost seven weeks since I was shot in Chicago. We had gone to pay a visit to someone who was unsure about testifying before the grand jury and were given instructions to make sure he agreed to testify. To convince him, we had information on his family that may or may not have ended up in the wrong hands plus pictures of him talking to the District Attorney that would make it appear he'd already made up his mind. Yep, governmental blackmail. Well, Mr. Uncertainty didn't take too kindly to our threats and he pulled a gun on us.

As I tried to wrestle the gun from his hand, the motherfucker shot me at close range. The bullet went right through my shoulder and it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. I'd never been shot before and had a new found respect for the weapons I loved so much. That fucking bullet tore threw my skin and muscle like it was tissue paper and there was blood everywhere! Edward drove like a maniac (even more so than usual) to get me to the emergency room. While I was being stitched up in the hospital, I told Jasper to let Alice know what happened. I wanted her to tell Rose, so she wouldn't be worried if she heard it from someone else. I figured she would be concerned but I was totally unprepared for what happened when we returned home that morning.

She and Alice had apparently been asleep on the couch and when I saw her I knew instantly that she'd been crying. She stared at me and then covered her mouth as a she fell on to the couch and started to sob. I didn't hesitate or give a fuck about what Edward had to say; I went to her, sat down and wrapped her in my good arm. She smelled so fucking good. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her until she was in my arms. After such a close call, I wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her senseless. I'd spent extra time in the shower each morning jacking off after her crotch-rubbing stunt during training a few weeks ago. I'd managed to avoid Lauren and all other women for almost a year but I didn't know how much longer I would last.

When Rose told me she cared about me and mentioned the rules, I immediately told her I didn't give a fuck about the rules. If she wanted to cross that line I'd be on the other side ready and waiting. When her lips touched mine for the first time, I felt this sense of calm and contentment wash over me like I was in a fucking Lifetime movie. My body responded to her touch, her kiss but it was a weird disconnected feeling because of the pain meds I was on. I fucking hated taking pills; I didn't like the idea of not being in control of my thoughts and actions. If I hadn't been half out of my mind on Vicodin, had an injured shoulder and been in a house full of people- I would've have taken her right there on the couch. I definitely had to find a way to have her soon or I was going to lose my fucking mind. When she told me she'd show me her birthmark in six weeks, after my shoulder healed, my dick stood up and cheered. I kissed her once again, smiled at Bella and Alice as they stared at us and went to bed in a drug induced haze with a raging hard-on.

Since that night I'd managed to cop a few feels here and there but we never seemed to have the time or opportunity to be alone. I started working out more to try and help ease some of the sexual frustration but it had stopped working weeks ago. I was horny as hell and I knew I was being an asshole to everyone around me but I was beyond aggravated that I couldn't just be with Rose the way we both wanted.

One morning I was in a particularly foul mood and decided to go for a run when Rosalie approached me in the kitchen. She watched me as I drank a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I was afraid if I opened my mouth I would say something stupid, so I nodded my head. She walked closer to me and I took a step back. Her eyes widened.

_Shit._

"You've been acting weird for the past week, I know something is up," she frowned and then her mouth fell open. "Did you sleep with that skank again?" she spat.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I haven't slept with anyone in almost a year," I said angrily.

"Poor baby," she said sarcastically.

I put my glass in the sink and walked past her. I didn't want to play games today. "I'm going for a run," I informed her. She grabbed my arm.

"What is your problem?" she demanded. "Did I do something wrong?" she wondered.

I sighed and ran my hands over my head. "No, Rose you didn't do anything wrong. But I just can't be near you- not right now-,"

Her face fell. "What?" she whispered her tone laced with hurt.

"No- baby- no- I just, fuck-," I placed a hand on her waist. "Rose I'm dying a slow death every day I'm near you and can't be with you the way I want- it's fucking torture," I admitted.

Her eyes brightened and she smiled shyly. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

"What?" I listened to the silence. "No,"

"We're alone. They went to an expo or something like that. They'll be gone for a few hours but Alice said she'd try to extend it and call me when they're on they way back," she said softly.

I stared blankly at her as it slowly sunk in. We were alone. We were alone for at least three or four hours. _We were alone_.

My mouth opened but I couldn't even put together two words. Rose grabbed my hand and gently pulled me to follow her. I followed her wordlessly to the room she shared with Alice and Bella. I couldn't believe what was about to happen. Once we were in the room, she stood in front of me and smiled. My brain was still stuck on the part about us being alone.

"Emmett? I mean- I thought we- but if you don't want to," Rose sighed.

I closed my eyes and willed my body to snap the fuck out of the daze I was in. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me.

"I want you. I have never wanted anything in my life the way I want you," I confessed. I ran my lips over her forehead and cheek before I settled on her lips. I pulled her bottom lip between mine and she moaned. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. We kissed with such intensity that my entire body felt like it was on fire. We stumbled over to the bed and I kicked off my shoes before I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"I um- I- there's condoms- but I'm clean and they give us the birth control shot- so," she offered.

"I've never been with anyone without a condom," I said but I already knew I didn't want to use one with her. "I want to feel all of you," I breathed into her neck. I scooted back on the small bed and held on to her. She turned in my lap and placed her knees on the outside of my thighs. She pulled at the hem of my t-shirt and I quickly pulled it over my head. Her eyes immediately darted to the scar over my right shoulder. She leaned in and kissed it softly.

I pulled at the edge of her t-shirt wanting to feel her skin against mine. She hesitated but slowly pulled the shirt over her head and revealed her perfect breasts bound together in a simple black sports bra. I ogled her cleavage and probably drooled a little as she crossed her arms, gripped the sides of the bra and removed it. My mouth went dry as I raised my hands to touch her. I lightly ran my thumbs over her already pebbled nipples and felt them harden more under my touch. She threw her head back and whimpered. I slowly lowered my head to capture one of the sensitive peaks between my teeth. I felt her hands in my hair. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and she tugged roughly at my hair, which urged me on.

I kissed my way back to her mouth and stared into her half lidded eyes. "You are so fucking beautiful, Rose,"

"So are you," she pushed at my chest until I lay back on the bed. She untied my sweats and pulled them down over my legs along with my socks. She sat back on her heels and stared at my crotch. I couldn't read the expression on her face but before I could question her about it, she flattened her palm against me and gripped me firmly.

I hissed and closed my eyes tightly.

"I can't wait to feel you inside of me," she rubbed me again. I had to put an end to that shit before I became known as two-rub Emmett. I was about ten seconds away from cumming in my underwear. I reached up and grabbed her by the waist and lay her on her back. I returned the favor and pulled her sweats down over her long, sexy legs. I leaned back on my heels and stared at her before I kissed my way up her body starting with her ankles. I nipped at her calves, sucked behind her knees and licked her inner thigh. I smiled as a noticed the small strawberry birthmark on her hip. I kissed it and then placed my palm flat against her just as she did to me and the heat between her legs was hot enough to warm a small Eskimo village. I ran my index finger along the edge of the black, lace material as she writhed under my touch. I slipped a finger underneath and almost choked when I came in contact with her bare pussy.

"Fuck Rose," I muttered as I quickly pulled off her panties to get a better view. Everything about this woman was so beautiful. Despite how fucked up things may have been for her as a kid and despite the sick perverted bastards who took advantage of her, she was still here- a survivor with a huge heart and I was one lucky motherfucker to have earned her trust this way.

I ran two fingers down her pussy and rubbed my thumb over her clit. She was so fucking wet for me.

"Emmett," she whimpered as she gripped the sheets on either side of her. "Please, not like that- I can't- I'm gonna-please," she said as her hips bucked against my hands. She told me it had been almost three years since she had sex; I needed her to be ready for me.

"Be patient for me, let me take care of you," I whispered.

I slowly guided one finger inside of her and as I suspected, she was tight as fuck. I was able to put another finger inside after a minute. I moved them deeply inside of her and she arched up from the mattress and she grabbed my wrist. At first, I thought I hurt her or maybe she had a flashback or some shit but she held on to my wrist and her eyes rolled back into her head before I felt her pussy tighten around my fingers. Rosalie cumming on my fingers was the hottest shit I'd ever seen. I knew once I was inside her I wouldn't last long, I was glad she'd gotten hers first.

I slowly removed my fingers and leaned down to kiss between her legs before she roughly pulled me up by my hair. When our faces met, she kissed me hard and shoved her tongue in my mouth. I smiled at her enthusiasm. I managed to take off my underwear in between kisses before I pulled away from her and smiled.

"You want to be on top?" I asked. I figured it would make her uncomfortable to be pinned under me our first time.

She gave me a strange look before nodding her head. She straddled me and I grabbed her waist with the intention of helping to ease her down on me. I was fucking stunned when she positioned herself over me and plunged down on my dick in one swift motion.

"Fucking hell!" I roared. The feeling of her wrapped around me made me feel like crying, it was so fucking incredible.

"Are you okay," she panted.

"What- I - shit- you feel so fucking good," I wrapped my arms around her and held her firmly to me.

She rotated her hips and pulled me in deeper before she rose up slightly and plunged down again. I loosened my hold on her and grabbed her hips and met her with a thrust the next time she came down.

"Yes, oh, yes Emmett," she purred.

I ran my hands up her back and over her shoulders until they settled in her hair. I kissed her and she darted her tongue out to lick my lips. I let my hands fall down to her breasts and fondled them as she leaned back to give me better access. I stared down at where we were joined and let one of my hands fall to touch us as I slid in and out of her.

"Oh, Emmett, yes. Shit. Feels so good. Feels so good,"

I was done. The way my name rolled off her tongue, the way she felt around me and the way it _looked_. . .I couldn't hang on for another minute.

"Rose, I'm going to come baby- I can't- aah- ungghh, fuck,fuck, shit,yes, yes," I gripped her thighs firmly as I exploded inside her.

She continued riding me for another minute and as my orgasm started to fade, she came on my dick and caused me to have an orgasm aftershock that made my entire body tremble.

She locked her arms around my neck and we were quiet for a few minutes with me still inside of her. I rubbed her back.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

I pulled her back from me so that I could see her face. She was flushed, her lips were slightly swollen and her hair was a wild mess. She was fucking beautiful.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked concerned by her silence.

"Why did you ask me if I wanted to be on top?" she asked suddenly.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted you to be comfortable," I rubbed circles in the middle of her back. "Was that okay?"

She smiled and rubbed my cheek. "More than okay. You're the one who is amazing Emmett and being with you was better than I'd imagined. I- you- it was everything," I could tell she wanted to say something else but she stopped herself.

I lifted her up, so that I could slide out of her and we both winced.

She lay on her side and I copied her. We stared into each other's faces and grinned like fools, as we lay pressed against each other in her bed.

"So are you still feeling grouchy?" she teased.

I lightly swatted her ass. "No, I feel like singing and dancing in the streets," I laughed.

"Good. I don't really care for moody Emmett. Leave that to Edward," she rubbed my face. "I missed your smiled,"

I kissed her lips softly. "You give me reason to smile. To live. To hope," I said seriously.

"I feel the same way," Her cell phone vibrated on the night stand next to us. She picked it up. "It's Alice, their headed back early. We have about forty five minutes," she frowned.

I sighed. "You sure you're okay?" I ran my fingers down her arm.

"Much better than okay," she smiled.

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to stay away from you after this," I admitted.

She pulled me closer to her. "Who said you had to stay away?"

"You know what I mean. How often do you think we'll get a chance like this again? To be alone?"

"There's always PDT and Alice and Bella are _really_ supportive I'm sure I can convince them to sleep on the couch and give us some privacy," she kissed my chin.

"Really?"

"Edward is going to be our only obstacle,"

"I'm going to tell him," I decided.

She sat up and clutched the sheet to her chest. "What?!"

"I won't give him details but he has to know this isn't just some random thing- at least not for me," I said unsure if she felt differently.

She eyed me. "No, it's _not_ some random thing for me either," she assured me.

We stared at each other for a few minutes before she started to move away. "We should get up. I need to shower," she avoided my eyes.

I needed to let her know how I really felt. Regardless to her reaction, she needed to know.

"Rosalie, I- you know my about my past. I've never had anyone in my life care about me the way you do. You mean the world to me. I've never heard these words and I never said them to anybody but I know without a doubt in my heart or my head. . .I love you. Being with you isn't just about sex for me. It's deeper than that and I hope-,"

She lay back and pulled me on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist. "I love you too Emmett," she whispered.

I looked down at her as tears streamed her face. I gently wiped them away. I kissed her and her legs loosened around my waist. I knew we were cutting it close but I had to have her once more.

I slid inside of her without warning and she gasped but didn't complain. I rocked in and out of her slowly and made sure she was okay with each thrust. She keep her eyes focused on mine and after we whispered our love for each other one final time, she exploded around me and I joined her a few seconds later.

I didn't know how Edward was going to react to my confession but I didn't care, there was no way in hell I would be able to give up what we'd gained. I'd rather die first.

**End Notes: So, were you really surprised Rose and Emmett cracked first? I wasn't. Ha ha! I was surprised at how "tame" they were. . .I'll have to work on that ;-)**

**Next stop, Paris. . .Bella and Edward are sent on an assignment without the rest of their unit. Just the two of them! Will they take advantage of the situation like Rose and Emmett or will cooler heads prevail? **

**Hmm. . .stay tuned. . ..the plot thickens. Confessions, cockblocking, kidnappings, lockdowns, escapes, rescues, standoffs and more lemons are on the horizon. I have it outlined on paper and the "movie" runs on continuous loop in my daydreams. I just have a problem hammering out the details sometimes. Thanks for hanging in there with me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I was stuck on this chapter for a while. . .I'm kinda bummed about what's going on with all the stories being pulled for violating the Terms of Service. I thought the "M" ratings were sufficient if you were including profanity or sexual situations in your fic but apparently not. . .**

**I can understand trying to avoid any legal problems but the fact remains that if someone is under 18 years of age and they really want to read, watch or listen to porn they will be able to get access to it, if not here elsewhere. . .I DO NOT advocate minors reading or engaging in anything illicit but I don't understand why the ratings are in place if they don't mean anything.**

**Off the soapbox I go. . .I'm getting some decent hits not many reviews but in the event someone does see fit to report my story, I have started a blog but I can't promise that I'll update it as frequently but I figured it was best to be prepared. . .see my profile.**

**This chapter probably isn't what you (or Bella) were expecting ;-)**

_Song for this chapter- You've Got A Way- Shania Twain_

_**Bella**_

I lay flat on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I'd been here for almost fifteen minutes after our hand-to-hand defense class ended. I was exhausted, so I decided to stretch out on the mats and take a break. My mind wandered as I thought about Rosalie and Emmett. I'd known Rose a long time and I'd never seen her the way she was now. She had always been so angry, guarded and full of rage. Even with Alice and me, she would open up but then shut down for days at a time. We learned to give her space when she needed it or we'd provide a shoulder to cry on when she needed that. But lately all she seemed to need was Emmett.

I'd never seen her so relaxed and happy. It's not like she walked around with a huge smile plastered on her face but it was obvious to everyone that there was a considerable change in her attitude. She didn't even shoot as many death glares at Edward. I guess having-and I quote- _the most amazing, most incredible sex ever_ does that to a girl. I wouldn't know. I had recently entered year two of an unwelcomed life of celibacy.

It was really beyond ridiculous. I'd be lying to myself and everyone involved if I said I didn't want Edward to help me with my problem but he still maintained a safe distance. Maybe the next time we had PDT, I could find someone to hook up with, no strings attached. I wondered what Edward would say if he found out. He'd probably be too busy with little Miss Skankalicious to know or even care.

"Bella!"

I jumped up and stared in the direction of my voice being screamed across the room. It was one of the trainers, Mike. He grinned at me.

"What are you doing in here?" he laughed.

"Jesus, you scared me!" I stood and walked towards him.

"Were you taking a nap?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

He was cute. Beautiful deep blue eyes, blonde hair, decent build. . .a little shorter than I preferred but definitely doable. I bit my lip and stared at him.

"As a matter of fact, I was. You know you've to get _it_ whenever you can," I used my sexiest voice.

I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he stared openly at my mouth.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Rest. A girl needs her beauty rest," I walked closer to him.

"Huh, oh, yeah, no- I mean you- you don't need much of that at all," he stuttered.

"Why is that?" I smiled. I bit the tip of my finger and stared expectantly.

He shifted in place. "Um, because you're- you know- gorgeous," he choked out.

Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner! Maybe Mike could be my new boy toy.

"What the fuck?" I heard Edward growl.

_Mr. Cockblocker Extraordinaire._

"Hey, Masen- I –um – I found Bella," Mike stuttered again and his face turned red.

"I can see that. Did you tell her Carlisle wanted to see us in his office or were you too busy trying to get in her pants?" Edward seethed.

My eyes widened. Perceptive fucker.

"Dude, I don't know what-," Mike started.

"Save it. Bella we need to meet with Carlisle. _Now_," he frowned at me.

I glared at him and pushed my way past him into the hallway. I stomped down the hall towards the elevator and looked over my shoulder but Edward wasn't behind me. I wondered briefly if the no "fraternizing" rule meant you couldn't "fraternize" with anyone else in The Organization. . .surely not. That would be cruel and unusual punishment.

Once the elevator opened, I quickly stepped inside and pushed the 'door close' button to avoid being trapped with Dr. Jekyll. I didn't understand why he was being so harsh. Just as the doors started to close, his hand appeared in between them and forced them back open. I sighed loudly and stared at him. His frown was still in place.

He stepped in and pressed the number six so hard I thought the button would crack under his touch. He glowered at me again and I lost it.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I yelled.

"_Me_? Oh, that's fucking priceless. I wasn't the one practically throwing myself at Mike Newton," he roared.

Oh me, oh my, Edward Masen was a jealous guy. I tried to stifle the giggle in my throat but it was bigger than I was at the moment.

His eyes widened. "You think that shit was funny?"

"No, what I think is funny is the way you're overreacting. So, what if I was flirting with Mike? So fucking what? He's not on in our unit," I said as the doors opened.

His face fell. I shook my head and walked off the elevator. He appeared at my side so quickly, it startled me. He grabbed my arm roughly and brought his face within inches of mine. His breathing was uneven and I could smell a hint of cinnamon on his breath as it washed over my face.

"You're not sleeping with Newton," he growled under his breath before letting go of my arm and walking ahead of me into Carlisle's office.

I stood in the hallway with my mouth open as I tried to figure out what the hell just happened. I cleared my throat and entered Carlisle's office.

Edward was already seated. He stared straight ahead and didn't acknowledge me. Carlisle smiled brightly and motioned to the chair next to Edward.

"Hello Bella, how are you?" he asked.

"Um, fine," My voice betrayed me as it shook a little. I could feel the tension rolling off Edward.

"Great. Well, let's cut to the chase shall we. I normally just meet with Edward when it's time to start a new assignment but I wanted you here because this assignment will involve just the two of you," he opened a folder on his desk.

Edward's head whipped around and he stared at Carlisle with a frown.

He cleared his throat. "Is this a termination?" That was Organization speak for assassination.

"No. The assignment is in Paris. You will meet a contact at a society party and exchange packages. The information contained in both packages is extremely sensitive so, once you have it in your hands you will leave the party at once. A car will be waiting to take you to the airport and bring you back to the States," Carlisle informed him.

"So, why do we need two people?" Edward hedged.

"Not just two people. A man and a woman. You were selected because if things get hairy, you're the strongest with weapons,"

"Why a man and a woman?" Edward continued as if he already knew the answer.

Carlisle sighed. "The party is being hosted by a well-known socialite in Paris for a children's charity. The theme of the ball is _Amour_ and it's for couples only. You will be portraying a young American couple. The details are in the dossier," he slid the folder to the edge of the desk and noticed Edward was frozen as he stared at the folder.

I met Carlisle's eyes and he gave me a small smile.

"What?" I asked. I could tell there would be more to this.

"Well, as you are probably aware the French have a reputation for being very affectionate- so to portray a young couple in love you may have to occasionally hold hands or hug or display some outward showing of affection. This mission is critical and I just need to make sure both of you are up to it and can remain professional,"

I swallowed hard. _Edward holding my hand and hugging me? I so did not have a problem with that. I mean, I'm a team player, whatever it's going to take to get the job done. I think kissing and fornicating would really go a long way in convincing the French._

"Um, yeah. Professional. I can manage," I responded like an idiot. Edward turned and glared at me.

"Well, I suppose I can _manage _also," he said.

So, moody, irritable Edward was still on the rag. Gah! I wanted to punch him in his fucking face. . .and then kiss it all better.

"Good. The rules are still in effect, so there is no need to get carried away if it isn't necessary," he raised an eyebrow.

"How do we determine what is necessary?" I asked.

"Trust me you'll know if and when it happens. Any other questions?"

"When do we leave?" I asked as Edward picked up the folder and looked through it.

"Two days. Edward will share the details with you. Good luck,"

Edward rolled his eyes at him and sulked out of the room.

"Bella?" Carlisle called after me as I made my way to his door.

I turned and was met with a look I couldn't quite understand.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Fabulous. I've always wanted to go to Paris," I smiled.

"I meant between you and Edward. Things seemed a little tense,"

"Oh. No, we're great- I mean things are great. Edward's just tense and moody and anal but you know this already. So, is there something else you wanted to ask me?"

_Don't bullshit a bullshitter._

He smiled. "Nope. We're done,"

When I arrived back "home" Edward had gathered everyone for a meeting.

"Glad you could join us," Edward sneered.

"What? I wasn't even aware we were meeting!" I yelled.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I narrowed mine back.

"Sit down," he ordered.

"Fuck you very much but I think I'll stand,"

"Whatever,"

Emmett laughed really loud. "What the fuck is going on with you two?" he asked.

"Nothing. Look I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that Bella and I will be leaving on an assignment in two days. There are some instructions for each of you on your activities in our absence," Edward gave each of them a sheet of paper.

"Where are you going?" Alice wanted to know.

"Um, Paris?" I phrased it like a question because I knew that was somewhere Alice dreamed of going someday.

"Oh, my God! Are you kidding me! You're going to Paris?! Alone? Just the two of you?" she screeched.

Emmett let out a low whistle. I tried to act unaffected but when I saw the way Rose was looking at me I knew I was blushing like a fool. I'm sure she was doing internal cartwheels for me as she made a mental note to give me some advice on the perfect seduction techniques.

"Alice can you bring it down a few thousand decibels," I frowned.

"I swear I must have done something wrong in another life," she pouted. I knew what was onn her mind- first, Rose and Emmett hook up and now Edward and me. Damn, I hoped she was right about Edward and me although I didn't like her feeling left out or like something was wrong with her. I knew Jasper wanted her but something other than the rules held him back.

"We'll be back on Monday. Now, I'm not going to try and tell any of you what to do-,"

I snorted. Mr. Bossy shot me a death glare and I decided to take a seat.

"Anyway- I know there are probably some rules being broken and you're probably looking at this as the perfect opportunity to continue breaking those rules in my absence but all I have to say is- watch your asses. I don't want to come back and find out you deviants were caught and punished," he smirked a little at Emmett, who nodded his head in understanding.

Alice's face lit up and I could see the plan being hatched in her head to somehow get in Jasper's bed. I really hoped she got lucky. Hell, I hoped all three of us got lucky.

_**Edward**_

I loved Carlisle like a father, an older brother and a mentor. But right now I wanted him dead. I had no doubt he knew how I felt about Bella. Why the fuck would he send me to Paris of all fucking places with her? Then I had to pretend to be her goddamn boyfriend? He wanted me to fail; he wanted to see me strung up by balls in front of Aro and his cronies. There was no other logical explanation.

Two days later, Bella and I sat side by side in silence on the plane. I'd been pissed at her for the past day and half for flirting with that douchebag, Mike Newton. Seriously, Newton? There was no way in hell I would allow that hook up to happen. I knew it was really shitty of me to cockblock her like that but if I couldn't have her, I'd be damned if I was going to let Newton get his grimy, gay ass hands on her. After Bella left the two of us alone the other day, I told him to stay away from her. Well, what I actually said was that I would rip his balls off with my bare hands if he so much as looked at her. I hoped he got the point.

We would be landing soon and had to get into character. Not that it would be much of a stretch for me. I thought back to my conversation with Emmett when he admitted he and Rose had hooked up. He told me after almost being killed he just didn't want to waste time with games anymore. He confessed that he was in love with Rose and he promised they would remain professional but he wasn't going to stay away from her. He also told me that he understood if I needed to report them.

I almost did it too. But not because they had broken that stupid ass rule but because I was so fucking jealous that they had not only admitted their feelings for each other but they had acted on those feelings regardless to the consequences. I gave him my word I wouldn't say anything and told him it would be best to pretend we never had the conversation. I looked over at Bella as she flipped through a magazine much too quickly to be actually reading it. I needed to put an end to this bullshit between us.

"Are you sure you're okay with everything, you know for the assignment?" I asked her.

She turned and looked at me. "You're speaking to me?" she asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's a bit late to ask if I'm okay with it. Are you? I mean I know you hate me or whatever so-,"

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I don't hate you," I whispered. It hurt me that she would think something like that although my attitude towards her was pretty fucked up the past couple of days.

She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I was an ass,"

"Yes. Yes, you were. Why?" she asked quietly.

_Because if anyone is going to take you somewhere and fuck you senseless it will be __**me**__ NOT Mike Newton._

I shrugged. "Mike is- he's a reliable guy when it comes to taking care of things for The Organization but he's not someone you want to get involved with personally. Trust me," I frowned.

"Why do you care so much?" she ran her fingernail along a gash in the arm rest and avoided my eyes.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?"

She shrugged.

I lifted her chin until she looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were wide and filled with insecurity.

"Because I care about you. A lot. More than I should," I said sadly.

"I care about you too. Why can't- I mean Rose and Emmett- you know-," she rambled on.

I laced my fingers through hers and stared down at our joined hands.

"Aro Volturi issued an order for me to be killed. Carlisle convinced him to give me another chance. Aro is waiting for me to fail. I won't get another chance," I said softly.

She squeezed her fingers around mine and I looked up at her face.

"I wouldn't tell anyone," she whispered.

Her face was so close to mine, she was so beautiful and she smelled so fucking good. I stared at her mouth and I just wanted to lean in and fucking kiss her hard and long. But I didn't. Instead I stared nervously around the plane to see if anyone saw us. I'd gotten the strangest feeling since the Vegas job that there was someone watching me. Aro probably had Felix or Demetri trailing me waiting for the precise moment of my fuck up, so that they could put a bullet in my head.

I slowly pulled away from her but left our hands joined on the armrest as I stared out the window.

When we arrived at Charles De Gaulle we quickly grabbed our bags from the baggage claim area and headed out to an awaiting car. It was well past 9:00 at night. We would be attending the gala tomorrow evening and leaving on the red eye back to D.C.

When we checked into the hotel the desk clerk, a cheeky blonde with green eyes who wore entirely too much make-up, flirted openly with me even though Bella stood right next to me. That shit pissed me off. I threw an arm around Bella and pulled her close to me. Her eyes widened as she stared at the clerk who glared at her. Bella cocked her head to the side and smiled once she realized what was going on.

She placed a hand on my chest and practically wrapped her self around me.

"I hope we get a room with a view of the Eiffel Tower," she purred. "Making love to you with the Eiffel Tower in the background has been a fantasy of mine for so long," she continued.

My dick was having some kind of seizure in my pants. The clerk busied herself by completing our check in. I stared down wide eyed at Bella. She bit her lip and shrugged. I grinned at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Elle n'est pas jolie," she clerk muttered to herself.

I felt Bella tense next to me.

"Mais je serai dans son lit pas vous," Bella spat.

The clerk's head shot up and her face flushed. _What the fuck?_ I only knew about ten words in French and they were all dirty. I squeezed Bella's waist but she refused to look at me. She tried to pull away from me but I held on. The clerk held her head down and slid the card key at me and muttered something about the 7th floor but I was too busy looking at Bella who still avoided eye contact.

"What was that all about? What did she say?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

She pulled away from me and stood on the opposite side.

"Nothing," she lied.

"What you say to her?" I tried a different approach.

"I called her a jealous bitch," she shrugged.

I could tell she was lying but I didn't push her.

"Where did you learn to speak French?"

"High school. Three years. I was supposed to take a trip to France during my senior year but my dad died. . ," her voice trailed off and we were silent until we got to the room.

The view from our room was absolutely amazing. We could see actually see the Eiffel Tower.

"Alice would love this," Bella smiled.

"What about you?"

"It's beautiful," she smiled.

I stared down at her and moved a wayward strand of hair from her face. "It sure is," I stared directly at her. She blushed a little and then frowned.

"So, are you hungry? Maybe we should go downstairs and grab a bite to eat," she suggested.

"Sure," I said confused by the change in her mood.

We ate most of our meal in a comfortable silence before she started to tell me stories about the fishing trips she used to take with her dad. I could tell she missed him very much. After we ate we headed upstairs to shower and go to bed. Unfortunately we didn't shower together but I was excited that we would at least get to share the bed until Bella burst my bubble and decided to sleep on the chaise instead.

"Bella, are you serious?" I glared at her.

"Are we doing anything other than sleeping?" she asked.

I ran a hand through my head. "No," I said frustrated. This was the perfect time and opportunity to just take things to the next level. But it wouldn't be enough for me. I knew once I had her, I'd never get enough. I'd want to claim and possess her in every way. And I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. I wouldn't want to.

"Good night, Edward," she smiled sadly as she covered her t-shirt and pajama short clad body with the extra blanket from the closet.

I threw myself back on the bed and sighed harshly. I had been sleep for a couple of hours when I heard noises. At first I thought someone had broken into our room. I grabbed my glock from the side of the mattress and turned on the bedside lamp.

"No, no. Please no," someone whimpered. I looked over at the chaise and realized it was Bella. She was having some type of nightmare. I put the gun down and walked over to her sleeping form.

"Please! Don't leave me! Mom!" she screamed and bolted up right. She looked around the room totally disoriented until her eyes found me. She stared at me for a minute before she buried her face in her hands and started to sob.

My mouth fell open. I had never seen Bella cry and I sure as hell had never seen her so vulnerable. I had no idea what to do. After a minute passed, I walked over and kneeled next to her. I gently rubbed her hair and placed a hand on her thigh. She threw herself at me and the force knocked me back on my ass. She wrapped herself around me and I sat on the floor rocking her and whispering softly in her ear.

"My mom. She's still alive but she hates me or something. She didn't even come to my dad's funeral," she said after awhile. "I always have this fucking dream that I'm all alone and my mom just walks away and leaves me in this dark, scary place and I beg her not to leave and as soon as she does this big, alien looking thing jumps out and attacks me and then I wake up. Stupid, huh?" she wiped at her eyes.

"No. It's not stupid. What's stupid is that your mother would walk away from you. I'm sorry that happened to you. I had no idea," I rubbed my hand up and down her cool arms.

She smiled sadly and played with the collar of my t-shirt. Her body shivered.

"You're freezing. Come get in the bed with me, please," I begged.

She agreed and I held her pressed close to me until she finally fell into a deep peaceful sleep. The next day we got up early and did some touristy shit and took one of those double-decker buses to some of the hot spots like the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame. Paris was a really beautiful city but it paled in comparison to Bella. She was so happy and funny and carefree. I absolutely loved being with her and seeing her this way. I wished we could stay here forever. I wished our lives were different and that we were free to be together however we wanted.

After the tour, we went back to our room and had room service delivered while we discussed the assignment for the evening. After we ate, Bella went to the bathroom to get ready and when she emerged I literally staggered backwards. She was breathtaking. She stared down self-consciously. She wore a slinky red dress that hugged her delicate curves; her hair was pinned up and provided a full view of her graceful neck and shoulders. She wore just a touch of make up on her lips and eyes making both of them sparkle. I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my tuxedo pants to ground myself, so I wouldn't lunge at her.

"At least my boobs look good," she joked.

"You look incredible from head to toe," I complimented.

Her skin flushed to match her dress. "Thanks," she muttered.

When we made it down to the lobby she looked over at the check in desk and saw the girl from the day before. She grabbed my hand tightly and jutted out her chin. The girl hadn't noticed us yet.

"Are you going to tell me what she said yesterday?" I motioned towards the desk.

She sighed. "She said I wasn't pretty enough for you,"

"And what did you say?" I asked irritated that she had upset Bella.

"I told her I would still be in your bed," she laughed. I smirked at her.

I noticed several people had congregated in the lobby and gave us appreciative glances. I also noticed little miss desk clerk was staring at us. I placed an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close to me. She gasped and her eyes were wild with desire as she realized what I was about to do.

"Anyone who can't see how beautiful you are is a fucking idiot," I whispered against her lips and then I did something incredibly stupid but I could no longer deny myself or Bella. I kissed her. I mean I really fucking kissed her. Our mouths melded together in a fusion of lips, teeth and tongues. My entire body was ablaze as I pulled her closer to me and titled her back slightly to allow myself better access. She met each of my tongue thrusts and whimpered as she clung to me.

We broke away and gasped for air like we'd been submerged under water. I noticed we now had an audience as people gathered around and applauded our performance. However the desk clerk was no where to be found.

Bella laughed and pinched my side. "Ow," I laughed as I grabbed her tighter around the waist and pulled her outside to our awaiting car.

The party at Tiara Chateau and was full of pretentious, wealthy Parisians. Bella and I tuned out our surroundings and really got into our roles probably a little too much. We held hands, gave each other subtle caresses and gentle kisses. I had no doubt neither one of us were acting and I know I shouldn't have initiated or encouraged it but it just felt so good to feel like a normal guy being with a girl he liked. We got so lost in the moment while we were dancing I almost missed my signal from our Parisian contact.

We made eye contact and he slowly walked towards the terrace. I reluctantly let go of Bella's hands and she positioned herself where she had a good view of the room in case anyone tried to follow us. No one knew the beautiful girl in the red dress had a .22 in her purse and could hit a target with a 98.9% rate of accuracy. So, hopefully there would be no stupid moves made tonight.

Outside I stood about a foot away from my counterpart on the terrace and breathed in the Paris air. I reached in my pocket and grasped the flat package, which probably contained a microchip of some kind. I noticed he also reached in his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and reached to put the lighter back in his pocket but he missed his pocket and dropped it on the ground. That was the signal. We both bent to retrieve the lighter and made the exchange. He took another drag from his cigarette and turned away from me.

I hesitated but headed back inside to find Bella. And just like that our fairytale was over.

**End Notes: I'm evil. . . .I know. **

**If you're interested, I'm going to do a couple of outtakes on my blog to give you the details of Emmett and Edward's conversation as well as what happened while Bella and Edward were away. Very brief, fluffy stuff. To post sometime this week. Got a killer exam this week so might be closer to the weekend.**

**One more "couple" POV with Alice and Jasper and then I think Edward might take over for a few chapters as the action starts to go into overdrive!**

**BTW- Sorry if my French is off, I used an online translator. . .**

**Hang on and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so Jasper's secret finally comes out! The next couple of chapters will be from either Edward or Bella's POV or sometimes both. Things are about to go haywire in the next couple of chapters. We're getting close to the climax (hee hee) and the scenes/songs that inspired this entire story. Hope you hang in there with me!**

**Thanks you so much to the faithful followers and reviewers of this story. I'm going to finish this one for you! ;-) Also, don't forget to check out the blog secretaddict40(dot)blogspot(dot)com for outtakes and other visual aids. There is an outtake currently posted and I plan on updating later in the week.**

**Enjoy!**

_Song for this chapter: Can't Lose What you Never Had- Westlife_

_**Alice**_

I knew I was a liar, a cheat and a thief but I still considered myself an overall good person. But apparently the gods didn't see it that way and now I had to pay- big time- for all of my transgressions over the years.

That would be the only way to explain why of all the times to get my period it happened when Edward and Bella were on assignment in Paris. I had it all planned- Rose and Emmett would share our room and Jasper and I would share the guys' room while Edward was gone. But my reasons for sharing the room were not to cuddle and watch a damned Law & Order marathon, which is exactly what happened. The only thing that kept me from totally going off the deep end was the knowledge that Bella hadn't gotten lucky in Paris. She said Edward kissed her but that was it. Part of me felt really badly for her but the evil, selfish side of me was glad I wasn't the only one walking around sexually frustrated.

I had dropped several subtle hints and offered myself up as demurely as possible but Jasper never took the bait. I decided it was time to stop playing around. I had to be blunt and bold and in no uncertain terms let him know I wanted him even though I was scared shitless. I'd never made the first move with a guy before. Not that I'd been with a lot of guys. Only four. And only one that really mattered. But I wanted Jasper- really wanted him, so bad to the point my girlie parts ached. I guess it was the female version of blue balls. Maybe I had pink ovaries. But then again, I guess my ovaries would be pink regardless. Whatever the case I needed some sort of release! He never even kissed me, not really. A few chaste kisses on the cheek and forehead. Once I kissed him on the lips and I thought he was going to have a panic attack.

I could tell by the way he looked at me that he liked me and the way he talked to me and held me close to him revealed that maybe it was more than _like_. I just didn't understand why he kept me at such a distance- physically. But today was the day I put an end to the crazy advance and retreat dance we'd been doing for the past year. It was beyond ridiculous especially when I was going to be his wife one day although he didn't know it yet.

I put on the sexiest panty and bra set I owned and pulled on a pair of sweats and t-shirt. I walked out to our common room and found him playing a game of cards with Emmett and the girls. Apparently Bella and Rosalie had just whipped their asses _again_, which was apparent when Emmett tossed his cards down and yelled, "Fuck, how do they keep winning?"

I laughed and made my way over to the table. "Jasper can I talk to you for a minute?" This was it- now or never. Edward was in a meeting and wouldn't be back for at least an hour.

He raised an eyebrow and stood. I grabbed his hand and led him to his bedroom. Once we were inside I closed the door and locked it. He stared at me before he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong is apparently I haven't been direct enough in my approach, so I would like to rectify that immediately," I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

He looked confused. "I'm sorry sugar, you're going to have to speak English," he teased.

"Sit," I pointed to his bed.

He stared back at the bed and then at me. He sighed and slowly sat down.

I walked over to him never breaking eye contact and slowly removed my t-shirt and sweat pants. I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down and he got this strange look on his face. It was definitely desire and something else I couldn't pinpoint but it was all the motivation I needed to continue.

"Jasper, I want you. Only you," I said as I lowered myself onto his lap.

He hissed as I came in contact with his very obvious erection.

"Alice, darlin'- everybody is right in the other room. We can't," he argued.

"I don't care. They can't hear us, I promise I'll be quiet," I kissed his ear and ran my tongue over the outer lobe and earned a shudder from him in the process.

"Not like this," he placed his hands on my hips and I was further encouraged. I ground myself over his erection.

"What about like this?" I teased.

"Alice, please," his voice was strained.

"Whatever you want, just tell me," I whispered.

"I want- I want-," he swallowed. "I want you to stop,"

"What? Are you serious? Jasper come on! I can feel how much you want me. Let's just fuck already!" I practically yelled as I ground myself harder over him. I didn't understand why he was rejecting me. But nothing on earth could have ever prepared me for what he did next.

I could feel his fingers dig deeper into my flesh and for a split second I felt victorious, I thought I'd finally made him crack but when my ass came in contact with the floor, I realized I was wrong. He had pushed me off of his lap and on to the floor.

He looked at me wild eyed and practically foaming at the mouth. "I don't want to fuck you!" he yelled.

My mouth fell open and I was speechless. I couldn't believe what he'd done or said and then to add insult to injury he ran out of the room and left me there on the floor practically naked and totally humiliated.

A curled myself into a ball and began to sob. _He didn't want me_. I was such a fool. A few minutes later I heard Rosalie and Bella's frantic voices. They poked and prodded me to make sure I was okay.

"Did he hurt you?" Rose seethed.

I nodded my head.

"I'm going to kill him," Bella said simply as she stood. I knew she was serious and I had to stop her before she put a bullet in his head.

"No, no! Nothing like that- he just- he- he doesn't want me," I said and it hurt ten times worse to say it out loud.

They helped me up and I put on my clothes and prepared myself to take the walk of shame. I noticed Emmett was gone.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He followed Jasper. He looked kinda crazy when he ran out of here," Rose said.

"I called Edward too," Bella admitted. I knew she was really worried if she called Edward. They had gone back to acting as if the other person didn't exist ever since they returned from Paris two weeks ago.

I wanted to pull it together and say it didn't matter. I wanted to put a positive spin on all of this and take away the piteous expressions on their faces but I couldn't. I seriously wondered if I would ever be able to survive this and the most pathetic part of the entire ordeal was the fact that I still loved him with every piece of my shattered heart.

_**Jasper**_

I was about to lose my mind. The way she grinded on me and pressed her perfect little body against me and her _smell_. . . .I dug my fingers into the flesh of her hips and for a brief second I contemplated just giving in and giving her what she wanted. What _I_ wanted. But I couldn't. Not with Alice, not like this. I was so out of control with lust at the moment I couldn't see straight. I had to get away from her.

I pushed her off of me, too hard but I had to get her to see that I was serious. I didn't want to just fuck her. I wanted to consume her. Her mind, body and soul. But I wondered if all she wanted from me was some carnal pleasure. Was she just looking for a hook up? I sure as hell hoped not. I was more than a little pleased when she informed me that she had gotten her period while Edward and Bella were on assignment in Paris. I pretended to be disappointed when inside I was ecstatic. There would be no pressure, no sex- just being with her. We cuddled together and watched TV while we talked, laughed and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the bedroom down the hall. Rosalie and Emmett had taken full advantage of Edward's absence.

I stared down at her. Her mouth hung open in obvious shock and a look of hurt laced her features as tears started to pool in her eyes. I swallowed hard because seeing her in such a vulnerable position, half naked on the floor at my feet stirred the depraved animal in me and I almost took her right there. I stood and quickly made my way out of the room.

I headed straight for the front door and ignored Emmett as he called my name. I had to leave. I had to leave and never come back. I was certain they would hunt me down and kill me but at least I wouldn't be around to break her heart. I quickened my pace to the front gate and realized I didn't exactly have a plan for getting out. My lack of strategy caused me to falter and I felt a strong hand grab my arm. I yanked away roughly and turned with a murderous glare.

It was Emmett. He stared at me with a frown. "What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to get ten warning shots to your back? You think they're going to let you just walk out of here?" he hissed under his breath.

I sighed harshly and stared around the compound at the various guard posts. This place was like a goddamn prison. I ran my hands through my hair unable to speak when I noticed Edward jogging over to where we stood.

"What the fuck is going on? Bella called me and said Alice was freaking out," he frowned.

Emmett pushed me so hard I stumbled backwards and almost fell. "Did you hurt her?" he growled.

_Of course, it's what I do_.

Before I could answer, Edward stood between us. "Can we take this somewhere else?"

"I've got to get out of here. Even if it's for a little while, _please_," I pleaded. If I didn't get several shots of Jack Daniel's in my system, I couldn't be held accountable for my actions.

Edward stared at me and his expression softened. "Come on, we'll go get a drink around the corner," He headed towards the gate as Emmett and I followed close behind. He flashed his security badge and they allowed us through.

We were silent as we walked four blocks to some cheesy ass bar around the corner called, Frank's. It was dedicated to Frank Sinatra. The décor was like something out of a Vegas lounge, red velvet couches and photographs of Old Blue Eyes adorned the walls and as further proof you were in Rat Pack hell they only played his music. _Perfect_. I was going to need a whole bottle of whiskey to make it through the evening.

We walked up to the bar and ordered a round of drinks. Emmett and Edward sat on either side of me like I was a goddamned flight risk. Well, I suppose I was but it still made me feel like shit.

After my second shot, Emmett had been patient enough. "Okay, what the fuck happened? Can you tell us before you get pissy drunk?"

I grinned. I liked Emmett. You always knew where you stood with him. He was a no nonsense/ no bullshit type of guy.

"Emmett, you're a big strappin' fella, how many women have you slept with?" I downed my third shot.

"What?" Emmett asked obviously confused by what he probably figured was a subject changing tactic.

"Jasper no more drinks until you fucking talk," Edward said. He told the bartender to cut me off. Three drinks was nothing. I'd drunk more than my weight in alcohol and still managed to remain coherent. Well, somewhat coherent.

"I am talking. What about you? How many women have you been with?" I raised an eyebrow as I stared at Edward. I wondered if anything had happened between him and Bella when they were in Paris.

Emmett sighed harshly. "Are you a virgin or something? Is that why you freaked out back there?"

I turned towards him and laughed really loud. A gut busting laugh that caused my eyes to fill with tears. Oh, how I wished more than anything I was a virgin and that I could be good and pure and perfect for Alice.

"Jasper come on, what the fuck is up?" Edward tried again.

"Tell me how many women and I'll tell you what's going on," I promised as I looked back and forth at the two of them.

Emmett was about to protest when Edward shot him a glance that clearly said, _humor him_. Edward tilted his head and seriously pondered the question.

"I don't know maybe eight? I was pretty preoccupied the last five years," he frowned.

I nodded slowly. "Okay, and you?" I looked at Emmett.

"This is the dumbest shit- okay, fuck maybe like eleven including a couple of threesomes," he responded proudly.

I turned in my seat and faced the bar as I played with my cocktail napkin. My shoulders sagged and I took a deep breath.

"The past couple of years I've been celibate but before that I was a member of this. . ._club_," I spat the word from my mouth feeling it burn my lips as it passed through. "I met these people on the Internet and we. . .it started off as something simple, consensual and tame. Like minded people who wanted to explore another side of themselves sexually. Then it became this depraved, addiction that we all overindulged in. Over the course of the two years I was involved, I slept with approximately one hundred and twenty women. Some of them more than once but when you count individual women including the threesomes, it totals up to roughly that amount," My voice was a mere whisper at the end of my confession and I sensed no movement from either side.

I couldn't bear to look at Edward just yet, so I turned and looked at Emmett first. His mouth hung open.

"Dude. Is that even possible? What the fuck? When did you have time to sleep?" he asked incredulously.

"I craved sex more than sleep," I shrugged.

"So, was there like a convention or some shit and you would just meet up and go at it?" he inquired.

"Emmett!" Edward hissed.

"What? I'm just trying to figure out how-,"

"That's not important," Edward said.

I spun around on my stool and stared at him. Not important? Of course it was important. I'm a sex addict with a penchant for Dom/sub relations, sado-masochism and group sex. I should be kept on a leash in the basement.

"What happened with Alice?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. She wanted-," I sighed. "I love her. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She's like a constant ray of sunshine. There is just so much good in her. I absolutely do not deserve her but I want her so goddamn bad,"

Edward signaled the bartender to give us another round. I threw back the whiskey and winced.

"She wanted to be with me and started her little seduction tactics and I pushed her off of me and told her I didn't want to fuck her,"

"Ow," Emmett scowled.

"I want more than that. And I don't want to risk unleashing the monster I used to be and have her hate me forever," I said and I knew I looked as pathetic as I sounded. But to my surprise the men on either side of me simply nodded their heads in understanding.

"You need to talk to her," Edward suggested.

"The last thing you want is for her to think something is wrong with _her_," Emmett agreed.

I swallowed hard. "What if- what if it's too much for her? What if she doesn't want to have anything else to do with me?"

A pained look crossed Edward's face. "I know I pretend to be blind to what's going on around me but anyone can see how much she adores you. We all have pasts that we're ashamed of but there's nothing we can do to change it. We only have the power to impact what we do from this point forward,"

We had a final drink and headed back to the place we called home for the past year. We were silent mostly except for Emmett's attempts to do the math of my sexual encounters in his head.

"So, you basically slept with a new chick every week during those two years, right? I mean there are fifty-two weeks in a year and times two is-,"

"Emmett! Shut the fuck up!" Edward laughed.

"Sorry. I just- damn- I underestimated you like a motherfucker," he shook his head as he glanced warily at me.

Once we made it to the pod we shared with the girls, we were met at the door by a very pissed off Rosalie. Thank God Emmett was the first through the door and was able to hold her back as she lunged for me.

"You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you fucking lead her on and then treat her that way! What the fuck is wrong with you- I swear when I get my hands on you-," she struggled against Emmett's grip.

"Rosalie, stop it. Calm down," he said firmly.

She looked up at him confused. A silent exchange passed between the two of them and she stopped her attempt attack but not before giving me a final death glare that screamed, _watch your back_.

"Where is she?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fuck you," she spat.

"Is she okay?" I asked. I'd have to live with her never speaking to me again but the idea that I'd hurt her- physically- made my heart constrict violently in my chest.

She frowned. "Are you fucking serious? Hmm, let me see you threw her on the fucking floor and rejected her! Yeah, she's doing great,"

"Rose, come on. He and Alice need to talk," Emmett rubbed her arms gently in an attempt to calm her down.

"Are you serious? No!"

"I just want to apologize," I said softly.

Rosalie laughed bitterly. "And why do you think she wants to hear anything you have to say?"

I cleared my throat. "Because I love her," I said simply.

I could tell my declaration caught her off guard. She was speechless. She stared up at Emmett again as if she were looking for confirmation.

"She's in our room. Good luck with getting past Bella," she smirked.

I walked slowly to the room the girls shared and knocked on the door. "Alice?" I called.

I lifted my hand to knock again when the door flung open and I was face to face with Bella. I swallowed hard and took a step back when I saw the fury in her eyes.

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Um, to- to apologize? I need to talk to her,"

"Over my dead body," she said calmly. She folded her arms in front of her chest.

"It's okay Bella," Alice's muffled voice floated up between us.

Bella looked over her shoulder and frowned. She turned back to me and sighed before she stepped directly in front of me, so close our noses almost touched.

"You fucking hurt her again and I will cut your balls off and feed them to you for dinner. You got that?" she said. But her voice was far from menacing and tears had started to form in her eyes.

"Got it," I assured her.

She walked past me and bumped my shoulder as I entered the room. It was dark except for the bedside lamp on Alice's nightstand. She sat up in the middle of the bed and clutched a pillow to her chest.

I stood at the foot of the bed with my hands in my pocket. I stared at the floor and took several deep breaths as I tried to keep my emotions in check. The whiskey wasn't helping in that effort at all. I knew I was going to be a crying, blithering idiot any second now.

"Did you have something to say?" she asked. But her voice didn't sound like her own. It sounded detached and cold. My eyes snapped up to meet hers and the expression on her face literally brought me to my knees. She looked so broken. Her eyes were red and puffy and the light that usually surrounded her was totally gone.

I kneeled at the foot of the bed and took a deep breath. "When I said I didn't want to fuck you, I meant that's not all I want from you Alice. And the first time we are together in that way, I want it to be special. I want it to be making love- I've never actually _made love_ to a woman," I admitted.

"Are you- are you a virgin?" she asked confused.

"No. Far from it, darlin'. Unfortunately, I've had way more than my share of random sexual encounters. I don't want to add you to that list. You're far too precious to me. Alice, I love you," I whispered as tears sprang to my eyes. "And I'm an asshole to the tenth power for letting you believe for one second that I don't desire you or that you're not the most amazing woman I've ever met because you are. You're everything Alice and I just- the thought of you not- sugar, my life before was very _busy_. There were a lot of women Alice. And I- I did a lot of vulgar things. Truth is I don't really deserve you and when you realize that- I just-fuck," I swatted away the tears that fell from my face. "I wish things were different. That I was different- that we could be together just the two of us and it would all be perfect," I muttered.

I held my head down and stared at the floral pattern on her blanket. "And I should have never shoved you like that. That was the most dishonorable thing I've ever done. You definitely did not deserve that and I am so very sorry," I whispered.

We were both silent for awhile before I glanced up at her. She sat in the same spot and studied her fingernails. _She wasn't going to forgive me_. I wanted to vomit. I stood quickly.

"Okay, then- I'm going to go now- give you some time alone," I said as I backed out of the room.

Her head shot up. "Where are you going?" she asked her eyes wide with panic.

"Honestly? I'm probably going to go throw up and then suffocate myself with a pillow,"

A little smile danced across her face and threatened to knock the air out of me.

She let go of the pillow and gingerly removed herself from the bed. She slowly walked over to me and stared up into my face.

"Jasper Whitlock don't you ever treat me like that again or you won't have to worry about suffocating yourself," she said seriously.

I nodded dumbly.

"I don't care about your past. I don't care about the women you slept with or the things you did with those women. I'm not perfect either,"

I wanted to argue that point but kept my mouth shut.

"You're beautiful and amazing and I love you too," she lay her head on my chest and sighed.

I brought my arms up and gently wrapped them around her before I pulled her closer to me. I kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," I whispered over and over.

"You didn't think I'd forgive you?" she smiled up at me and I could see the light beginning to illuminate from her again.

"Well, when you didn't say anything-,"

"I can't be a total pushover. I had to make you sweat," she giggled then she became serious. "I'm sorry I pushed you. I just- I do want to be with you and I don't know- I guess I went too far," she buried her face into my chest.

I lifted her chin and stared into her face. "You didn't go too far. I feel the same way Alice and when the opportunity presents itself to be with you again, trust me I won't need any convincing," I assured her. She smiled and blinded me with her light.

I leaned down towards her and her eyes doubled in size. "I love you," I gently kissed her lips and her entire body went limp. I held her up and pulled her closer to me as I captured her lips once more. She managed to hold her head up and applied more pressure as our lips fused together followed by our tongues. It was a kissed filled with passion and promise. I pulled her tongue deeper into my mouth and she wrapped her arms around me and moaned. Our tongues intertwined and slid against each other gently teasing and caressing. I reluctantly pulled away before we both died of oxygen deprivation although it would have been a hell of a way to go. When I pulled back and looked down into my angel's face her eyes were closed but she was smiling.

"You've been drinking whiskey," she giggled.

**End Note: I'd love to hear your theories on where we're going from here! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is very short (in comparison to the others) but I needed to set the pace, which is going to be like rapid fire from this point on. **

**The Twilight saga and the enigmatic characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. This plot twist belongs to me.**

_Song for this chapter: You Lied- Tool_

_Bella_

It had been four weeks, three days, seven hours and twenty six minutes since Edward kissed me. I could still taste him on my lips. If I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard I could still feel his warm tongue as it slid against mine.

I smiled as I remembered how for the first time in my life I had actually felt beautiful. The way he held me and stared in my eyes made me feel cherished and desired. I had dreamed about being in his arms, pressed against his lean but muscular body, of course in my dreams we had been naked but I'd still reveled in the closeness we shared while in Paris. Of course just like everything else in my life, it was short lived. As soon as the exchange was made we were whisked off to the airport and the spell was broken. Edward returned to being somewhat detached and cold.

I'd had enough. I was tired of waiting on him, tired of trying to convince him to give me a chance. I just needed to put on my big girl panties and accept he didn't want me. The thought broke my heart but it was easier if I just accepted the reality of the situation and moved on. It was hard though especially since Alice and Jasper had officially hooked up. They hadn't had sex yet but Alice was still on cloud nine that he was even kissing her complete with full on boob groping. I was happy for Rose and Alice. They were my best friends and if anyone deserved love and hot sex or boob groping it was the two of them. _Lucky bitches_.

I put on my happy face and listened dutifully as they talked about the lives they wished they could have with their men outside of our current circumstance. Every so often Alice interjected an'Edward's an ass' just to make me feel better. It didn't.

One evening after being granted some PDT we sat around our room and discussed our options for the evening. I was certain the two of them would choose to spend time with Emmett and Jasper, so I was shocked when Rose suggested, "Girls night out! Let's hit that club over on third and have some fun without the guys!"

Alice squealed. "It's been too long! Girl power!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "As much as I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, you should hang out with Em and Jasper. I know you rarely get any alone time. Besides I was just going to catch up on some reading,"

They both stared at me and frowned.

"Oh, hell no. You do not turn down my offer for girls night- _ever_. If I wanted to spend time with Emmett tonight- which I don't- then that's what I would do. Since when do I throw pity parties for anyone?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

I laughed. Rose was so NOT a fan of pity parties. She wouldn't be caught dead crying over a man while eating a tub of ice cream.

"Rose is right. We haven't had a chance to just hang out and have fun since we got here. I love Jasper and I love spending time with him but we need this," she motioned between the three of us.

So we turned up the radio and danced around as we got ready to have a girls night out that none of us would ever forget. Our wardrobe selection was tragic but of course Rose and Alice managed to make the three of us look fuckawesome in painted on jeans and wife beaters knotted at the waist. We channeled the 80's as we teased our hair and sprayed enough hair spray to make the ozone totally explode. After we painted our lips with Rose's Harlot lipstick (a shocking red) and added some kohl black eyeliner, we were ready.

The guys were apparently having some secret meeting in their room, so we left them a note and told them we were headed out for girls night. We intentionally left off the location of our soiree to avoid them showing up by "coincidence".

When we arrived at Club Fur we could hear the pulsating bass of the music inside. Since it was Thursday night, the club wasn't as packed as it probably was on the weekend. We walked right in as _Imma Be _by the Blackeyed Peas started up. Alice squealed and immediately ran to the dance floor. Rose and I laughed as we joined her. After we worked up a sweat to the next two songs, we decided to take a break and headed to the bar.

We ordered lemon drop shots and by my third one, Edward was a distant memory. Alice was right, it had been entirely too long since we hung out- just the girls. She danced in her seat and sang off key as Lady Gaga's, _Bad Romance _blared through the club. A cute guy with straight blonde hair and an adorable smile approached her and asked her to dance. Alice loved to dance but she hesitated. We knew Jasper was at the forefront of her thoughts, so Rose and I encouraged her to dance with him. Tonight we wouldn't think about the boys we left behind at home.

Rose and I ordered another drink and watched as Alice and her dance partner tried to outdo each other on the dance floor. Rose excused herself to the restroom and left me alone at the bar. I smiled as Alice waved at me and I waved back.

"Your friend is a good dancer," I heard a voice say. I turned to face the guy who sat on the bar stool next to me. His back was to the dance floor and he stared intently at me. He was really cute. Blonde cropped hair, ice blue eyes and there was a certain edge about him.

"Yeah, she is," I replied.

"What about you? You got any hot moves?" he teased.

He was flirting with me. Using some cheesy ass lines but flirting nonetheless. No one had flirted with me in years. I smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah, my moves are sizzling," I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Okay, so I know that was a pretty cheesy. Forgive me," he smiled and it made him sorta beautiful. "Beautiful girls make me nervous," he grinned.

I laughed.

"Still cheesy?" he asked.

"Like nacho's," I smiled. "But I like cheese its part of one of the basic food groups,"

He threw his head back and laughed. "That's funny. My name is James," he extended his hand.

"Bella," I shook his hand and relished the warmth.

"How fitting," he smiled. And I felt myself blush.

We talked for a few minutes before Rose returned. I quickly made an introduction and Rose smiled her approval before she conveniently disappeared. I noticed she had intercepted Alice, who was on her way back to the bar. Alice smiled brightly and craned her neck to try and get a look at James but his back was to her.

"Your friends seem nice," he observed.

"They are awesome. More like sisters," I remarked.

"So, am I messing up your girls night out?" he cringed.

"Yeah, but since you obviously lack social skills, I forgive you," I teased.

He laughed. "You're priceless,"

We continued to get to know each other and he bought me a drink. When he raised his glass to drink I noticed he had a long scar on the inside of his arm.

"I knew you were a little dangerous or perhaps accident prone?" I hedged as I pointed to the scar.

He smiled faintly and I could tell it wasn't something he really wanted to talk about.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay. No, I was um- I was in an car accident. Long story, painful memories," he tossed back his drink.

I placed my hand on his. "Well, that's one more thing we have in common,"

He played with my fingers and ran his finger up my blemish free forearm. I broke out in goosebumps as I felt my body come alive much like it had when Edward kissed me. Of course it was no where near the same but I could definitely lose myself with James even if it was only for one night. I just wanted to feel. . . .something.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I soaked up the sensation of his fingertips running over my arm. Then like something out of a bad dream I heard _his _voice.

"Bella,"

Impossible. I opened my eyes and turned around and came face to face with a very stoic Edward. His jaw was clenched tightly and he stared at James' hand on my arm. I frowned at him. How the fuck had he found me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked around the club for Rose and Alice and realized Emmett and Jasper were here also. _Great_.

"I need to talk to you," he said tersely.

Always the perpetual asshole. I turned away from him.

"Do you know this guy?" James asked concerned.

I was about to respond but before I could Edward exploded.

"You're the only stranger in this scenario fucker and I suggest you get your fucking hands off of her before you end up losing every goddamned finger!"

I gasped and I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers. I turned to face him again and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. James stood up then and was toe to toe with Edward. I know it was wrong considering the circumstances and what Edward was capable of but I found it incredibly hot that James had the balls to stand up to Edward.

"You know you really have some anger issues," James said.

I watched the exchange with rapt attention expecting Edward would say something obscene but I never expected he would reach for his gun. What the fuck was wrong with him?

I jumped up from my bar stool and grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him from the bar and out of the club. Rose and Alice made eye contact with me and headed in our direction. I held on tightly to Edward's arm until we were outside on the sidewalk.

"Oh, my god! Are you totally insane? What the fuck was that?" I yelled and dropped his arm. "Were you seriously just about to pull a gun on that guy in there?" How did he even get in the club with his gun!

I stared at him and wondered if he was drunk or high or both. He swallowed hard and his expression was filled with rage.

"Who the fuck is he?"

"Some guy. Some random fucking guy. Look, this crazy caveman shit has got to stop. I can't keep-," I turned away from him and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't want him to see me cry. Why was he so hell bent on hurting me all the time? I turned around and took a deep breath before I spoke.

"You can't do this. You have no fucking right! You don't want me so you've got to stand aside- you just can't- it's not fair," I said and the traitor tears made their appearance and slid down my face.

"I never said I didn't want you," he frowned.

Dr. Mixed Signals strikes again.

Suddenly the doors to the club opened and he pulled his gun and stood in front of me with the glock drawn by his side. He obviously thought it was James but instead it was the rest of our unit. He quickly put the gun away and I just gaped at him. It was official: he had lost his mind. He was certifiable.

"Bella I-," he started and I held up a hand to halt his excuses and his lies.

"I can't do this right now- I need some space-," I walked away from him and headed down the sidewalk.

I wanted him to follow me and leave me alone in equal parts. But it wasn't him who caught up with me on the sidewalk. It was Rose and Alice. They wrapped an arm around either side of me and we walked home slowly.

"He'll come around," Alice said confidently.

"I'm done with the whole Edward fantasy. I actually met a decent guy tonight and he ruined it for me. It's like he hates me or something," I said pathetically.

"He definitely doesn't hate you. He's just an asshat and a coward," Rose shrugged.

_Had they always sucked at trying to make me feel better?_

"He really does care about you," Alice said.

"Can we just stop talking about him right now?" I pleaded. It was bad enough I'd have to face him when we got home.

Suddenly a van pulled along side us and Alice's dance partner hung out of the passenger window.

"Hey Alice!" he beamed.

"Hi Riley!" she smiled.

"You guys need a ride?" he asked.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea," Alice said apologetically.

"I'd hate to leave you beautiful girls out here all alone. Who knows what could happen," he smirked.

I instantly had a very, very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I squeezed Rose's hand.

"Trust us, we'll be fine," Rose said.

We picked up our pace and the van continued to follow. It sped up and came to a abrupt stop in front of us. The side doors opened and two really big guys got out with guns pointed towards us.

"Get in," one of them ordered.

We stood frozen and one of them reached out and grabbed Alice roughly and pulled her close to his chest as he pointed the gun at her head.

Rose immediately sprung into action and lunged for the guy but the other guy grabbed her. She did a reverse head butt and grabbed his balls with one hand. He grimaced and was momentarily taken off guard but he recovered quickly and slapped Rose in her face- hard. She fell to the ground stunned.

"Enough playing around. Let's go!" the driver yelled.

I recognized that voice. But it couldn't be.

He leaned around the seat and smiled evilly at me. He was no longer beautiful. He was a monster.

"James?" I asked confused.

Alice's head whipped around and a look of horror crossed her face.

"James," she said in a strangled whisper.

"Hi Ali. It's been a long time,"

**End Notes: Dun dun dun. . . . soooo who saw that one coming? What could James possible want? Surely he's not still holding a grudge against Alice after all these years? (remember chapter 5) And where the hell are the guys? EDWARD WE NEED YOU AND YOUR GLOCK!!****HELP!!!**

**Stay tuned. . . **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Agh, another root canal. This chapter was crazy hard to put together from the movie reel rolling around in my head. The action continues. . . .**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight plot and characters. I own the covert operatives.**

_Song for this chapter: This Woman's Work- Maxwell Unplugged_

Thursday turned out to be the shittiest day of my entire existence. It had actually started off on a decent note after meeting with Carlisle to discuss my unit's progress, which he said had impressed Aro. He told me we had a big assignment coming up in a few weeks but he was vague as hell about it, he told me in the meantime we could enjoy a few days of PDT.

I figured Emmett and Jasper would probably spend time with Rosalie and Alice, which meant Bella and I would be alone. Well, not alone _together_ but alone nonetheless. I thought perhaps it would be a good time to talk to her. I had to let her know how I really felt; I had to tell her how much I adored her even though my actions and attitude reflected the complete opposite. I was trying to do the right thing and keep both of us safe. But I was tired of playing it safe. Not to mention, I felt like a total hypocrite after I told Emmett and Jasper to go for it and I continued to stay away from Bella.

I mentioned my dilemma to Emmett, which is how I found myself being held prisoner in our room by him and Jasper later that evening.

"What do you mean you don't think it's a good idea?" I frowned at Emmett.

"I mean you have zero communication skills and you are a bit bipolar," Emmett shrugged.

My mouth fell open as I stared at Jasper who nodded in agreement.

"Fuck both of you, so what are you experts all of a sudden?" I scoffed.

"Nope, we're just as clueless as you are but the difference is that we've made up our minds regardless to the consequences to be with Rose and Alice," Jasper lay back on his bed with his hands laced behind his head and looked at me intently.

"I've made up my mind," I insisted.

They both raised an eyebrow as they stared at me. I ran a hand through my hair and sat on the edge of my bed.

"The past year and a half I've been so consumed with trying to stay on the straight and narrow to avoid being killed but I've realized that without her in my life, I'm not really living anyway. I don't care about the consequences, not anymore. I'm in love with her and I just-fuck-," I trailed off not really knowing what else to say.

"Welcome to the club," Emmett patted my back heartily and almost made me fall off the bed.

After thirty more minutes of coaching from Oprah and Dr. Phil, I was ready to talk to Bella. The plan was for Emmett and Jasper to take Rosalie and Alice to a movie or something to give me and Bella some privacy. But when we emerged from our room we found a note that the girls had gone out for a 'girls night-no boys allowed', I started to wonder if this was some sort of sign. Maybe Bella had decided she was tired of waiting on me to come around. Maybe she didn't love me. Maybe she wanted nothing else to do with me.

"Well, so much for that," I said dejected. I flopped down on the couch and fingered the note. I looked up to see Emmett scowling at me.

"That's the bullshit I'm talking about! Are you fucking kidding me right now?" he yelled.

"What do you want me to do? I don't even know where she is," I whined_. Yeah, I whined just like a little kid._

"They're on foot and there are only two places they could have gone. I heard Alice mention to Rose something about all of us going out dancing at some new club called Fur," Jasper said.

"Well, what are you waiting on sunshine, let's get dressed. We've got a girls night out to crash!" Emmett clapped his big hands together loudly.

Almost an hour later we stood out front of Club Fur. I'd never thought about Bella rejecting me but now that it could be a real possibility, I was nervous as hell.

The bouncer at the door patted us down. He stood back and eyed me after he came in contact with the gun in my back waistband. I whipped out my government ID and he hesitated but allowed me in with and an unarmed Emmett and Jasper following close behind.

The club was actually pretty busy for a Thursday night but it wasn't too packed. We looked around the club and the first person we spotted was Alice as she finished a dance with some guy. Emmett and I turned our attention to Jasper who looked surprisingly calm. I spotted Rosalie next as she made her way towards Alice and they both looked over their shoulders and smiled. I followed their line of sight and my head nearly exploded. Bella sat shoulder to shoulder at the bar with some asshole who was holding her hand. Fuck no! Without a word to Emmett or Jasper I took off in her direction.

As I got closer, I realized from her body language Bella was actually enjoying his company. I halted my steps for a minute and thought perhaps I should just stand aside. But then the image of the two of them tangled naked in bed sheets flooded my mind and I purposefully walked over and stood behind her.

"Bella," I said her name through clenched teeth afraid if I opened my mouth I would say something stupid or start screaming.

She whipped around obviously shocked to see me. The hand holding asshat was apparently amused by the situation but the fucker made a fatal mistake and opened his mouth. After I verbally assaulted him, he stood and got in my face. _Wrong move_. I reached for my gun, not to shoot him but to beat his ass into unconsciousness. But before I grabbed the handle, Bella pulled me away from the bar.

We ended up on the sidewalk and we were both furious. She insisted he was just some random guy and that I should stop being a caveman since I didn't want her. _I didn't want her?_ Where the fuck she got that ridiculous ass idea was beyond me. Oh yeah, maybe I did have a little tiny bit to do with giving her that impression. Before I could really tell her otherwise the doors to the club opened and I thought the hand holding asshat decided to push his luck again. I drew my gun and this time I was going to shoot that fucker right between his eyes. Unfortunately, it was just the rest of our unit. Bella gaped at me like I was a fucking maniac and I guess I was. She walked away from me and just as I was about to go after her Rosalie pushed past me and said, "We'll see you at home,"

Alice however pinched my arm really hard with her little fingers and told me that I better "get my head out of my ass,"

I glared at Emmett and Jasper. "I knew this was a fucking mistake to come here,"

"What? How can you say that, you totally cockblocked her from that douche at the bar," Emmett raised a hand for a high five. I gave him the middle finger instead.

"I need a drink," I announced as I made my way back inside the bar.

I received another pep talk from Oprah and Dr. Phil after they allowed me to have only two drinks because they didn't want me to be drunk when I talked to Bella. They were pretty damned insistent the talk would happen that night. The only glitch in the plan was the girls weren't home when we got there. Emmett called and texted Rosalie but she didn't reply.

"Something's not right," Jasper said. He had a look of panic on his face. He hadn't gotten a response from Alice either.

I figured Bella wouldn't answer my call but it wouldn't hurt to try however before I hit send my phone rang. It was Carlisle.

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward. I need you, Emmett and Jasper at the infirmary right away," he said. My heart began to beat triple time.

"Why?" I whispered and I already knew the fucking answer.

"Edward we found the girls outside the grid. Please just- I don't want to do this over the phone," he hung up.

Both Emmett and Jasper stared at me anxiously. I cleared my throat. "It's the girls,"

We raced over to the infirmary and after I was relieved of my gun, we were allowed into the waiting area. Carlisle was already inside waiting on us. Neither of us spoke, afraid of the answers to any questions we might ask.

"I got a call that the girls were going off the grid, so as standard procedure we sent a team after them. They found Rosalie and Alice near an abandoned warehouse they-," before he could finish Emmett collapsed to the floor with his head in his hands.

Jasper stood stoically. "Alice is still alive," she stated confidently.

"Yes, she is and so is Rosalie. Alice was unconscious, she'd been drugged. Rosalie was unconscious as well but she also appears to have been assaulted. Her face is bruised and her shirt was ripped. They will perform a thorough exam to determine if anything happened," Carlisle said softly and we all knew it was a reference to rape.

I swallowed hard and tried to focus in on his face as my vision started to blur. He hadn't mentioned Bella.

"Edward, Bella wasn't at the scene. We got an anonymous call from someone claiming to have her. She's been kidnapped. Right now we have no idea why or what the person wants but I don't think he plans on killing her. I don't know why they took Bella instead of Rosalie or Alice but if murder was the plan, I don't think the two of them would have survived,"

"What about her bracelet? You know where she is?" I asked. My voice sounded far away even to my own ears.

"Yes, we do. But the caller said he would call back at two a.m. with more information. We are assembling a team but we want to make sure we don't walk into a trap. We need more details to determine what and who we're dealing with," he announced calmly.

I just stared at him unable to move or speak.

"What do you mean assemble a team?" Jasper asked on edge.

"We have a team that specifically deals with rescues and recoveries," Carlisle informed him.

"Once I make sure Rose is okay, I want in on this," Emmett stated from his position on the floor. I knew by the tone of his voice he was on his way to committing his first murder.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Your entire unit has been grounded. You're not to leave the compound for any reason. As a matter of fact, you're not allowed back to your pod."

"Are you-," I started to protest and ask him if he was out of his goddamned mind because apparently he was if he thought I was just going to sit around and wait on someone else to find Bella.

Before I could begin my rant, one of the doctors appeared. He informed us that both Rosalie and Alice were in stable condition and that Rosalie had regained consciousness but Alice had not. Rosalie also had some bruises and minor contusions but she would be okay.

"Um, did she- did the results come back- I was told she was assaulted," Emmett remarked softly.

"We are unable to disclose that information but you can see Miss Hale if you'd like and ask her yourself," the doctor suggested as he looked down at his Blackberry and smiled. "It appears Miss Brandon is now awake,"

Jasper exhaled harshly and muttered something that sounded like, "Thank God,"

The two of them were allowed to see Rosalie and Alice while I stayed behind to talk with Carlisle.

"Look Edward, I need to prepare you for the other direction this could take," Carlisle said in his most no nonsense voice. "We think whoever has Bella is either on our active investigation list or an upcoming operation. They could have a mole on the inside of The Organization and want to negotiate. Edward, The Organization has a strict no negotiation policy with criminals and terrorists,"

"Don't you- don't you dare fucking say that!" I yelled. I couldn't believe my ears. The little speech he just gave was loosely translated to 'we're gonna let them kill Bella'. I noticed two of the guards had inched their way towards us.

"Edward, you know I will do everything in my power to make sure an effort is made to bring her back safely but Aro has the last word on this,"

I fucking lost it.

"You know what, I'm thinking that maybe when I came back from Venezuela I should have just put a bullet in my own head because then I wouldn't have been waiting around the last year and a half for him to do it! The decision is up to him? Well, we already know what he'll decide don't we?"

"We can't be sure Edward, I didn't think I'd be able to convince him about you and I did. This can go either way,"

"There should be only ONE way for this to go!"

He sighed and stared at me with a pained expression. "I know how you feel Edward, I-,"

I pushed him roughly against the wall and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Do you? Really?! So, you feel like your heart is being ripped from your chest and chopped up into little pieces while you watch completely helpless to do anything and meanwhile your breath is slowly slipping from your body and you're suffocating to death and the pain is so unbearable that you just wish someone would put a bullet in your head to end your suffering? Because that's how I fucking feel right now!" I roared.

The two overzealous guards seized the opportunity to subdue me for basically attacking a member of the board. They pulled me off of Carlisle and forced me to the ground and handcuffed me. I could hear Carlisle as he instructed them to go easy on me and place me in the isolation room.

"Fuck you! I swear to god if she dies Carlisle, I'll never fucking forgive you!" I screamed. I kicked the walls and struggled against the restraints as I was led away from the waiting area.

I was thrown into one of the isolation rooms. Plain white walls, floors and ceilings that all blended into each other. It was very reminiscent of a padded room at a psychiatric hospital. We normally placed people in these rooms to make them crack and give us information we wanted. I had no idea why they figured it was a good idea to put me in one of those rooms. I had clearly already cracked.

I paced the room furiously and tried to think of a way to get out, so that I could save Bella. _Bella_. The thought of her being somewhere alone with some asshole doing god knows what to her- I screamed loudly at the thought of her being harmed in any way.

The images that flooded my mind became too much. I backed into a corner and slid to the ground and did something I hadn't done since the death of my parents. I cried; loud gut wrenching sobs that shook my entire body. It just wasn't fucking fair. I felt so helpless, so weak in that moment and I knew if anything happened to her and she didn't make it. . .I would cease to exist too. There was no way in hell I would live in a world without her.

After an hour or so the door to the isolation room opened, I stood and thought about overpowering whoever entered the room so that I could make my escape. It was Carlisle. His expression was tense. I just stared blankly.

"James Smith was your next assignment. We were going to end his current operations- he's providing weapons and explosives to various drug cartels and some international terrorist groups. Apparently someone on the inside fed him information and he came after us. He's the one who has Bella. He wants off our radar and he said he would return her in one piece. He also offered to help us bring in some of the people who he's selling to,"

I knew there was much more to come, so I kept my mouth shut.

"To say Aro was intrigued was an understatement; he all but ignored the fact that someone from our department fed information to a mark. He asked Smith why he dumped the other girls since three girls would mean a bigger bargaining chip. He told him he had originally planned on Alice because they apparently have a history, so now he thinks Alice is the mole which is entirely impossible," Carlisle frowned.

"Why did he say he took Bella?" I asked impatiently.

"He said she seemed to be the most valuable to _you_. Apparently you had a run in with him in a club?"

Hand holding asshat! Hand holding asshat was James Smith and he had Bella! I should have fucking killed him when I had the chance!

"Fuuuuck!" I screamed.

"That revelation took Aro in an entire different direction. He suddenly feels your entire team is a liability and that you failed as team leader by breaking the rules and allowing the rules to be broken,"

I already knew where this was headed.

"He wants to make a deal with Smith and he's sending Demetri and Felix for Bella," Carlisle announced.

I shook my head. "No, no, fucking no. Carlisle- please, no-," I couldn't even put two words together. Demetri and Felix together meant one thing: death. They would torture her and bury her body in the middle of the desert somewhere.

Carlisle stepped closer and stared at me with a determined expression. "I know you think I'm full of shit but believe me when I tell you I was in your exact shoes many years ago. Demetri and Felix leave tomorrow night for Pennsylvania. Bella's being held somewhere outside of Pittsburgh. This gives you an eighteen hour jump on them," he opened his jacket and revealed my gun.

"I have someone from the Wolf Unit scheduled to take you off site. When you get to the drop off spot you need to find a car to take you to this address," he pulled a piece of paper from his other pocket. "I will be in contact with Bella's final location. You need to remove your tracking bracelet. Edward!" he yelled.

Apparently I was in a coma or something because I couldn't move or speak. "Snap out of it, we don't have much time!" he pushed the gun and paper towards me. I blinked rapidly as I regained brain function and took the gun and paper from him. I opened my mouth to say something but hugged him tightly instead.

I removed the bracelet and followed him out of a side exit to a waiting van. Emmett, Rosalie (sporting a huge bruise on her face and a split lip), Jasper and Alice (who was paler than usual) were already in the van. The driver and his co-captain were two big Native American looking guys that I'd seen around the compound on different occasions. Our driver, Jacob and his partner Seth were well aware of the shit they were getting involved in but they wore the biggest grins on their faces and insisted they wanted to give Aro a taste of his own medicine.

They dropped us off at an offsite parking lot near the airport that was manned by one elderly security guard. After we tied him up and shoved him in his little box/office, Alice hotwired a large SUV and we headed towards the address on the paper.

Everyone was eerily quiet. "Are you two okay?" I asked gently.

"We're fine. Nothing happened- well, nothing like what you're probably thinking. They were in a van and these two guys forced us in at gunpoint but they soon decided they only needed one of us and so he took Bella. Of course I wasn't going down without a fight so. . .," Rosalie's voice trailed off.

"I'm going to tear his fucking head from his body," Emmett growled.

Alice cleared her throat. "I know him- knew him. The guy who was driving. James. He's my ex-boyfriend. We've got to get her, Edward. We've got to save her from him," Alice cried.

"We will," I assured her.

When we pulled up to the address on the paper, I frowned. It was a dilapidated shack in Maryland. There was a white van parked next to it.

"What the fuck is this place?" Emmett asked.

"I have no idea," I stepped out of the truck and made it halfway to the shack when the door flew open. I instantly drew my gun and pointed it towards the door.

"Don't shoot," a voice said. Slowly someone appeared in the doorway and walked towards me. The headlights from the SUV brought them into view. It was a woman. She was probably in her mid-thirties, long caramel colored hair and she had a faint smile on her beautiful face. There was something very maternal about her. Why the fuck would Carlisle send us here?

"Sorry, I think I might have the wrong address," I lowered my gun.

"Are you Edward?" she asked.

I nodded unsure if I should have revealed my identity.

"I've been expecting you. I'm Esme,"

**End Notes: I didn't even see that one coming! I had originally planned on introducing a new character named Raven (inspired by Angelina Jolie) to the story for the role that Esme will play. But I decided Esme could probably be pretty kick ass when the situation called for it. Spring Break is next week so there will definitely be another chapter since my travel plans were canceled. Boo! ****I will also add outtakes to the blog about Jasper and Emmett's visits to Alice and Rose in the infirmary.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another transitional chapter. . .started off all EPOV but I wanted to give you an idea what was going on with Bella, so her POV makes a brief appearance. Warning: Bella gets roughed up a little in this chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially those of you reviewing!!! I'm so excited there are other people out there who totally "get" this story. You ROCK hardcore!!!**

**Don't forget about the short outtakes on the blog- www(dot)secretaddict40(dot)blogspot(dot)com**** I also have four dossiers on the site for fun as well as the playlist. ****om**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight enigma. Bella's mind fuckery was my idea.**

_Song for this chapter- Soldier by Eminem_

_**Edward**_

I trusted Carlisle implicitly, so when Esme told us to abandon the SUV and get into the van, I gathered my unit and we did it no questions asked.

Esme smiled sweetly and suggested that we try and get some sleep because we had a long day ahead of us. The rest of my unit took her advice and fell asleep shoulder to shoulder in the back of the van as we traveled to who the hell knows where but there was no way I would be able to sleep until I had Bella back safely in my arms.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked after we'd been traveling for almost fifteen minutes.

Esme smiled. "You'll need supplies," she replied cryptically.

She seemed so straight laced and innocent. I wondered how her path had crossed with Carlisle's.

"How do you know Carlisle?" I asked suddenly.

Her smiled faded and she sighed deeply. I was about to apologize for being so fucking nosy but then she started to talk, so I sat back and listened.

"Carlisle and I used to work together," she replied quietly. Carlisle had been with The Organization since he was twenty one. . . .I looked at her and frowned. She turned her head in my direction and raised an eyebrow.

"You worked for The Organization?" I asked in disbelief.

She laughed. "I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered by your obvious shock," she teased.

I just stared dumbfounded as she continued her story.

"I was _recruited_ when I was just eighteen years old. I had fallen asleep behind the wheel of a stolen car, totally high on coke when the car jumped the curb and hit a pedestrian. The person survived, thankfully, and I was charged with a handful of crimes and sentenced to twenty years in prison but The Organization came to the rescue before I even served one day. I detoxed in one of those small, white interrogation rooms- do they still have those?" she inquired.

I nodded as I tried to imagine Esme as a teenage cokehead.

"I was quite the juvenile delinquent growing up and The Organization felt my skill set was perfect for the assignments they were putting together. So, I was basically trained to be a killer. Carlisle started around the same time I did and I fell in love with him at first sight," she smiled. "But he wouldn't give me the time of day," she laughed.

"He acted as if he was above everything and everyone when in reality we were all the same and although he might not have been a recovering drug addict, he had been a thief and was trained to be an assassin as well. We constantly bumped heads and although we primarily worked alone there were a few occasions where we had to be partners. Over time we became friends, confidants and much more. The board found out and we were reprimanded. Carlisle stopped speaking to me and acted as if I didn't exist. . .it broke my heart," she said softly.

"Anyway, I wanted out of the whole deal and I did some really reckless things that could have exposed us all. I naively thought they would just send me back to jail to serve out the remainder of my sentence, which I figured was a better alternative to the torture of being around Carlisle and not being able to have him. But as you know there is only one legitimate way out of The Organization. So, not only did they issue orders for me to be killed; they sent Carlisle to do it,"

I'm sure she thought I was a mute idiot because all I could do was gape at her.

"That obviously didn't happen," she chuckled. "I escaped to a small island off the coast of Portugal with Carlisle's help. I didn't see him again for almost a year but the feelings for him never left. . I doubt they ever will. Once he became a member of the board I came back to the States to be closer to him. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him," she finished simply.

Almost an hour and forty five minutes later we arrived at our destination, a suburban neighborhood in Columbus. Esme pulled into the attached garage of a modest home and closed the electronic door once we were inside.

We all filed out of the van and followed her through a door that led to a kitchen. She disabled the alarm system and enabled it again once we were all inside.

"I imagine all of you must be famished. Help yourselves to whatever you'd like. I have stuff to make sandwiches, soup, water, juice, fruit-," she rattled off as she opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

I liked Esme but we didn't have time for this bullshit. I pushed the refrigerator door closed and looked at her.

"We don't have much time,"

"We have time until we hear from Carlisle. Trust me when I say I understand your eagerness but if you are fatigued and malnourished you won't do anyone any good. I tell you what, why don't I make some sandwiches and then we'll start gathering supplies," she said as she opened the door of the refrigerator once more and pulled out deli meats and cheeses.

Everyone hesitated but it was obvious they were all starving, so I didn't begrudge them a sandwich even though Bella was probably out there all alone being tortured. By all means, eat your goddamned pastrami and ham sandwiches with a clear conscience.

"Edward, please don't make me force feed you," Esme smiled sweetly.

She had this look in her eyes that made me believe she would probably do it. So, I shoved a piece of bread into my mouth. While we stood around awkwardly eating sandwiches in Esme's kitchen her cell phone rang. She looked at the display and placed the phone down on the kitchen counter before she answered.

"Hello, you're on speaker phone," she announced.

"Great. Did everyone make it safely?" Carlisle's voice asked.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Esme asked a little on edge.

"Not at all. I've gotten a location on Bella," he responded.

Esme thrust a pen and paper at me and I wrote down the information.

"Based on what Alice and Rosalie told us there are a total of four guys involved but we have reason to believe there may be two additional people on his team. They are heavily armed. Esme will provide the necessary supplies. Edward, I know you want to get Bella back at any cost but I need you to think strategically. Utilize the skill sets of your team and don't take anything for granted. I have faith that you can do this. Take no prisoners and watch your ass," Carlisle instructed.

"How will we get there?" I asked. "And we'll need weapons- lots of them from the sound of it," I was going to lose my shit pretty soon. This was a total fucking suicide mission but one I would gladly go on if there was any chance we could save Bella.

"Esme will supply whatever you need," he assured us.

Jasper ran his hands over his face. "What about afterwards," he asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle inquired.

"After we get Bella, then what? Are we trading one death sentence for another? I'm not going back there. How long before they hunt us down?" Jasper asked as Alice shivered next to him. He immediately put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm working on that. Esme will give you a phone. When you have Bella, take interstate 480 North and call me. I will have details for you then. I've got to end this call," Carlisle said as the line disconnected.

Esme pulled a hammer from the drawer next to her and smashed the phone. We all eyed her curiously but she gave nothing away as she pulled a small chip from the phone and hit it with the hammer until it cracked.

She turned on her heels and headed out of the kitchen. "Come on," she called over her shoulder and we all followed obediently.

We followed her to the back of the house and down some stairs to the basement. There was another padlocked door at the bottom of the stairs made of some sort of reinforced steel. Once the door was opened Esme hit a switch and several fluorescent overheads illuminated the space. It was an elaborate weapons arsenal.

"Holy shit!" Emmett exclaimed. He was like a kid in a candy store. He moved ahead of us as he admired the guns that lined an entire wall of the space. I couldn't even imagine how she had amassed such a collection. I wondered if Carlisle was responsible.

There were guns, silencers, explosives, infrared detectors, knives and some other shit I wasn't even familiar with. Esme pulled her long hair up and secured it with a clip.

"So, let's see what do we need. . .," she said thoughtfully. "Six guys, probably a big house with alarms and sensors, somebody watching the perimeter," she continued.

We all watched in awe as she pulled weapons, ammunition and electronics from the shelves and placed them on the counter in the center of the room as if she were at the local grocery store doing her weekly shopping. She added some C4 for good measure and gave us detailed instructions on to use it and the best places to place the boxes.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you this and it's something you've heard before but I feel I must: he who hesitates can get killed. You've got to hit them fast and hard and then get the hell out of there. Jasper, I understand you are the tech expert so, this might be extremely beneficial," she handed Jasper something that looked like a control for those little remote control cars.

Jaspers eyes widened. "It's a scrambler," he answered our unspoken question. "You can cancel alarm signals with these if you're unable to bypass the codes. You can also intercept 911 calls," he said in awe.

"One of my favorites," Esme clapped. "Hmm, Rosalie, right?" she pointed to Rose.

Rose nodded.

"The next time someone decides they want to hit that pretty face of yours, you give them a taste of their own medicine," she gave Rose a pair of black elbow gloves that were padded on top of the fingers. I frowned as I took one of the gloves and realized it was some type of heavy metal right over the spot where her knuckles would be.

"Titanium," Esme winked.

Rose smiled for the first time all night. Esme also slipped her a pearl handled knife. She let Emmett and Alice select weapons of their choice.

"Edward, I hear you are very fond of your glock but I'm going to give you a Baretta as well. I think the combined fire power will help immensely," she said as she added the gun as well as several magazine clips to the growing pile of weapons. She looked at the things she'd gathered obviously pleased with herself as she gave Emmett two large duffle bags to load everything inside.

Ten minutes later we filed back into the van and discussed possible strategies while Esme drove us to a parking storage. She gave Emmett a ticket to get a SUV she had parked there in case of emergencies. She told me I was not allowed to drive and that I needed to get at least an hour of sleep on the two hour drive. She gave me a cell phone and an envelope full of cash before she hugged and kissed us all like a mom who was sending her kids off to college. She told us to be careful and sent us on our way.

"Look, you can pull over up here and I can drive," I told Emmett after we left Esme.

"You heard Esme, you look like shit and although I totally understand-she's right, you need to try and get some sleep. We need you on your toes. _Bella_ needs you on your toes," he said.

I sighed harshly and thought there was no way in hell I would be able to go to sleep. . .until I closed my eyes and actually drifted into a deep slumber. I had a dream about Bella. We were back in Paris and in my dreams she never fell asleep on the chaise. She came to bed, naked, with me and I held her and made love to her all night. At one point in the dream, I hovered over her and let my eyes roam her beautiful body right before I was about to enter her for the first time. I called out her name and felt something hard hit my shoulder. I jumped and my eyes shot open, I looked over to see Emmett grinning broadly as he stared straight ahead focused on the road.

"Dude, I am so sorry I had to stop that dream but there are ladies present," he laughed.

I cast a glance over my shoulder and Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all smirked at me. I covered my face with my hand and groaned loudly.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later," Jasper assured me.

I hoped like hell he was right.

_**Bella**_

I blinked several times as I tried to focus in on my surroundings. Everything was fuzzy. It seemed like I had been asleep for a week but in reality I knew it had only been a few hours. I had a kick ass hangover from all of those lemon drop shots. My mouth felt like it was full of cotton and my entire body felt heavy.

"Hey Beautiful, are you awake? Wake up," A voice said. "Come on wake up," I felt a sharp sting against my both cheeks. It felt like someone was slapping me in the face. My eyes opened and I instinctively tried to fight back when I realized I couldn't move my hands.

I focused in on the face of James and the events of the previous night came flooding back to me.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I yelled as I tried again to move my limbs. I then discovered I was tied to a chair by my arms and legs.

A heard the laughter of a few men behind me.

"We've got a live one here!" one of them remarked.

"I know, nice and feisty, just how I like them!" James grinned at me. "Oh, was that too cheesy?" he mocked.

"Fuck you," I spat.

"Maybe later," he ran his nose against my cheek. "But first things first. How long have you worked for The Organization?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I thought we were past all these games," he walked around the chair and stood behind me. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back roughly.

"Ow! Ow!" I yelled.

"I don't understand why you're being so insolent. Let me guess, you think _he's_ coming for you don't you?"

I didn't have to ask who he meant because I already knew. I didn't know if he would come for me or not. But part of me hoped he would so that I could see his beautiful face one last time before I died and so I could tell him how much I loved him. Even if he didn't feel the same way.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?" I asked suddenly.

"I had no real use for them although I was tempted to teach Ali a lesson. You seemed to be the most valuable,"

I held out hope that they were still alive since he said he _**was**_tempted.

"Was I?" I asked. I had to buy myself some time to figure out if an escape was possible or at least stay alive long enough to be rescued.

"Were you what?" he stood in front of me again.

"The most valuable?" I raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter of fact, you were. I'm going to get what I want and you and your boyfriend will get what's coming to you,"

My heart rate increased as I thought about Edward being harmed in any way.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at me. "Sure you do. He was willing to kill for you. That speaks volumes about your relationship,"

"I assure you, you are wrong. He's just trigger happy. He would have done the same thing if it had been Alice or Rose," I said in my most convincing voice. I actually didn't know what had provoked Edward to reach for his gun but now I wished I hadn't stopped him.

"Well, that's unfortunate. I was hoping to torture him by making him watch me have my way with you," he smiled wickedly as his hand made a pass over my breast. I fought the urge to throw up.

"So are you saying he won't care?" he inquired.

"I'm saying you've already gotten what you wanted from The Organization- wait please tell me you didn't just take their word for it- you did get some type of proof," _Let the mind fuckery begin_.

"Are you saying your superiors aren't trustworthy?" he sounded amused.

"No one is supposed to know they exist. They kill their own operatives when the expiration date is up. They don't give a flying fuck about me. They know who you are, where you are and they have probably assembled a team to come here and kill us all. Shit, it wouldn't surprise me if they just dropped a damn bomb on this entire place," I closed my eyes. "Fucking amateurs. .. had you not drugged me I could have probably been a bit more useful to you. But instead you want to play some sick ass sex game to make my non-boyfriend jealous? You're a fucking joke and you just got punked but the Federal Government," I shook my head and gave him a look of pity.

He chuckled darkly before he suddenly grabbed my neck and squeezed. I could hardly breathe as I looked into his hard, ice blue eyes.

"Are you trying to play some fucking mind game with me?"

_You have to have a brain for that to be possible, asshole._ "No, I swear," I panted.

He let go of my neck and I gasped wildly as I tried to refill my lungs with oxygen.

"Fucking cocksuckers!" he roared.

"James, come one man, she's lying! She'll say anything to save that sweet little ass of hers," one of the guys said.

"Let me guess- they set up a time and place to do an exchange- me for what? Are they going to give you the drive with your information? What tangible item are you getting? And, oh, did they pick the drop off place or did you?" I raised an eyebrow.

James looked confused for a minute. "They did, why?"

"How did they know where you were?" I smiled faintly as I felt the bracelet around my wrist press against my flesh when I moved my arm.

He raised his hand over my head and someone tossed him a gun, which he pointed at my head.

"Talk," he instructed.

I closed my eyes and mustered up all the courage I could to sound confident as I went on to give him bogus information and details on other "negotiations" I'd been privy to. He listened skeptically but in the end, I must have provided just enough of the right terminology or logistics to convince him. He made a call and I couldn't hear the exact words being said but he sounded very menacing. Towards the end of the call he walked in to the room and I heard him ask, "How did they pinpoint my location?"

_Fuck Me._

"Oh, really. Interesting. . . .sure, I agree one hundred percent.. . . . . I could do it as a favor," he remarked. "No, I understand totally. . . . .no, we leave everything as it is,"

I closed my eyes as I heard the phone click shut.

"It appears your employer places a tracking device on all of their operatives when they are on their own time to keep them from going too far off the reservation," he stood behind me once again and leaned over my chair as he ran his finger tips up my thighs, over my ribs, he made circles around my breasts, slid his hands down my arms over the ropes until they rested on my wrists. "What a pretty piece of jewelry," he growled in my ear.

He pulled the ropes up roughly and slid the bracelet over my wrists scraping my skin along the way. I winced as the pain tore through my arm.

"Destroy this," he said to someone I couldn't see.

"Bella, you disappoint me. I can tolerate almost any behavior except lying," he said calmly.

I held my head down.

"Oh, so you have nothing to say all of a sudden? Your little rouse didn't work, so now what? What's the next thing they taught you to save your ass? Look at me!" he yelled.

I stared up at him. "Whoever you were talking to doesn't know shit. The Organization does not make deals with criminals and terrorists. I already know I'm dead so it doesn't matter what you do to me, it won't change my fate. All of the calls are recorded tell your inside person to get a copy of the call and we'll see whose lying," It was my last card to play and I hoped like hell he would call my bluff.

"I've got to hand it to you- you're good. But my 'inside person' as you call them is extremely reliable. I don't need the copy of a call to believe what they are telling me is true,"

"I see. So, it's a woman," I grinned.

He scowled at me.

"We're the only creatures on Earth that can turn a grown man into a complete jackass," I laughed. "I wonder if she knows you plan on having your way with me," I challenged and suddenly his hand came down hard across my face. My ears rang loudly and my vision blurred.

"I am going to give you some advice you should follow for the remaining hours you have left to live. Shut. The. Fuck. Up," he said angrily.

I swallowed convulsively and tried to hold back the tears as I waited for the stinging of his slap to subside. He walked away from the room but I could hear him back on the phone again.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm the erratic beating of my heart. I knew once he found out I was lying about the phone recordings he would kill me. I wasn't afraid of dying but I was heartbroken because I would never see Edward again and he would never know that even during my final hours, my mind and heart had been focused on him. If James killed me it would no doubt ruin his deal with The Organization and maybe, just maybe, it would save the lives of my friends and my Edward.

**End Notes: OMGEEE! Bella has got some serious **_**COJONES**_**! And Esme. . .sigh. . .I just LOVE her! I mean not only can she make a mean sandwich but she can also arm you to the teeth AND tell you how to use C4! The next chapter is what inspired this entire story!! Squee! The action will be intense and the body count high but FINALLY Edward and Bella will be reunited. No more pretense and bullshit as our journey continues. . . **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, so one day after reading one of my favorite story updates on , I started listening to my iPod and Phil Collins' song, In the Air Tonight came on and during the drum solo I had this vision of a bad ass Edward kicking in the door of some lair to rescue Bella and Codename: Twilight was born. **

**Warning: There are graphic details of bad guys being shot and some explosions in this chapter.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight plots. The rescue came from my twisted imagination.**

_Song for this Chapter: In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins_

After we turned off I-80, we headed on to a narrow unpaved road that winded into the woods. It was almost six o'clock but the sun hadn't risen, which meant it got darker the farther away we got from the highway.

"Kill the lights," I instructed Emmett.

"What? Its pitch black, how do you expect me to see?" he frowned.

I dug through one of the duffel bags behind his seat and pulled out a pair of night vision goggles.

"Here. Kill the fucking lights before they spot us," I threw the goggles in his lap. It wasn't the time to give me any shit. We had talked about our strategy for most of the drive but we still had not come up with a solid plan to distract the assholes who were more than likely watching the perimeter of the house.

My leg bounced nervously as we drove deeper into the woods.

"Are we sure Carlisle got the location right?" Jasper asked.

I turned around and scowled at him. "Why the fuck would you ask that _now_?

He held up his hands in mock surrender.

I rolled my eyes, turned back around and stared out of the window unable to make out anything. I reached into the bag and pulled out a second pair of goggles. I slipped them on and noticed a faint glow in the distance.

"Kill the engine," I said.

"What do you see?" Emmett asked as he followed my line of sight.

"I think it's a porch light,"

Emmett turned off the engine and pushed his goggles up on his forehead. "Now what?"

We weren't really prepared to navigate through the wilderness at night but there was no way I could wait until sunrise.

"I'm going to go in deeper to get a closer look. Keep the goggles on so you don't get taken by surprise," I said as I released the safety from my glock and stepped from the door.

"I'm going with you," Rosalie announced. She dug around for her own pair of goggles.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Emmett remarked.

"Emmett, I love you but now is not the time to play the over bearing boyfriend. I saw those bastards and I'll be able to tell if it's the same crew or if we're dealing with some new players," she said as she slid a new clip into the Beretta that Esme provided.

Emmett sighed harshly. "Be careful," he said softly.

"I will," she kissed his lips and followed me out of the SUV and into the darkness.

We walked a few feet and the house came closer in to view. It was a small wood frame house painted white. I imagined it was probably used during hunting season. My heart hammered in my chest as I realized Bella was less than one hundred yards away. I fought the strong impulse I had to just run ahead, guns blazing and rescue her all on my own.

I adjusted the zoom on the goggles and a big bald guy came into view. "Is that one of them?" I asked Rosalie. She adjusted her zoom.

"Son of a. . .yeah, he's one of them,"

"Is he the one who hit you?" I asked carefully.

"Yes," she remarked quietly and I didn't have to look at her to know she was also fighting the urge to run ahead and put a bullet in his brain.

"We need to get closer or up higher," I looked up at the trees that surrounded us, mostly pine trees. They were damned near impossible to climb. Just as I contemplated scaling the tree, I heard the sound of a branch cracking after being stepped on. I turned quickly and raised my gun in that direction unsure if it was a person or an animal. Rose followed my lead and aimed her gun as well.

"Don't shoot," A voice called.

I could see a large figure flanked by two other figures getting closer to us.

"Put your fucking hands up!" I hissed into the night.

Six hands went up as they came closer.

"What are you doing? We should shoot them," Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

Then I recognized that smile.

"Jacob?" I frowned.

"Hey!" he grinned.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled as I lowered my gun. Rosalie continued to aim her gun at the trio.

"Thought you might need some help. You remember Seth and this is Quil," he pointed to the guys behind him.

The three of them wore camouflaged jumpsuits, night vision goggles and each carried a huge knapsack on their backs. I could see the silver glint of a knife blade in Jacob's right sleeve.

"Unreal," Rosalie muttered under breath as she finally lowered her gun.

"Did Carlisle send you here?" I asked.

"Maybe. So what's up, what's the plan?" he ignored my question.

"Uh, the plan is you and your fucking friends need to take your asses back to D.C. before you get us all killed!"

"Man, this guy has some anger issues," Quil said. In an instant I was in his face.

"You don't know the half of it," I ground out. My frustration with The Organization combined with only two hours of sleep and the anxiety I felt about Bella's safety was about to make me combust.

Rosalie pulled me away from him. "We don't have time for this bullshit! Look they are already here; we may as well use them. We need all the help we can get,"

I sighed. She was right.

"Fine. But I'm in charge and you will do as I say. I don't want any of that crazy bullshit your guys are known for," I warned. The Wolf Unit had a reputation around the compound as being somewhat savage. I think they tried to attribute it to their Native American ancestry but I was certain if their ancestors knew about the things they did they would be rolling over in their graves.

"Cool. We were in the treetops on the other side of the house and we saw one guy on the front door, one on each side and another on the back. From our limited view inside I saw a couple of guys walking around. But I didn't see Isabella," Jacob replied.

"Her name is Bella," I corrected. "So, you got a visual on six which means there are probably eight to ten total. That's more than I had anticipated," I ran my hands through my hair.

"So what's the plan?" he asked again.

"We need a distraction to get the guys off the doors so that the rest of my team can infiltrate,"

"Oh, we've got the perfect thing for that," Seth dug into his knapsack and pulled out a long black wig.

I frowned. "Cross dressing?" I hedged.

"No. As soon as the sun rises members of the Quileute council will be knocking on the door to let the occupants know they are on our land and must vacate per article 187 of the Native American Treaty of Pennsylvania," Quil laughed.

"What? Are you insane? You're just going to go knock on the fucking door?"

"Uh-huh," they said unison. _Fucking lunatics_.

I was about to protest when Rosalie spoke up. "Sounds great. Let's get back to the others," she turned on her heels and walked back in the direction of the SUV.

As we made it closer to the SUV, the doors opened and both Emmett and Jasper appeared with guns pointed at our companions. I held my hand up.

"It's okay. They're here to help," I remarked.

"Where the fuck did they come from?" Emmett frowned, his weapon still aimed at Quil.

"The trees," Rosalie rolled her eyes and stepped back inside the vehicle.

After I assured Emmett for like the hundredth time they were okay, he put away the gun and we all squeezed back inside with our new allies and devised a Plan B. The new plan involved Emmett, Quil and Seth distracting and disarming (possibly even dismembering) the guys in the perimeter; Jacob, Rosalie and I would issue a surprise attack through the rear of the house while Jasper would be perched atop the SUV with an A5 to watch our backs. I had initially only planned for Alice to be our escape driver but she pouted and said she wanted to something more meaningful.

I allowed her to place C4 in strategic places close to the house and under the two vehicles parked nearby. I wasn't planning on leaving anyone alive to get away but in the off chance someone survived I didn't want them to have an easy escape. Emmett would place a final C4 brick on the outside of the house and we would detonate all of them once we had Bella and everyone was safely inside the SUV.

I figured James would have Bella close to him since she was his bargaining chip, so I gave explicit instructions that no one else was to shoot him. _That fucker was mine_. Emmett only agreed if he could have the same access to the bald guy on the door that was responsible for the bruises on Rosalie's face.

We decided it made more sense to wait until sunrise so we sat anxiously for another forty five minutes until the sun made its journey higher into the sky. Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob l and I stood behind some trees as we watched Seth and Quil approach the house.

The guy that had been watching the left side of the house disappeared inside, which gave Seth and Quil a chance to surprise the guy at the front door. He jumped and immediately aimed his M16 as they approached.

"What the fuck," he pointed the rifle back and forth at them. They both looked so ridiculous in their long black wigs, tribal smocks and moccasins.

"We come in peace," Quil said. I closed my eyes and sighed. . . what the fuck. . ._we come in peace_? I just knew the next thing out of his mouth was going to be, "take me to your leader".

"Chuck!" the guy yelled.

The guy guarding the other side of the house ran up front with his gun drawn as well. He took one look at Quil and Seth and burst into laughter.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be? Sonny and Cher?" the guy, Chuck asked as he lowered his gun. The bald guy frowned at him as he kept Seth and Quil in his range.

"We're with the Quileute Native American council. We have a document here that shows you're in violation of article 187 of the Pennsylvania treaty. This is Quileute land and no one is allowed to have property on this land without the approval of the tribunal," Seth said.

"What? Get the fuck out of here," Chuck said.

"We don't want any trouble but if you don't vacate the premises we will be forced to call the authorities," Quil chimed in.

"How about I put a bullet in your fucking head and see who you'll call then!" Chuck yelled.

This seemed to be going from bad to worse until the guy on the back door walked towards the front of the house to see what was going on. As soon as he abandoned his post, Emmett ran around the other side of the house while Rosalie, Jacob and I positioned ourselves at the back door. I was in front with Jacob behind me and Rosalie behind him once we entered the house we would fan out and take the right, center and left of the interior. I felt my heart pulsing through my veins and my blood simmering beneath the surface of my skin.

I swallowed and took a deep breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. When we heard Quil yell "pale faces" that was our signal to spring into action. **(A/N: cue drum solo from In the Air Tonight)** I raised my leg and put all my strength into extending it towards the door. I kicked it so hard it practically fell from the hinges. I had a gun in each hand and I raised them high as I quickly scanned the room to make sure Bella was nowhere in sight before I began squeezing the trigger. From my peripheral I could see Jacob on my right side and Rosalie on my left as the room was suddenly filled with the sound of gunfire and shells hitting the floor.

It was obvious we had taken them totally by surprise. We entered through a tiny kitchen where one of the guys sat in a chair with his head propped back against the wall taking a nap. His eyes snapped open and he immediately shuffled his hands to reach for the AK-47 in his lap but it clattered to the floor out of his grasp. I'm not sure which one of us shot him but blood and brain fragments littered the back wall.

Another guy appeared in the doorway and I could hear several voices as they realized they'd been ambushed. The guy in the doorway was able to get off one shot before several bullets filled his chest. He had apparently missed all three of us as we continued to advance towards the front of the house shoulder to shoulder.

I noticed one of Rosalie's guns had stopped firing and I bumped her with my shoulder. "Get behind me and reload. Watch the back!" I yelled over the gun fire. She spun and pressed her back against mine as she stopped shooting to insert another clip. "Split!" I yelled and Jacob moved away from me and positioned himself against the wall in the narrow corridor. At the precise moment he moved away, a large slug from a MP5 tore through the space he previously occupied.

I pivoted my body and made sure I still provided cover for Rose as I let off several rounds hitting another guy in the chest and neck. I glanced over at Jacob and noticed blood on his shirt.

"Fuck! Are you hit?" I asked.

"Flesh wound, I'm fine," he insisted.

My ears popped loudly as I heard Rosalie's guns discharge behind me. Apparently one of the guys tried to sneak in the back door. Rosalie nailed him before his second foot ever made it inside.

Suddenly it was quiet in the house. I wasn't sure if they were just laying in wait or if there was no one else in the house and then I heard my name.

"Edward!"

It was shaky and weak but there was no mistaking that voice.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward, its Bella. Why don't you put your gun down and come out and see me,"

That wasn't Bella's voice. That was definitely the hand holding asshat, James Smith.

"Edward no! Don't listen to him. He'll shoot you," she pleaded.

I heard some scuffling and what sounded like the shuffling of feet and then his voice.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the fuck up?" his voice dripped with venom.

"Ow! I'm sorry, please just let him go," she continued to beg.

"Bella are you okay?" I called.

"Oh Edward, I am insulted," James said. "Are you insinuating that I haven't been the perfect host? Of course our Bella is fine,"

"I'm going to come out and I want you to let her go. You want a hostage, you can take me," I announced.

"Aw, such a chivalrous fellow. So, what are you saying your life for her life?" he laughed.

"Yes," I placed my glock in my back waistband and dropped the Beretta, which only had one bullet left in the hole.

I kicked the Beretta towards the center of the room.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie hissed. I guess I had deviated from the plan but nothing mattered now that I had heard her voice. If I could take her place, I would do it gladly.

"No," Jacob said.

I ignored both of them and walked towards the front of the house with my hands raised. I turned my head and realized there was a guy with a gun next to the wall. He put the barrel to my head.

"Please, no. Don't take me. Let him go! Please don't hurt him!" Bella cried. I stared at her and got a lump in my throat. Her eyes were blood shot, her hair matted on one side and she also had a bruise on the side of her face similar to Rosalie's. James stood behind her with his arm around her shoulder and a gun to her head as well and even though it was pretty fucking obvious that I didn't have a chance in hell, I still started plotting a hundred ways to kill his sorry ass.

"My, my, my Bella, you're awfully protective of someone who isn't your boyfriend. Isn't that what you told me?" James asked as he leaned in closer and ran his nose along her face. "You said he was nothing to you and that your lifelong dream was to be fucked by a man like me," he laughed wickedly and my hands immediately clenched into fists above my head.

"Oh Bella, I think your non-boyfriend is getting jealous," he grinned.

"Do we have a deal or what?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me, I have a gun to your girlfriend's head and Ray has a gun to your head. You know what that means? That means there is no fucking deal! You fucked up any chances of a deal when you kicked in the backdoor and started killing people!" he yelled.

I heard the click of the trigger from the gun aimed at my head as well as movement behind me. I knew Rosalie and Jacob were itching to do something but I didn't want anyone getting hurt unnecessarily.

"Don't," I said over my shoulder.

"Listen to your fearless leader! And watch him and his lovely Bella die together and then prepare for your own deaths!" James ranted.

All of a sudden the guy next to me dropped the 9mm and started to wobble on his feet before he crashed to the ground. I looked out the window and could see the SUV in the distance. Jasper had shot him in the back of the head.

"Fuuuck! What the fuck is going on!" James started to scream hysterically. "Okay, let's make a deal. Let's make a deal," he said nervously.

He was suddenly very agitated. I had to get Bella away from him before he accidentally shot her in his over anxious state.

I started to lower my hands.

"Keep them where I can see them!" he screamed as he pressed the barrel of the gun deeper into Bella's flesh. She winced.

I raised my hands high above my head again. "What's the deal?" I asked.

"My freedom for Bella's. I let her go and you let me go,"

He was out of his fucking mind if he thought I wasn't going to put a bullet through his head the first chance I got.

"Okay, that sounds fair," I lied.

"How many people do you have out there?"

"Two," I lied again.

"Go out there and tell them not to shoot. Clear a path for me and I'll drive off and we'll forget this entire thing ever happened,"

"You've got a deal," I said. Although I knew my forgetfulness was connected to his death.

I pointed towards the door to let him know I planned on walking out the front.

"What about them?" he asked.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Rosalie and a bloody Jacob had entered the space I occupied with their guns drawn.

I scowled at them. "Put the guns away. Go out the back," I instructed.

"Come on, you trust this guy?!" Jacob asked incredulously.

I smirked. "Yeah, James and I have an understanding. Don't we?" I looked at him.

His eyes darted nervously between me and Jacob.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," he said.

Rosalie Jacob begrudgingly put their guns away and turned to walk out the back door. Rosalie bent down to pick up the discarded Beretta and followed Jacob as they stepped over the body on the back porch.

I opened the front door. "Don't shoot guys, it's me!" I yelled as I walked through the front door. I noticed a body slumped against a tree stump next to the porch. The face was bloody and beaten beyond recognition. I looked up and saw Emmett standing next to him with blood all over his hands. Two more guys lay in the yard, their bodies twisted in unnatural positions. One of them was missing an arm. Seth and Quil were nowhere around.

I walked down the steps of the porch as James followed close behind with Bella. Emmett practically growled when he saw the two of them and he raised his gun with his bruised hand. "It's okay!" I said and motioned for him to lower his weapon.

Rosalie and Jacob appeared in the front yard opposite Emmett and I heard Rosalie gasp as she took in Emmett's appearance.

"Jacob find your wolves and tell them not to do anything stupid," I instructed.

I stood in front of a black van I assumed belonged to James before I turned around to face him. Bella stared at me curiously, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Release Bella and you can get into your car and go. You have my word," I said calmly.

His eyes darted around nervously. "Are all of you with The Organization?" he asked.

"Not anymore. We're on the run and we don't have much time left before they send operatives to kill us all. Let Bella go and be on your way," I said. She was so close to me, all I had to do was reach out and grab her.

He slowly lowered the gun from her head and took a step back. He pointed it back and forth between Rosalie and Emmett and then me and Bella as he walked backwards towards the van. I allowed him to get inside and start it.

"Will you fucking shoot him already?!" Emmett yelled.

But my eyes were focused on the woman in front of me. I was afraid if I moved or blinked, she would disappear. I heard a click as the gears changed and he started to back away. It was then that remembered the C4.

"Take cover!" I yelled as I grabbed Bella by the waist, hit the ground and rolled away from the van. I noticed Emmett had scrambled over to cover Rosalie with his body.

The ground vibrated around us as the explosion echoed through the forest. Glass shattered from the house and branches fell from a few of the trees. We lay still for a few moments and allowed the remaining debris to hit the ground. Once I was certain it was safe, I looked down at Bella to make sure she was okay before I turned my attention towards the remains of the black van engulfed in flames.

Emmett helped Rosalie from the ground and she immediately examined his fingers. "I'm fine," he smiled broadly.

Bella lay back on her elbows still staring at me. It was then that I realized she was probably in shock. I helped her up from the ground but before I could say anything Rosalie rushed over and hugged her tightly. I could see Alice running towards us in the distance and when she made it to where we stood she collided with Bella and Rosalie as the three of them hugged and cried and squealed.

A big 4x4 appeared from the back of the house and scared the shit out of me. Emmett, Rosalie and I immediately raised our guns but breathed a sigh of relief when we realized it was just Jacob and his unit.

"Damn, there was a barbecue and we missed it?" Quil joked.

"Yeah," I said. "Look, I can't thank you enough for your help. I owe you big time," I said to Jacob. He had removed his shirt and a large gauze bandage covered his right shoulder.

"No problem. I'm sure you'll make it up to me. I suggest you get your asses out of here. I doubt they have explosions like this very often. Someone will be here soon. Later!" he smiled as he peeled off in the jeep.

"Adios!" Seth called.

"Peace out!" Quil yelled.

"He's right, we should get moving," I said.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice locked hands and walked ahead of Emmett and me. Jasper waited outside the SUV.

"That was an amazing fucking shot, thank you," I clapped him on the back.

He smiled ruefully.

Alice climbed into the driver's seat and Jasper climbed into the passenger seat next to her, Rosalie climbed into the third row seats with Emmett and immediately pulled out a first aid kit while Bella stood outside next to me.

I sighed and opened my mouth to ask if she was okay but before I could get one word out, she turned away from me and started to climb inside. I swallowed hard and made a move to follow her but she quickly turned around and placed both feet back on the ground.

"You came for me," she said softly.

I nodded totally mesmerized by her beautiful mouth and the depth of emotion in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked as her voice cracked.

I swallowed again and took a deep breath as I gently rubbed the bruise on her right cheek.

"Because I love you Bella," I said simply. "And I wouldn't want to live in a world where you don't exist,"

Her bottom lip trembled and she blinked furiously. "But what- what about- when we get back? The rules and-," she sputtered.

"There are no more rules. I wasn't lying when I said we were on the run. They made a deal with him and part of the deal didn't involve bringing you home safely," I said softly. The image of her being hurt flashed briefly in my mind and I breathed harshly through my nose.

As the realization hit her, she bent over at the waist and began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe," I rubbed circles on her back.

"I'm going- I'm going to be sick," she pushed past me and hurled in the vegetation next to the SUV. I stood next to her and held her hair away from her face as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach. Alice appeared next to me with a bottle of water.

"Bella, sweetie we've got to go," Alice said tenderly as she handed Bella the water.

"Thanks," she muttered as she took the water and gazed up at me.

"Let's go," I lightly grabbed her arm and led her back to the SUV while Alice resumed her spot in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

I shrugged because I honestly didn't know. "You trust me to keep you safe, right?"

She nodded quickly. I placed my hands on her waist and helped her inside the vehicle and followed behind her. I closed the door and we all buckled up but Bella slid as close to me as her seatbelt would allow

"Alice, would you like the honor of finishing this?" I asked as she started the SUV and we begin to make our way out of the woods.

She slammed on the brakes and pursed her lips tightly and her eyebrows furrowed deep in concentration as she picked up a small detonator from the center console. Two seconds later there was a second explosion and then a third. Bella jumped and intertwined her fingers with mine. I squeezed her fingers hoping it would reassure her. She looked at me as tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Don't cry," I gently wiped her tears away with my thumb. "You're safe now, I promise," I whispered against her forehead.

She let go of my hand and fisted my shirt to pull me closer to her. She rested her head on my chest and took several deep breaths.

"Are you sniffing me?" I teased.

She nodded and I smiled as I rested my chin on the top of her head. "I stink," I laughed.

She shook her head. "No, you don't," she pulled back and stared up at me.

"I never thought I'd get to smell you again or see your smile or touch you or. . .," her voice trailed off as she used a shaky finger to trace my bottom lip.

"If my breath didn't smell like total ass I would kiss you right now. Would you kiss me back?" she asked.

I nodded my head and I heard Alice giggle in front of us. It suddenly occurred to me that everyone could hear us but I didn't care. And apparently neither did Bella.

"Would you regret it?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "No more regrets, Bella. No games. I want you. I don't want to waste anymore time, we've wasted enough already,"

She nodded her head in agreement before she resumed her spot on my chest. I put an arm around her and held her tightly. I sighed deeply as Alice turned on to I-80 and headed north. We were officially fugitives but I didn't give a shit as long as I had Bella safely in my arms nothing else mattered.

**End Notes: I know, I know the interaction between ExB is much too short in this chapter but they've got to get the hell out of dodge! I promise I will DEFINITELY make it up to you in the next chapter. ;-) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: If I were naming the chapters, this chapter would be titled FINALLY. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexually explicit themes.**

**The Twilight Universe is Stephenie Meyer's creation. The horny antics of ex-operatives are from my debauched imagination. **

_Song for this chapter- Whenever, Wherever, Whatever by Maxwell_

_**Edward**_

Shortly after we merged on to the highway, I pulled out the cell phone Esme had provided and called Carlisle. He told me there was a shit storm going on at The Organization after our escape and the discovery of the mole that provided James Smith inside information. It was a female assassin named Victoria. I'd only seen her around a few times but she had a reputation of being ruthless. Carlisle gave us instructions to stop overnight at a hotel near the Canadian border while he worked on securing additional information and documents for us to leave the country.

Before we checked into the hotel, Alice stopped at one of those superstores to buy all of us some essentials. Rosalie accompanied her inside while Jasper and Emmett stood watch over the SUV. I could no longer keep my eyes open and had passed out with Bella practically on top of me. I was in a deep sleep when Bella started to squirm. I thought she was just moving around as she tried to get comfortable until she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Edward! Edward no! Please no!" she screamed.

I sat up abruptly and tried to regain my bearings as I shook her awake.

"Bella, Bella, you're dreaming. It's okay," I ran my arms up and down her shoulders.

Emmett opened the door of the SUV and peered inside. "Everything okay?" he asked concerned.

Bella stared up at me with wide eyes as tears started to stream from her eyes.

"We're fine," I remarked never taking my eyes off Bella.

Emmett closed the door as Bella's shaky hands found my face and began to touch me as if it was her first time seeing me. Jasper stepped out of the vehicle to give us some privacy.

"I thought it was all a dream. You're really here? And you're okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here and I'm okay. We're all okay and you're safe Bella. You're safe," I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tightly. I kissed the top of her head and peered up through the front window and noticed Alice and Rosalie approached with two shopping carts full of shit. _What the fuck?_

Emmett had loaded all the weapons and other supplies into the footlocker in the back of the SUV and secured it with a padlock. He and Jasper stuffed all of the shit Alice and Rosalie purchased on top of the footlocker.

"Um, Alice, that looks like a lot more than toothbrushes and t-shirts," I frowned as she and Rosalie settled inside.

"You'll thank me later," she winked. "Bella, sweetie, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"She had a bad dream," I answered for her as she nodded.

We drove for another hour before we made it to our destination. We pulled into the parking lot of the Duluth Sheraton before checking into to three separate rooms on three different floors of the hotel. Alice had separated the stuff she and Rosalie brought into three travel cases with wheels. When the six of us entered the elevator the silence that existed for the past hour was broken as Emmett bellowed, "I'm fucking starving! I can't wait to order room service,"

My stomach had started to growl but my first priority was Bella. I wanted to make sure she took a hot bath or shower, got some decent rest and a good meal as well. Alice and Jasper were on the 4th floor and were the first to exit the elevator, Rosalie and Emmett were on the 5th floor and when the doors opened to the 6th floor, Bella and I made our exit. She had been quiet ever since she woke up screaming. She wouldn't tell me what the dream was about but I knew it was bad. I slid the card key into the slot and opened the door. I double checked the closets, bathroom and under the beds to make sure everything was copasetic.

After I placed the luggage in the corner, I stared at Bella. She stood in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around herself and stared around nervously. I slowly walked over to her.

"You're okay. Everything is going to be okay," I assured her.

"Why-um, why is Carlisle doing all this?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I can't say I know a hundred percent what his motivations are but I trust him with my life. I think a lot of it has to with being in a situation similar to ours many years ago. Carlisle has always been the voice of reason and compassion at The Organization. He's a good guy,"

She sighed and stepped around me to look out the window.

I cleared my throat. "Um, do you want to use the shower first or take a bath?" I asked. I picked up the luggage and placed it on the bed. When I opened it I laughed loudly. Alice had packed the bag very tight with toothbrushes, toothpaste, body lotion, shampoo, underwear, clothes, snacks _and_ condoms.

"What's so funny?" Bella walked over and stood next to me.

"Um, nothing, just- Alice- she's very um, thorough," I smirked.

Bella reached inside and picked up the box of condoms. Her mouth opened and her skin flushed.

"Did you tell her to get these?" she asked.

My eyes widened. I definitely wanted to have sex with Bella but I wasn't that presumptuous.

"No," I laughed.

"Riiight," she teased. "Magnum, huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

It was good to see a semblance of her old self.

"I guess the size was just a lucky guess," I winked and her eyes went wide.

She dropped the condoms and proceeded to dig through the suitcase until she found some underwear and a t-shirt. She also picked up one of the toothbrushes and the tube of toothpaste.

"I guess I'll shower first, if that's okay?" she asked.

"Of course," _You can do whatever you want, whenever you want. You fucking own me._

Bella entered the bathroom and before she closed the door, I heard her gasp.

"You okay?" I called but she didn't answer.

I stepped into the doorway and noticed she was staring at herself in the mirror.

"I look like total and complete shit," she whispered. Her hand moved up towards her face and touched the bruise on her cheek. Her eyes darted to mine in the mirror and she held her head down. She tried to run a hand through her hair but it got caught and she grimaced. I turned and walked back inside the room to get the shampoo and conditioner combo Alice purchased.

When I stepped back into the bathroom she stood in front of the vanity with her head in her hands. I placed the shampoo on the counter.

"I'm a fucking mess. I just-," she sighed. "I thought I was going to die. But not before he sexually assaulted me-,"

"He touched you?!" I roared.

Her head snapped up and she shook her head furiously. "No, no, no- he just- he was saying some pretty vile shit,"

I wanted to drive back to the woods and fill his charred body with bullets.

She took a deep breath. "The entire time I kept talking and trying to buy some time to stay alive. I felt if I could just stay alive long enough to see you," she said as her voice broke.

"I'm here, Bella. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," I promised.

I opened the shower door and turned on the water before I approached her. I stood in front of her and allowed my knuckles to graze her cheek.

"Let me take care of you," I said.

She stared at me with a look of confusion. I slowly started to unbutton the flannel shirt I had given her. She watched my hands with rapt attention as I continued to unbutton the shirt. I pushed it over her shoulders and pulled it down her arms. She was still wearing the wife beater and a black lacy bra underneath. I tried to keep my hormones under control at the sight of her nipples poking through the tight shirt but my dick stiffened involuntarily. I decided I should probably work my way up instead of down. I kneeled before her and placed a hand behind her knee and raised her foot. She balanced herself on the vanity and allowed me to remove the dingy, pink Converse. After she was barefoot, I stood and placed my hands on the button of her jeans. I looked into her eyes and sought permission. She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

I unbuttoned the jeans and slowly undid the zipper before I pulled them down over her long, lean, pale legs. My face was perfectly positioned between her legs and she began to shift nervously under my gaze. I looked up at her and she blushed and quickly looked away. The bathroom had filled with steam and from my position it looked like clouds floating around her. I got one last look at her through the lace panties before I stood and grabbed the hem of her shirt. She raised her arms and let me lift it over her head.

I took several deep calming breaths as I stared at her glorious body only clad in her bra and panties.

"You think you can manage from here?" I asked hoarsely. If I took off her underwear, I couldn't be responsible for what came next.

She fucking shook her head. I made a move to continue undressing her and snaked my arms around her back to unhook her bra when she stopped me. It was my turn to be confused. She grabbed the hem of my t-shirt and I immediately raised my arms so that she could pull it over my head. She stared up at me as she reached behind my back and removed my glock from my waistband and placed it on the counter. She unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down over my legs.

We stood gaping at each other like idiots before she spoke.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," she picked up the toothbrush.

"Oh, okay, you want some privacy?" I asked still clueless about why she had undressed me.

She rolled her eyes. "Go get your toothbrush," she instructed and I did so obediently.

We stood side by side as we brushed our teeth unable to see our reflections in the foggy mirror. Not that it mattered because we stared at each other the entire time. Once she was done, she reached around and unhooked her bra. I was rinsing out my mouth and almost choked when her breasts popped free. They were beautiful and round and perky and perfect. She stepped out of her panties next and I held onto the counter for support. She had no fucking idea what she was doing to me or did she?

She walked towards me and I became a fucking statue. She was still traumatized from being held captive; she needed rest and food not to be fucked against the bathroom counter until she forgot her name. She picked up the shampoo from the counter next to me and her fucking breast grazed my arm. I started panting. She smirked at me and walked to the shower and opened the door. My eyes followed her and got stuck as they ogled her bare ass. More perfection.

"Um, when you're done do you think you can stop watching my ass for a minute and help me wash my hair?"

And with that she stepped inside and closed the door.

I thought she said something about wanting me to help wash her hair. But I heard_, Naked. Shower_. _Bella._ I hurried and pulled my boxers down and almost tripped when they got twisted around my feet. I heard her laughter echo off the shower walls but I didn't give a shit. _Naked. Shower. Bella._

I tried to calm my erratic heartbeat and took a deep breath before I pulled the door open. She moved closer to the shower head to make room for me. After I closed the door and faced her, I caught her staring at my dick. She dropped the shampoo and gasped. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, um- yeah, the bottle is a bit slippery," she lied.

I picked up the shampoo bottle from in front of her and placed it in the corner of the shower. I opened the door again and pulled two face towels from the rack over the toilet. I wet one of the towels and handed it to her and wet the other towel and began to wash my face. I closed my eyes as the towel passed over my skin and suddenly I felt her hands on my chest. I looked down and noticed she has soaped her towel and was washing my chest. I rinsed my towel and put soap on it and washed her back.

We took turns washing each other including our hair before we finally emerged from the shower. It was the most intimate act I'd ever engaged in with a woman. After we got out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and Bella put on a pair of boy shorts and a tight t-shirt without a bra. I yanked the robe off the back of the door and shoved it at her.

"What?" she pouted.

"I'm starving and if you don't cover yourself up, _right now_, you might become the meal," I warned. She was definitely trying to push me over the edge.

"Promises, promises," she said as she slipped into the robe and tied the belt tightly around her waist.

I raised an eyebrow. "Be careful what you wish for, "

"It's more than a wish. I've been dreaming about it for awhile," she sounded sexy as hell. "Thick, juicy, one hundred percent all beef," she purred.

My eyes nearly popped out of my fucking head.

"Room service hamburgers are the best!" she squealed as she ran past me and into the bedroom.

What a little tease! I ran out of the bathroom and tackled her to the bed, which caused her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"You are so going to pay for that," I pinned her to the bed.

The giggles subsided and she began breathing deeply.

"Not so funny now is it?" I asked absently as I stared at her mouth. Her bottom lip was full, pouty and begging to be sucked on. Her skin was scrubbed clean and the bruise on her face was starting to turn slightly purple. But she was still fucking beautiful. I had been such an idiot for the past year and a half to think I could continue to deny my feelings for her.

Her eyes darted to my mouth and I let go of her hands as I put mine on either side of her head flat on the mattress. I supported my weight with my forearms and I stared into her eyes. I slowly lowered my head and she lifted hers to meet me halfway. Our lips hovered close together and I could feel her warm breath, which smelled faintly of mint.

I placed a chaste peck on her lips and she responded with a chaste kiss of her own. I kissed her again but this time I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and gently sucked on it. She looped her hands under my arms and they made their way to my damp hair. She gently tugged on my hair and my mouth opened wider allowing her to deepen the kiss. She darted her tongue inside my mouth and I captured it and circled my tongue over hers. Soon we were panting and groping each other. I had hitched her leg over my hip and at some point my towel came undone. I was hard as fuck and pressed against her thigh. She gasped and shifted her body to wrap her legs around me and started to grind against me.

"Fuck," I said as I buried my face in her neck. I could feel her heat.

"Bella, you need to eat," I said as she kissed and licked my jaw line.

"No. Just need you," she said.

"Please. Shit-," I kissed her hard and allowed myself to grind against her for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"Edwaaard," she whined.

"Baby, we have all night. You haven't eaten in over sixteen hours. I need you good and strong for what I have planned," I secured the towel around me as much as I could with the huge boner I was sporting.

She leaned back on the bed on her elbows with her legs parted. The robe had fallen on the sides of her legs and I could see an imprint of her pussy through the boy shorts. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine. I'm calling room service but I'm going to relieve some tension on my own until they get here," she threatened.

What?

_**Bella**_

He stared dumbly at me.

"I'm getting a burger, you want one? The menu is on the table," I pointed to the corner but his eyes never left mine.

"A burger is fine. No onions, fries and a Coke. What do you mean you're relieving tension on your own?"

I held up a finger and signaled him to be quiet as I picked up the phone and called in our order. After I hung up, I kneeled on the bed and removed the robe. He stared at me looking entirely too fuckable with that ridiculous towel wrapped around him barely covering up his monster cock.

I had just spent the last eight hours being held captive by a lunatic. I thought I was going to die and I thought I'd never see Edward again. The lunatic was dead, I didn't die and I was with Edward. My emotions were all over the place after I was rescued but now there was only one thing I was feeling- horny to like the hundredth power. I wanted _him_ not a damned hamburger. I knew he wanted me too but I was past the point of having any patience.

I stared at him under my lashes and almost reconsidered what I was about to do. I'd never gotten myself off in front of anyone- I didn't really want to do it in front of Edward, I hoped that he would stop me and take over but there was always the chance that he liked to watch. I was more than willing to put on a show for him.

I lay back on the mountain of pillows on the bed, which propped me up just enough to be eye level with him. He watched me with a blank expression. He was so ridiculously hot. I couldn't believe he'd not only given the middle finger to the rules but to The Organization as well. _All for me_. I was overwhelmed by that notion and wondered if I would ever be completely worthy of his love. I stared into his brilliant green eyes and became emboldened. I knew in that moment that there was nothing I wouldn't do for him.

I stretched my body out on the bed and ran one hand down over my stomach and past my bellybutton. He gasped. I looked up at him and his mouth hung open.

"What-what are you doing?" he asked.

"I told you, I'm a big ball of horny tension and since you insist on making me wait I-," before I could finish my statement he launched himself across the bed and grabbed my hands.

"Do. Not. Touch. Yourself." He commanded. Domward. Hot.

I bit my lip and avoided his gaze as I opened my mouth sans verbal filter. "Do you want to do it?" I asked.

"Wh-wha-what?" he stuttered.

"Please? Edward. I'm not going to make it until after we eat," I whined. I scrambled up on my knees next to him and he released my hands. I immediately groped his dick and he whimpered.

"Bella. . .," his head fell back.

"We both need this, just a little preview before the big show later, yeah?" I stroked his shaft and sucked on his earlobe.

"Fuck, that feels so good," he moaned.

I turned my body and positioned myself right in front of the hand that rested on the mattress in case he felt so inclined to do some stroking of his own.

His entire hand twitched as his long, beautiful fingers trailed the inside of my thigh.

"Yes," I whispered encouragingly.

"Bella, this isn't exactly how I pictured our first time," he complained but his fingers didn't stop their ascent.

I dropped my head on his shoulder as I continued to stroke him.

"Being with you is all that matters," I assured him.

"You deserve better," He huffed as I increased my speed.

"Just want you," I panted as his fingers skimmed the edge of my panties.

"You don't fight fair," he pouted and I ran my hand over his engorged head feeling some of the pre cum that had accumulated.

"Never said I did," I hissed as I felt his fingers begin to manipulate my folds as they slid into me.

"So wet, so wet," he chanted. He turned his head towards mine and kissed the corner of my mouth. I turned my head to meet his mouth and ran my tongue across his lips.

His finger delved deeper and my hips began to rotate on top of his hand at the same time he began to thrust against my hand. I could feel his fingers curl inside me and I knew it wouldn't be long. I increased my hand speed hoping maybe we could find our release together but when he added a third finger inside of me, I almost lost unconsciousness as I came hard on his hand.

I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut as I reveled in the sensation. My stroking must have faltered as I felt Edward's hand squeeze down over mine and the stroking went into overdrive. A few minutes later after I'd come down off my Edward induced high, I felt his body jerk and he muttered incoherently. I quickly opened my eyes and watched his face contort in ecstasy as he came on our joined hands.

"Fuck," he breathed deeply. His eyes were still closed. They opened slowly and I stared at him smiling widely.

"Well, I guess I don't need to ask you if you're okay," he chuckled breathlessly.

We cleaned up right before the food was delivered and sat across from each other at the little table in the corner of the room.

"So, I wanted to um, talk to you about something," he said. His tone was wary. My insides started to flip and my appetite began to wane. I placed my burger back on the plate and stared at him.

"It's nothing awful, I don't think," he frowned as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, um, I'm not one hundred percent sure but I would imagine when Carlisle contacts us with our extended travel plans he's going to have three separate itineraries," he said softly.

I frowned confused by what he meant. Were we going to have to make three more stops?

"Bella, we'll all be split up for awhile," he said plainly.

Suddenly I found it hard to breathe. I would have to leave him? I wouldn't be able to do it. There was no way I could ever live without him again.

In an instant he knelt next to my chair and rubbed my back. "Breathe, Bella. It's okay, if- if you, if you want to go with Rose or Alice I-," he choked out.

It finally hit me what he meant. Three itineraries. Three couples. I would be separated from Rose and Alice, not him.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and threw myself at him causing him to fall back on the floor.

"I thought you were telling me that you and I would be separated," I whispered. "I can't live without you," I confessed.

He exhaled deeply. "Thank God! I feel the same way. But I know Rosalie and Alice are your family. Won't it be hard not having them around?"

I pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I will miss them so much and hopefully we'll get to be together again soon but I know who I can't live without and that's you, Edward,"

He smiled brightly and kissed me firmly on my lips. "You are my life now. Don't ever forget that,"

"I won't," I assured him.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he stood and helped me up from the floor and walked over to the bed.

"I want to make love to you. Slow and sweet," he trailed his fingers down my arms and locked his hands in mine.

"I have to tell you something first,"

"No more talking. You can tell me later," he released my hands, grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

"It's important," I insisted. There was something I hadn't told him yet that I needed to say.

His brow furrowed and he stared at me concerned.

"I, um," I cleared my throat and placed my hands on either side of his face. "I just wanted to tell you –in case you had any doubts. I love you Edward. I love you so much and I want to thank you for coming to rescue me and for loving me back," I said as my weepy hormones threatened to resurface.

He placed soft kisses all over my face. "I love you too, Bella. Always,"

I had a feeling we had quite a few more obstacles to overcome before we were completely free of The Organization but I also knew we'd be okay. _Together._ Always.

**End Notes: I know, I know. . the whole fade to black was evil but I already gave you two quickie orgasms. The rest is up to your imagination besides I don't think these two will be keeping their hands to themselves anytime soon. Although I do think they are about to have their hands full with a certain RED HEAD. . .mmm hmmmm.**

**I usually do mini outtakes on the blog but the next chapter will be a BONUS chapter as part of the story. A full length BONUS chapter split between Alice and Rosalie's POV about what went on in their respective hotel rooms. Very interesting stuff! This story is starting to take on a life of its own. I originally thought it would pretty much end after Bella was rescued and she and Edward fornicated but I'm thinking there will be revenge, regrets, resolutions, reaping, reunions, and perhaps someone else we love may get shot! EEK! **

**Hold on tight!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is a bonus chapter. . .an extension of sorts from the last chapter that gives you a glimpse into what was going on in the other's couples hotel rooms. The chapter is not really sexually explicit but does contain innuendos and nudity. **

**I think this chapter will provide crucial details as the story develops. . . .speaking of which, the story is NOT over. I had originally outlined it to end a few chapters after Bella was rescued but I think I will go a little further than that now.**

**Stephenie Meyer is the genius who created the Twilight universe. And I for one am extremely grateful.**

_**Rosalie**_

The room was quiet except for the sound of Emmett's harsh breathing. We lay side by side on the mattress, naked, as we both stared up at the ceiling. I thought he had fallen asleep until he threw his arm over eyes and groaned.

"Fuck, Rose, I'm sorry," he muttered.

I frowned and turned to face him. He remained still. I propped myself up on my elbow and stared down in to his face. Still no movement. I tried to move his arm but he held it steady.

"Emmett. What's your problem? Why are you apologizing?" I asked angrily.

He sighed. "For you know- I was- that was too rough," he said quietly.

My eyes widened. "Says who?" I challenged.

I loved Emmett and I loved making love with Emmett although lately he left me wanting more. Sometimes he would handle me like I was a fragile piece of china that he could easily shatter. It was my own fault. About a month ago, we were fooling around and things started to get heated very quickly. Emmett grabbed my arms and pinned them over my head and for a split second, I panicked. I should have just shook it off and encouraged him to keep going but once he realized what happened, he stopped and just held me and had been overly sensitive every since.

But tonight he had let go and completely consumed me and it felt amazing! I knew he was tense and desperately needed a release after the past twenty four hours, so I welcomed his strong touch and his hungry kisses. I needed it just as much. But now he felt remorseful. I refused to let him kill my buzz.

He moved his arm and slowly turned his head towards me and grimaced. "Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "No. You didn't but you're going to piss me off if you go down this road," I warned.

He threw his arm back over his eyes dramatically. I sat up and pushed him.

"Emmett," I whined. "I'm okay. That was. . ._amazing_. The way you held on to me, like your life depended on it- I felt so connected to you especially after everything we went through today. I needed that feeling. . .you needed that feeling. I'm not breakable Emmett and I know you would never hurt me. What happened last time was just some weird fluke, my body responds to your touch and only your touch in a good way,"

I gently ran my hand over his chest. He quickly grabbed my wrist and brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

"I love you," he said hoarsely. He removed his arm again and looked up at me. "When I told that motherfucker I was going to kill him for putting his hands on you, I didn't know if I really meant it or if I could. I planned on beating the shit out of him for sure but didn't know if I'd be able to finish him off. But then he laughed and said he was going to kill me and then he was going to find you and-," he sighed harshly. "When he started talking about the repulsive shit he was going to do to you, I lost my fucking mind. I want to protect you so much Rosalie from all those sick bastards who-," he closed his eyes tightly as if he was trying to block out certain images from his head.

I placed my hands on the sides of his face.

"You're not one of those sick bastards, Emmett. I give myself to you completely. You never take or hurt. You always make me feel loved and protected. Always,"

He looked up at me with a sad expression on his face. "I feel like an asshole for saying this but I- I think maybe I was trying to possess you in some way, mark you as mine- it's stupid and I'm-,"

I covered his mouth. "If you say you're sorry one more time, I'm seriously going to kick you out of this room. I'm yours already but if you ever feel the need to drive the point home, I'm okay with that," I smiled.

He reached up and pulled me into a bear hug. I lay on top of him with my ear above the spot where his heart was located; I could hear it thundering in his chest.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he whispered back. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I am still starving!" he laughed.

"Are you serious? Emmett, you've already ordered from room service twice!" I sat up and hit his chest. "Let's see what snacks Alice packed," I offered. I rolled off of him and he smacked me on the ass.

"Ow!" I squealed as I jumped from the bed. I opened the suitcase and found a large bag of chips bottled water and Twizzler's . Jackpot! I threw the stuff on the bed next to him.

"Yes!" he said enthusiastically. He rolled over on his side and ripped opened the bag of chips and dived in. I lay next to him, mirrored his position and allowed him to feed me potato chips.

"You know what I was thinking," he said after he took a big gulp of water.

"How awesome your girlfriend is?" I teased.

"She is totally fuckawesome!" he laughed and then became serious. He moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. "She's so awesome that when we get settled some place I want to marry her and have a house full of babies," he said softly.

I gasped and stared at him with what I'm sure was a horrified expression.

He immediately sensed my distress and started to back pedal.

"I mean, not like any time soon or anything but you know- I was just thinking- I mean, we don't even know where we'll end up yet. I have about $250,000 in a locker that I saved, we could live off of that for a while and I don't know-," he played idly with the bag and I held my head down.

"You don't want to marry me, Emmett," I said sadly. I felt the tears prick my eyes before I could stop them.

"Hey, don't cry. I love you, Rosalie. I just want to be with you forever- I just thought maybe you wanted that too," he pulled me close to him and crushed the chips in the process.

I buried my head against his chest. "I don't know if I can have kids or not. My- I was pretty messed up-," my voice trailed off. I couldn't even finish telling him how scarred I was on the inside from the years of abuse.

He sighed deeply. "We could always adopt if you want or I guess I could manage keeping you all to myself forever," he kissed the top of my head.

I shook my head. "No, it's not fair. You shouldn't have to settle with me if that's something you really want," I cried. My heart broke as I thought about not being with him or worse- him being with another woman whose womb would carry his baby; a little boy who looked just like him.

"Hey, Rose, stop it. Come on, stop it. Who's being ridiculous now," he chastised as he pulled me up by my arms until I was facing him. He lifted my chin and stared in to my eyes.

"I don't want kids without you. Period. End of story,"

I threw my arms around his neck and held on to him tightly. We sat in silence for a while before I asked, "What do you think is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know but I think we can trust Carlisle. I just hope his plan doesn't involve the two of us not being together. That's not an option for me," he said strongly.

"Me either," I held him tighter.

"I was thinking maybe we should have a back-up plan. Just in case Carlisle offers us something that we don't want,"

I pulled away and stared at him. "Like what?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Well, like I said I have that money that was supposed to be there when I got out of jail- we could get some passports and head to a small remote island," he suggested.

I immediately thought about Bella and Alice. They were my sisters. I couldn't imagine them not being in my life but I also knew if they had to make a choice they would choose to be with Edward and Jasper. We had seen each other through some tough and exciting times. They would always have a special place in my heart but there was no way I could live without Emmett.

I smiled. "I think that's an excellent plan," I kissed his lips softly and then with more passion.

"Rosalie," he said reverently before he kissed me once more. I could feel him getting aroused.

"I want you again," he whispered.

"I'm all yours," I promised. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring but I had no worries as long as I had Emmett.

* * *

_**Alice**_

"Are you okay in there?" I heard Jasper's voice call.

"Yeah, fine!" I lied.

I had plotted, schemed, planned, fantasized, daydreamed and prayed about being with Jasper intimately and now the moment was finally here and where was I? Locked in a hotel bathroom. I was such an idiot.

I knew there was a ninety nine percent chance we'd make love since we had a room all to ourselves and we'd be there over night, so when I went into the superstore I tried to find the sexiest underwear one could find in a superstore. I did so with the intention of doing a sexy striptease for Jasper right before we finally consummated our relationship.

But after I'd showered and pampered and primped, I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror and suddenly felt very inadequate. Jasper had admitted to being some sex guru in his previous life with countless conquests that he'd done all kinds of unspeakable things with; I knew there would be no way I'd ever please him and it made my heart ache.

I held on to the bathroom counter and took a few deep breaths and tried to calm my nerves. I was chanting a Buddhist affirmation when a knock on the door startled me.

"Alice, sugar are you sure you're okay?" he asked concerned.

I covered my mouth to avoid screaming. Instead I grabbed the robe from the back of the bathroom door and covered my discount lingerie. I tied the robe tightly and placed my forehead against the door before I opened it.

When I opened it, my heart leapt into my throat. Jasper stood on the other side, his eyes wide and frantic.

He sighed. "Alice, you scared me. I thought I was going to have to knock down the door,"

I smiled weakly as I passed him and sat on the edge of the bed with my head down. He sat next to me and held my hand.

"No secrets or lies, Miss Brandon. What's going on?" he said firmly.

I raised my head and looked into his eyes and tried to calm myself.

"What if- we're not- compatible?" I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

He was going to make me say it.

"I mean what if- what if I don't please you?" I asked.

"What?!" he said loudly before he started to laugh.

I snatched my hand away from his and walked to the other side of the room. "I'm admitting my insecurities to you and you laugh?! Nice," I scowled.

"Insecurities? Alice, darling, don't take this the wrong way but you've been trying to get in my pants since we met. I find it hard to believe you're feeling insecure about being with me," he frowned.

"Well, that was before," I played with the belt on the robe.

"Before what?"

"Before I knew about all of your experience," I spat and I heard him gasp. I looked up to see the hurt expression on his face. I rushed back to his side.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean for it to come out like that- like I'm judging you or holding it against you or whatever. I just- I mean, I just really want to be good for you," I said softly.

He stepped closer to me until our bodies were flush.

"You are perfect. Alice, I've never loved anyone; you're the first. So this makes our time together all that more precious to me. As far as I'm concerned, there was no one before you. It's only been you. No comparison. You're the best already,"

He always knew just what to say to melt my heart. I threw my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips. "If I wasn't any good would you tell me?" I hedged.

He sighed exasperated. "I already told you, there is nothing to compare, so how would I know? Now I want you to stop this foolishness. I love you and as much as I want you, we don't have to do anything. I'd wait on you forever," he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to wait. Like you said, I've been trying to get in your pants since we met," I giggled.

"Alice, I want to ask you something first. I know it might seem crazy to ask this before we really know where we're headed or how we'll survive but I know I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me,"

"Forever!" I said immediately.

He smiled happily and pulled away from me. He grabbed my hands before kneeling before me. I smiled down at him and he got teary eyed.

"Mary Alice Brandon, you're everything I never knew I wanted and needed. I want to be with you for eternity. Will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

My mouth fell open and I gaped at him like a fish.

"I don't have a ring but I plan on buying you a really big diamond someday," he kissed my ring finger and stared up at me expectantly.

I opened my mouth and closed it again.

"Well, dip me in honey and call me sweet," he laughed. "Alice Brandon is speechless!"

I knelt in front of him and smiled. "When I told you I had a dream about you before we met I left out some information," I ran my fingers through his hair and he sighed.

"We were standing before a preacher reciting our wedding vows," My eyes began to water and tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Our destiny was prearranged," he whispered softly.

I nodded. "Yes, it was. I am the one who would be honored to marry _you_ Jasper Whitlock. Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" I exclaimed.

He held on to me tightly before he helped me up on my feet. He stared down in my face as he lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me so tenderly I thought my heart would explode inside my chest from the weight of all the love I felt for him in that moment.

He lay me down gently on the bed and slowly peeled the robe off of me.

"I was going to do a striptease for you," I whispered.

"I look forward to that someday. But not tonight," he gently kissed my shoulder and trailed his nose up the side of my neck. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I affirmed.

We lay together side by side after we had shed our clothes and let our hands and mouths explore each other before our bodies and souls joined together and became one. It was beautiful and perfect. The feeling of him inside me was indescribable. We fit together like two puzzle pieces. I'd never felt so alive and complete. I lay in his strong arms afterwards totally sated and dozed off to the sounds of his sweet whispers of lifelong love and adoration. I wished I could hold on to that feeling forever instead of the feeling of impending doom that happened a few short hours later.

I awoke from a nightmare. Not just any nightmare. I was one of _those_ dreams. A premonition. The six of us were together talking to Carlisle and Esme when a gunshot rang out. We turned in the direction from where it came but all I could see was the long, flaming red hair of a woman. When I turned back to our group there was blood everywhere. I couldn't tell who had gotten shot but it was really bad.

I woke up screaming and Jasper held me close and rubbed my back willing me to calm down. I stared up at him and took a deep breath, "One of us is going to die," I whispered in a small voice. I held him tightly and prayed the dream was just a horrible nightmare and that no one close to me got hurt. _Especially Jasper._ I'd rather die first than to have to survive his death. There would be no survival or life after him. It's the one thing in the world I would never be able to bear.

**End Notes: Dun, dun, dun. . . .the gang is on the move in the next chapter. Just to clarify, Victoria was an assassin for The Organization who was feeding information to James because they obviously had a thing going on. So, now she's pissed and out for blood since James has been killed. Sound familiar? ;-) **

**Anyhoo, now in addition to potentially being hunted down by The Organization they've got to worry about crazy ass Victoria. The plot thickens! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The gang is on the move. . .**

**Warning: There are some graphic details regarding being shot at the end of the chapter. **

**A brief Esme POV also at the end of the chapter.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. No copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.**

_Song for this chapter- Angel by Sarah McLachlan _

_**Edward**_

I sat in a chair next to the bed and watched Bella sleep for half an hour. I studied the pattern of her breathing- soft whispers of breath in and out- until I was taking synchronous breaths along with her. I gently pulled a strand of her long, soft hair between my fingers and lightly grazed her cheek with my fingertips. She was everything to me and I had done nothing in my life to truly deserve her but I knew I would spend the rest of eternity trying to be worthy.

She lay on her stomach with her arms out to her sides and the bed sheet had slipped down to her waist revealing the arch in her back and the dimples right above her glorious ass. I eventually gave in and raised myself over her and planted kisses along her spine. She squirmed and started to giggle.

"Stop," she whined in a raspy voice still heavy with sleep.

"Time to get up sleepyhead,"

"Don't want to," she muttered.

I moved her hair to one side and kissed her shoulder. "Why?"

"Having a good dream," she mumbled not opening her eyes.

"What's it about?" I kissed her ear.

"You, me, the ocean,"

I laughed. "What are we doing in the ocean?"

"Swimming with the dolphins and making out,"

"Making out with the dolphins?" I questioned.

She sighed and turned over grabbing the sheet to cover her naked body. "Ew, Edward that's just gross. No! At first we were making out in the shallow water and then afterwards we swam out into the ocean and started frolicking with the dolphins," she grinned lazily.

"Frolicking, huh?" I teased as I placed a kiss on her lips.

"It's too early to make fun of me or kiss me. My breath-," she turned away and covered her mouth.

"It's actually almost noon- check out time. Go brush your teeth so that I can kiss you senseless before you take a shower and we head out,"

"Did Carlisle call?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

She turned back to look at me.

"What did he say?" she asked anxiously.

"Just told me where we should meet him,"

She grabbed my face between her hands. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"As far as I can tell," I said honestly.

"Edward- what if- what if he wants us to go back?" she gripped my face tightly.

I gently pried her hands away from my face and held them in my lap.

"That's not an option for me. I would rather live free and on the run than go back to that prison of murder and mayhem," I rested my forehead against hers. "I won't allow anyone to ever tell me I can't be with you," I closed my eyes and tried to rein in my emotions.

She pulled her hands away from mine and locked her arms around my neck. "I have some money left from my dad's insurance policies. It's in the bank in Forks if we need it," she whispered.

I held her tighter. "Okay. But I at least want to hear Carlisle out. He's done nothing but help us so far,"

"Okay," she agreed.

An hour later we met the rest of our family- that was the only way I thought of them now, even Rosalie- downstairs and it was pretty obvious what everyone had been doing over the course of our layover. Emmett had the biggest shit eating on his face and Jasper was the most relaxed I'd ever seen him except for a few wary glances he cast at Alice every now and then. We took advantage of the complimentary breakfast buffet before we headed out.

When Carlisle called this morning he gave me directions to meet him near the border of Canada. We'd been driving on the interstate for about forty five minutes and the girls had spent the majority of the time giggling as they huddled together in the third row seat.

"You know what they're talking about, right?" Emmett smiled.

I looked over at him and shrugged my shoulders. "You can hear them?"

"No, but I think it's pretty obvious that all of us engaged in some stress-relieving sexual activity," he waggled his eyebrows and Jasper snorted.

"So?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, they're back there comparing notes. Notice how Rose is the only one not giggling? That's because there's nothing funny about what I'm packing," he laced his hands behind his head and leaned back in the seat.

I stared up through the rearview at the girls and suddenly Rose started to laugh loudly. I turned my head and quickly exchanged looks with Jasper and we both laughed. I laughed so hard my side began to hurt. Emmett frowned and turned around in his seat.

"What's so funny back there?" he asked.

"What's so funny up there?" Rose replied.

"Nothing just something in Emmett's pants," I muttered.

"Fuck you!" Emmett punched my shoulder and I swerved into another lane.

"Ow! Hello, I'm driving! You don't punch someone who's driving!" I yelled.

After some of the laughter and talk died down Alice climbed over the seat and sat next to Jasper. I made eye contact with her through the rearview mirror and pursed my lips. That shit was not safe.

"Sorry," she said as she leaned in closer to my seat. "Hey, did Carlisle tell you anything else about our next move?" she asked quietly.

"No, why?"

"I had this dream. I don't really want to put it out in the universe because I'm hoping it was nothing but I also had a dream about James and we see how that turned out," she said angrily.

"What was it about?" I asked. I knew she used to have these premonitions when she was younger but I didn't realize she still had them.

"Do you know anyone who has long red hair?" she asked.

"Victoria. She's an assassin with The Organization or she was- Carlisle said she was the one feeding information to James,"

Alice gasped. "She's tracking us or Carlisle, I'm not sure. We need to be very careful. She's out for blood,"

I nodded and looked in the rearview mirror once again and locked eyes with Bella. She smiled at me and I got this warm feeling in my chest _and_ in my groin. I couldn't go through almost losing her again. I wouldn't. If I saw Victoria, I planned to shoot first and ask questions later.

We drove for a few more hours before we finally reached our destination. It was an abandoned warehouse district. I drove the SUV through the narrow alleys until I spotted Carlisle. He stood out in the open next to a black Mercedes. But he wasn't alone. Esme was with him. I smiled. I really liked Esme and I was glad Carlisle had someone like her in his life. All these years I thought he was living some lonely chaste life, when in reality he had a beautiful woman by his side that could not only kick ass but make one hell of a sandwich.

I turned off the truck and the six of us piled out. Carlisle immediately approached us and smiled.

"Edward," he clapped my shoulder. "Great work in Pittsburgh, all of you. Amazing. I'm glad to see everyone. You all look well rested. Bella, how are you?" he asked.

"Great," she smiled. "Thanks for all of your help,"

"Esme deserves most of the thanks," Carlisle beamed as he extended a hand towards her. I grinned as I watched the exchange between the two of them. Carlisle was so whipped, I almost laughed out loud except it would be kind of hypocritical since I was also whipped.

"Bella," Esme smiled as she walked past Carlisle and embraced Bella. I could tell she had totally caught Bella off guard. "I'm so glad you're okay. Edward was worried sick. He wouldn't even eat," she winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that," Esme chided as she pulled me into an embrace next and then made her way to Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. She smiled at us before she took her place next to Carlisle.

Carlisle took a deep breath and became serious. That was the look I was used to seeing.

"Right after Aro issued orders for Felix and Demetri to retrieve Bella," Carlisle started and I instinctively pulled Bella closer to me. "He boarded a plane to Italy. He wasn't aware of your unit's departure until he landed, which gave us a substantial advantage as far as time. He called Caius and Marcus and told them to assemble a team to track you down without my knowledge. He probably figured out I aided in your escape or that I wouldn't allow any harm to come to you. At any rate, while the team was being assembled it was discovered that our files on James Smith had been breached," Carlisle paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"We were able to track the user codes to Victoria as well as some hidden camera surveillance. But she was able to escape the compound before we could detain her. We think someone on the outside had access to our system as well and was working with Victoria,"

"Hey, Alice who was that guy that you were dancing with. . .remember he was in the van that night?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Richey, Rudy. .Riley! I think his name was Riley!" Alice exclaimed.

"I remember him being in the van but he wasn't at that house in the woods. I was unconscious for a while so he may have dropped him off somewhere," Bella remarked.

"Riley? Hmm. I'm not familiar with anyone by that name. I'll send a request to have the database searched," Carlisle announced. He retrieved a small laptop from the car and placed in on the trunk.

"So, wait a minute Carlisle, what happened with the team that Aro had Marcus and Caius assemble? How do you know they didn't put a tracking device on your computer?" I asked suddenly feeling very paranoid. My eyes darted around the area nervously.

"Once the breach was discovered, that became our primary focus. All resources are currently being used to track down Victoria," Carlisle replied as he typed out a message to someone on the computer.

In less than two minutes he received a reply.

"Interesting. We have a Riley Summers in our database but he's not an operative. He is the brother of one of our administrative team members, Bree Summers. Is this the guy?" he asked as he turned the laptop towards Bella.

"That's him!" Alice yelped.

Carlisle turned the computer around and started to type frantically.

"Okay, we don't have much time. The Organization will deal with Victoria but in the meantime we need to get all of you out of the country until this storm dies down,"

"I've been having dreams, Carlisle. Like the premonitions I had growing up," Alice admitted. Bella and Rose gasped. "The first dream was about James. I saw him dancing with Bella but it was so random it never occurred to me to say anything. I'm so sorry Bella," Alice cried. Bella left my side and embraced her friend tightly.

"It wasn't your fault Alice and I'm okay," Bella consoled her.

"I know, I know. But I just- I had another dream about Victoria. I think she and James may have had something going on and once she realizes he's dead she's going to try and hurt us," Alice warned.

"You know I overheard James on the phone with someone and when I asked him if his contact at The Organization was a woman- I knew it was- just by the look on his face," Bella said.

"All the more reason the six of you need to get moving. We definitely don't want Victoria to lead them to you," Carlisle pulled three envelopes from his jacket pocket. "I'm sure you are aware it's not in your best interest to continue to travel as a sextet anymore at least for the time being. So, I made the assumption you would want to be split up as couples. I've secured passports, cash and travel documents for each of you," he handed and envelope to me, Emmett and Jasper.

"Also, Edward there has been an attorney trying to track you down for the past year. Your grandmother passed away and it appears you were the sole heir of her estate. The deadline is fast approaching regarding your claim to your inheritance before it goes into a trust and is disbursed to numerous charities. I've made arrangements for you and Bella to fly to Chicago before your final destination,"

I just stared blankly. My grandmother had passed away? I was sure that evil bitch would outlive all of mankind. I couldn't believe she had left me anything. Surely it was a mistake or a sick joke.

I cleared my throat. "What do you mean I was her sole heir? I mean- I know what that means but what did she leave me like her car or her cat or something?"

Carlisle smiled faintly. "She left you her entire estate, Edward,"

I frowned. Why would she do that? She didn't even know me, not really. She shipped my ass off to military academy as soon as my parents were buried in the ground.

"How much Carlisle?"

His eyes darted around to the others.

"We're all family," I announced.

He sighed. "He wouldn't give me the exact details but from the data I was able to retrieve on my own, it looks like your grandmother was worth around thirty million dollars at the time of her death,"

Emmett let out a low whistle. My mouth fell open.

"That's why I think it would be worthwhile to stop and claim your inheritance so that you can have access to the money. I have advice and instructions on how you should have her accounts liquidated,"

My hands started to shake violently as I tried to open the envelope. Bella grabbed my hands to steady them and took the envelope. She opened it and stared up at me. "Looks like we off to Brazil," she said softly.

"We're going to France," Alice announced.

"Australia?" Rose questioned.

"Once you arrive to your respective locations, I would like for you to stay put for at least another six months or so until I can smooth things out at The Organization. All of your flights depart within the next three hours from the Sea-Tac, which is roughly about thirty miles from here. You only need to take the clothes on your back. You can purchase whatever else you need once you get to your final destinations,"

"I um- I have some additional cash in an airport locker in Memphis- would it be possible to make another stop?" Emmett asked.

"Negative," Carlisle said. "You'll find your cash stipend and credit cards are more than enough to get you through the next six months or longer. I'm only allowing Edward to stop because he could lose his inheritance if he doesn't. You will be okay financially, Emmett. If you need more money I will arrange a wire. It's imperative that all of you get moving,"

I was about to ask Carlisle what we were supposed to do once we got to our locations and how he would contact us when I heard a muted swoosh sound pass through my ears. After five years with The Organization, I knew that sound- a bullet sailing through the air. My suspicions were confirmed when the bullet hit the aluminum siding on the warehouse behind us.

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Take cover!" he yelled.

Everyone began to scramble on the ground behind the SUV. I pulled Bella to me and covered her body with mine as I felt hot slugs ripping through my leg and shoulder. I heard gunshots rang from close by and realized Esme was firing a gun at an invisible target. I raised my head and the last thing I saw was long red hair blowing in the wind from the top of the warehouse above me. Then everything went black.

_**Esme**_

We were under fire. Everything happened so fast. I immediately retrieved my Beretta from my inside jacket pocket and fired in the direction of the bullets. That's when I saw her. She peered over the scope of an A5 and gave me an evil smirk before she disappeared from view. Red hair, pale skin- just like the picture Carlisle showed me. It was Victoria.

I clamped my teeth down and gripped the handle of the gun tighter as I fought the urge to run after her.

"Is everyone all right?" I turned around and surveyed the area. My eyes widened in horror and I dropped my gun. I sank to my knees at the same time the gun clattered to the ground. _Carlisle._

He lay on his back with blood oozing from the side of his neck. We were both wearing Kevlar so I had no reason to believe he would be hurt. I stared at him and I was unable to move. It wasn't until I heard Bella's screams that I snapped out of my stupor. My eyes darted over to her and I saw that Edward had also been shot.

I immediately removed my jacket and crawled over to Carlisle and placed his head in my lap as I applied pressure to his neck.

He looked up at me. "I should have-," he started. I knew he was going to second guess himself or say he should have known this would happen. I wouldn't hear of it. _Not now_.

"Sh- don't talk. Let me take a look," I removed the jacket and realized the bleeding had slowed but there appeared to be something lodged in his neck. I tried to steady my hands as I placed pressure on the side of his neck and pulled out the offensive object. It was shrapnel from the siding of the building. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"It's only shrapnel. Not a bullet. You're going to be fine," I assured him as I continued to place pressure on the wound. The decreased flow of blood meant it hadn't hit a vein.

"Bella!" I called. She was crying hysterically as she hovered over Edward's body. I could see the faint rising and falling of his chest, so I knew he was still alive.

"Emmett, restrain Bella we need to see how bad he's hit," I called out.

Emmett grabbed a flailing Bella as Jasper examined Edward.

"He's breathing but he's unconscious. Looks like he got shot in the arm and leg," Jasper reported.

"We need to tie something around his arm and legs to stop the bleeding and then get him in the truck. There's an emergency clinic not too far from here, you can follow me," I said as I stared down into Carlisle's face. He smiled up at me lazily.

"I should have never come back. I should have stayed with you in Portugal. You're my entire world. I don't tell you enough how much you mean to me," he whispered.

Tears pricked at my eyes. "I already know. Shh- no more talking. We've got to move," I tried to lift his head and he placed a hand over mine_. A bloody hand_. I frowned as I tried to determine why his hand was covered with blood. I noticed a heavily saturated area of blood near his abdomen. I instantly placed my hand on his stomach and realized he wasn't wearing his vest.

"Carlisle? Carlisle. Look at me. Stay awake okay. Stay awake. I'm going to get you to the hospital," I slapped his face frantically as his eyes closed.

His lids fluttered opened and he smiled at me. "I love you, Esme," he whispered again.

"I love you too. Don't you do this to me! Don't you die on me Carlisle. Not now. Please. You fight this! You fucking fight it!" I yelled at him before his eyes closed again.

I noticed Emmett and Jasper had placed Edward in the SUV and were headed towards me. Emmett lifted Carlisle's limp body from my lap and headed towards the Mercedes.

"Easy, easy," I cried.

"Give me the keys Esme, just tell me where to go," Jasper instructed as he opened the backdoor. I climbed in and placed Carlisle's head in my lap again.

Emmett hurried back to the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. I gave monotone directions to Jasper as I stared down into the face of the man who had been my entire life for the past twenty years. There was no way our story could end like this. I'd been patient, accommodating and supportive. I deserved a happy ending. I closed my eyes and I prayed to God not to let Carlisle die. I knew we'd both done some unforgivable things and we probably didn't deserve redemption but I begged for Carlisle's life to be spared.

I tried to keep my mind free of any ill thoughts and focus on strictly on Carlisle but in the deep recesses of my mind I began plotting my revenge on Victoria. I planned to track her down like an animal and make her beg for mercy before I ended her miserable life.

**End notes: Oh no! Not Edward and Carlisle! Damn that Victoria!! She should be very afraid of Esme right now! **

**Okay, gotta run and get these guys to triage, STAT!! I have no idea what that means but it sounds like something you would hear in an emergency room when someone comes in with multiple gunshot wounds.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

1**A/N: Tests, vacations, surgeries, oh-my. . .I've got more excuses than you can shake a stick at. Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter is graphic and the last of its sort. We're headed for some happily ever after. . .I've had enough body counts to last me for the rest of my fan fiction life!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight enigma.**

_Song for this chapter: B.O.B by Outkast_

_**Bella**_

I sat on the edge of the worn chair in the small waiting area with my forehead in my palm. I could feel Alice's small arms wrapped around my torso and Rose's arm around my back as they sat on either side of me.

I couldn't believe what had happened. One minute I was envision a life of eternal bliss with Edward on a remote island and then all hell broke loose. I reminisced about our initial meeting and how I thought Edward was the biggest asshole I'd ever met. Sexy and beautiful but still an asshole. I never imagined I would end up falling unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. He owned me after that kiss in Paris, which set my heart on fire. Even when he was denying his feelings and ignoring me, I still loved him. _Still wanted him_. Now that we'd both finally admitted our feelings and it seemed as though we had a real chance to be together, disaster struck once again. . .it was official: the universe really did hate me.

It was hard to fathom Edward down the hall in a tiny, sterile white room fighting for his life. I kept seeing the image of him as he lay in my lap taking shallow breaths as blood seeped through the towels Emmett and Jasper had wrapped around his arm and leg; his eyes were closed and he was unresponsive. They had rushed him back through the stainless steel double doors as they ripped off his clothes to access his wounds.

Carlisle was on a gurney right behind him. I hadn't even realized he'd been shot until we arrived at the clinic. Poor Esme. At least I had Rose and Alice and even Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't imagine being all alone while Edward fought for his life without me.

I slowly raised my head and saw her. She stood near the window at the end of the hall. She stared out of the window although I doubt she was really seeing anything. I made a move to stand and Alice's grip tightened.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

I bit my lip and nodded in Esme's direction. Both Rose and Alice released their grip on me as I stood. I slowly walked towards Esme and cleared my throat as I approached her. She snapped out of her daze and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled faintly.

"Bella, how are you holding up?"

"The waiting and not knowing is killing me," I said honestly.

She sighed and nodded her head in agreement as her eyes clouded with tears. I didn't know Esme but the two of us were kindred spirits in that moment. I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"They're going to be okay. They have to be," I whispered to her.

She held on to me tightly as she wept. "I don't know how to live without him," she admitted softly.

I shook my head. "You won't have to,"

We held each other for quite a while before Esme gasped and pulled away. "The doctor," she said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw one of the doctors who had greeted us when we arrived. Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me in his direction. His surgical mask hung under his neck and he wore a weary expression. I could feel my legs about to give out.

"How are they doing?" Esme asked anxiously as she squeezed my hand.

"Edward had a bullet lodged in the tendon of his left bicep and the bullet that hit his leg actually went in and out tearing the top layer of tissue. He lost a lot of blood but he's in stable condition," the doctor reported. I collapsed against Esme as relief washed over me.

"Carlisle's injuries were a bit more severe. The shrapnel that hit his throat didn't hit any veins thankfully so we were able to stitch up the neck wound but the stomach wound. . the bullet tore through his small intestines. We couldn't stop the bleeding-,"

Before the doctor could finish Esme started to shake her head furiously. "No, no, no-,"

Emmett appeared at her side and helped me to keep her upright. The doctor placed a calming hand on Esme's shoulder.

"We had to remove a portion of the intestines but he's okay. We've got him stabilized. They both have quite a road of recovery ahead of them but they will be fine,"

Esme fell against Emmett and began to sob loudly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted over and over.

"When can we see them?" I asked.

"I will allow you ten minutes but we are prepping them to be moved to Northwest. We are an emergency clinic and they need to be somewhere else for their ongoing care,"

Esme pulled away from Emmett and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as she and I followed the doctor. Once we were behind the stainless steel doors Esme turned left and I turned right as we both headed towards the men we loved most in the world.

I hesitated when I reached the white curtain and took a deep breath. I wanted to be strong for Edward. He needed to get through his recovery without worrying about me. I raised a shaky hand and pulled the curtain back.

My heart thudded loudly in my chest at the sight of Edward in a hospital bed with his arm wrapped in bandages and his leg elevated by some contraption that hung from the ceiling. He was half sitting with two pillows propped behind his back. His eyes were closed and he had an IV connected to his wrist.

He slowly turned his head and opened his eyes when he heard me approach. He smiled at me and it took every ounce of strength of I possessed not to launch myself at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied as I made my way to the edge of his bed.

He slowly raised his good arm and ran his thumb under my eyes.

"You've been crying," he slurred as his eyes drifted closed.

He was apparently on some really good pain medication. I looked at the drip and read the label at the bottom. Morphine. I smiled faintly. At least he wasn't in any pain.

I gently grabbed his hand and massaged his fingers. He smiled and hummed.

"I would ask how you're feeling but it's pretty apparent by that goofy grin on your face," I laughed.

"I'm not goofy. I'm in love. With you," he laughed.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'm in love with you too," I assured him as I swept away a stray hair that had fallen over the spot where I kissed him.

"Where is everybody?" he looked past me towards the open curtain.

I decided not to tell him Carlisle had been shot. I didn't want him to worry.

"Um, everybody's outside. They're going to move you to Northwest Hospital for a few days," I announced.

"Why?" he whined.

"You need time to heal, sweetie,"

He looked at his bandaged arm and then back at me. "It was Victoria wasn't it?" he said with wide eyes.

I nodded. "Esme saw her," I confirmed.

"So did I. Where's Carlisle? We need to make sure she's captured. I don't want you to leave here while she's still on the loose," he grimaced. "Fuck, ow," his face contorted in pain.

I watched him anxiously. "Does your I.V. have a button you can push?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't- that shit makes me feel weird. It clouds my head- ow- fuck!" he writhed around in the bed.

"Edward, please. I hate seeing you in pain," I fumbled on the side of the bed until I found the button.

His face was red and the veins in his neck were protruding. He shook his head fiercely. "No," he said through clenched teeth. "Where is Carlisle?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. "Press the button and I'll tell you,"

He stared at me and frowned. I placed the button in his hand and closed his fingers down over it. His body relaxed almost instantaneously.

"I can't protect you," he said. "I need to let Carlisle know. . .," his voice faded as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Carlisle is okay. He's okay but she shot him too," I said softly.

"Victoria?" he yawned.

I nodded. "Get some sleep, baby" I kissed his forehead as he drifted off to into a deep slumber.

I stayed and watched Edward sleep for a few minutes before I rejoined our friends in the waiting room. They were huddled together with angry expressions on their faces.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"I saw Riley," Alice announced. "I went to get a cup of coffee and I saw his reflection in the mirror above the machine. When I turned around he was gone but I know it was him. I think Victoria is with him. Probably here to finish-," Alice's voice faltered as Esme approached us.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

Everyone was silent. I cleared my throat.

"Alice saw the guy that's working with Victoria. She might be nearby," I whispered.

Esme's face went blank for a moment before she smiled faintly. A smile that didn't match the almost maniacal look in her eyes.

"I sure as hell hope she's around. It will make it easier if I don't have to track her down. Emmett how much ammo was left after you left Pittsburgh?" She asked suddenly.

"We actually had quite a few clips and some sleeves left," Emmett reported.

"Good. Alice and Jasper I need the two of you to post up outside Edward and Carlisle's rooms to make sure no one gets to them. Emmett you can watch the exterior. The building is small there aren't that many entry points. Bella and Rosalie you can monitor the interior. The stairwell and elevator,"

"Where are you going to be?" I frowned.

"I'm going to lure Victoria away from the clinic. To the woods. She's mine," Esme said with a tone of finality.

Everyone got into place as I tried to talk Esme out of going after Victoria alone.

"I really wish you would reconsider going after her alone. I could come with you," I suggested.

Her head shot up and she frowned. "No, you've got to make sure she doesn't get to Edward or Carlisle,"

"But how are you-," I started.

"The fact that she is still in the area tells me more than I need to know about her,"

I watched fascinated as Esme hid two Beretta's and a smaller gun under her clothing.

"What does it tell you?" I asked curious.

"She's a tracker. An assassin who hunts and kills. Typically The Organization gives you a time, location and description of the mark. Trackers find people The Organization can't. They are very thorough and usually leave no witnesses behind," she remarked confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked confused. Edward hadn't told me much about Esme except she and Carlisle were an item and that Esme used to be in The Organization. Esme didn't seem like a ruthless assassin. I wondered if she'd ever even killed anyone.

"Because I was a tracker with The Organization. Victoria will not stop until all of us are dead and she's even more determined because this is a personal vendetta. I'm the only one who can take her down because I know how she thinks," Esme declared.

My mouth opened to protest but I couldn't find the right words to say. Instead I placed my hand on her arm and said, "Be careful,"

Almost an hour had passed and it was time for Edward and Carlisle to be moved. There had been no sign of Riley or Victoria. I began to wonder if Alice had made a mistake and we were all keyed up for nothing.

Then it happened.

Just as the EMT's began to guide Edward and Carlisle's gurneys through the hospital exit, the door next to the stairwell opened and Riley appeared with a AK-47.

I turned and caught a glimpse of Edward lying helpless and unarmed and my protective instinct kicked in. I didn't think twice or hesitate as I quickly removed Edward's glock from the front pocket of my hoodie and pointed it in Riley's direction. He was already poised to start firing but the bullet I fired hit him before he could hit any targets; instead he fell backwards shooting at the fluorescent overhead lights.

Rosalie immediately appeared around the corner and let off two rounds just as he hit the ground.

There was a flurry of activity as the EMT's hurried to get Edward and Carlisle safely inside the awaiting ambulance. I scanned the perimeter and made my way towards the ambulance as Rose stood over Riley's body. I climbed inside next to Edward and noticed Esme entering the woods with her gun drawn as the doors closed.

_**Esme**_

I heard gunfire inside the hospital and knew Victoria would emerge soon. I saw her flaming red hair flowing behind her as she dashed through the woods across the street from the clinic, no doubt leaving her partner to fend for himself. I crossed the street and pulled a Beretta from my back waistband and aimed it in the direction she had fled.

I walked carefully over the fallen branches and vegetation as I scanned the a 180 degree arc in front of me. Her arm stuck out from the side of the tree where she hid.

I shot at the tree nicking the bark next to her elbow. She darted to the next tree and fired a round over her shoulder. I hit the ground and rolled away.

"You may as well come out. Give yourself up, there's nowhere to go," I called as my voice echoed in the forest.

"I'm not going back," she informed me as her voice also reverberated against the trees.

"I'm not from The Organization," I admitted.

She was silent. Then suddenly she appeared from behind the tree holding a glock in each hand as she stepped forward and began firing.

I rolled further away and took cover behind a large spruce.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked.

I spun around and darted to the next tree so that I was almost behind her. She spun around wildly looking for me.

"Who I am is not important," I said softly. I knew she could hear me but because my voice didn't carry, it was hard to pinpoint exactly where I was. "What's important is that you almost killed the only person I truly love in this entire world,"

She laughed loudly. "Who said I was done," she spun around again and pointed the gun in my direction and squeezed the trigger. She hit the top of the tree next to me. I stared up and watched the bark shred under the bullet.

"Oh, you're done. In more ways than one," I informed her. I darted to the next tree purposely making enough noise to alert her to my exact position. She fired at me and suddenly I heard the double click that alerted me she was out of ammunition.

I wasn't sure if she had a back up or extra clips, so I acted quickly.

I moved from my hiding place with my gun drawn and aimed at her.

"I know what it's like to want to avenge someone you love. Unable to go on without them if they aren't with you," she smiled faintly. "Sometimes there is only one option,"

She dropped her guns and reached behind her back quickly as if to retrieve another weapon. I pulled the trigger at the same time she brought her hand around. She was pointing her index finger at me with her thumb up. She was unarmed and made no attempt to dodge the bullet headed straight towards the center of her chest.

I closed my eyes as her body fell to the forest floor.

My eyes flew open as I heard a branch snap in the distance. I turned with my gun drawn to see Jasper and Emmett walking towards me with their guns drawn as well.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

I looked over at Victoria's lifeless body and nodded once.

"They've moved Edward and Carlisle. We've got to go. The local police are all over the clinic. Rose and Alice will pick us up down the road," Emmett said.

I nodded again. I was numb. It had been a long time since I'd actually fired a gun and even longer since I'd taken someone's life. I thought it would make me feel better to take revenge on her. But it didn't. I felt a small measure of relief that Carlisle and Edward were safe, for the time being. But as I looked over at the young girl used and disillusioned by the same organization that had Edward and his unit on the run and that had separated Carlisle and I; I wondered how many more lives would be lost before The Organization was held accountable for the death and destruction they caused under the guise of keeping the country safe.

I wondered if any of us would truly be safe, ever again.

**End Notes: Hang on Esme! It gets much better, I promise! Be sure to check out the fluffy outtake on my blog of Carlisle and Esme when he left her in Portugal. Are you still hanging in there with me? There will be a couple of more regular chapters and three epilogues.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is extremely FLUFFY! Ha ha! There is some sexual content at the end. Enjoy!**

_Song for this chapter- Change by Taylor Swift_

_Six weeks later. . . _

_**Carlisle**_

I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling. It had been over a month since a bullet had ripped through my intestines and forced my insides to be practically rearranged. My physical recovery had been nothing short of miraculous however the emotional and mental side effects had taken their toll on me.

I felt I'd gone from being strong, reliable and independent to a weak shell of the man I used to be. I had a feeding tube for a few weeks and I couldn't stand on my own to take a shower. I had to rely too much on another person. A person who _I_ should have been caring for and protecting not the other way around; not that I wished the bullet had hit Esme- on the contrary, I would have gladly given my own life for hers. But I didn't like that I had to depend so heavily on her. I had been an absolute bastard the past few weeks but she never left my side or lost patience.

I had plenty of time to think over the last six weeks of my disability. The Organization had granted me a leave of absence and Aro wanted to negotiate a no harm-no foul return of the Twilight Unit but I knew Edward and his team would never want to go back. But I'd lied to Aro to buy them more time to leave the country. I'd come to regard Edward as a younger brother and sometimes as a son. He reminded me so much of myself at his age. I loved him and I wanted him to be safe and happy. I wanted all of them safe and happy. They were young, amazing individuals, who had overcome some major hardships in their lives and they deserved a shot at normalcy.

I pondered whether or not I should make an escape as well.

I'd been in the _employ_ of The Organization for the past eighteen years. I often wondered how a small, frail boy from West London ended up assassinating terrorists for a United States covert organization. I had moved to the States around the age of nine with my mother. It was years later that I discovered she had actually come to America in search of my biological father but five years later succumbed to ovarian cancer before she could be reunited with him. Because I had no family in the States and my maternal grandparents in London were deceased, I became a ward of the State of New Jersey and spent the next few years in the foster care system. Not the most nurturing environment. I was constantly picked on and called names because I was quiet, bookish and "talked funny" (I'd developed quite the hybrid accent although the residents of New JOIZEY were hardly at liberty to talk!). It was while in the foster care system that my entire fate changed.

At one of the foster homes, my foster "brother" Jimmy Russo, was a bully extraordinaire and his favorite pastime was kicking me behind my knees and making me fall flat on my face. He would howl with laughter and dared me to get up or he would "beat the living shit out of me".

One day I'd had my fill of Jimmy Russo. He walked behind me and I could tell from my peripheral that his leg was about to lift to kick me. I turned quickly, caught his foot and pushed him flat on his ass. He frowned and balled his fists at his side as he probably prepared to "beat the living shit out of me". He never got the chance. Just as he was about to stand up, I punched him hard right between the eyes with everything I had. I heard the crunch of bones and at the time didn't know if it was my hand or his nose. I didn't care. I straddled him when he fell backwards and took out every ounce of anger, sadness, frustration and hopelessness I'd felt about my entire miserable existence on him. I landed blows to his face, head and body. I don't know how long I pounded on him before I was pulled away. Jimmy's face was bloody and bruised and my knuckles were so raw, they stung. I'd broken Jimmy's nose, given him two black eyes and bruised one of his ribs. After that incident, I was sent to a juvenile detention center for wayward youth. I tried, really tried to stay out of trouble but there was always that one guy who wanted a fight and he wanted a fight with you even if you didn't want one with him.

I never lost a fight.

I developed quite a temper. I was never a bully. Quite the opposite actually. I was always quiet and kept to myself; only wrecking havoc when provoked. I made excellent grades in school but my record was marred by the fact that I was in a juvenile center and had been involved in several violent altercations. Six months after I turned eighteen, I was released from the center with my high school diploma and fifty dollars. No prospects of a future at all until I was literally plucked off the streets by a young Aro Volturi. He made it sound like an ideal situation. I would get to travel, study and they would take care of all my needs. I never knew I would have to give my soul in return.

A year after I'd been with The Organization, _she_ was recruited. My other half. _Esme_. Our connection was instantaneous and often volatile but we couldn't deny our attraction. Esme had come to The Organization very broken and rough around the edges but she had blossomed into the most charming, caring, kind and selfless woman I'd ever known. I looked around the room and immediately missed her presence.

I sat up and felt a dull ache in my abdomen but ignored it as I extracted myself from the bed. I walked through the carriage house where Esme and I were staying and scanned the rooms looking for her. When I walked through the living area, I noticed the backdoor was open and she sat alone on the small deck. I walked slowly towards the door and that's when I heard it.

_Gut wrenching sobs_. It felt as if my legs were about to give out. I leaned against the door frame to balance myself. Every sob that escaped her mouth made me weaker.

"Esme?" I called her name.

She gasped and stood abruptly. She spun around to face me swatting at her eyes.

"Carlisle! What are you doing out of bed?" she asked. She was taking in gulps of hair to get her breathing under control. Her face was red and splotchy and her eyes puffy.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly. I felt my heart constrict in my chest.

She took a deep breath and continued to wipe her eyes.

"It's nothing," she smiled sadly. "Did you need something?"

"I need to know why you're crying," I said.

"Carlisle, please, don't," she implored. "Are you hungry?" she asked as she attempted to walk past me.

I grabbed her forearm and pulled her to me. She averted my eyes. I released her arm and gently grabbed her chin and forced her face upwards. Her eyes met mine and she sighed.

"Everything is fine," she lied.

I shook my head. "Esme, I've known you for seventeen years. Everything is _not_ fine. Please don't lie to me,"

Her mouth set in a tight line and she pulled away from me before meeting my gaze again.

"What are you going to do once you're completely healed? After your leave expires" she asked. She looked at me and I was at a loss because I didn't understand the expression of despair on her face.

"I don't know," I said honestly. A part of me felt obligated to go back and make sure Aro didn't wreck unnecessary havoc on the world but another part of me just wanted to leave it all behind.

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? I find that hard to believe," she said tersely as she pushed past me.

I turned around and watched her pace furiously. There was no need to push her any further. She was about to explode in five, four, three, two, one. . .

"You almost died! I contemplated how I would take my own life once you left me because living without you- I can't even fathom it. We've been surrounded by murder and mayhem our entire adult lives under the guise of protecting the country! I'm tired of hiding out, looking over my shoulder and not being able to have a normal relationship because my life could be at stake!" she seethed.

"I've stood by your side for the past seventeen years, constantly at your beck and call. I've been here every day helping you through your recovery and bearing the brunt of your foul mood. I'm always the understanding, patient _doormat_! And when it's all said and done after everything that has happened- you're going to go back, like you always do. I just wonder what my breaking point should be. I've been so consumed with making you happy and being there for you- I just- sometimes I don't feel the reciprocity," she finished softly.

I could tell she regretted having said as much as she did. But I was glad she had gotten it out. It hurt me to hear but I didn't want those thoughts festering inside of her.

I nodded my head slowly as I stared at her. "I am so incredibly sorry that I've made you feel so- unappreciated and misused-," I started.

"Carlisle," she protested.

I held up my hands wanting to finish what I had to say.

"But you're right, mostly. I have gotten used to you being the one to make all the sacrifices because I haven't been able or willing because I felt I had to maintain my position to keep you safe. I'm sure there was some way over the years to have unchained myself- I'm sorry. It was unfair of me to place such a heavy burden on you. I love you and I'm selfish. I just- knowing you were out there safe and available- it made life bearable for me. I had no idea how unbearable it has probably been for you all this time," I said softly.

I walked over to where she stood. Tears flowed freely down her face.

I used the pad of my thumb to gently wipe the tears away. "I'm afraid," I admitted.

She gave me a quizzical look.

"Afraid that I don't know how to live any other way. Afraid that I'll disappoint you," I continued.

"Impossible. I just- I want _you_. Permanently. I want your name, a house and maybe a baby with eyes like yours. I want to take vacations and go out to restaurants in the middle of a crowded city. I'm just so exhausted Carlisle,"

I felt a lump in my throat. I was such a fool. How could I have not realized how important those things were to her after all this time.

"If that's what you want, that's what you shall have. I won't go back. I'll talk to Aro. I'll tell him my injuries will not allow me to effectively do my job," I smiled faintly.

She grabbed my shoulders. "I want you to want those things too. We can't go into this one sided. Don't do this just to please me and then you're miserable. I want _us_ to be happy," she whispered.

"So do I," I sighed as I wrapped her tightly in my arms. I winced at the pressure of our bodies flush against each other but I didn't let go of her. I would never let go of her again.

_**Edward**_

Today was my last day of rehab and I couldn't wait until that shit was over. I was happy as hell that all it took was a month for me to regain total mobility in my arm and leg. The idea that I could have been paralyzed weighed heavy on my mind. I was one lucky bastard in more ways than one.

Not only had I survived Victoria's attack but I still had Bella. She hadn't been harmed and she still wanted me. We still hadn't gone to visit the lawyer responsible for my grandmother's estate but Esme had called and gotten us an extension. Bella and I were supposed to leave this weekend for Chicago. I had no idea what I was going to do with all that money. The idea made me a little lightheaded. I'd never really had much use for money while working for The Organization and the thought of being able to do whatever I wanted and go wherever I wanted was a little overwhelming.

I doubted any amount of money would keep us safe from The Organization if they decided to come after us. Carlisle had lied to Aro and told him he would negotiate the return of our unit once he was better. But it was just a way to buy us more time.

Speaking of Carlisle, I couldn't believe he'd been shot. He was by far the strongest, most capable man I'd ever known and to see him in such a weak state nearly brought me to my knees. Shit like that wasn't supposed to happen to people like Carlisle. I was so glad he had Esme in his life to help him back on his feet. I couldn't understand why he didn't just run away with her and disappear. I supposed he really loved his job. Or perhaps he _couldn't _leave. Whatever the case, I just hoped he wouldn't lose Esme in the process.

Once my session was over, I walked down the hall of the facility to head outside and wait for Bella but was surprised to see her in the lobby. I smiled at her.

"Hey," she returned the magazine she'd been reading to the table in front of her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you, duh?" she giggled.

"I know that smart ass but did you get here early or something?" I asked as she approached me.

"I never left. I figured you'd probably get out early. So? Are you officially off the disabled list?" she beamed.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to me and nodded my forehead against hers.

"Did you um- get a release to engage in extra-curricular activities?" she whispered.

"You mean like sports?" I teased.

"Yeah, marathon sports," she said suggestively.

I pulled her closer to me and tilted her chin upwards and rubbed my lips over hers.

"I think marathon sports are definitely allowed. You have something in mind?" I asked before she pulled my bottom lip into her mouth.

"Mmmhhmmm," she hummed. "I've missed you," she said softly.

I ran my hands up and down her back. "I've missed you too. Let's get out of here. I hope I never have to see the inside of a place like this ever again,"

We left the facility hand and hand as we walked through the parking lot to a beat up Volvo Esme had paid cash for. Although we weren't being actively hunted, we were supposed to remain inconspicuous. That piece of shit car was definitely one way to accomplish that.

It was okay for me to drive but I allowed Bella to take the wheel. I wanted to talk to her without any distractions. Although the tight t-shirt she wore, which made her tits look even more fantastic, was definitely a distraction. Just the thought of how perfect and beautiful her breasts were made me involuntarily grope her as she peeled out of the parking lot.

"Hey!" she giggled. "No boob gropes while I'm driving,"

"Sorry, they're just so perfect and that shirt-fuck," I shifted in my seat and adjusted the crotch of my pants.

"You're such a boy," she teased.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something," I said suddenly.

She glanced sideways at me. "O. . .k,"

I sighed. "I was thinking about giving some of my inheritance to Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper. I mean, you know just enough so that if they wanted to deviate from Carlisle's plans they have options. I can't imagine that I'd be able to ever spend it all especially with the investments that are constantly earning money. What do you think about that?"

She smiled brightly. "I think you are just the most amazing man I've ever met. That's extremely generous of you and I think they would probably protest at first but they would be extremely grateful,"

I smiled. I just didn't want them to feel they were at anyone's mercy or that they didn't have the same options as Bella and I. Like I said before, they were the only family I had.

"Speaking of. . .everyone wanted to meet at that pizza place over on Third Street to celebrate your last day of rehab," Bella said cautiously.

"That's cool," I said absently as I looked out the window. I was bit overcome by the sudden wave of emotions that hit me. I couldn't believe how fucking normal everything seemed. I was in a car with my girlfriend going to meet friends for dinner. I'd never done that before, never had the option. The little things are what I looked forward to the most.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bella patted my knee. "We don't have to go if you're not up to it,"

"No, of course I want to go. I just- I'm being a chick," I laughed.

She pinched my leg.

"Ow!"

"Explain?" she turned her attention back to the road.

"I was just getting all sentimental and shit thinking how fucking monumental something as small as this is," I motioned between us. "I've never had a girlfriend or met up with friends to have fucking pizza,"

She smiled. "Hopefully it will become a regular, routine part of our lives," she said hopefully.

I fucking hoped so. I would blow up the entire Organization compound before I ever went back. A few minutes later, Bella pulled off the Interstate and into the parking lot of the local pizza joint. The black SUV was already there taking up two parking spots.

When I entered the restaurant nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice wearing party hats and blowing party horns. They started cheering and clapping as we made our way to the table. I looked over at Bella, who did a pathetic job of feigning innocence. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to me as I kissed the side of her head.

Alice was the first one to launch herself at me and basically push Bella aside.

"Yea!! Rehab is over and you did it!!" she molded her small frame around me and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back and laughed. "I really appreciate your enthusiasm,"

Jasper extended a hand after I released Alice and I shook it heartily as we patted each other on the back.

"Looking good," he winked.

Emmett also extended his hand but when I went to shake it, he pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Emmett, he just got out of rehab, you're going to send him back!" Rosalie scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so glad you're back in fighting condition," he teased as he pretended to land a blow to my ribs.

"So am I," I laughed.

Rosalie stared at me with her lips pursed. "Now that you're back to normal you better take care of yourself!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted her and everyone laughed. She gave me the middle finger before she planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

We ordered several pizzas, one of which Emmett ate all by himself and several pitchers of beer. I raised my glass to make a toast and everyone followed along.

I cleared my throat. "To friends and family. Sometimes they're one and the same,"

We all clinked glasses and I continued. "I know all of you are aware that I got a big inheritance from my grandmother-,"

"Big ain't the right word, son," Jasper chimed in.

"It's more like colossal!" Emmett agreed.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I smile d faintly. "I want to share some of it with all of you,"

"What!" Alice screeched.

"Holy shit, are you drunk?" Rose asked.

Bella laughed.

"I'm not drunk, I don't think, but I thought about this before I was drunk. I mean before I started drinking,"

"Edward, I appreciate your kindness but I can't-," Jasper started.

"Well, I'll give it to Alice and she'll just make sure you're taken care of," I declared.

Alice practically vibrated in her seat. "Is there a number that-," she started.

"Alice!" Rose yelled.

"What?! We're all family, right Edward?" Alice pouted.

"Yes, we are," I confirmed. I was suddenly starting to feel a little drunk. "Hmmm. . .let's see. . how does a million each sound?"

"You're going to give Jasper and I a million dollars?" she gasped.

"No, no, no. A million for you and a million for your little Jazzy Poo. I heard her call you that by the way and that shit is quite comical!"

Emmett laughed loudly.

"Um, Emmy Bear I wouldn't be throwing stones," Jasper argued.

"Bite it!" Emmett roared. "Let me get this straight. You're going to give each one of us a million dollars? Why?" he frowned.

"Why not? You're like the brother I never had, man and I just want all of you to know how much you mean to me,"

"We get it. You don't owe us anything," Rose said.

"I know that Rosalie. I know that. But I want to do this. I want all of you to be able to start your lives over and do whatever the fuck you want. Fuck the rules, The Organization and all that other bullshit. Money will help with that. A lot of money will _really_ help with that," I slurred.

"Is he serious?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Very," Bella smiled.

"Holy fuck! I don't even know what to say," Emmett said. And the fucker was really speechless.

"Okay, Emmett is speechless. That is definitely worth two million dollars," Bella teased.

"I love you guys," I took a long swallow of my beer. "And- and I'm not just saying it because I'm a little drunk- I mean that's probably why I said it _out loud_ but I mean it. I could have died. Life is short and I just fuck- I love you guys," I could feel the lump forming in my throat, so I decided to leave it at that.

"We love you too!" Alice echoed.

Jasper grinned at me. "Boy, you are totally shitfaced on weak pizza parlor beer,"

"Hey, not everybody grew up drinking whiskey from the bottle!" I argued.

"So, do you think Carlisle will be able to get us out of this bullshit? Because the only way I would take the money is if there was a way we could all be together somehow. I mean not like living together but at least on the same fucking continent," Emmett said.

"Never underestimate Carlisle. He's like Obi-Wan and Yoda all rolled into one. That fucker knows some serious Jedi mind tricks,"

Rosalie shook her head. "You are such a geek," she laughed.

"I know, right." I laughed unable to even formulate a snappy comeback. Everyone else laughed as well.

Bella shook her head. "Okay, somebody needs to lay off the beer," she took my glass.

"Hey-hey, I was drinking that!" I protested.

She pulled her chair next to mine and snuggled close to me. "If you continue drinking you're going to pass out and I have _plans_ for you that require you to be at least semi-conscious," she purred in my ear.

I grabbed her around the waist and practically lifted her out of the chair as I assaulted her neck with sloppy kisses which sent her into a fit of laughter.

"Get a room!" Emmett bellowed.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go," I whispered into Bella's ear.

We quickly said our goodbyes and made our way back to the extended stay suites where we were living temporarily. I was still feeling the buzz from the beer but now it was coupled with an overwhelming feeling of lust.

I stood behind Bella as she tried to open the door with the card key. I was practically draped over her back and had lifted her hair so that I could nip at her neck.

"Edward. .," she whimpered. "I-I- can't – I can't open the door if you don't stop," she fumbled with the key once again.

I took it from her and slid it into the slot disengaging the lock. As soon as we were inside I pushed her against the back of the door and pulled at her clothes.

"I need you. . ._naked_," I growled. Growled like a fucking animal. I was so out of mind with lust that my hands shook as I tried to remove her shirt.

She pushed against my chest and I gave her some room to lift the shirt over her head.

"Ooooh," It was my turn to whimper as my eyes fell to her breasts. I nuzzled my face in between the two creamy mounds of heavenly bliss and sighed.

"Take this off," I pulled at the material and she did so without hesitation.

I kissed her hard and pressed my body against hers before lifting the back of her knees to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and we continued to orally assault each other; moaning and whimpering into each other's mouths. I wrapped my tongue around hers and pulled it deep into my mouth. Suddenly we both pulled away simultaneously gasping for air like we'd been submerged under water.

"Are you going to fuck me against this door? If not, we need to get to the bed _now_!" she barked as she bit my neck. _Hard._

I was fully prepared to fuck her against the door but I was certain the bed would be much more enjoyable for both of us. I quickly carried her to the bedroom and she slid down from my body and removed her jeans and underwear. She climbed on to the bed. .. _naked_. . .and stood up on her knees.

"You are wearing entirely too many clothes," she frowned.

I was so busy watching her that I hadn't realized I was still fully dressed. I removed all of my clothes and shoes in less than a minute and stalked over to the bed. I ran my hand over my dick and grinned at her.

"You have no fucking idea how bad I want you," I whispered lowly.

Her breath hitched and she swallowed as she watched my actions. "Show me," she whispered back.

I placed a knee on the mattress and slowly crawled towards her. She scooted back on the bed to lie down and opened her legs wide to me in offering. I slowly ran my hands up her legs starting at her ankles and over her knees and finally her thighs. She writhed under my touch.

I stopped at her divine center and lowered my head but she shot up from the mattress and grabbed my ears.

"No, not right now, if you touch me there I'm going to cum. I'm barely hanging on," she said with a shaky breath.

I kissed her and lowered her back against the pillows. I lifted her right leg and settled my body in between hers. I looked down at the space between us and thrust inside of her without warning.

"Oh shit!" she rasped out as her head thrashed against the pillows.

I raised my head to find her eyes clenched shut and her bottom lip being held captive by her teeth. I held my weight on my forearms and brought my face closer to hers as I stopped moving inside her.

"Open your eyes," I said softly.

She took a steadying breath and opened them and immediately whimpered. I smiled at her.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, please move Edward. Don't stop," she begged.

And I would never deny her what she wanted.

I started moving inside of her again, at first with a determined rhythm and then reckless abandon. She was so hot and tight and good and sweet and just _fuck_!

"Edwaaard, fuck, so good, gonna-," she rambled on before she exploded around me.

I plunged in deeper a few more times before I exploded as well.

We lay tangled together for a long time sweaty, sticky and fully satisfied with matching goofy grins plastered on our faces. I sure as hell hoped this would become a regular, routine part of our lives.

**End Notes: Smiling widely. Nothing to say. **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The next few chapters will switch POV for all the characters as they each get some closure on their pasts.**

_Song for this chapter- One by U2_

_**Edward**_

I sat next to Bella and chewed my thumbnail as my leg bounced up and down involuntarily. I had no idea why I was so fucking nervous. Bella placed a hand on my knee and squeezed tightly in an effort to make me stop. I turned my head to look at her and she raised her eyebrows silently asking what was wrong. I shrugged and my leg stopped bouncing. She removed her hand and a second later my leg started to bounce again.

She sighed. "Edward what-," she began before she was interrupted by the sound of the large oak door opening.

"Mr. Masen?"

My head snapped up and I made eye contact with a guy who wore thick black rimmed glasses and a dark navy suit. His hair was receding and he had a thin black moustache that looked like it had been drawn on with a fucking Sharpie.

"Um, yeah?"

"Hi, I'm Jason Jenks, executor of your grandmother's estate. Please come in," he motioned behind him towards his office.

I stood and pulled Bella up to her feet. I clasped her hand tightly. I knew I was acting ridiculous but I felt like the entire thing was a big ass practical joke and I was going to walk into his office and come face to face with my grandmother and she was going to start cackling maniacally saying there was no way in hell she would leave me a dime. And I was fine with that. Well, not the coming face to face with a cackling corpse part but I would have been fine with her not leaving me a dime. Because honestly the fact that she'd left me anything, correction- everything, put a lot of unresolved shit at the forefront of my mind.

Why did she ship me off to military school after my parents died? Why didn't she ever come to visit me? Why didn't she ever love me? I was her only grandson for fucks sake and when she was alive she treated me like a goddamned stranger!

"Ow," A voice said beside me.

I looked down into Bella's frowning face. My eyes widened as I realized how hard I had been squeezing her hand. I let go and brought her fingers up to my lips and kissed them.

"Fuck. I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Are you okay? You're acting like a crazy person," she whispered back.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine," I lied as we continued through the door of Mr. Jenks' office.

"Mr. Masen, please have a seat- hi, I'm Jason Jenks-," he extended his hand toward Bella and smiled widely.

"This is _my girlfriend_, Bella," I frowned at him. _Back off fucker_.

Bella mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "certifiable" before she shook Jenks' hand. We sat in the plush leather chairs across from his big mahogany desk and stared anxiously at each other.

He immediately started shuffling through a folder on his desk. "Ah, here we are. You know I am really glad we were able to find you. It would have been unfortunate if Mrs. Darcy's entire fortune had gone to charity instead of her only living heir. Do you have your documents?" he looked at me from over the top of his glasses.

I pulled out the envelope Carlisle had given me, which contained my birth certificate, passport, social security card and driver's license and slid it across the desk. He reviewed the documents and looked at me a few times as if he were trying to make sure it was really me on the photos.

"Before we discuss the financials and sign the necessary paperwork, I have an envelope here that your grandmother wanted you to open first,"

He slid a large manila envelope across the desk and I just stared at it.

"Edward," Bella said under breath.

I looked over at her and swallowed loudly. She reached out and picked up the envelope and pushed it towards my shaking hands. I gripped it tightly and took a deep breath before I opened it. The first thing I pulled out almost shattered me into a million pieces right on the spot. It was a large photograph of my mother and father on their wedding day.

I dropped the envelope in my lap and held on to the picture as I studied it. My mom was so beautiful and smart and my dad was just really cool. They were both so amazing. I traced a finger lightly over my mother's hair and my father's eyes. _My eyes_.

"My parents," I choked out to Bella as a big fat tear drop landed on to the photograph.

Bella got up from her chair and stood behind me. She draped her arms over my shoulders and wrapped them around my neck. She kissed my cheek.

"They looked so happy," she observed.

And I fucking lost it. I pulled her around the chair and into my lap. I vaguely noticed Mr. Jenks leaving the room. I held on to her and cried for my parents, my stolen childhood and even my grandmother.

We were happy. The three of us were so fucking happy until some asshole drunk driver ruined it all. The most vivid memory I had of my parents was the night before the accident, we had been at home in our living room playing Twister. _Fucking Twister_. My mom spun the color wheel and me and my dad stretched our bodies across the mat and my dad lost his footing and slipped in his socks. He fell flat on his ass. The three of us laughed until we had tears in our eyes.

I wanted that again. A family. To be loved and to spend time laughing with each other. I took a few calming breaths and pulled away from Bella somewhat embarrassed by my breakdown. I held my head down and felt her hands on my face. She lifted my chin until I looked in her eyes.

Her eyes were red and tears streamed her face. She smiled faintly. "I love you," she said simply. Just the words I needed to hear.

"I love you too. Always," I assured her.

We wiped at each other's faces and I noticed Mr. Jenks had placed a box of tissues on the edge of his desk. I'm sure he dealt with former assassins having emotional breakdowns in his office all the time. Bella tried to stand but I kept her in my lap as I pulled the envelope from under her and began to sort through the rest of the contents.

"Oh my god. I can't believe she had this," I groaned.

It was a picture of me when I was like six or seven and missing both front teeth. Bella looked at the picture and placed a hand over her heart.

"You were so freaking cute. Looks like your hair has always had a mind of its own," she teased as she gently ran a hand through my hair.

There were a few more photos of me with my mom and dad and one of my maternal grandfather and grandmother. The final item was a letter in a sealed envelope. My name was written on the front. I didn't know how much more emotional stuff I could handle today. I gave the envelope to Bella.

"Edward, no you should-," she started.

"I just- if that's a letter from my mom or something I won't be able to. . .just look and see who it's from," I pleaded.

She opened the envelope and scanned through it. "It looks like it's from your grandmother,"

I frowned and took the letter. It was dated in the spring of last year.

_Dearest Edward,_

_If you are reading this letter that means I am deceased. I lived a very long life and it was mostly good so please do not grieve for me. Although I suspect you won't. I wasn't exactly the best grandmother or friend or anything for that matter. I know it doesn't change or excuse anything but I just wanted you to know something- _

_When your grandfather died, a little bit of me died with him and I seriously did not know how I would go on. My only saving grace was that I still had my darling sweet Elizabeth. So, when your mother died, I just started going through the motions of life hoping I too would die soon to be with my beloved William and my daughter. I was in no way physically or emotionally able to care for you not to mention a part of me- a big part of me was being selfish because you were a constant reminder of what I'd lost because you looked so much like Bill and Lizzie. I figured a military school would provide you with discipline and honor and that you'd maybe be able to build yourself a stronger foundation to move past all you lost. I didn't know what else to do with you or for you. I cried for two days straight after they told me you were going to jail for shooting someone. I felt like it was my fault. I should have been there. I should have done something. I should have loved and protected you more and just maybe things would have turned out differently._

_All I can do is hope this letter finds you in good health and spirit and that you aren't too completely broken to start over to rise from the ashes like the phoenix and make the most of the life you have left on earth. I am leaving you everything because while I was alive I felt I had nothing really to give. Take care of yourself, fall in love, obey the law, be safe and be happy. I've always loved you._

_Grandmother Darcy_

I read the letter twice and was speechless. Bella gently rubbed my face. "Are you okay?" she asked. I gave her the letter and let her read it. She smiled faintly.

"What do I do with that? What do I do with the knowledge that she wasn't some evil old lady who hated me but instead a frail old woman with a broken heart?" I blurted out.

Bella folded the letter neatly and placed it back inside the envelope. "You let your heart rule and not your head. We've talked about all of this before, Edward. There are no do-over's. Life sucked for both of us, a lot. But here we are and you know what? I wouldn't change any of it because it brought me to you," she said strongly.

I pulled her to me and kissed her fiercely. There was a knock at the door. I looked over in time to see Mr. Jenks clear his throat and look away.

"Are we ready to continue?" he asked.

I looked at Bella and smiled. "Yeah, we're ready to continue,"

After I signed a hundred fucking pieces of paper, discussed all of my tax obligations, access preferences and designated my beneficiaries (Bella as primary and Carlisle as secondary) I was officially a millionaire. It was the most surreal moment of my life. After Bella and I left Jenks' office, we went to the cemetery to put flowers on my parent's graves and even my grandmothers. I got emotional all over again when I saw my parent's headstones and kneeled before them and cried. I seriously hoped there would be no tears in my immediate future with Bella, I was ready to move on and start creating some happier memories.

After we left the cemetery, we grabbed a bite to eat at Burger King. Suddenly I started laughing so hard I almost choked on my "value" meal.

"Are you okay? What's so funny?" Bella eyed me cautiously. I'm sure she probably thought I'd finally had some sort of brain synapse.

I took a deep breath and a long pull on my soda before I explained. "I'm just sitting here thinking how I just became heir to a multi-million dollar fortune and we're eating at Burger King. I could probably buy this place," I laughed. "When we get back to Seattle I'm going to take you out for the most extravagant dinner you've ever had in your life," I promised.

She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Edward, that's not necessary. I don't want you to think you have to change or start spending ridiculous amounts of money on me,"

"What? Come on Bella, you're my first real girlfriend! What else am I going to do with the money? Please you can't tell me not to buy you ridiculously expensive gifts, you just can't," I pouted only half joking. I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

She laughed at me. "Poor baby. So, I'm your first real girlfriend? What does that mean exactly?" she teased.

"It means the last girlfriend-," I paused to make air quotes. "I had was like in third grade. So technically you're my first and hopefully my last," I said sincerely.

Bella gasped and pulled her hand away. "You can't say stuff like that," she whispered as she stared down into her fries.

She dropped her hands in her lap. I frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?" Maybe she planned on going off on her own if we were released by The Organization. The thought made my heart thunder in my chest.

"Bella?" I raised a hand and gently tilted her chin upwards.

The look on her face devastated me. She looked so despondent.

"What's wrong? I thought we were on the same page- I thought- I love you- what are you-," I rambled.

She grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly. "Oh, Edward- I love you too- more than anything and anyone in the entire world,"

"But?"

"We're young and you can't possibly know that you'll want to marry me. I mean, you haven't really had many options and-,"

"Stop!" I said angrily. A few people in the restaurant stared at us but I didn't give a shit.

"First of all, I'm twenty seven years old and I know what I want. Bella, I may not have had the option to actually date anyone but I've had several meaningless flings and one night stands over the past eight years. I know what I want. I want a family. I want forever and I want that with you but if you're telling me- if you're telling me that's not what you want. I understand," I lied as I pulled my hands from hers.

She stood and walked around to the other side of the booth and practically straddled me as she took my face in her hands.

"I want that too. Only with you- I just- I want you to be sure. It would devastate me if you-," I cut her off with a kiss that caused her to moan. I stared into her eyes and smiled as I thought about the first ridiculously expensive _gift_ I was going to buy for her. It was something that would hopefully solidify our future, something that would show her just how serious I was about spending the rest of my life with her.

_**Bella**_

After Edward's closure with his past in Chicago, I felt I needed to do the same thing if we were going to truly move forward. So, that's how two days later we ended up in Forks, Washington. My plan was to visit my father's gravesite; close out my accounts and maybe see if I could get his house put on the market.

I sat in the passenger seat of the rental car with a tight grip on the carnations in my lap. Our first stop in Forks had been to small flower shop in town; it was a very bizarre experience. The florist kept staring at me while she wrapped the carnations. Her mouth would open and close like she wanted to say something but no words left her mouth and then she handed me the flowers and told me I didn't have to pay for them. It was totally creepy how she looked at me like I was a ghost or something equally appalling.

I didn't remember her from when I used to live in Forks. I even asked her if we'd met before and she simply shook her head. I thanked her for the flowers and Edward and I made a quick escape. He had tried to make a few jokes and said the woman probably thought I was a celebrity or something but I mostly tuned him out as I tried to focus on not having a full blown panic attack. I was going to visit my father. _In a cemetery._

As we turned into the cemetery, I felt my throat began to tighten. I couldn't breathe. I started to pant.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked alarmed. He slammed on the brakes and stopped the car. He rushed over to the passenger door and flung it open.

"Breathe, Bella. Breathe!" he shook me and suddenly my mouth opened wide and I gasped for air.

"Shit, you scared me. You're white as a sheet! We don't have to do this," he frowned as gripped my shoulders.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I do. I do. I want to, please,"

He drove around the small cemetery and parked the car. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I went to open the door but Edward already had it opened before I even reached for the handle. I allowed him to help me from the car and we walked in the direction of my father's grave. Although it had been almost four years, I remembered the exact spot where he was buried like it was yesterday.

I walked numbly beside Edward and noticed he kept jerking me to the side like I was about to fall.

"Why- what are you doing?" I frowned the next time he pulled me.

"You're stepping on people," he said.

"What?"

"The graves. You're stepping on them, it's disrespectful," he said seriously.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I let go of him and carefully navigated through the small rows of gravesites. I stopped when I got to a tombstone that read CHIEF CHARLES SWAN, BELOVED FATHER AND FRIEND. I kneeled down slowly and placed the carnations against the headstone. I didn't know what to expect, I thought I'd be sad and maybe roll myself into a ball and start sobbing. But I didn't feel anything. I guess because my father wasn't really there. Not anymore. I looked up into the sky and for a brief second the clouds parted and a ray of sunshine darted through.

"I miss you, daddy," I said to the heaven's. And then something I never expected in a million years happened.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Someone screamed my name frantically. For a minute I thought I'd lost my mind and was hearing voices but it wasn't my father or even Edward. It was a woman.

Edward took a protective stance in front of me as I rose to my feet. I peered around him and the Earth began to spin out of control. There less than fifty feet away from me was my mother. She wore a faded robe, her hair was in curlers and she was running across the cemetery.

I gripped Edward's arm tightly. "Bella? Do you know her?" he asked concerned.

"It's my mother," I whispered.

She came to an abrupt stop when she was like ten feet away. I stared blankly. What the fuck was she doing here? One of her hands flew to her mouth and she fell to her knees and began to sob loudly.

Edward was watching me. I looked up at him and shrugged. Apparently I was in some bizarre alternate universe once I had stepped into the flower shop.

"It's you, it's really you," she managed to say as she sat back on her heels. Her breath was ragged and came in spurts no doubt from her sprint across the cemetery.

"Renee, what are you doing here?" I asked suddenly angry. How dare she just show up out of nowhere while I'm visiting my father's grave! And more importantly how did she know I was here?

"Bessie- Bessie- at the- the- at the flower shop called me. She said she was certain it was you- that –you- you looked just like your picture," she panted.

"You're making no sense. What picture? And what are you even doing in Forks?"

She took a deep breath and stood.

"I've been here for over three years. Everyone thought you were dead. I put pictures up all over town and I just- even when the police and everyone told me that the chances of you being alive. . .I still. . .I couldn't leave. I've always felt in my heart you were alive," she cried.

I snorted. "First of all, you don't have a heart. And second of all why in the hell do you all of a sudden care if I'm dead or alive? You've never cared!" I screamed.

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella," he whispered calmly.

I moved away from Edward and took a step closer to her. "What. Are. You. Doing . Here?" I asked again through clenched teeth.

"I deserve all of your anger. I failed you as a parent and as a mother by being so selfish but you have to know Bella, I had no idea about Charlie dying until after the funeral. I would have never let you go through that alone,"

"Shut up! You're such a liar!" I screamed. "I called you! I left you a message and I talked to Phil!"

"Phil didn't tell me and he erased my messages! I found out when I called the police station almost two weeks later. We had planned this big trip to the wine country and we left the day of the funeral and when I got back- I hadn't heard from you in a while, so I called you and got a message that your cell phone was off. Then I called the house and then Charlie's cell and finally the station," she took a breath before continuing.

"He- Phil was standing across the room from me when I got the news and I could tell when I looked in his eyes, he knew. When I confronted him afterwards he told me that this was my past and that you were practically an adult and that I needed to let go of the past if the two of us were going to have a chance at a future," she cried.

I just stared at her dumbfounded.

She wiped a tear from her eye and continued. "After I threw a table lamp at him, I packed my stuff and came to Forks. I've been here ever since. . .looking for you,"

I whipped my head around and looked at Edward. I needed confirmation that I wasn't the only one hearing this bullshit.

"Are you serious?" I yelled.

"I am. Bella, I know I haven't been the best mother-," she started.

"You weren't a mother at all. The day I stood alone and buried my father, I became an orphan. You chose Phil over me long before Charlie died. And now you come here with this story about how you didn't know. . .you have no idea the things I've done and how totally destroyed. . .you know what? It doesn't matter," I said as I tried to calm myself down. I refused to shed one tear over her. "Edward let's go," I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him in the direction of the car but he pulled me closer to him instead.

"Bella. . .it does matter. You should talk to her. You have nightmares about her not being in your life. This is important. Closure, remember?" he said softly as he ran his hands up and down my arms. I pushed his chest- _hard_. He stumbled backwards.

"Are you seriously taking her side right now?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm always on your side. Don't be ridiculous," he frowned. "But I know-,"

"You don't know shit!" I yelled at him. "Your mother died! She didn't fucking throw you away like a piece of trash! She didn't make you feel like you weren't pretty or special enough and that no one would ever want you because your own mother didn't!" I screamed as the traitor tears poured from my eyes.

"I want you. I'll always want you. You're beautiful and the best thing that has ever happened to me," Edward said deeply. I fell into his arms and sobbed loudly as he held me tightly.

"Talk to her. Not for her, Bella. For you. _For us_," he whispered in my ear.

I looked up into his face and was blown away by the depth of love in his eyes. I could never deny him anything. I nodded.

"I'm going to wait for you in the car," he said as he kissed my forehead. "Renee, I'm Edward. Bella's boyfriend. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances," Edward said politely as he shook Renee's hand before walking towards the car.

"Edward?" Renee called after him. "Thank you for obviously taking such good care of her,"

He turned around and smiled faintly before he headed back towards the car.

"I can't believe you've been here so long. I thought you hated Forks," I reminded her.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, so did I. This small town used to make me feel claustrophobic but like I said I couldn't leave. I felt close to you here,"

I toed the dirt under my foot and stared down at the ground. This was hard. I had no idea what to say to her.

"Bella, I know you think I'm full of shit. But I swear to you- I didn't know. I realize when it came to Phil I never thought straight, never thought about anyone else but me and I wanted to be happy and live this life I'd only read about in magazines. And I let my selfishness totally cloud my judgment. When you came to live with your father, I tried to ease my conscience by saying it was okay and this is what you wanted and that Charlie was your dad and there was nothing wrong with taking some _me_ time. . .but I regretted not having you with me. I regretted it even more when I realized how much damage had been done to our relationship. I told Phil that I was thinking about asking you to move back in with us and at first he seemed to be supportive and then the whole thing with the funeral happened," she sighed harshly.

I remained silent.

"I know I can't do anything to give you back the years you lost or all the time I wasn't there for you but I- I'm here now Bella and I don't know where you live or what's going in your life- you're obviously in love-," she hedged and I couldn't resist smiling when I thought about Edward.

"I just want- wish- would be honored to be in your life in any way that you'll have me," she said softly.

"I'm a different person now," I whispered.

She laughed lightly. "So am I,"

"Where have you been living?" I asked suddenly.

"At Charlie's house- well, I guess it's technically your house. So, are you moving back to Forks?" she asked. I could hear the hope in her voice.

"No- we um- we were working in Washington D.C. but have been in Seattle for the past month and a half," I admitted.

"So, is that how you met Edward at work? Did you go to D.C. when you left here? Were you in school?" she rattled on and on. "I'm sorry- I just- I can't help myself, I've missed so much," she apologized.

I frowned slightly as I took in her total appearance for the first time. She looked like she'd aged at least ten years and she was thin- really thin. I couldn't believe I felt sorry for her but what if she was actually telling the truth? Maybe I should have tried harder to contact her. I mean I did kind of fall off the radar after my numb period in Seattle followed by a stint in juvie then the buck- wild year with Rose and Alice and finally that whole undercover spy thing.

I sighed.

"I don't know about- this- I've just- I've convinced myself I've hated you for the past four years. It's not going to go away overnight," I said softly.

Her face fell and she dropped her head. "I understand," she said and her voice broke.

I took a tentative step closer to her .

"But I do want to try and maybe build a relationship with you. .. _eventually_," I clarified. I didn't know what was going to happen with The Organization or where Edward and I would end up. I didn't want to promise her anything.

She raised her head and smiled as she wiped the tears from her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

Edward and I left Renee at the cemetery after I promised a hundred times that we would stop by the house to see her before we left town. We stopped by the bank and I was shocked to learn how much interest had accumulated from the life insurance policies over the past three years. I didn't really have another account to transfer the money but my dilemma was that the Forks Community Bank only had one branch_- in Forks_. Edward told me to leave the money in the accounts and that he would take care of whatever I needed. I argued that I wanted to be independent. He argued that I was stubborn. All of our arguing made the bank officer nervous, so he gave me a debit credit card and told me to call with my new banking information and he would _gladly_ wire the money to my new account but the card would allow me access to my account.

"You know you have access to my money as well," Edward said as we pulled away from the bank.

I sighed. "Are we really going to do this _again_?" It had been a long weekend and I still had to face my mother. The last thing I wanted to do was argue with Edward.

"I'm just saying- you don't seriously think I would give our friends a million dollars each and not give you anything? I mean, it's all _ours_. Whatever you want or whatever you need- I just want you to get comfortable with that- I don't want money to ever be an issue between us," he frowned.

"It won't be. I promise," I patted his knee.

He eyed me and pursed his lips. "To be continued?"

I nodded. "What am I going to say to my mother?" I changed the subject.

He shrugged. "I don't know. A beautiful, wise woman once told me to let my heart guide me. Maybe you should do the same,"

"I know. I should but I- she was asking me all these questions about what I've been doing, have I been in school, how did you and I meet- I can't tell her the truth!" I said exasperated.

He laughed lightly. "I guess not. Just tell her we worked together for a government agency and we traveled a lot so you didn't get a chance to finish college," he suggested.

I laughed. "Edward I never enrolled in college. I barely finished high school,"

"But it wouldn't be a lie to say you didn't finish college right?"

"I don't know- Renee is very. . .inquisitive. I don't want to get caught in some elaborate lie,"

"Just tell her you aren't ready to share everything just yet,"

That definitely was not a lie. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell my mother or what kind of relationship we were going to have but I knew the only way I could truly move on with my life was to at least make an attempt to bridge the divide between us. I guess if I was being honest, a part of me felt lucky to have a second chance with my mother. I wished Edward could have the same opportunity. I looked over at him as he tapped the steering wheel and sung off key with a song on satellite radio.

He was my future. I smiled. I knew there was nothing I couldn't face with Edward by my side. I sat up in my seat and took a deep breath feeling a bit more prepared to face my past strengthened by the knowledge that nothing could hurt Edward or me again as long as we had each other.

**End Notes: Okay, I changed the ending for both their POV's like ten times and I'm still not completely happy but I was driving myself insane so I had to cut it off! I could have gone on and on. **_**Obviously.**_** Next up, Emmett and Rosalie. . . .**

**Also, I might post a mini-outtake on the blog this week about Renee's reaction to Charlie's death and Bella's disappearance.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so I was writing Emmett and Jasper POV's at the same time trying to take advantage of the ideas swimming around in my head and I couldn't really find away to bring "closure" for Alice and Rosalie without it being forced or even making sense. I would like to think Alice finally found a family that loves her unconditionally and that Rose finally found a man who wants to love and protect her more than anything in the world. So, I'm only including Emmett and Jasper in this chapter. Maybe I'll do something on the blog for Alice and Rose. **

**I sincerely want to THANK everyone who is reviewing! Your kind words of encouragement inflate my writing ego and make me take this seriously. I'm glad you've come on this journey with me and the Twilight Unit and I sincerely appreciate your support!**

_**Emmett**_

My mouth hung open as I stood next to Rosalie. I looked up at the blue and white sign again and then across the street at their competitor.

"What the fuck?" I finally ground out.

We were parked haphazardly at a gas station that was in the exact same spot where the trailer park I grew up in used to be. They had even gotten rid of the RV Park across the street and in its place now stood another gas station. It s not that I was sentimental about the hellhole that was my home once up on a time. I had buried a key in the woods behind the trailer. A key to a locker in the Memphis train station. A locker that contained two hundred fifty thousand dollars in cash!

I'd finally convinced Carlisle to let me come to Tennessee to get the money while Bella and Edward were away. Although Rose didn't understand why I was in such a rush; it wasn't that I didn't trust Carlisle or Edward for that matter but I just liked being able to take care of myself. And now that I had Rose, I had to make sure she was taken care of too. Besides there was no way I was going to just throw away two hundred and fifty grand. I knew Edward said he was going to give us each a million dollars but he was drunk and I just really didn't see that happening. The two fifty would at least get us by for a while until we could determine our next move.

"What's wrong?" Rose stared up at me.

"It's gone. It's- it's fucking gone," I said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"The fucking piece of shit trailer park where I grew up! It used to be right here. And now it's not!" I yelled at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Ok, calm down. Why are we looking for a trailer park? Are you sure this is the right place?" she frowned.

I sighed harshly. "Yes, I'm fucking sure!" I roared. "I buried the fucking key to the locker in the woods behind the trailer!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

She clenched her jaw. "Don't yell at me! I'm not the fucking idiot who buried it in the woods!" she spat. She got back into the rental car and slammed the door.

I so did not have time for this shit. I sighed and literally banged my head against the top of the car.

"Emmett! Will you stop it! Get in the car!" she yelled.

I forced myself into the driver's seat and gripped the wheel tightly. "Fuuck!" I yelled.

I closed my eyes and tried to think. What the fuck was I going to do? I could always say I lost the key but then I'd have to get someone to open the locker and they would see how long it had been rented or they would stand over me while I opened it and see the contents. I'd planned on just slipping in and slipping out. This threw a big ass monkey wrench in my plans.

I felt a soft, warm hand gently stroking my fingers. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie trying to pry my fingers away from the steering wheel.

"You're going to break the steering column," she murmured softly.

I relaxed my hands and stared over at her. She refused to make eye contact as she stared out of the passenger window. I gently placed a finger under her chin and guided her face towards mine.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

She shrugged. "It's okay,"

"No- it's not. I shouldn't be taking my stupidity out on you," I sighed.

"You're not stupid," she frowned.

"I'm having my doubts today," I sank deeper into the seat and tried to come up with a plan B. She intertwined her fingers with mine and brought them to her mouth and placed gentle kisses on my fingertips.

"I might be able to open it," she said.

'What?"

"The locker. Alice can pretty much pick any lock and she taught me and Bella some stuff. We stole quite a bit of money from these lockers at a water park during the summer. I think the lockers are pretty much the same. All I need is a metal nail file and some WD-40," she announced.

My eyes widened. I forgot sometimes just how badass my girlfriend really was. I started the car and we stopped by a local drugstore for the file and the WD-40. Once we arrived at the station, I headed for the lockers. Thank God they were still in the same spot. I searched for 1222 it was easy to remember because it was my mom's birthday, December 22nd. I provided cover for Rose as she sprayed the lock with the WD-40 and begin to jimmy the nail file inside. After a few jiggles it opened.

"I haven't lost my touch," she beamed. She lifted the latch and opened the locker. I turned at the exact moment it opened and my eyes nearly fell out of my head. It was empty.

"No! What the- where the hell is it!" I yelled. I reached over her shoulder and shoved my arms inside as if the duffle bag containing the money would magically appear.

"This can't be happening!" I yelled.

People were started to stare including the terminal security.

"Emmett, be quiet. Calm down," Rose said sternly. "Are you sure this is the right locker?"

I swallowed hard and tried not to let the rage that was consuming me take over.

"I am positive. It's my mother's birthday. It was in a big, black duffel bag. Somebody took it. That's the only logical explanation,"

"But who could have taken it. Who else knew it was in here?"

I clenched my jaw tightly and probably cracked a molar in the process.

"I think we need to pay my little brother a visit,"

I recalled mentioning the money to my brother, Embry right before that deal with Jared went down. I wanted to have something on the side in case everything fell apart, which it did. But I never told him where the money was and I sure as hell never told him how much.

When we arrived at the Riverbend correctional facility, the guy at the visitors check-in was being a real prick. It could have had a lot to do with the fact that I was being a real prick too. He told me some bullshit about not being on the visitation list. I knew for a fact that shit could be overridden for immediate family members. I was about to go off when Rosalie pushed me aside and took over. The motherfucker looked at her like she was piece of meat. I scowled at him but it went unnoticed. I started this elaborate plan in my head that involved waiting until his shift ended so that I could meet him in the parking lot and beat the living shit out of him. I was literally yanked away from my contemplation by Rosalie. She had gotten us in. I fucking hated when she had to use her looks to get what she wanted or in this case- get what _I_ wanted.

"Don't say a fucking word," she warned as I opened my mouth to complain about her tactics.

I sighed harshly.

We sat at a table in the middle of a room and waited. It was almost ten minutes before the door opened and out walked my little brother, who actually wasn't so little anymore. He was a few inches shorter than me but he was almost as big as I was in body mass. He stood by the door with a confused look on his face as I stood up from my seat.

Oh yeah, I was supposed to be serving a ten year sentence. I went in about six months before he did.

"I thought- they told me my brother was here- I thought it was some kind of joke," he managed to say.

When I heard the gentle timbre of his voice something inside of me extinguished the anger I felt and a bunch of memories came rushing back to me. I suddenly remembered how small and frail he used to be and how I would throw myself in between him and my father so that I took the brunt of his beatings. I remembered how I used to wash his face and told him not to cry and I remembered how I slept in the bed next to him with a protective arm over his shoulder.

I blinked a few times and cleared my throat to get rid of the lump that had formed.

He slowly made his way towards me with a lazy smile. All of a sudden he was that little six year old boy again. His arms moved away from his sides and his body collided with mine as he hugged me tightly.

I stood immobile for a few seconds before I snapped to reality and embraced him back not even giving a shit that a tear had managed to escape my eyes.

"What the hell, man look at you!" he exclaimed. His eyes danced with happiness. "What are you doing here?" Before I could say anything his face fell. He covered his mouth. "Its mom, isn't it? Did she- is she- is she dead?" he asked.

_She was still alive?_

"What? Huh, no- I don't know I- that's not why I came here-," I tried to get a grip on my emotions.

He breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Well then, what? How- I thought you got ten years? You got released early?" he asked.

"Um yeah, something like that," I shot a nervous glance to Rose, who now stood against the back wall and smiled sweetly at us.

Embry followed my gaze and his eyes widened. "Nice," he winked.

I gave him a disapproving glare. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Just admiring that's all. They haven't managed to convert me yet. It's been a long time since I've seen a woman that beautiful," he winked.

I smiled at him after all she was beautiful.

"Let's sit down. Tell me what's been up with you. What are you doing here?" he questioned.

We sat across the table from each other and I suddenly felt like the biggest asshole. I hadn't seen him in almost four years and the only reason I'd come to see was to give him shit about that money.

"Well, I can't say too much but Rose- my girlfriend," I motioned to her over my shoulder. "Rose and I are heading out of town for a while and needed to keep a low profile. I'd planned on using the money I put away before I went in but when I got to the locker where I stashed it, it had been emptied out. You know anything about that?" I asked calmly.

I could tell by the sheepish look on his face and the way his shoulders sagged he was the one who took the money.

I sighed and ran my hands over my face.

"I didn't spend all of it," he whispered.

I bit my lip to keep the parade of curse words trapped inside.

"How much did you spend?" I ground out.

"A little less than half. But it wasn't for me," he added quickly. "It was for mom,"

I frowned. I wasn't prepared for this. This wasn't my intention. I just wanted to get my money and leave town. Now I was sitting across from my brother who was obviously about to tell me a sad story about my mother.

He cleared his throat.

"When he pushed her through that plate glass door she hit her head- hard. Severe blunt force trauma. The doctor said he'd never seen anyone survive after sustaining such a blow to the head. She's never been the same. She can't talk and she just stares into space. I knew I was headed to jail, you were already in jail and she had no one so, I had her put in a dependent living home,"

He sighed and frowned as he stared down at the table.

"There was no life insurance or medical insurance and they treat you like scum on the street when you don't have any money. I found this place and got a ten year contract, not knowing if she'd live that long or not but I figured you'd be out in ten years and could decide- anyway, I was able to lock in at $1,000 a month and gave them $120,000 cash to take care of her,"

He played with the edge of the table and glanced up at me nervously.

"How'd you know where it was?" That was the only thing that came out of my selfish mouth.

"I saw you bury the key. I dug it up," he said simply.

We were both silent for a few minutes. I stared at him. I couldn't be mad. I had no fucking right. I had abandoned him and he was left to protect her and himself. He'd done the only thing he felt he could do by killing our father and then he had to deal with the aftermath of our mother, all alone.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"I can tell you where the rest of it is," he said quickly.

I shook my head again.

"No. I want you to have it. Keep it for when you get out or if mom, you know, needs something. I'm glad the money was there and you- you did the right thing," I assured him.

He smiled faintly.

"And I just- I want to say I'm sorry- for even you know, putting you in that position. I was a coward and I regret more than anything that you're the one who had to put an end to that bastard's torture and that it cost you your freedom,"

He frowned. "You weren't a coward, Emmett. Neither one of us asked to be born into that fucked up situation. You hauled ass and to be honest with you I was only a few months from bailing myself when it all happened. He came home drunk as usual but I swear it was like he had really been possessed by a demon. He'd gotten fired, again, and I started to slip out the back window because I didn't want to face him and that's when I heard her scream,"

Embry stared off into space as he continued.

"I went and got his shotgun from the closet and put a new shell inside of it although I told myself I was just going to try and scare him and maybe get him to leave the house. But when I came in and saw her laying face down on the porch with all that broken glass and blood- there was so much blood. I just lost it. I looked at him and before my brain had even processed what I'd done, I'd pulled the trigger,"

I buried my face in my hands. "Why wouldn't she ever leave him?" I wondered aloud.

"I asked her that a couple of days before and she told me it was because of us. He told her if she left, he would hunt her down and kill us in front of her,"

I couldn't believe that fucker was so goddamn cruel. "Why did he fucking hate us so much?"

"Mom told me they met in high school and that he was from a wealthy family and they never liked her. They thought she was poor white trash but our father said he was in love with her. He thought they'd change their minds but they didn't. Mom got pregnant with you right after they graduated high school and eighteen months later I came along. She said his family disowned him and refused to pay for college and since he had two kids to take care of, he started working in the mines and doing other odd jobs. She said they had some hard times but that everything seemed fine and then one day he woke up and told her how much he hated her. He started drinking and she said after that he was never the same,"

Embry ran his fingernail in the grooves along the table.

"The beatings were our punishment for ruining his life,"

I clenched my fists on top of the table and was about to start pounding the Formica but before I could, Rose appeared behind me and gently massaged my shoulders.

"Embry, this is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is my brother, Embry," I managed to say as I relaxed into her touch.

Rose and Embry embraced briefly and we continued to talk about other things but my mind was still stuck on the new found revelation about our father. Soon our time was up and Embry hugged me and asked me to keep in touch. He whispered conspiratorially to Rose and told her to take care of me.

When we made it back to the rental car, Rose took the keys and asked, "Where are we going?" as she slid into the driver's seat. I don't know what possessed me but I figured since the door had been opened I might as well walk all the way through it.

"I want to go see my mom,"

_**Jasper**_

The day had actually started out beautiful and we were able to catch some of the elusive sunshine that hardly ever emerged in Seattle. But the farther we drove the more storm clouds started to roll in. At the time the irony was totally lost on me but it wouldn't be for long.

Alice and I decided to take a road trip while our friends were all out of town. She wanted to drive into Vancouver and see some sights and do some shopping. I just wanted to be with Alice. I couldn't believe we were so close to freedom and would soon be together without a bounty hanging over our heads. The idea of being with her free from contracts and constraints made me giddy. I had even begun to believe that my past didn't matter and that I could actually have a chance at happiness and a normal relationship.

I wanted a future with Alice. I wanted to make her my wife. I wanted to have a daughter that looked just like her. I wanted all of those things but I was at a total and complete loss as to how to make them happen. We couldn't just go out and get regular jobs given our respective pasts and although I really liked Edward and I'd come to trust him over the past two and a half years, I just couldn't imagine him giving us two million dollars.

We needed to formulate a plan. I still had some money in an offshore account- it was actually the interest earned on the money I'd hacked from Halliburton and Chevron. I'd returned the money but the half a million dollars in interest, give or take, was still intact. I wondered if Alice would want to use the money or if she'd think I was a scoundrel for even suggesting it.

"Hey, what are you so deep in thought about? I don't like seeing a frown on that handsome face," my angel said.

I blinked a few times. I hadn't realized just how deep in thought I'd been.

"Sorry, sweetheart, just thinking about how I can't wait until we finally get the shackles off,"

"Me either," she sighed. "Where are we going to live? I mean two million dollars gives us a lot of options," she said excitedly.

I cleared my throat. "Alice, sugar, I don't think we should be counting our chickens before they hatch,"

She looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I shot her a side glance. "Edward may not have been serious. He'd been drinking and-,"

"Bella said he was serious. Did he say something else to you?" she questioned.

"No but-,"

"Edward is going to give us the money," she said confidently.

I sighed. I didn't want to argue with her.

"So, where do you want to live?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter as long as we're together," I winked at her.

"You don't want to go back to Texas?"

"Actually I could do without the heat and humidity,"

"Hmm, well, I wonder if Bella and Edward will move to Chicago? I know Rose talked about New York. I like New York but I wouldn't want to live there. I want to move somewhere sunny," she rambled on and on. I injected the obligatory "mmmhmm" and "sounds good" where applicable. Truth is I really didn't care. As long as I got to wake up to her every day it would be heaven.

We drove around the city before parking the SUV, so that we could walk and browse the vintage shops that lined the streets of the eclectic Kitsilano neighborhood. We stopped and had coffee and delicious pastries before we continued our stroll. I held Alice's hand tightly and kept a grin plastered on my face as I listened to her melodious voice plan our future and suddenly without warning my past collided head first with said future.

Alice had pulled away from my grip and sauntered over to one of the shops when I looked up and saw Peter and Charlotte headed in our direction. My mouth fell open and I tried to turn around but it was too late. While Alice chatted about a window display, Charlotte and Peter stalked towards me. Images of our last encounter together flashed through my mind and I felt bile instantly rise to my throat. They were the reason I'd given up that lifestyle and almost given up on life. I still had the physical scars from that night of debauchery.

"Jasper!" Charlotte said breathlessly as she approached me.

Alice's head whipped around so fast I thought for sure it was going to snap away from her neck. She was at my side in an instant. I could tell she was casting curious glances at me but I was frozen in place.

Before I could move or speak, Charlotte practically wrapped her body around mine. Peter stood a few feet away with a smile on his face.

"Whitlock! How the hell have you been?" he grinned.

"Fine," I squeaked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Fine, I've been great," I said.

Alice wrapped her arm around mine and effectively pushed Charlotte away from me. But Charlotte remained undeterred.

"Oh, my goodness, you look amazing. It's been so long since we've seen you! We often wondered whatever happened to you," she ruffled my hair and smiled a little bit too enthusiastically.

Alice pinched the inside of my arm.

"Ow-oh, um- Alice this is Charlotte and Peter, this is my girlfriend, Alice," I made the introduction and wondered briefly if my arm was bleeding.

"Hello," Alice said stiffly. I was in so much trouble.

"Girlfriend, hmm, that's interesting," Charlotte giggled as she resumed her spot next to Peter.

"Alice, what a charming name for such a beautiful woman," Peter said. His voice was low and seductive. My eyes widened. The son-of-a-bitch must have had a death wish.

"I've been intentionally keeping a low profile," I snarled. "My life has changed drastically," I looked at Alice meaningfully. She smiled sweetly at me but her eyes held some foreign emotion.

"Really, well good for you, I suppose. What brings the two of you to Canada?" Peter inquired while Charlotte pouted.

"Sightseeing," I said shortly.

"There are quite some sights to see around here," Peter said huskily and again his eyes were trained on Alice.

I clenched my jaw tightly and breathed through my nose.

"Lighten up Jasper, goodness you've become such a fuddy duddy. I know something that could ease that tension," Charlotte purred.

Alice gasped.

"Okay, enough! I take it the two of you must be acquaintances from Jasper's past and apparently there is a good reason he left you in the past. You-," she pointed at Peter "For Christ's sake you're probably old enough to be my father, stop flirting, it's gross. And you-," she took one step closer to Charlotte. "Back. Off," she said menacingly.

"She's got quite the mouth on her doesn't she? I bet that comes in handy," Peter's tone dripped with innuendo. That was the last straw. I stepped forward and punched him in the stomach. When he doubled over I grabbed him around his neck and placed my mouth next to his ear.

"If you say one more disgusting thing to her I will break your fucking neck,"

"Oh my god, Jasper what has happened to you- get off of him! We should press charges!" Charlotte shrieked.

"Be my guest," I pushed him in her direction and watched as they stumbled against each other.

I grabbed Alice's hand and turned to walk back towards the SUV. The sky began to rumble and I felt a few drops of rain land on my forearm.

"Are you insane? You can't run around punching people!" she chastised as she pulled away from me and threw her hands up in the air.

"He's lucky I didn't do more than that!" I growled and her eyes widened.

"He's gross. Is Charlotte his girlfriend?" she asked.

"His wife,"

"What?"

"They're swingers and voyeurs. They like to swap and -,"

"Watch," she finished. "I'm not five, Jasper," she frowned.

A silence fell between us and I knew she was contemplating her next question.

"So did you-um, ever swap or watch- with them?" she asked quietly.

We stopped walking at the precise moment it began to drizzle. I groaned.

"Alice, please, don't-," I begged.

"You did. Humph, that explains why she wrapped herself around you like a snake," she said absently.

"It's starting to rain. Let's go," I attempted to grab her hand again but she pulled away.

"How many women Jasper? Roughly? Ten? Twenty? Curiosity has been eating away at me. I mean part of me doesn't want to know and I know it won't matter but I just feel like maybe I'm making more out of this than maybe it really is," she rambled.

_**No. No. No. **_

"Alice, darlin', please, can we not do this right now?" I pleaded.

"When will be the right time Jasper? Huh? When you get tired of treating me like some innocent virgin that you continue to deflower over and over? I can't imagine our sex life is that fulfilling for you given your past and you hardly seem willing to try anything else with me so I wonder-,"

"Alice!" I yelled as the rain started to soak us.

Her head snapped up and hurt, angry eyes met mine and my heart began to break.

"Let's go," I said sternly.

Her eyes darted up and down the sidewalk and she shivered. I reached for her hand again. She hesitated but allowed me to thread my fingers between hers and guide her to the SUV. I opened her door and then ran around to the driver side door.

We sat in silence listening to the sounds of the rain beating against the windshield combined with our unsteady breathing.

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "You already know the story about my mother sending me to live with my aunt because she was an addict and could no longer take care of me. My aunt had four kids of her own and I was just another mouth to feed. She treated me just like her other kids, which isn't saying much. I never felt any love- there were never any hugs or affection. No words of encouragement or support," I mused.

"It wasn't until I met this girl named Maria when I was sixteen- she was twenty two. . .with Maria I got a small inkling of what love probably felt like. And I'm not talking about anything sexual. She just- she was sweet and kind and she held my hand and we talked and she was just- I got everything from her that I never got at home. She was always telling me how smart I was and she encouraged me to enter this contest at school for young inventors and I won. I was so excited but she didn't show up for the competition. I didn't see her again for a couple of weeks and when I asked her why she didn't show up, she told me she had to work. It never occurred to me that she worked. I'd met her outside of a record store in town. When I asked her where she worked she told me that she slept with men for money,"

Alice gasped.

"I was confused, devastated and hurt. I guess I had built this fantasy in my head that Maria was going to be my girlfriend and when she told me- it broke my heart. I never saw her again but I developed this obsession about sex. At the time I was a virgin but I couldn't understand what the big deal was and why someone like Maria would have sex with men she didn't even know for money. My obsession with the idea of sex turned into an obsession with the act itself. And I suddenly got it. Sex gave you a connection to another person. Even though it was fleeting and made you feel ashamed the next day for the time that you were engaged in the act, you weren't lonely, you weren't afraid- you were loved. I wanted to be loved," I laughed as I realized how absolutely asinine it all seemed now. I took a deep breath and continued.

"But it soon manifested itself into something much darker and I became heartless and reckless. I spent a weekend with Peter and Charlotte and the morning after I left their house, I seriously contemplated suicide. I had composed a note and everything. I could not believe the monster I'd become and all the depraved shit I'd done. I hated myself. The only reason I didn't go through with it is because my grandmother died that afternoon and my aunt needed me at the hospital," I sighed before I continued.

"I went down to the hospital chapel to pray and ended up on my knees sobbing. The chaplain came in and took me to his office and we had a long talk about redemption. It was hard but I changed my life and channeled the excess and the cravings elsewhere and I became celibate. I never even thought about sex again until I met you. When we make love- because that's what it is to me- when we make love I guess I revel in it and keep wanting to repeat it the same way because I've never felt even a fraction of what I feel with you- and if I'm being honest, I'm scared- scared to open up that door to variety- what if- because what if those cravings come back- I could never-," I stopped to collect my thoughts.

"Oh, Jasper, sweetheart, you're not a monster. I don't care how much you try to convince me otherwise," she said sweetly.

I slowly turned my head to look at her and was almost rendered speechless by the look of love and absolute adoration on her face. She loved me. She truly loved me.

I swallowed thickly and stared at her. "I don't want to lose you. I'd pray for death first," I said softly.

She was out of her seat in an instant and in my lap. She grabbed my face fiercely.

"I'm not going anywhere Jasper. I promise. Don't you ever talk about dying- your life is too precious to even think-," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you," she opened her eyes and they were filled with tears. "I love you with all my heart and I don't want you to constantly have this cloud hanging over your head about your past because it hangs over my head too. I want us to be free to grow and explore together without ghosts, guilt and fear directing us,"

I used the pads of my thumb to wipe away the tears that streamed her face.

"How in the hell did I get so lucky?" I wondered aloud.

She smiled brightly, lighting up the entire space around us.

"I love you, Alice with every fiber of my being," I kissed her lips gently before I deepened the kiss and pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it. She smiled against my mouth.

"I love it when you do that," she whispered.

I could feel a familiar ache developing in my groin as she wriggled around on my lap. I wasn't lying when I told Alice about how I felt when we made love but there were times when I watched her laying next to me so vulnerable and eager that I thought about all the different ways I could take her. I never acted on those impulses because I didn't want to soil her in any way. But she was right eventually we would both tire of the lack of variety.

"There are other things I want to do sometimes- I just don't want you to think-," I started hoarsely.

"You don't want me to think you love me or that you find me attractive?" she planted kisses along my jaw line and I gripped her hips tightly.

"Darlin,' I find you way more than merely attractive," I assured her.

"Tell me," she gently tugged my hair and grazed my earlobe with her teeth.

"You're without question the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. Despite your diminutive form, your body is strong and sexy. I get lost in exploring your curves and tasting your skin. Your scent is intoxicating and when I smell your arousal it takes every ounce of self control I possess not to completely ravage you," I said as I dragged my lips along the contours of her face.

Her breath hitched and she began to writhe in my lap. "Jas. ..per," she moaned.

"I tell you what, why don't we find us a place to stay overnight and I can show you what I mean," I suggested as my fingers danced under the hem of her dress.

She smiled brightly and nodded. "I like the way you think," she giggled.

We found a small hotel a few miles away and checked in. Alice immediately placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and we spent the next five hours exploring each other in new ways. Although my sexual experiences had been vast being with Alice always felt new and different and _right. _She was everything to me- my salvation- and I vowed to let go of my feelings of shame and not let my fears keep me from giving myself to her completely. I'd been granted another chance and this time around I got something I never thought to ask for, something I never had before, something real that made me feel ten feet tall - love.

**End Notes: I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**

**One more regular chapter in Carlisle's POV and then three epilogues. It's been a fun ride! I'm already contemplating my next story! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: My sincerest apologies. . .I'm sorry I kept those of you following the story waiting so long! But I do have a good reason- I was on holiday in ROME! Most amazing trip ever! Then once we returned in was a matter of trying to get back to our daily routine- took a little while for that to happen.**

**Anyway, without further ado. . . I'll see you at the bottom ****This chapter contains sexual content.**

_Song for this chapter: All Along by Remedy Drive_

I leaned back in my chair and stared across the table. Aro's hands were tented under his nose and he pretended to contemplate my words.

"Hmm, I don't think that is a reasonable request," he said flatly.

"What would make it more reasonable?" I continued to stare at him.

We were alone in a conference room at The Organization's headquarters failing miserably to come to an agreement.

He sighed deeply. "I will let the others go in exchange for Edward,"

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying it's an option but what exactly do you mean you'll let the others go in _exchange_ for Edward?"

He laughed lightly. "You've always been so protective of him. I've often wondered if it's more than something paternal,"

I leaned forward on the table. I'd had enough of his bullshit.

"Aro, you and I both know you are the only person in this room that wishes you could have had Edward as a lover. Is that what this is really about? You made a pass at a young boy who didn't even realize it and he didn't return your affection, so you've been hell bent on destroying him?" I frowned.

"Careful Carlisle, you're treading on dangerous territory. There are rules. Both you and Edward were familiar with these rules when you agreed to become a part of The Organization. We do not negotiate with rogue operatives. If we make an exception for the Twilight Unit, we set a precedent that has the potential to undermine everything The Organization is built on,"

"The Organization is built on treachery and deceit. We take young, troubled kids who have no other option and force them into a life of murderous servitude. There was a time when I actually believed we were doing some good and I think The Organization can still be a viable player in matters of national security but this- we have to make this right. Edward has always done everything we've ever asked of him. His loyalty is unquestionable. The entire unit has been through enough. We need to let them go. _All _of them,"

"Carlisle, Carlisle you have always had such a flair for dramatics. . .for a hetero," he mumbled. "How do we explain their departure? And what do we do when the next unit wants out?"

"I'm not concerned with other units, just the Twilight team. But since you broached the subject first, I think there needs to be a drastic restructuring of the entire organization. Keeping everyone captive here makes us no better than the terrorists we seek to eradicate. There has to be some sort of balance. They should be allowed to have a life outside of these walls," I argued.

Aro quirked an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling this conversation is taking a personal turn?"

I rubbed my forehead with my palm. "I don't know what you're talking about," I wasn't going to fall into his trap. He was a master of turning the tables and getting people to admit things they never planned to discuss.

He leaned forward on the table and smiled evilly. "How is dear Esmeralda?"

My fingers clenched into fists at my side and the sound of my heart beating echoed in my ears.

He held his hands up in front of him in mock surrender. "No need to get all riled up. I wish you or Esme no harm,"

"Good for you," I tried to steady my breathing but I was failing miserably. I wondered how long had he known about Esme.

"When you returned from your assignment to terminate Esme, you didn't possess the countenance of a man who had killed the love of his existence. Quite the contrary, you looked at peace. It wasn't until after you became a member of the board that my suspicions grew. You were trailed and she was spotted at one of your rendezvous locations," he said reading my mind.

"Please get to the point, if you have one," I spat. I would kill him without question if he so much as mentioned any harm would come to her.

"I am just trying to illustrate that The Organization isn't as heartless as you would like to believe. There could have been action taken but there wasn't- so for you to come here and make demands on behalf of others- I just find it to be somewhat of a slap in the face,"

"Your ego has to be the most inflated I've ever encountered. First of all, how dare you sit there with that smug ass expression on your face and make it seem like you did me a favor. I may have not killed Esme but I always chose this place over her. _Always_. But no more. This is the deal: I am retiring from The Organization and the Twilight Unit will be released from their contract both of these events are effective immediately. We will all sign confidentiality agreements and forget this place every existed. If we breach that agreement then I will leave it to your discretion what our punishment should be,"

"And if I don't agree to your deal?" Aro mused.

"It really doesn't matter. Either way I'm done and you of all people should know that there is no way I would waltz in here attempting to negotiate if I didn't have a contingency plan for getting out of here," I smiled.

His face fell and his now paranoid eyes darted around before he sighed. I knew that sigh. It was a sigh of resignation.

"Such a waste. You and Esme were the best and Edward, such talent- where will you go Carlisle? This life is all you've known,"

"I'm sure I'll think of something," I assured him.

"So be it. If your heart is no longer in it-," he started.

"I don't think it ever was," I interrupted.

He smiled faintly before he turned menacing. "If you or anyone from the Twilight Unit so much as steps foot in the entire state of Virginia, I will not hesitate to issue the order for termination by any means necessary. No television, newspaper or radio interviews. No autobiographies or novels based on actual events. No Hollywood scripts. I want all of you to fade away quickly and quietly,"

I stood and placed my shaking hands in my pocket. "Consider it done,"

"Farewell old friend," he said as he turned away from me and stared out of the window that overlooked the Capitol.

I opened the door to the conference room and quickly made my way down the hallway. I walked outside the building and down the block to the white van waiting for me at the corner.

Edward sat in the driver's seat nervously biting his thumbnail. "So?" he asked.

I exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and rested his head on the horn.

"Yes!" came Emmett's booming voice from the rear seat. I noticed had Jasper dropped his head and his eyes were closed tightly.

"So just like that. We're free? How do you know you can trust him?" Edward questioned.

"Because I wouldn't have made out of there otherwise,"

"Were there concessions?" Edward asked.

"Confidentiality agreements and we're never to set foot in the state of Virginia again,"

"There goes my trip to the White House," Emmett laughed.

Edward pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text, to Bella I assumed.

"I know we're all probably ready to move on and start living our lives but I was hoping I could meet with everyone before we started to go our separate ways. I meant what I said about the money and I have the executor of my grandmother's estate making arrangements," Edward announced.

"You were serious?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Did I miss something?" I asked obviously out of the loop.

"I told everyone I would give them each a million dollars. You and Esme are included. That will still leave me with more than I will ever spend in my lifetime,"

I frowned and shook my head. "Edward- no- you don't have to-,"

"I know I don't have to-I _want_ to," he started. "Carlisle you saved my ass on more occasions than I can count at this point and for a very long time you were the only person I could trust or even talk to, you mean a lot to me so don't give me any shit. You getting the money and that's the end of that," he started the van and began to pull away from the building that had held the fate of our lives in its clutches for over two decades combined. I smiled faintly at him and stared out of the window and watched the building get smaller as we drove farther down the street.

It literally felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from not only my chest but my entire body. I never realized until that exact moment how encumbered I had become with The Organization. It owned me and controlled my entire life. The idea of true freedom for the first time in my life overwhelmed me.

"You okay, Carlisle?" came Jasper's voice from behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed. "More than okay," I assured him. Edward glanced and me and grinned broadly.

"I think we should make a quick pit stop and get shot of whiskey to calm our nerves," Jasper suggested.

I shook my head. I probably could have used a good stiff drink and it's not that I didn't like the present company but my heart and my mind were somewhere else entirely. I had to get to _her_. _Now_.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm going to pass today. But I do want us all to get together soon to hash everything out. Edward you can drop me at my apartment and keep the van," I instructed.

He nodded and we continued the ride in silence.

When I entered the apartment I kept in the city, I was met with an unusual silence. I saw Esme's bag on the counter, so I knew she was inside. I called for her but my call went unanswered. Paranoia got the best of me and I pulled the Beretta from my back waistband.

I walked slowly through the apartment towards the bedroom. I heard the shower running. I peered in the doorway and saw her silhouette in the mirror. I sighed and put the gun away.

"Esme?" I called so as not to alarm her.

"Carlisle?" she wiped the condensation from the glass shower door and smiled brightly.

"Why do I feel like you already know?" her smile was infectious and I found myself smiling widely at her.

"Bella called me!" she squeaked. She wiped the shower again as the condensation continued to build up.

I focused on her wet hair and how the water cascaded over her shoulders. I could see the foggy outline of her breasts and I was suddenly very aroused.

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly.

My eyes snapped up to meet hers and I noted the concerned look on her face. I was totally awestruck in that moment by the beauty of the woman who stood before me. I placed a hand against the shower door and she immediately raised her hand to meet mine.

I stared at her still unable to form the right words to tell her how much I adored her and how much I cherished her love and friendship and how I hadn't deserved any of it but that I would spend the rest of my life devoted to her if she would have me.

I stepped out of my shoes and quickly shed my clothes and socks. She watched me through the glass engrossed by my actions. As soon as I was naked before her she opened the door to the shower and stood away from the spray to make room for me.

I entered and closed the door behind me as the warm water cascaded down my back. I placed my hand on either side of her hips and pulled her close to me. Her hands held my face gently and she searched my eyes looking for some sort of reassurance.

"Marry me, please," My tone was desperate. But so was my need to be with her forever.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She nodded her head in quick succession before she said the one word that made my heart soar. "Yes,"

I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my chest. We stood like that for a few minutes before my hands began to explore her body. I ran my fingertips over the swell of her ass and then along the outside of her thighs before I brought them up to her arms and shoulders. I cradled her face between my hands and lowered my face to kiss her lips softly and then with much more passion. All the passion and love I felt for her.

I pulled away as we both panted heavily. I was suddenly ravenous for her body. I was so overcome with emotion due to the fact that she'd said yes and that I no longer had the responsibility of The Organization hanging over my head. I wanted to completely possess her like never before. She was going to be mine. Mine. _Truly_. She would have my name and hopefully carry my child. Her life was no longer in danger. We would finally get to be together in every sense of the word.

I inhaled deeply through my nose and pushed her against the back of the shower. She gasped and her eyes widened. I captured her lips between mine and thrust my tongue inside her mouth and she moaned in gratitude.

I wound my fingers through her wet hair and pulled her head back to give me better access to her neck. I nipped and lapped at the skin there. My free hand made its way to her breast and I massaged the mound of flesh firmly before manipulating her nipple between my thumb and forefinger.

"Carlisle," she whimpered and her body trembled.

"No one will ever love you as much as I do," I rumbled in her ear before sucking on the lower lobe.

"I don't want anyone but you," she assured me. Her eyes were closed and her head lolled back against the tiled wall of the shower.

I forced my hand lower until I came in contact with the essence of her womanhood. I gently ran my thumb along her clitoris and her knees buckled. I used my other arm to hold her upright as I inserted my middle finger inside of her. She locked her arms around my neck again and moaned again. I inserted another finger and she began to rock her hips against me. I quickly removed my fingers and her eyes flew open.

"Carlisle!" she whined in protest.

I smiled. "My impatient lover," I teased. I dropped my hand from her back and ran it along her thigh and grabbed the back of her left leg and hitched it up close to my hip. I used my other hand to guide my shaft inside of her. Her head hit the back of the shower wall again this time with a thud and she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes," I whispered softly as I began to thrust inside of her.

She looked at me through half lidded eyes and smiled lazily.

"Say you'll be mine again," I pleaded as I thrust into her with more force.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Ah, Carlisle, I've- oh god, I've always been yours," she said gripping me tighter.

"Say it Esme, please," I thrust even deeper and the contrast of the tepid shower water and her heat was starting to make me a little lightheaded.

"I'll marry you Carlisle. I'll be your wife. Esme Cullen. Forever yours, Carlisle, forever," she panted into my neck.

We continued to rock against each other, pulling and pushing but headed towards the pinnacle of ecstasy together. I could feel her walls beginning to contract around me and I knew our release would be simultaneous. She screamed my name and clung to me when her orgasm hit and I followed her over the edge whispering my undying love.

Afterwards we washed each other up, dried off and ordered Chinese take-out. While we waited on our delivery I replayed my conversation with Aro.

"He knew about me the entire time?" she asked shocked.

I nodded. She placed a shaky hand to her heart.

"It's okay, it's over. No more hiding. You're still safe with me," I assured her as I grabbed her hand and laced her fingers through mine.

"I know. I just- it's all so surreal," she smiled faintly and I noticed her bottom lip quivered.

I pulled her up from her chair and into my lap. "We finally get to start living our lives and I don't want to take a second for granted. The first thing I want to do when we leave here is get married. We can go the courthouse or Vegas or Timbuktu- I don't care. I just want to start this new journey the way it should've been a long time ago,"

She gently rubbed my face and kissed my lips. "Where will we live? I've kind of gotten attached to Edward and the rest of the unit, will we still be able to see them?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, and we can live anywhere you want outside the state of Virginia," I laughed.

"I really like Seattle but I was thinking maybe we could go back and spend some time in Portugal first- maybe our honeymoon?" she smiled.

"Your wish is my command," I promised. It was a promise I was determined to keep for as long as we were together. My life didn't start off under the most ideal conditions and I had made some decisions and done some things that I wasn't necessarily proud of in the name of survival but I prayed to God that my atonement would somehow be granted through the unconditional, sacrificial love I had for Esme. I prayed all of us would take this second chance that we had been given to love and live life to the fullest without remorse or regret. Because that's the way it should have been all along.

**End Notes: I know it seems a little unrealistic that Aro would just let them go but this is a fiction piece ;-) Not to mention I felt the same way about the Volturi in the Twilight books. They never really did anything to hurt the Cullen's and I think the relationship between Carlisle and Aro runs deeper than we know. **

**At any rate, the story is wrapping up and I will provide three epilogues on our couples and where they ended up- the chapters promise to be much longer. Hope you're continuing to enjoy the journey!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to crank this out. I initially started with ExB but decided I wanted their story to be last. This chapter contains sexual content.**

_Song for this chapter: Have I Told You Lately- Van Morrison_

_**8 months later. . . .**_

_**Alice**_

I sat back on my heels and stared at the beautiful man who slept soundly in the king sized bed overcrowded with pillows; decorative pillows that he didn't like but tolerated because they made me happy. He didn't really care for the plum colored comforter that was now wrapped around the lower half of his body either but it made me happy, so we purchased it.

I wondered what else he didn't like but merely tolerated to appease me. I knew I'd become more demanding lately and he simply gave in to everything I asked. Everything _I _wanted. I was suddenly filled with panic. Surely he would wake up one day and see how very one-sided our relationship had become and he'd leave me. He'd leave me because I was a selfish bitch.

I shook his shoulders roughly and awoke him from his deep sleep.

"Huh- what? Alice? Sugar, what's wrong?" he frowned as he sat up in the bed.

"I don't think we should get married," I choked out.

"What?" he asked now wide-awake. The look of anguish on his face pierced straight through my heart and I sobbed loudly.

"Alice?" he reached for me but I moved away from him. I didn't deserve his touch or his concern.

"You deserve better than me," I bawled.

He rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. "For Christ's sake woman, you nearly gave me a heart attack,"

"I'm serious! You need someone who won't make you sleep in a bed full of silly pillows that match a stupid comforter that you hate," I threw one of the pillows across the room to illustrate my point.

"Alice, darlin' we're getting married next Saturday. Everything's all planned. Do you really want to cancel the wedding?" he propped himself up on an elbow and stared at me. "The deposits are non-refundable," he smirked.

I scowled at him. "Are you mocking me?" I asked as I wiped the tears from my face.

He grinned broadly. "A little,"

I picked up another one of the pillows and threw it at him. "I'm being serious!"

"You're being ridiculous. Even more so today than yesterday," he raised an eyebrow questioning my mood.

I sighed. "Things just sort of seem one-sided. Why don't you ever push back? I mean, I'd be lying if I said I don't like getting my way but I just wonder if one day you won't wake up and say you've had enough," I pouted.

"First of all, Mrs. Future Whitlock, I will never get enough of you," he squeezed my knee and my entire body erupted into goose bumps. "Second of all, I've learned to pick my battles but if you recall I did put my foot down about the white tuxedo and pink tie," he snorted.

I giggled. "It was blush not pink," I said softly.

"It was emasculating," he dead panned. He held out a hand to me. I hesitated but placed my hand in his. He grabbed my wrist, pulled me closer to him and I lay my head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

He rubbed my back gently. "I know getting married is a really big deal and I've also had these thoughts running around in my head about how things are going to go wrong or that _you're_ gonna wake up one day and leave me-," he started. I raised my head and frowned at him.

"It's called cold feet, darlin'. I don't want to disappoint you anymore than you want to disappoint me. No, I don't like all these little pillows and I hate the color purple but you know what? It doesn't matter what's on the bed- I'm more concerned with _who_ is in the bed. I'd wake up draped in purple every morning it if means I get to wake up with you," he kissed the tip of my nose.

"But-," I started to protest.

"You're not demanding or selfish, Alice. You're the most giving person I know and we're going to have an amazing life together," he placed a finger under my chin to raise my head. He leaned in and kissed my lips. I smiled against his mouth.

"We're getting married," I whispered and he nodded his head.

"Hell yeah," he replied as he swatted me on the ass. I squealed and threw my arms around his neck.

"I was thinking that it would be sort of romantic if we didn't have sex again until we're married," I said as I straddled him.

"What?" He squeaked.

"It's only ten more days," I laughed as I ground my hips over his lap.

He threw his head back and groaned. "Alice don't be such a tease," he warned.

"What are you going to do to me, Mr. Whitlock?" I whispered in his ear before I sucked on the bottom lobe.

"Okay, here's the deal- we can start the no sex thing tomorrow but right now-," he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off of him before he untangled himself from the comforter. My breath caught in my throat as it always did at the sight of him naked. He forced me onto my back. "Right now I want to fuck you senseless. I want to fuck away your fear and insecurity. I want to fuck you until all you can think about is me," he growled against my neck.

"You're all I ever think about," I moaned.

Ever since our trip to Vancouver, Jasper had been a different person in bed. He still had the need to make love in the traditional sense, slow and gentle but every now and then he would be a little bit more adventurous with me. Once we were totally released from The Organization, it was like something was released within him and he no longer approached our lovemaking the same way. He let his mood or mine dictate how things would go and it had led to the most mind blowing sex I'd ever had in my life.

He was a teacher and I was his eager student. Although he insisted we were both learning how to please each other. I loved when he held me in his arms like I was his most prized possession that he didn't want to damage but I also loved it when it pushed me against a wall and had his way with me. But the thing that made me come completely undone was when he talked dirty. The first time he said he wanted to "fuck" me, the word rolled off his tongue with that sexy Texas twang and made me have an orgasm before he even touched me.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he nipped at my shoulder and palmed my breasts.

I nodded my head.

"I can't hear you," he whispered in my ear.

"Fuck me Jasper, please," I whimpered.

His response was a deep throaty laugh.

"Now who's being a tease?" I frowned.

"Oh, I'm going to do a lot more than tease, sweetheart," he said as he captured my lips between his own and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as I writhed beneath him seeking friction with his body.

We kissed frantically as he ran a hand up my thigh and over the swell of my ass. His fingers dipped into the waistband of my boy shorts and began to tug them down. I allowed some space between us and he pulled them down my legs.

As soon as they were discarded, I closed the space and pressed myself against him again. He ran his tongue over my neck and shoulders.

"I love the feel of your skin on my tongue," his voice was hoarse.

"Your tongue is like magic," I muttered.

He grabbed my hips and pinned me flat against the mattress. He stared at me and smiled but it was more like a grimace. I knew that look. He was trying to maintain the urge to totally consume me. I stared into his eyes, which were dark and frantic. I smiled brightly at him.

"No more sex for ten days. You better make it count," I purred.

His eyes widened and without warning his hips slammed into mine as he entered me hard and fast. I gasped at the sensation and closed my eyes tightly.

"Alice- Alice-look at me," he voice was panicked.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled. I kissed his chin and wrapped my legs tighter around him as I used my heels to push his ass, which made him go deeper.

"Don't stop," I breathed.

He started a slow rhythm but his speed increased as he yelled out his confessions of love.

"I never want anyone else, sugar, but you. You're so good to me- so good for me. Nobody but you, Alice. I- love-you," he grunted as he pounded into me.

I felt like I was on one of those carnival rides that tossed your body from side to side. I could feel the adrenaline as it coursed through my body. Every time he thrust inside of me and every time the slapping of our skin echoed in the quiet room, I felt more and more connected to him. He was my world.

I never told anyone how sometimes I secretly wished my parents would have found me and apologized for sending me away and that we would put the past behind us and become a family again. But when I met Jasper all of that changed. Nothing existed before him and as far as I was concerned nothing would exist after him.

I began meeting his thrusts and made him mutter a string of profanities under his breath. A familiar quiver started in my belly and ran lower making my girlie parts tingle in anticipation, the tingling gave way to an almost painful throb before it exploded into an intense orgasm.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jaaaasssper!" I yelled.

"Let it go, sugar, let it go, I- I - aaah- shit, yes!" he yelled as his orgasm immediately followed mine.

He collapsed on top of me and groaned.

"Sorry darlin', I'm squishing you," he heaved his body until his shoulder was pressed into the mattress. I inhaled a lung full or air through my nose and exhaled it through my mouth.

"Ten days? Are you sure about that?" he laughed.

"It's starting to sound like a really dumb idea," I chuckled.

"No, I think you're right. It gives us something else to look forward to," he absently ran circles over my exposed hip bone.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," I said simply.

"I know," he grinned.

"Are we going to go another round? If not, you need to remove yourself from my lady cave. I've got wedding stuff to do," I said as I swatted his ass.

"Lady cave," he snorted. "You and your euphemisms,"

I giggled. "What? I think lady cave sounds a lot more dignified than the other word,"

He pulled out of me- well, not so much pulled as slid and propped himself up on an elbow and gave me an amused look.

"Have you ever even said the other word?" he asked.

"I'm sure I have, I just don't like it,"

"You are such a walking contradiction. You can tell me to fuck you-," he raised an eyebrow "But you can't say-,"

I covered his mouth. "Don't say it; you know I don't like it,"

"But I thought you wanted me to push back and put my foot down more," he teased.

"I know where I'm going to put my foot if you don't stop mocking me!" I locked my ankles around his, turned on my side and mirrored his position.

"I'm not mocking you, darlin'. I just don't happen to think the word is all that vulgar,"

I frowned. "It's a word that should only be uttered in porno movies," I huffed.

"You've watched porno's?" Jasper asked a little too excited.

"I've maybe seen one or two- you're getting off the subject. I don't care if Johnny Depp was saying the word in his best Jack Sparrow voice; I still wouldn't like it,"

He threw an arm around my waist and gently pressed his lips to mine. "Alice, you're an amazing woman. Smart, beautiful, kind and I absolutely adore your pussy," he purred.

My mouth dropped open and I squeezed my thighs together. He smirked at me.

"Okay, so maybe it doesn't sound bad when you say it. But I still don't like," I pouted.

He threw his head back on the pillow and laughed loudly. I perched my chin on his chest and looked up at his face.

"Alice, you'd better get up right this second and haul your sweet ass into that shower if you plan on getting anything done today. Otherwise, I might flip you over and bury myself in your. . . .lady cave," he smiled.

I sat up and stared at him before I turned over on my stomach. After all, ten days was a long time.

Two hours later, I met Bella and Rosalie for lunch to go over some of my wedding details. For the time being we were all still living in Seattle, Edward had actually made good on his promise and gave each of us a million dollars but none of us had actually thought about living anywhere else. Esme and Carlisle had also moved to Seattle right before they'd gotten married in a small civil ceremony two months ago. They were still on their honeymoon on some random island in Portugal but promised they'd be back in time for me and Jasper's wedding.

I guessed the wedding bug was contagious because Rosalie and Emmett had also gotten married in Las Vegas two weeks ago, although it was a totally spur of the moment thing. We'd all decided to take "do-over" trip to Vegas considering our first time in Vegas two years ago was definitely not for pleasure. After we'd consumed a shit load of alcohol at the Rum Jungle we stumbled our way through the Mandalay Bay lobby and piled into the limo Edward had rented for the weekend.

"_So where are we going now?" Edward asked as we all got settled into the car._

"_Baby, it's almost four o'clock in the morning. I just want to go back to the room and crash," Bella whined._

"_I'd like to crash too- inside of you-," he whisper yelled._

"_Okay, that was like entirely too much T-I-M-E," I remarked not realizing my mistake until Bella and Rose started to laugh like hyena's._

"_Oh, whatever. You bitches know what I mean- TIM- TMI-," I giggled and Jasper kissed my neck._

"_You're such a rock star, sugar," he laughed._

_Emmett was being uncharacteristically quiet when all of a sudden he yelled, "Stop! Ricardo! Stop the car!"_

"_Fuck, are you going to throw up?" Edward groaned._

"_Baby, you okay?" Rose pressed a palm to his face._

_He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingertips. "Look," he pointed out the window. The driver had stopped across the street from a twenty four hour wedding chapel. _

_Rose frowned and then her eyes widened. "What? Are you kidding me? You want to get married- now- in Vegas?" she asked incredulously._

"_Yeah, why not? Come on babe- our family is all here- we're here and I don't want to spend another fucking day not being your husband. Marry me, Rose right here -right now,"_

_We all collectively gaped at him. And then Edward started chanting, "Rose, Rose, Rose," like he was daring her. Rose glared at him and Bella elbowed him in the stomach. "Oomph," he doubled over next to the mini bar._

"_Emmett are you serious?" Rose asked practically sober._

_He nodded and kissed her lips gently. I placed a hand to my heart and started to cry. _

"_This is so romantic. Jasper, isn't this romantic?" I asked as I leaned into him._

"_It sure is sugar, hey you want to make it a double wedding?" he put an arm around me and I elbowed him in the shoulder._

"_Um, no-we've already planned a wedding and the deposits are non-refundable," I scolded._

_So, we all piled out of the limo and stumbled into the chapel and watched Emmett and Rosalie vow to cherish each other forever._

"Do you regret getting married in Vegas?" I blurted out. The three of us were seated in a booth near the front of the restaurant.

Rose stared at me for a moment with an unreadable expression before her face erupted into a blissful grin.

"I'm a married woman. I have a husband. A husband who adores me and who I adore. I never ever in a million fucking years thought this would ever be something that happened for me. We could have gotten married in a McDonald's drive thru or by the Pope in Rome and it wouldn't change how I feel about being Mrs. Emmett McCarty,"

Bella 'awed' and I squealed. I was so happy for my friend. She had come such a long way and she deserved all the joy she was currently experiencing. But today it was all about me and my wedding. We talked about cake tastings, bridesmaid dresses and bachelorette parties before we each parted with our to-do lists. I'd elected to have Bella as my maid of honor and Rose as my matron of honor, now that she was officially married. There was no way I could push either of them to the number two spot. Esme would be the only one with an official bridesmaid title.

Although my planning was quite elaborate, the wedding itself would be pretty small. We didn't have many friends. I'd met quite a few people at the Art Institute where I was took some design classes and Jasper knew a few people from the Science and Technology camps where he volunteered. But all in all it would probably be less than fifty people, if we were lucky.

The next ten days were a blur of final fittings, tastings and emotional outbursts. But the day had finally arrived. The night before we had a dinner with our small family circle, which included Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle actually had a tan and looked almost ten years younger. Esme was practically glowing. I teased her that maybe a baby was made in Portugal and she only smiled and held up crossed fingers.

That would be so romantic to consummate your wedding night by creating a baby. But I hoped that didn't happen to Jasper and I. I wasn't ready for kids- yet. I had so much other stuff I wanted to do before we had kids. Finish school, travel and open a design studio. There was no way I could juggle motherhood too. Jasper agreed with me but said when the time came he wanted "a house full". I was going to be sure we got a small house.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and tried to keep my emotions under control. Rose had done a kick ass job on my make-up and I didn't want to ruin it before Jasper had a chance to see me.

"You look- there are no words- Alice. You're beautiful," Bella choked out.

"A fucking goddess," Rosalie chimed in.

"Rose- we're in a church-," I chided her. "Thank you," I smiled.

I continued to stare at my reflection in the mirror and I admit I felt like a goddess in the ivory, Balenciaga strapless gown. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and intricate beading along the bust line. It was fitted through the bodice and tufted in different spots along the length of the dress. It had a very Victorian feel.

Rose and Bella complimented my look with gorgeous, chocolate dresses with side shoulder straps. There were tiny pink beads under their bust line. The three of us looked like something out of a fairytale.

We left the small room next to the sanctuary and prepared to make our entrance. Bella led the procession, followed by Rose. Once the wedding march started, I took a deep breath and started down the aisle.

As I took calculated steps down the aisle towards my future I couldn't help but reminisce about my past. I wondered where my parents were and how my baby sister looked when she went to prom or if she even went to prom. I thought about James and how young and naive I was to think I was in love with him. I thought about Bella and Rose and how they had become my family. _My sisters_. We had been through so much together and our bond to each other remained unbreakable. I thought about how for two years, I lived a life that I could no longer speak of- a life people wrote about in Hollywood screenplays. A life I never wanted but one that I wouldn't have changed for anything because my life didn't really mean anything until I met _him_.

As I reached the half way point down the aisle, I smiled at Jasper and was suddenly thankful he put his foot down about the white tuxedo. He looked so dashing in his traditional tux and tails. He stared at me with a glazed over expression and I halted my steps.

_**Jasper**_

I took a deep breath as I watched my angel float down the aisle towards me. So many emotions coursed through my body, I felt as if I would pass out from the sheer enormity of it all.

"Dude, you look like you're going to faint," Emmett stage whispered.

Edward placed a steadying hand on my shoulder or so I thought before he shoved me.

"Go-," he said between clenched teeth. I looked at him puzzled when I realized Alice had stopped walking down the aisle.

It was her idea that I meet her down the aisle. She said it would symbolize our marriage: meeting each other halfway.

I nearly tripped as I sprinted down the aisle towards her. I noticed she tried to stifle her giggle, Emmett not so much. His loud guffaw echoed through the tiny church.

I stood in front of her and almost lost the ability to move or speak. I simply extended my hand and allowed her to place her small palm against mine. She was trembling. I clasped our fingers together and stood beside her.

"You are a vision, Mary Alice, an absolute vision," I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered as we started down the aisle.

The ceremony began and the minister informed the small group that had gathered of our intent to say our own vows. My heart raced in my chest and I wondered if I'd be able to pull it off without completely falling apart.

Alice and I turned to face each other and I quickly stuffed my sweaty, shaking hands in my pockets. I had to ground myself in some way before I grabbed her and crushed her to my body. I was aching for her touch. Although we hadn't had sex in ten days, my need for her was more than physical. I needed her like I needed air.

"Deep breaths buddy," Edward whispered behind me.

I swallowed and breathed in and out slowly through my nose. I cleared my throat and removed my hands from my pockets and gently grabbed her outstretched fingers.

"Alice. My sweet, darlin' Alice. You are to me, Eve personified, every definition of a woman. You're equal parts beauty and brains. You tempt me, uplift me and love me despite my faults. I stand here today honored to become your husband. I promise to always remain faithful and love you with every fiber of my being. I will truly love you for eternity Alice, because even after our bodies leave this Earth, I'll be waiting for you on the other side to finish what we started in this life,"

I could feel the tears in my eyes put I was unable to pull my hands away from hers, so I allowed them to fall freely.

"Oh, Jasper, Jasper," she launched herself at me and cried. I held her tightly before Rose hissed something about her make-up being ruined.

"Sorry, Rose," she muttered as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief Bella provided. She then dabbed at my eyes with the handkerchief, which caused more laughter from Emmett.

"Jasper, my love, my heart. You make every day one worth celebrating. Your unconditional love gives me wings and I feel like nothing is impossible as long as we're together. I promise to always love you and be faithful to only you. I am proud to become your wife and I would follow you to the ends of the Earth," she declared and my heart swelled.

The minister asked if we would take each other as lawfully wedded husband and wife and after we both gave an enthusiastic "yes", we exchanged rings and he told me to kiss my bride. I nearly forgot we were in a church. I grabbed her tightly around the waist and dipped her backwards. I kissed a trail up her exposed neck and then I kissed her lips softly before I pulled her bottom lip in between mine and gently suckled. I deepened the kiss but didn't get too far before the minister cleared his throat.

"Wow," Emmett chuckled.

"Sorry," I mouthed to the minister. I righted Alice to a standing position but her legs were a little shaky. Her lips were swollen and her eyes slightly hooded. I quickly focused my attention on the minister before I pitched a tent in the Lord's house.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!"

All of our friends cheered around us and Alice squealed loudly. I hugged her tightly as we made our way down the aisle followed by Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme.

I couldn't believe I was a married man. I glanced down at the solid platinum band on my left finger and smiled. I had to be the luckiest son-of-a-bitch on Earth. I pulled _my wife_ closer to my side and planted a kiss on her lips, which earned me one of my favorite squeals followed by a round of giggling.

"Mrs. Whitlock, how are you this fine afternoon? Mrs. Whitlock, would you like to go out for dinner with me? Mrs. Whitlock, I love you," I teased as I hugged her tightly.

"You like the way that sounds, huh?" she beamed.

I nodded unable to keep the big shit-eating grin off my face.

"So do I," she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely. "I love you so much Jasper," she said breathlessly.

"I love you too, darlin', always," I promised.

The only day I could ever imagine rivaling our wedding day would probably be the birth of our first child. Because our wedding day was hands down the best day of my entire life; I'd overcome the shame of my past with the help of the most amazing woman in the world by my side. She never judged or penalized me. She loved me unconditionally and I planned on spending the rest of my life showering her with all the love and affection she deserved -even if it meant sleeping in a bed with a heaping pile of purple pillows.

**End Notes- Love and Marriage! How beyootifull! ****I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Rose and Emmett are up next!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter took on a life of its own. . .I didn't want to interfere. So this is one year after Alice and Jasper's wedding- a day in the life of Mr. & Mrs. McCarty. There is sexual content in this chapter.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga and its characters. I don't.**

_Song for this chapter- With Arms Open Wide by Creed_

_One year later. . . _

_**Rosalie**_

I sighed harshly as I folded the last of the towels and placed them on the shelf. I knew he was watching me. I could feel him.

"What?" I growled at him.

He frowned. "What is your problem? I can't read your mind Rosalie,"

I glared at him. "Nothing," I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the lockers.

My eyes widened. I raised my hand to slap him but he caught my wrist before I could actually connect with his cheek.

We stared at each other both of us breathing harshly.

"I saw you. I saw you with Jessica and her son," I managed to say through gritted teeth.

Emmett and I had opened a gym, Eclipse Fitness, in a new upcoming coming area of Seattle that catered to an eclectic mix of residents. Most of them were young professionals, pretentious and totally into appearance but we also got a few stay at home moms, senior citizens and people who genuinely wanted to become healthier.

We had used some of the money Edward gave us to buy an old warehouse and Alice helped us design a state of the art full service gym. We'd both become certified trainers and I had also received a certification to teach self defense, as if I needed a certificate. The gym was open Monday through Friday from 6 a.m. to 9p.m. and we employed seven people.

Jessica was our office administrator. She had a four year old son named Justin. Justin's dad dropped him off at the gym after Jessica's shift ended and I watched Emmett as he played with him while Jessica finished up some paperwork.

He was such a natural with Justin. He gave him a tour of the gym and pretended he couldn't lift a small three pound weight and appeared to be shocked when Justin lifted it with no problem.

"Wow, you are so strong! What kind of vegetables do you eat?" he asked as he gaped at Justin.

"Mommy makes me eat broccoli," Justin frowned.

"Man, I need to start eating broccoli. I didn't know it made you so strong," Emmett smiled.

"Really? You think that's why?" Justin's eyes widened as he stared up at Emmett.

"Totally,"

Jessica was stunned when Justin asked if he could have broccoli when they got home. Emmett deserved to have a son like Justin. A son I could never give him. There were times when I really thought just the two of us would be enough. But it wouldn't. Emmett deserved more regardless to his continuous reassurance that he didn't want kids; I knew it was a lie.

"Are you serious?" Emmett muttered as he brought me back to the present. "You think something is going on between me and Jessica?" he had a hurt expression on his face.

"That's not what I'm talking about," I rolled my eyes.

He ran a hand over his head. "We open in a few minutes; I don't want this shit whatever it is hanging over our heads all day. Will you just tell me already?"

I cleared my throat. I didn't want to sound bitter and I sure as hell didn't want to start crying. I was probably being overly sensitive but when I saw him with Justin was just a reminder of the one thing I'd never be able to give him.

"Justin really liked you," I managed to say.

He frowned and then shook his head. "This again?"

"Emmett, I saw you with him. There is no way you can tell me you don't want to be a father. You're a natural with kids-,"

"I never said I didn't want to be a father and this is not a conversation we're having now," he stormed out of the dressing rooms and headed on to the main floor.

I swatted away the tears that started to fall and took a deep breath as I followed him. I watched as he opened the doors and some of our early morning members trickled in. I continued to watch him as he smiled and greeted everyone. I stayed in the same spot and waited for him to turn around. When he finally turned around, he stared at me with a blank expression.

"Sorry. I love you," I mouthed.

"I know," he mouthed back and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

We went about our daily routine and as the day came to an end, I sat in the office reviewing the bi-weekly payroll. Jessica appeared in the doorway and I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat and smiled at her.

"Hey Rose, I just wanted to remind you about Ms. Green. She didn't show up again today and no one answered her phone so, I wasn't sure if you wanted Eric or one of the guys to stop by her house and check on her?" Jessica asked unsure.

Ms. Green was one of our senior members who attended our aquatics class every Tuesday and Thursday. We hadn't seen her in two weeks. We tried calling the number on file for her but no one answered. Emmett and I thought maybe she passed away, although she was pretty healthy, she was almost ninety.

"Um yeah, tomorrow is Friday- Emmett and I will stop by after we close up,"

"Okay-um Rose- is everything okay? I mean, I know yesterday I didn't realize David had plans; that's why he had to bring Justin by the gym. I promise it won't happen again," she rambled nervously.

"Jessica, oh my god, please no- hey, no need to apologize. It's okay. Justin is always welcomed,"

"Okay, thanks, I just didn't want things to be weird. He really liked Emmett and I owe him one for the whole broccoli thing," she giggled.

I tried to manage a smile but it must have come across as something else because her expression totally changed and she started to move away from the door.

"Well, okay goodnight," she made a quick exit.

Ten minutes later Emmett entered the office. I looked up at him and smiled but he wasn't looking me. He sat down in the chair across from me and sighed as he finally met my eyes.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I replied as my heart thundered inside my chest. I realized I was actually afraid of what he might say. What if he finally decided he did want to be with someone who could give him children?

He placed his hands across the desk palms up. I immediately placed my hands on top of his. He squeezed my finger and ran his thumb over the top of my hands.

"I love you," he started. "More than anything. Just because I was being nice to somebody's kid doesn't mean I want anything different. I don't know how to reassure you about this Rose," he said sadly.

I removed my hands from his and stood. I walked around to the other side of the desk as he watched me anxiously. I slid into his lap and gently rubbed his face.

"I love you, Emmett and I just- I want you to be happy," I whispered.

He smiled broadly. A genuine smile that took my breath away. "I am happy. But I know something you could do that would make me insanely happy right now," he pinched my ass.

"Ow! We are not christening this office. Aren't Eric and Chris still here?" I questioned. Emmett had been trying to have sex in our office ever since we opened almost nine months ago.

"We're all alone. I sent everybody home. So, now what's your excuse Mrs. McCarty?" he glared at me with lust clouded eyes.

I bit my lip and thought for a minute. I might not be able to give him children but I would never refuse being with him whenever and however he wanted.

I ground my ass over his lap and immediately felt the effects of my action as his erection sprang to life. His eyes widened as he realized I was going to give in.

I gently kissed his lips and his hands flew up to my face as he cradled me between his big hands and plunged his tongue inside my mouth. I laughed.

"This is really turning you on isn't it?" I teased.

"I have imagined bending you over this desk every since Alice designed it," he growled as he attacked my neck with kisses. He dropped one of his hands to my breast and squeezed causing my nipples to harden almost instantly. I briefly wondered if there would ever be a time when my body didn't respond to his touch.

"Emmett," I moaned. I closed my eyes and threw my head back.

I felt his hands lightly brush my sides before he removed he racer back Starter shirt I wore.

"Stand up," he all but commanded.

I stood before him topless and felt the heat intensify between my legs as he slowly reached up and pulled at both nipples.

He stood suddenly and ripped off his clothes. I kicked off my tennis shoes and removed my nylon pants and boy shorts. Soon we were naked and groping each other. Emmett ran a hand over the desk and swept all of the paper work to the floor.

He looked at the desk and at me as if he were deciding how to take me.

"Front or back?" he asked me.

"I don't care. I just want you inside of me," I nipped at his chin and grabbed his dick with my hand and stroked it quickly.

"Fuuuck," he howled. "Here lay-turn- get on the desk," he grabbed my waist and guided me until I sat on the edge of the desk. He moved his body between my legs. He was at the perfect height to enter me this way. He looked down between us and stroked me gently.

I leaned back on my elbows and opened my legs wider. His eyes darted up to mine and I smirked.

"You gonna play with it all night or what?" I asked.

He gripped the top of one of my thighs with his right hand and guided himself inside of me with his left hand.

"Damn it Rosalie, so good, all the time," he grunted as he entered me. He held on to my thighs as he slid in and out.

I threw my head back again, closed my eyes and allowed myself to really feel him. Not just the sexual act we were committing but all of his love and devotion. The overwhelming idea of him that he loved me despite the fact I was damaged made tears flow from my eyes before I could stop them. His arm slid around my waist and pulled me up to a sitting position.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. His eyes were glassy and he smiled at me as he slowed his rhythm. He rested his forehead against mine and kissed me softly.

"I love you, Rosalie. I love you," he chanted over and over.

"Thank you," I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

He increased his pace and I locked my legs around his waist. After we both came down off our orgasmic highs, he lifted my chin and forced me to stare into his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and tried to contain the smile that threatened to split my face. He laughed and then his eyes widened as he looked at the security monitor in the corner of the office.

"Oh shit, the cleaning crew is here!"

He pulled out of me and we flew around the office picking up discarded clothes. Once we were dressed, I bent over to pick up the paperwork that was scattered across the floor and Emmett laughed loudly.

I frowned and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Babe, your pants are on inside out,"

I ran my hand up my backside and realized the tag was showing. "Shit," I cursed.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. McCarty," Penny, the manager of the cleaning crew stepped into our office and smiled.

I turned quickly and hoped she didn't notice my pants.

"Hi- Penny- hi," I smiled. Emmett was laughing so hard he couldn't even speak. Penny raised an eyebrow and backed out of the office.

"You are mean," I hit him with the stack of papers.

"But you love me," he said cockily as he leaned forward and kissed my lips.

A second wave of desire coursed through my body. "Yes, I do,"

"Let's go home and I'll help you put your pants on the right way," he teased.

"If I need pants, I may as well stay here,"

His eyes widened and he pulled me from the office and out of the gym. We made love twice more when we got home.

The next day we were both utterly exhausted. As our Friday came to a close we both wanted nothing more than to go home and relax.

"Man, I just want to go home and crash. This has been a long week," Emmett yawned.

"I know. We've got to make a quick stop first," I said as we approached the parking garage.

"What? Where are we going?" he pouted.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes it felt like I did have a child; a big six foot three baby.

"We need to check on Ms. Green. She hasn't been to the gym in a while, everyone is worried about her," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, man, I forgot. It's totally going to suck if she died," he opened the door for me and helped me into the Jeep.

"Yeah. That is totally going to suck," I pursed my lips at him and he shrugged.

We rode the next four blocks in silence. Emmett pulled up to the townhouse where Ms. Green lived and parked. We walked hand in hand up the neatly manicured pathway, which led to her front door. We were about five feet away from the door when we heard it.

_Crying_. A _baby_ crying.

Emmett and I exchanged confused glances. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Emmett asked.

"I'm positive. I dropped her off here once,"

He frowned. "Maybe they've already rented out her place?"

I sighed. "Maybe. Let's just knock and see what's going on," I suggested.

I knocked a few times but no one answered. I tried the doorbell but still no answer. The baby was still wailing inside.

Emmett made a fist and pounded loudly on the door. "Ms. Green? It's Emmett McCarty from Eclipse Fitness. Are you in there?" he yelled.

I started to second guess myself. Maybe she didn't actually live at this address, maybe it was a relative's or a friend's. I never actually went inside.

"Emmett, maybe this is the wrong address," I pulled at his arm. He scratched the back of his head and nodded in agreement.

Just as we turned and were about to walk away, the door opened. Emmett pushed me behind him in a protective stance and I was reminded of a life we lived a few short years ago. I peered over his shoulder and watched as Ms. Green's small, frazzled frame come into view.

Once the door opened the crying got louder. I stood next to Emmett and put a hand over my heart as I gaped at her. She looked so frail, her skin was sallow, her eyes bloodshot and she had a pained expression on her face.

"Ms. Green? Are you okay?" I asked as I walked closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She started to cry and I pulled her into an embrace.

"Is there someone else in there with you- is that a baby?" Emmett asked.

"Oh my god, yes, it's my great-great niece," she sobbed.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, please do," she pulled a handkerchief from her housecoat and led us inside her home.

We followed her down the hall to the small living room and found an infant screaming in a car seat. I looked around confused by the presence of this baby and kneeled down to stroke the child's hand. The cries quieted and I took a chance and unlocked her car seat and picked her up.

I held her close to my breast and patted her back. She cried and hiccupped but eventually stopped crying altogether.

Ms. Green held her hand over her heart and gaped at me. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"She's been crying non-stop and I- nothing I did worked,"

"Ms. G., why don't you have a seat," Emmett suggested as he guided her to the overstuffed chair in the corner.

"Is your niece staying with you or are you babysitting?" I asked. I gently bounced the baby in my arms as I cradled her little body to get a better look at her.

She was beautiful. She had curly blonde hair, blue eyes that were drifting close and perfect chubby cheeks. I tightened my grip on her bottom as I cradled her closer to me and realized her diaper was wet.

"Oh my heavens, it's all just- such a mess. I left for Rochester two weeks ago to attend my great niece's funeral. She was an only child- breast cancer. I'm still devastated. Her parents are deceased, I practically raised her father, you know. Anyway I found out when I got there she left instructions for me to take custody of her four month old daughter," Ms. Green cried.

"She has no one else. I'm her only family but I can't- it's just -it's too much. I'm too old. But I don't know what else to do," she cried.

Emmett kneeled next to her and placed and arm around her shoulder.

"Where's her father?" I asked. I stared down into the sleeping angel's face and my heart broke for her.

"Amy, my great niece, her co-worker said she never talked about him but she said she thinks he's a married man who lives in California,"

Emmett shook his head as he stood and walked over to where I stood holding the baby.

"What's her name?" Emmett asked. I stared at him and watched as his face softened. He stared up at me and gently rubbed my arm.

"Lily," Ms. Green sniffed.

"Lily has a wet diaper. Do you mind if I change her?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Please do. Thank you so much for stopping by to check on me and getting her to stop crying. I thought maybe she was crying because she knew what was about to happen. You know babies are really smart," Ms. Green gave me a diaper and I spread a blanket on the couch to change Lily.

"What do you mean? What's about to happen?" Emmett asked.

"I have someone coming from the state tomorrow to take her- oh my god, I feel so awful- but I- I have no other choice," she sniveled.

My head snapped up and I looked at Emmett. "Are you putting her in foster care?" I asked carefully.

I was a product of the foster care system. Yes, there were some families that really cared about the children in their care but the vast majority only agreed to become foster parent to get a monthly paycheck. I knew what it was like to be in a foster home and because I wouldn't allow my foster father to fondle me, I was sent away to some group home instead.

"I don't have a choice. I can't take care of her. I might not even live to see her start kindergarten," Ms. Green bawled.

I slowly and mechanically changed Lily's diaper as I thought about what her future might entail. I wanted to protect her from those images. I wanted to protect her from people who wanted to prey on her innocence. I wanted to hold her and love her. _I wanted her_.

I just became aware that this child existed five minutes ago but I knew there was no way I could leave without her. I finished changing her diaper and placed her back on my shoulder as she began to whimper.

I stood in front of Emmett and let my eyes communicate what was in my heart because my mouth wouldn't work. What if this was something he didn't want? What if getting her wasn't a possibility? I didn't want to speak my wish because I didn't want to be devastated when she was taken away.

Emmett stared at me confused and then looked at Lily. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open but no words escaped his mouth either. I took a deep breath and turned to Ms. Green who was eyeing us curiously.

"What would think about allowing two people who you at least know pretty well to take care of Lily, instead of strangers?" I held my breath and waited for her reply.

_**Emmett**_

I gaped at Rosalie like a fish out of water. Was she serious? A baby? We hadn't been there ten minutes! What the fuck?

"Rose- wait- um, we need to talk about this a minute," I finally found my voice.

She spun around and stared at me with a mix of hurt and confusion on her face. I raised my hand to squeeze her shoulder and she took a step back.

"Emmett- they're going to- she'll be in foster care- I was in foster care Emmett. We can't-," she choked out.

"Oh good heavens no, I couldn't- I wouldn't ask you to take care of her. Children are a lot of responsibility. You're a young, busy couple. You have plenty of time to have your own children," Ms. Green said as patted Rose on the back and attempted to take Lily.

Rose stepped away from her never breaking my gaze. "I can't have children," she admitted softly. Ms. Green gasped and looked at me for confirmation but my eyes never left Rose.

"Rosalie, baby. Let's just take a minute and think about his okay. She's asleep. Give her to Ms. Green and let's go take a walk," I tried to remain calm but I was freaking the fuck out. Rosalie had a wild look in her eyes like she might haul ass with Lily and not look back.

Her shoulders dropped in defeat and she hesitantly gave the baby to Ms. Green and bolted out the front door.

"Fuck! Sorry-," I apologized to Ms. Green as I ran after Rosalie. I found her outside pacing the sidewalk.

"I wish we would have never come here! I wish I would have never saw her or held her in my arms!" she screamed.

"Babe, calm down," I said as I walked closer to her.

"No! No! I will not calm down! Will you stop treating me like I'm some crazy person!" she yelled.

"Sure, because wanting to take home a baby you just met ten minutes ago is something a sane person would do! She's not a fucking puppy, Rosalie! A baby is a huge responsibility. You know nothing about that kid. What if she's sick, huh? Or what if the dad finds out and comes after her? Who the fuck is going to take care of her while we're running the gym?" I argued.

"I know what you're saying is true. I really do. But I want her Emmett. So bad it hurts," she cried. "What if- what if this is like a sign or something? My chance- our chance to have a child? _Lily_? I mean come on how random is that, I bet you it stands of Lillian. Our hair and our eyes-," her voice trailed off and my heart ached for her.

All this time she had been telling me she wanted a baby for me. At that moment I knew it was a lie. Rosalie _really _wanted to be a mother and suddenly I was the one who felt like a failure because it was something I could never give her.

"Babe- this is just so- sudden. I mean-fuck- it sucks that she would have to go to foster care but I don't know- are we really ready for this?" I wondered out loud. A baby would seriously cut into my Rosalie naked time and our plans for traveling and the time we spent at the gym and hanging out with our friends.

"We can make this work, Emmett. Please," she pleaded.

Regardless to how much she wanted this baby and regardless to whether or not I agreed, it would all come down to the State of Seattle granting us guardianship. There was no way in hell they would give us a kid with our backgrounds.

"Okay, listen. Let's look into it and see what we need to do. I just- babe- I don't want you to get your hopes up. I don't want you to be hurt if this doesn't work out," I said as gently as I possibly could.

She threw herself at me and sobbed as she clung to me tightly. The next day we got Ms. Green's blessing to file a motion to adopt Lily. I knew this entire thing was insane but I'd never seen Rosalie look as happy as she did when she held her in her arms. She was born to be a mother. I just wasn't so sure I was ready to be a father.

"So, you're going to be a dad?" Jasper grinned at me.

I'd met him and Edward for drinks Monday night after a hellish day at the gym. I shrugged and took a long pull from my beer.

Edward frowned. "Um, Bella said you were happy about this?"

"I'm sure that's what Rose told her," I sighed.

"Hold on, you are about to adopt a baby that you don't want?" Jasper asked.

"It's not that I don't want her- she's adorable. Beautiful. She actually looks like Rose could be her mother-,"

"But?" Edward hedged.

"It's just a hard pill to swallow that the tables have turned and suddenly I'm not enough for her anymore. We don't even have this child yet and already she's consuming Rose's thoughts and conversation. I seriously doubt we're gonna get this baby and Rosalie is going to be devastated. I just I thought we'd have a few years before this ever came up and we'd talk about it and consider adopting later," I felt like I was betraying Rosalie by saying all this shit behind her back.

"Man, you really need to talk to her about this. A baby is permanent or for at least eighteen years. Bella and I talked about having kids after we got married but decided we wanted to wait a few years. I can't even imagine having a kid right now,"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I agree that you need to talk to Rose about this immediately. But I disagree with the idea that a child is some sort of curse. I cannot wait to have children with Alice. I tried talking her into getting pregnant on our honeymoon but she wasn't ready. Children are the ultimate manifestation of love between a man and a woman. Even if you don't create a child naturally- raising one together- sharing that awesome responsibility should solidify your relationship, not destroy it," he frowned.

Edward and I stared blankly at him.

"Call me when your manifestation is screaming at two o'clock in the morning and then we'll talk," Edward laughed. Jasper pointed the universal fuck you sign at him.

I shook my head and sighed again. "I guess if I'm being honest, I think once I realized Rose couldn't have children, I actually closed off my mind and heart to the idea of ever having kids,"

This left both of them speechless as they stared down silently at their drinks. I'd definitely fucked up the mood of our night out. I needed to fix this quickly. No more baby talk. I'd have to figure that shit out with Rose. I was about to share a story about this chick, who used to be a guy, that came in for a training session at the gym when my phone rang. It was Ms. Green.

"Hello?" I answered unsure why she was calling me.

"Emmett? Hello, it's Abigail Green. I'm sorry to call you. I tried to call Rosalie but she didn't answer. There was an accident with Lily at the foster parent's home," she said frantically. My heart almost stopped beating in my chest.

"Is she alright?" I asked immediately.

"She's okay but she's at the hospital emergency room. She fell from the couch and -," she started to give me the details but I was on my feet before she could finish.

"What hospital?" I asked.

"St. Luke's,"

"I'm on my way," I hung up the phone and turned to face Edward and Jasper who both looked at me anxiously.

"It's Lily. They took her to the emergency room. I've got to go," I announced.

I called Rose a couple of times on the way to the hospital but there was no answer. I knew she probably left her phone at the gym. She was out with her girls, so I called Bella once I pulled into a parking spot near the emergency room entrance.

"Bella? It's Emmett. I've been trying to call Rose," I said quickly.

"She left her phone at the gym, hold on-," I could hear their muted voices as the phone was passed around.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?"

"It's Lily. There was an accident; I'm at the emergency room at St. Luke's,"

She was silent. "Have Alice or Bella drop you off, okay?" I instructed calmly. I had no idea the extent of Lily's injuries but I didn't want her to panic.

"Okay," she said softly and the phone went dead. I sent Bella a follow up text to let her know what was going on in case Rose tried to shut down and deal with this alone.

When I arrived at the check-in desk, I was met by Ms. Green. She informed me that Lily had a fractured arm but otherwise she was okay. How the hell did a four month old get a fractured arm? I was about to ask the question aloud when a haggard woman appeared behind Ms. Green.

"Hi, um they are going to keep Lily overnight and Child Protective Services will have to release her back into my care," the woman announced.

"Are you the foster mother?" I asked confused. She nodded and stared at the floor.

"What the fuck happened?" I yelled at her. She and Ms. Green both visibly recoiled at the tone of my voice.

"I was- I was sleeping and I have six foster kids and I had one of the older ones looking after her and-,"

"Can I see her?" I asked Ms. Green. I totally ignored the foster mother for fear that the next words out of her mouth my give me a reason to shake the shit out of her.

"I'm sure it's okay, let me ask-," she walked away left me alone with the foster mother.

"I'm sorry- it's been a rough week and I-,"

"She was hurt on your watch. That's all I need to know. Forgive me for not being more sympathetic. Six foster kids, huh? That sounds like a great hustle," I smiled menacingly at her. She covered her face and walked away.

I knew I was being a complete dick, I mean I didn't even know her or any of the circumstances surrounding the accident but I did know how much Rosalie loved that baby and the thought that someone's carelessness could take her away _really _pissed me off.

I was allowed to see Lily to make sure she was okay with my own eyes. I forgot just how beautiful she was. I leaned over the crib where she lay on her back, kicking and staring up at the mobile clipped to the side rail.

"Hello there beautiful, I hear you took a tumble today," I whispered as I gently rubbed the thick gauze cast on her tiny arm. Her head immediately turned to meet my voice. I smiled at her and ran my thumb over her forehead.

She smiled at me. A big grin that exposed all of her gums and made her blue eyes sparkle like. . ..Rose's. I trailed a finger down to her side and she grabbed my finger tightly and started to coo. She never took her eyes off me. I stared at her for what seemed like hours and I saw her entire life flash before my eyes and I was there in every frame. When she got her first tooth, when she started to walk, her first words, first day at kindergarten, when she got her driver's license, graduating from high school, heading off to college and walking down the aisle to get married with me on her arm to give her away.

An hour ago I was convinced adopting a baby was a huge ass mistake but as I stared down into the face of this miracle who had come into our lives, I started to believe that it wasn't just some random coincidence. This was _our_ baby. It was a chance for Rose and I to become parents and I knew in that moment there was nothing I wouldn't do to protect this little girl until my last breath.

"Emmett," I heard Rose's breathless voice behind me. "How is she?" she moved next to me to get a look for herself.

"She's perfect," I smiled.

Rose leaned her head against my shoulder and wiped her wet eyes. "She sure is,"

"I don't want her to go back to foster care. Let's do whatever we need to do to speed up the proceedings," I said still not taking my eyes off Lily.

Rosalie gasped. "Are you- are you sure?" she asked. I slowly turned and looked at her.

I nodded my head and smiled. She hugged me tightly and wept. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath allowing a complete feeling of peace to overtake me. We were a family. I knew realistically we had a long road ahead of us with the adoption and I knew it wouldn't be easy to add a baby to our lives but I knew Rosalie and I would make this work. We'd been through a lot together and I couldn't wait for the next chapter of our lives to begin.

**End Notes- This chapter made me wonder if I need to do a sequel. . . hmmm. . .no promises but just hmmmm. . .this story will come to an end with the next chapter as Bella and Edward close out the updates. Right now that chapter is hella long. . .in my head. :-) Love to hear what you thought! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, so I've been busy as hell but I'm still committed to this story. . .so much so that I don't think I'm ready for it to end with this chapter. . .no worries I won't drag it out to ridiculously long but I wanted a different ending.**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me and for reading and reviewing!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters, I own this plot twist!**

_Song for this chapter: Barely Hanging On by A-HA_

**This chapter takes place a little less than a month after the last chapter. . . .**

_**EPOV**_

There was so much blood everywhere. I held my both hands tightly around my Glock. One hand was around the handle while the other rested on the trigger.

I walked slowly down the long hallway and attempted to keep my hands steady. The trail of blood stopped at the door at the end of the hall. I kept a finger on the trigger while my other hand trembled violently as I tried to open the door.

It was locked.

My heart thundered in my chest and I found it hard to breathe. I felt my throat start to constrict as I gulped for air.

"Edward!" I heard her scream and my instincts kicked in. She was still alive.

I raised my foot and kicked in the door.

My legs almost gave out at the sight before me. There were dead bodies strategically placed in a row on the floor in front of me.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. _My family_. All murdered.

A huge sob escaped my mouth and tears fell freely from my eyes. Grief consumed my entire body and threatened to destroy me.

"Edward!" she screamed again.

In that moment my grief turned to anger- an unrestrained rage. I would save her and avenge my family's death. I would take each one of those fuckers down, tear their heads from their bodies with my bare hands and burn their remains.

I aimed my gun higher with steadier hands this time and proceeded down another hallway. There was yet another door at the end. I took a deep breath and ignored the tears and sweat that rolled down my face.

I looked down at the floor and noticed a bright light coming from under the door. I tried the doorknob again and this time it opened.

And there she was. Bella sat in the middle of the room tied to a chair. She looked like an angel. There wasn't a hair out of place. She smiled at me.

"We've been waiting on you," a familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around with my gun drawn and came face to face with Aro.

"What have you done? Let her go! Let her go!" I screamed.

"Edward, please be rational. Did you really think I would let you go just like that?" he smiled menacingly.

I pulled the trigger but nothing happened. The gun wouldn't fire.

"Tsk, tsk. What a waste. Felix," he called over my shoulder.

I turned just in time to see Felix put a gun to Bella's head.

"Nooo! No! No!" I screamed.

"Edward! Edward! Baby, baby wake up!" I felt a stinging sensation on my cheeks as my eyes flew open to see Bella straddling me. Her hair was wild and her eyes frantic. She was alive!

Another fucking nightmare.

I sat up and immediately pulled her to me. I hugged her tightly probably too tight as I sobbed on her shoulder.

She ran her hand up and down my back.

"It's okay, I'm okay. We're all okay," she chanted over and over.

It had been almost two years since we were released from The Organization and everything was going great until recently.

We'd all gotten married and were living in Seattle. Everyone was doing well and it seemed as if we were all going to get our happily every after's. That is until I saw Felix and Demetri lurking around downtown Seattle two weeks ago. The fucked up thing is that they really weren't even trying to hide. I think they wanted me to see them.

I had just left the gym after working out with Emmett when I spotted them across the street from the parking garage. They were out in the open on the sidewalk. Felix made a call on a cell phone while Demetri sneered at me over a cup of coffee.

I was unarmed and these two vicious bastards had marked me out in the open. I felt like a trapped animal. I took a deep breath and decided to head back inside the gym. I knew Emmett kept a few guns at the gym for protection.

To say Emmett was pissed that they were stalking outside his gym was an understatement. He quickly opened the office safe and shoved a Beretta in the back waistband of his shorts before he handed me the Glock.

Rosalie walked in at that precise moment and eyed us suspiciously.

She and Emmett exchanged some silent communication and she placed a hand on his shoulder before she murmured. "Be careful,"

When we made it outside, they were gone.

We had an emergency meeting with everyone that night to figure out why they could possibly be in Seattle.

"_Are you positive it was Felix and Demetri?" Carlisle asked for liked the hundredth fucking time._

"_Carlisle, I know what those fuckers look like. It was them," I practically yelled._

"_I believe you, calm down. I need to contact Aro. It wasn't my understanding that we would be under surveillance especially after so much time has passed," he frowned._

_Jasper was typing away frantically on a laptop. "Bingo!" he announced._

"_Check this out. There are traffic camera's at the crosswalk between the gym and the parking garage," he turned the laptop around, so that we could see the grainy image of Felix and Demetri standing on the corner._

"_Did you seriously just hack into the DMV?" I asked incredulously._

_He simply shrugged._

"_What do you think they want?" Bella asked._

_I placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "I don't know. But they wanted me to see them,"_

_Carlisle was on his cell phone on the other side of his house. _

"_We should have fucking blew up that compound when we had the chance!" Emmett yelled._

_I couldn't have agreed more._

"_Let's not get too riled up. We don't know what it means that they were here. We all know what Felix and Demetri are capable of- if they wanted us captured or dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Esme remarked coolly as she kept her eyes trained on Carlisle. She absently rubbed her swollen belly and sighed._

_Rose gently patted Emmett's back as he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. Every since they had started the process of adopting Lily, Rose's softer, maternal side was more apparent. Although I was more than certain those ferocious base instincts would resurface if she felt threatened. _

_I was certain that would be true of all of us. I was secretly glad Bella and I didn't have any kids, I couldn't imagine having another person to worry about especially now that we were dealing with this shit._

_Carlisle rejoined us with a frown on his face. "Seems all of the main numbers have been changed,"_

"_What do __**you **__think this means?" Alice asked him pointedly._

"_I'm really at a loss, Alice. I took Aro at his word and assumed it would be as if we never existed within that world. Perhaps I should pay my old friend a visit," Carlisle reluctantly met Esme's fiery gaze._

"_Absolutely not! How do you know this isn't some trick, maybe he wants you to come back to D.C., so that he can say you broke the agreement and then he feels justified to put a bullet in your head?" she shrieked._

"_Esme, sweetheart, calm down. I don't want you to upset yourself. It's not good for the baby," Carlisle murmured sweetly as he placed a gentle hand on her stomach._

"_You cannot go to Washington," she said with an air of finality._

"_You know, I agree with Esme," I said. "We don't know if Aro is deliberately trying to make us paranoid or what his plans are. . .the only two people who can give us answers are Felix and Demetri," I said._

Initially everyone thought I was insane to even suggest tracking them but it was either that or become sitting ducks. So we put a plan into action to find out why Felix and Demetri were in Seattle and every since that day I'd been having nightmares that they picked us off one by one before we ever got the chance.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella's soft voice echoed in the darkness.

I shook my head and loosened my hold on her. I ran my hand up her back until I was met with the soft hair that rested on her shoulders. I weaved my fingers through her hair and gripped her head gently as I brought my face to hers and kissed her.

"I love you," I whispered. My words were actually too weak to accurately articulate how much she meant to me. I fell in love with her more and more each day.

"I know. I love you too- more than words," she seemed to read my mind.

She reached behind me and tugged at the edge of the thin t-shirt that clung to my damp body. I allowed some space between us so that she could pull the shirt up over my head. She gently wiped away the beads of sweat that smattered my forehead and chest before she tossed the shirt in the corner of the room.

She pushed my shoulders until I lay flat on my back. She then rose up on her knees and hooked her fingers beneath the band of my sleep pants and pulled them down my body. I always slept without underwear so my dick immediately twitched as it came in contact with the cool air.

Bella giggled. "I'll never get used to that," she stroked me gently and I groaned.

She quickly removed the t-shirt she wore and her underwear before she straddled me again. She pulled at my forearms, so that I was back to a sitting position.

"Nobody will ever take me away from you," she promised as she grinded herself over me.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you," I admitted hoarsely.

She ground herself against me again and my dick responded to her heat and sprung to life. She grabbed the base and guided me inside of her. We didn't move for what seemed like hours as we were just content hugging, kissing and whispering 'I love you's'.

I locked my fingers with hers and ran my thumb over the diamond and platinum band on her left ring finger. I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed the ring I'd placed on her finger almost a year ago. She pulled my left hand to her mouth and kissed my ring also.

I eventually gripped her hips tightly and pinned her to me as I began to thrust inside of her. She grabbed my face between her hands and kissed me as her hips started to rotate while she squeezed my dick between her walls each time she met my thrust.

It felt like I was free falling into an abyss and I never wanted the feeling to end. There was nothing and no one on Earth more important than Bella. I wrapped my arms around her back and lifted us until she was on her back at the opposite end of the bed.

She locked her legs around my waist and writhed beneath me.

"I'm going to keep you safe. I promise," I kissed her eyelids, her nose and her lips.

"I know, I know. We're going to be okay," she said against my mouth before she forced her tongue between my lips and kissed me hard.

Her passion and desire fueled me and I began to move inside of her trying to get as deep as I possibly could. Her hands moved to my ass as she pressed down trying to get impossibly closer. Our bodies moved in tandem to an almost animalistic rhythm.

I could feel her warm breath as she panted against my neck. I kissed her shoulder and ran my tongue up the side of her neck to her ear.

"You mean everything to me," I whispered.

She whimpered as she turned her face to meet mine. We kissed deeply matching tongue thrusts with the pace our bodies kept. Her legs began to tremble and I could feel the pulsating of her pussy around my dick. She was about to cum.

I stopped kissing her and gasped for air as I watched her come unraveled in the faint daylight that filtered into the room. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she clung to me as she yelled out my name.

I smiled satisfied that I'd made her feel good before I thrust three more times and exploded into ecstasy as well.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "Just wow. . ._every_ time," she smiled and gently rubbed my cheek. She yawned and turned to look at the alarm clock.

"You should try go back to sleep," I kissed her forehead.

"You too," she nestled her body against mine as I spread out the blanket to cover us.

There was no way in hell I was going back to sleep. I just held Bella as she slept and watched as the sun rays peered through the blinds once the sun had completely risen. I yawned and thought about my day.

The majority of my time over the last two weeks involved working with Jasper to try and track down Felix and Demetri but we had come up empty. I was beginning to think I imagined the entire thing.

Bella lay in my arms softly snoring as I gently trailed my fingers down her arm. When she woke up I was going to suggest leaving the country for a while although I was certain there was nowhere to really hide from those fuckers.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the irritating song Bella chose as Alice's ringtone-

_I'm_ _walking on sunshine yeah, I walking on sunshine yeah, and don't it feel good_

"What, huh? Alice, what time is it, why is she calling so early," Bella groaned as she burrowed deeper into my side and continued to sleep.

I reached over to Bella's nightstand and picked up the phone.

"Hey Alice," I whispered into the phone.

"Hey- Edward- I- oh my god, I'm so sorry. Did I catch you in the middle of _something_?" she inquired.

I sighed. "Just sleep. Bella's asleep. You need me to wake her?" I asked.

"Um, no- actually I wanted to talk to you," she hesitated.

"About?"

"I had a dream," she said softly.

I wanted to tell her welcome to the club but I knew Alice's dreams carried a lot more weight than mine.

I sat up and gently pried Bella away from me, so that I could get up from the bed.

"What was it about?" I whispered. I left our bedroom and headed to the kitchen to make coffee.

She sighed. "Felix and Demetri,"

I figured as much.

"They're watching us and just when we least expect it they will attack. But they- they only seem to want you Edward. They took you away by yourself in my dream,"

"What happened to everyone else? Bella?"

"It was sketchy- there was a lot of blood but nobody died in my dream," she said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere without Bella," I said confidently although deep down I knew I would go alone if it meant keeping her safe. I just hoped like hell it would never ever come to that.

Three hours later I sat in a coffee shop near the gym with Jasper as we waited for Emmett.

"You know I'm not usually in favor of violence-," Jasper started as he sipped from his coffee. "But I really wish those sons of bitches were dead," he finished with a steely calm.

"I agree, part of me wants to just walk up and put a bullet in their heads but I get the feeling we would be certainly signing our death warrants. Aro would come after us with everything he has,"

I poured milk in my coffee and stirred it slowly.

"Alice told you about her dream, didn't she?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Would you go back?" he frowned.

"That is the absolute last thing I want to do- I'd rather die first but if it meant Bella would be safe- I don't know, I just-," I was so conflicted.

"You going back there would kill her. So before you start planning some big sacrifice in that thick skull of yours, you think about that. You wouldn't be doing anybody any favors by agreeing to something stupid,"

"Who's being stupid?" Emmett asked as he joined us.

"He's thinking about going back with Felix and Demetri," Jasper frowned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Emmett yelled. Several people in the coffee shop stared with frightened looks on their faces.

"Will you shut the fuck up," I whispered. "I never said that," I hissed at Jasper.

"But your dumb ass was thinking it," Jasper accused.

"Fuck you- you look me in the eye and tell me if they were coming after you and threatened to kill Alice you wouldn't go to save her life!" I challenged.

"They're after Bella?" Emmett frowned.

The little pimply face manager, Marvin hovered in the corner of the room scared to approach us. I knew we were making too much fucking noise and probably scaring the shit out of people.

"Let's get out of here," I grabbed my coffee and pushed past the two of them and headed out the front door.

"Will somebody explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Emmett yelled once we were outside.

"Alice had a dream. They want Edward," Jasper said calmly.

"And they threatened Bella if you don't go?" Emmett asked incredulously with his fists at his sides.

"No-no, I haven't even seen them since that day. I was just thinking about my options before he started giving me shit! What is your problem anyway?" I started walking down the sidewalk.

"My problem is that sometimes you still have this lone wolf mentality. You want to go off and save the world and do shit by yourself. But there's just one problem, you're not by yourself. I know we ain't blood but we are family and families are supposed to stick together and figure shit out," Jasper frowned at me. "What was it you used to tell us? Nobody gets left behind. You leave Bella behind you'll destroy her which will destroy Alice and Rose and then me and Emmett not to mention what you'll put Carlisle and Esme through,"

I rubbed my forehead with the palms of my hands.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to let us help you. We can figure a way out of this together,"

He sounded so confident and sure. I wasn't. And I didn't care what anybody said, in the end if there was a choice to make; I already knew what I would do.

Jasper didn't know Aro the way I did, he was a ruthless fucker and if he didn't get his way he would start killing them off one by one just to get at me. And Jasper was right about one thing, they were my family and I would make whatever sacrifice I had to.

"You're an asshole," Jasper announced as he turned and walked away from us. I guess my silence told him everything he needed to know.

"Why do you think they want you?" Emmett asked.

"To go back? I don't know?" I shrugged.

"Well you're not going to just go offer yourself up to them, are you?" he frowned.

"No- no- I don't want to go back. I never want to go back there,"

"Maybe you and Bella should leave town for a little while," Emmett suggested.

"I was actually thinking the same thing but if they really want me, they'll find me eventually," I sighed.

"But it will buy you enough time until we can figure out why they want you. Jasper's right you know, if you leave it will destroy all of us one by one. I would rather we all went down together than for you to feel like you have to sacrifice yourself. Your debt with those motherfuckers should already be paid," he said angrily.

"I know you're right- Jasper's right- I just- the thought of anything happening to Bella. I can't even think about-," I struggled for the right words as I ran my hands through my hair.

Emmett put an arm around my shoulder. "We got your back. Nobody's going to fuck with Bella. Now let's go get Jasper, the two of you were going at it like a couple of old ladies," he grinned.

"Shut the fuck up," I laughed as some of the tension left my body.

We met up with Jasper at the gym and Emmett made us shake hands make up like we were fucking ten years old. I could tell Jasper was still pissed at me but he agreed with Emmett about me and Bella getting out of town for a few weeks.

Bella, on the other hand, was not thrilled. _At all_.

"I don't want to go anywhere. Why do we have to leave? Is anyone else leaving? I thought we were done hiding out," she complained.

I sighed and wondered how much to tell her. I decided she should know everything.

"Alice had a dream. She said they want me and that in her dream there was a lot of blood but no one died. But in the end, I went with them,"

Bella's eyes widened and she began to shake her head furiously. She walked directly in front of me and poked me hard in the chest.

"No! No! You fucking promise me right now Edward Masen that you will not leave me! You promise me! You made a vow to me Edward! You can't- I won't survive- I won't," her voice broke and she began to sob.

I wrapped her tightly in my arms. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I won't go back," I whispered softly and hoped like hell it was a promise I could keep.

"Jasper's close to finding a backdoor into The Organization's computer mainframe. They've upgraded and gotten some serious hacker protection. Once they can access information, Carlisle will contact Aro. But in the meantime, I just want us to go away- just the two of us," I kissed the top of her head.

She shook her head. "No, Edward we can't keep running away. Besides you and I both know they will find us if they really want to and then we'll be alone without our family to back us up," she cried as tears streamed her face.

I tried to wipe them away with the pads of my thumbs but they just kept falling.

"I feel so fucking helpless," I admitted.

She just looked at me sadly and wrapped her arms around my waist. I don't know if she was attempting to soothe me or not but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. We were sitting fucking ducks and I knew pretty soon they would strike.

Two days passed before it finally happened.

Bella and I were walking across Occidental Park on our way from a late dinner with Carlisle and Esme when I spotted Demetri standing next to my car. I took a protective stance in front of Bella and looked around for Felix.

He was approaching us from the opposite direction.

"Edward. It's been a long time," Demetri called from his spot against the car.

Demetri got closer and I reached in my back waistband still covering Bella. I saw her pressing a button her cell phone at the same time Felix's deep baritone voice bellowed across the park.

"Don't even try it," he opened his black trench coat to reveal a semi automatic Remington.

I placed my hands in the air never moving from in front of Bella.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" I growled.

"Don't flatter yourself. Aro wants to talk to you," Felix said once he stood in front of us. Demetri walked over slowly and joined him.

I laughed bitterly. "I don't have shit to say to Aro,"

"Such a tough guy. Give your girlfriend- pardon me- your wife, the keys to the car so that she can get home safely," Demetri instructed.

"I'm taking her home, so I know she'll be safe," I glared at him.

"Unfortunately that won't be possible," Demetri responded.

"So you're here to kill me?" I questioned as my heart hammered inside my chest.

Bella gripped my arm tightly. "Edward," she gasped.

"If we were here to kill you we definitely wouldn't be out here wasting time talking to you," Felix said.

"I'm not going back," I said strongly.

They both laughed.

Felix lunged for me and I punched him in his stomach. I moved away from him before he could regain his footing, which gave Demetri a clear path to Bella. He roughly grabbed her neck.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" I yelled as I lunged at him. Felix's fist connected with my face and I fell to the ground.

I heard the cocking of the Remington and felt the barrel pressed into my temple. Bella screamed frantically.

"Please no! Don't! Please I'm pregnant, I can't- don't hurt him he's about to be a father!"

**End Notes: Oh My! Bella's POV is up next! Let me know what you thought about this chapter and if I caught you totally off guard or not! ;-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's been a while. . .very sorry, summer school kicked my butt at the very end. The last chapter ended with Bella saying she was pregnant. . .this chapter is only half Bella POV and the other half Edward.**

**Dear Stephenie Meyer, thanks for the addiction and the obsession!**

_Song for this chapter: I Melt With You- Nouvelle Vague_

_**Bella**_

I hadn't planned on telling him that way but when I saw the gun pointed at his head, I just panicked. I blurted out the secret I'd been keeping for the past two weeks. A secret I kept because I knew Edward wasn't quite ready to be a father and I definitely didn't want to add the pressure of impending parenthood to the fact that he was being stalked by Felix and Demetri.

"What?" Edward replied from his position on the ground.

Demetri laughed but his grip on me relaxed a little. "So, the plot thickens," he mumbled to himself.

"If you want to live to see your kid, I suggest you get your ass up and do as I say," Felix growled.

I could hear both Felix and Demetri as they barked orders but it was all muted noise as my eyes stayed fixed on Edward's. He had a cut under his right eye and blood had started to trickle down his face.

A bunch of different emotions flashed across his face from confusion, to shock, to anger and finally fear.

Felix removed the gun from Edward's waistband and kicked it down the sewer drain before he pulled him up from the ground by the collar of his shirt. Edward's eyes left my face and darted to my still flat stomach. I was only about eight weeks pregnant by my estimation.

Demetri dropped his hand to my elbow and pulled me behind Edward and Felix. Edward kept looking over his shoulder at me with his mouth slightly opened.

"I don't think Aro is going to be happy about your news," Demetri commented. "But it doesn't seem your husband is either," he said mockingly.

_And my heart sank_. We were probably marching to our death and in the end it wouldn't matter if I was pregnant or not but the idea that Edward didn't want this baby hurt more than anything The Organization could possibly do to me.

"Why don't you let her go," Edward said finally as he stopped walking.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up," Felix yelled as he hit Edward across the back of his head. Demetri laughed and Felix turned to say something to him when I noticed his right shoulder jerked back violently.

He looked down and reached for the shotgun in his coat but Edward was faster and managed to wrestle the gun from him as he hit the ground. Felix had been shot in the shoulder and was totally immobile.

Demetri pushed me in front of him and roughly placed a hand around my neck again.

"Drop it or I will snap her fucking neck," he hissed as he spun me around to shield him.

Edward had the shotgun aimed in our direction.

"Edward, baby- don't okay? Just do what he says," I pleaded. I already knew by the look in his eyes there would be no stopping him but I had to try. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't-,"

"Shut the fuck up!" Demetri yelled in my ear as his grip tightened.

"I swear to god, I will fill every hole on your body with bullets if you don't fucking let her go, right now," Edward said through gritted teeth.

I was suddenly finding it harder to breathe. I took small breaths and focused on Edward's face to keep from passing out.

"Listen to me and do exactly as I say. Put the gun down Edward and call your buddies and tell them this is not a game. You do not want the consequences of this on your head. Aro just wants to talk to you," Demetri said icily.

Before Edward could respond Demetri squeezed my neck brutally as he yelled and hit the ground taking me with him. The last thing I remembered before everything went black was Edward screaming my name.

I woke up a few hours later in a small hospital bed in the emergency room of Swedish Medical Center. My vision was slightly blurred as I tried to focus my eyes on the overhead lights. I looked around and found Edward pacing the floor and running his hands through his hair. I tried to clear my throat but decided against it when it felt like a golf ball was lodged inside.

I removed the oxygen mask from my face and called his name.

"Edward," I whispered.

His head snapped in my direction and he rushed to my side. His eyes were bloodshot and he had fresh stitches under his eye. I also noticed he was wearing a hospital scrub shirt and the fingers on both his hands were bandaged.

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella," he cried as he grabbed my hand and leaned over to press his forehead against mine.

"I'm okay, my throat hurts a little. What happened?" I asked.

"Don't talk. Let me get a nurse for you okay?" he said as tears streamed his face.

I shook my head and grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. "The baby-?" I couldn't even finish the thought.

"Fine. Everything is fine," he smiled faintly. "Let me get the nurse,"

After a few more tests, I was released from the hospital with minor injury to my larynx and trachea, which was expected to heal completely within a few days. I glanced at myself in the bathroom mirror as I changed back into my clothes and noticed the purplish bruises around my neck. I ran my hands over what was obviously the imprint of Demetri's hand and shuddered.

He could have killed me. I placed a hand over my stomach but my baby was still alive and that's all that mattered.

When we walked through the ER waiting room, Alice ran towards me crying hysterically.

"Bella, Bella- I thought- you're here. You're okay," she wept as she hugged me tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Alice, I'm fine," I ran my hand up and down her back and consoled her.

She pulled away from me and looked up at Edward, who had his arm permanently fixed around my waist. She gently patted his face and smiled. Jasper hugged me also and kissed my forehead before he whispered something to Edward.

"Let's go," Edward said stoically as he led me to parking lot. Alice and Jasper followed behind us as we exited the parking lot.

We were almost ten miles down the highway before Edward started to talk.

"Carlisle shot Felix and Demetri with fucking tranquilizer darts. I don't know why he didn't kill those fuckers. I beat the shit out of Demetri. There was blood everywhere that's why they gave me this shirt. I – I thought he had- you weren't moving- it took Carlisle and Emmett to get me off of him," he sighed.

"They removed their tracking bracelets and have the two of them tied up somewhere. Aro is supposed to be meeting Carlisle to discuss what happened. I'm going to go with him-,"

"What? No! No! You fucking promised me!" I screamed and my throat burned. My hands flew up to my neck and I immediately regretted my outburst.

Edward sighed harshly. "I should have fucking killed him. Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," I whispered. "I don't want you to go," I said as tears streamed my face.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I'm just going to accompany Carlisle. I'm coming back. We need to find out what's going on and make sure Aro knows under no terms whatsoever will any of us be going back,"

"Why can't Carlisle go by himself? Why do you have to go? What if it's a trick like Esme said?"

He didn't reply instead he continued to drive until we reached Carlisle and Esme's house. I suddenly realized he hadn't uttered one word about the baby. It was painfully obvious how he felt.

Once the car was in park, I immediately unbuckled my seat belt and threw open the door before he had a chance to say anything or open the door for me. I rushed towards the pathway to the house but Edward was faster, he caught my arm before I made it to the front steps.

"I've got to do this. You know there is nothing and no one that would ever keep me away from you," he said sincerely.

Alice and Jasper exited their car and slipped quietly past us. I nodded and waited until they were inside the house.

"What about the baby? You haven't said a word about the baby," I stared at my feet.

"You mean the baby I just found out about tonight while I had a gun pointed at my head?" he said incredulously.

Suddenly an anxious Carlisle appeared in the doorway. I'd never seen him look so frazzled.

"Bella- thank God- how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," I lied as I used the opportunity to free myself from Edward's hold. I allowed Carlisle to hug me before I walked past him and entered the house.

Esme immediately approached me and wrapped me into a warm hug. "They are assholes," she cried.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"But they'll come back to us. They will," she assured me.

I tried to manage a confident smile that I'm certain came across as a grimace. That was easy for her to say, she was pregnant with a baby Carlisle wanted. He had a reason to come back.

"Bella," I heard Edward's anguished voice.

I sighed harshly and turned to face him. The expression on his face was heart breaking. I went to him and pulled him down the hallway for privacy. I knew in that instant what I had to do.

"It's okay. I get it. I know you'll be back. I just want you to do what you have to do and come home safely and I don't want your mind to wandering or thinking about anything else. I especially don't want you to worry about the baby- I mean it's not like you are or anything but just so you know, there are other options," I said calmly although my heart felt like it had been severed in two.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily as a frown settled on his face.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Go. You don't want to keep Aro waiting," I kissed his cheek and left him alone in the hallway.

_**Edward**_

I stood in the hallway with my mouth open after she left me with her words lingering in the air. _There are other options. There are other options._ Surely she wasn't suggesting getting rid of _our_ baby.

I knew I hadn't said anything about her announcement but between almost being killed and thinking she had died- I had a lot of shit on my mind. Not to mention, I couldn't understand why she would wait until we were in that situation to tell me.

After I took a few minutes to gather my thoughts, I followed her down the hall and came face to face with Carlisle.

"We should get going," he said.

I ran my hand over my face and flinched at the rough texture of the hospital tape that glided over my face. Why the fuck was I doing this again?

I nodded and followed him to his great room. Bella and Esme stood side by side both with red eyes and tears streaming their face.

Jasper and Alice sat on the couch with matching somber expressions. Jasper was a little pissed that he wasn't going but we had Emmett and Rosalie nearby- someone needed to stay behind in case it was a fucking trick, that way we'd have reinforcements.

"I always find my way back to you. I want this off of our heads for once and for all," Carlisle said to Esme. She wrapped as much of her pregnant body as she could around his and kissed him fiercely.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered.

My eyes met Bella's and she looked away. I stepped closer to her and grabbed her chin until she looked me in my eyes. I brought her hand up between us and twisted her wedding ring.

"Remember our vows. You're everything to me," I said as I kissed her lips.

A brief image of Bella on our wedding day flashed through my mind and I recalled how we both stood barefoot on the beach in Maui surrounded by our friends and family, including Bella's mom, as we exchanged vows.

_The sun had started to make its descent from the sky and the reflection of its rays danced across the water._

"_Isabella Marie Swan there is no place I would rather be than with you for the rest of my life. I promise to love you everyday of forever. You are my lifeline, my home- I will cherish you always and love you no matter what. I will be the best husband, lover, friend and eventual father that I can be because you deserve only the best,"_

_As I said my vows, I looked at her and the love that was apparent in her eyes brought tears to my own. _

I meant those words then and I meant them even more now.

She gripped my shirt tightly and brought me back to the present. "Don't go," she cried.

I gently pried her off of me and rushed out the front door as I tried to block out the sounds of her sobbing hysterically.

I jumped into the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes and fought back the sobs that were threatening to erupt.

"Carlisle you swear to me that we're coming back here and that everything will be okay," I cried once he got into the car.

"Edward, to be honest with you, I don't know what we're walking into but I swear to you on the life of my unborn son, there is nothing but death that will stop me from returning home to Esme. I am willing to do whatever it takes and take down whoever I need to in order to break free from Aro and The Organization," he said calmly. "Trust me the only reason Demetri and Felix are alive is because I know how valuable they are to Aro. If I thought otherwise, I would have put a bullet in both their heads,"

I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay, let's do this,"

He reached under his seat and pulled out a glock and handed it to me.

"Just in case," he said as he pulled away from his house.

Aro flew in to Seattle immediately after getting a call from Felix informing him that he and Demetri had been captured. Carlisle decided at the last minute to meet at a 24-hour coffee house near the airport to make sure we weren't ambushed and to avoid any casualties. Meanwhile Rosalie and Emmett kept an eye on Felix and Demetri at an empty warehouse a few blocks away.

I scanned the outer perimeter of the coffee shop to make sure Aro hadn't brought in any snipers. The area looked clear but anyone of the pedestrians on the street could be working undercover with him. I placed a hand at my waistband to make sure the glock was still in place.

When we entered the coffee house, it wasn't hard to spot Aro. He was the only pasty, androgynous person in the place wearing a black suit in the middle of fucking summer. It was quite ironic that he reminded me of an undertaker from one of those horror movies.

Carlisle walked to the table first and took a seat on the left of Aro and I sat on the right.

"Gentlemen, it's been a long time. I see Seattle agrees with you both," he smiled coolly.

"Yes, it does," Carlisle remarked but I just nodded my head. Aro was the king of mindfuck and I wasn't going down that road today.

Silence settled around us as we watched Aro slowly pour a ridiculous amount of sugar into his coffee.

"What a dilemma we have," he remarked as he stirred the coffee and took a sip. An evil smirk crossed his lips.

"Edward, your thoughts on what we should do?"

I frowned. "Go home and forget we know each other. Wasn't that the original agreement?"

"Yes, I suppose it was before poor Felix and Demetri were brutally attacked,"

"Are you fucking-," I started but Carlisle placed a hand on my arm to silence me.

Aro looked amused. "Interesting how his touch calms you or should I say controls you almost like a pet,"

Carlisle's expression changed into something almost unrecognizable.

"Enough of the bullshit. What do you want? Because I am sixty seconds away from putting a bullet in your fucking head," he said under breath. "You have shred my last inch of patience and I'm done entertaining you. Now if you are bored with The Organization and are here to start a war, I will gladly oblige you,"

My eyes widened as I gaped at Carlisle. I'd never seen him this side of him. Even when he trained me, he always made it seem like we were doing something noble. But right now, he was straight up ferocious.

"He's fierce isn't he Edward," Aro said bringing me from my astonished stupor.

Carlisle placed a hand inside his jacket, no doubt reaching for his gun. "I will drop you right here, right now and walk away like nothing happened,"

Aro's eyes widened before he tried to put his poker face back in place. I think he realized Carlisle was serious. I had no doubt Carlisle would make good on his promise if Aro didn't start talking.

"Fine. You know all of this could have been avoided had Edward just followed Felix and Demetri," Aro sighed. "We have a group of new recruits. Actually from the military, fresh out of basic training but none of them possess the raw talent or precision as Edward. I just wanted to see if he'd be willing to help us train our new class. That's it. Nothing too sordid," Aro sipped his coffee and stared at me as he awaited my response.

Carlisle sighed harshly. "Aro I-," he started but Aro held up a hand to silence him.

"Please let Edward respond for himself- for once-,"

"Um- I guess I should be flattered that you want me to train a group of people how to become killing machines but I'm going to have to pass. I'm about to be a father and I can't allow anything to jeopardize my time with my wife or my child. I just want peace and a chance to live a normal life," I managed to say.

Carlisle stared at me with a surprised expression. Aro's expression was one of displeasure.

"So, the breeding has begun," he commented dryly. "What a pity. Well, I guess we're done here. I expect you will see to it Felix and Demetri are escorted to the airport. I am rather disappointed in those two. Maybe I need to make some changes," he sighed.

"Aro, we have kept our part of the bargain and will continue to do so but you cannot just pop up and interfere with our lives here. Sending Felix and Demetri to _talk_ to Edward? What were we supposed to think?"

"I was hoping to get Edward alone to ensure he wasn't influenced by anyone when I presented the offer, which by the way would have come with quite a hefty salary," Aro smiled faintly.

I smirked at him. "Yeah, I'm kinda covered for a while as far as finances go,"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions. "My sincerest apologies if I caused you any undue distress, Felix and Demetri can be a bit brutal even with the situation calls for finesse. I do hope Isabella is alright,"

I bit my tongue and just stared at him.

"I must leave you gentlemen. I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon- or should I say this afternoon," he remarked looking at his watch.

I glanced at the clock on the wall of the coffeehouse- it was almost two o'clock in the morning.

"No more surprise visits from anyone at The Organization. I will take it as an act of aggression. We're done Aro," Carlisle said calmly.

Aro rolled his eyes but nodded. "Carlisle. Edward," he said as he stood and strolled out of the coffee house. I hoped like hell that was the last time I would ever see him again.

"You okay?" Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "I don't trust him,"

Carlisle laughed. "You shouldn't. Aro has a hard time taking no for an answer but he won't cross me and he knows by coming after any of you, he'll have to deal with me," Carlisle stated confidently.

"How do you know he won't send someone after you?" I asked.

"Because he owes me. I saved his life- twice. We have an understanding. But he felt if he could get it to be your decision that I would relent,"

I closed my eyes and tried to wrap my head around everything that had happened this evening. Carlisle pulled out his cell phone and made a call to Emmett giving him instructions on what to do with Felix and Demetri.

We rode back to Carlisle's house in silence before he broke the ice.

"Is Bella really pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded. "She just told me tonight," I said softly.

"Well I assume congratulations are in order. . .right?" he asked carefully.

I swallowed hard and thought about how scared shitless I was at the thought of being a father right now and how hurt I was that Bella had even considered let the idea of killing our baby pop into her head. But more than anything I was fucking elated. I was going to be a father!

I smiled so big my cheeks ached. "Congratulations are definitely in order,"

Carlisle smiled. "Creating a new life is amazing. Esme will be thrilled our children will be so close in age,"

"Yeah, and if Emmett and Rosalie get Lily we'll just need to get Jasper and Alice on board and we can start our own little league team," I laughed.

When we pulled up to the house I saw a shadow moving near the front window of the house. As we exited the car, the front door opened and Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"Well?" he asked anxiously.

"It's over," Carlisle announced.

Jasper frowned and looked at me. "What did he want?"

"He wanted me to train his new recruits but I regretfully declined,"

"Jesus, are you shittin' me?" Jasper ran his hands through his hair. "Couldn't he have called you on the telephone instead of sending his henchmen?"

I just shrugged. "He's a freak show. How are the ladies?" I asked as Carlisle and I entered the house.

He pointed to the couch where Alice and Bella were snuggled together. "Esme went to lay down about twenty minutes ago," he said.

"It's late and we have the extra rooms. All of you can stay and make yourselves at home, if you'd like," Carlisle offered.

"Um, I think Bella and I are gonna head home, that way we can sleep in tomorrow,"

"Same here. Thanks for everything Carlisle," Jasper said as he gently lifted Alice from her position on the couch. She was out cold. "She hasn't slept much these past few weeks, scared she'd have a dream," Jasper whispered.

"What the- hey-," Bella bolted upright. Her eyes found mine and she stood quickly and stumbled over the blankets as she made her way to me.

"What happened?" she asked as her eyes scanned my face.

"Come on, let's go home, we'll talk later,"

Jasper and I said our goodbyes to Carlisle and headed down the interstate to our respective homes. Bella kept falling asleep in the car but tried to force herself to stay awake.

"Baby, you're sleepy. It's okay, everything is fine. You need your rest," I grabbed her hand across the console and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm not sleepy," she lied as a big yawn escaped her mouth. I laughed and she looked at me wide-eyed.

When we arrived home, paranoia got the best of me and I checked every inch of the house to make sure it was safe.

Bella followed me to the bedroom and sank down on the bed and curled up on her side. I sat next to her and placed a hand on her leg as I started to remove her shoes.

She grabbed my hand. "Talk to me," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse.

I sighed. "Aro wanted me to come back to The Organization to train some new recruits. I told him no, Carlisle threatened to kill him and we got to come home," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously,"

I laughed. "I'm serious. He wanted to talk to me alone without Carlisle around because he knew he wasn't supposed to be contacting me but Felix and Demetri weren't stealthy enough. He wanted to make me an offer to train the recruits in exchange for a hefty salary,"

Bella snorted before her face crumpled.

"I didn't mean to tell you about the baby tonight- it just happened- I saw the gun and my life, _our_ life flashed before my eyes," she cried as tears slid down her face.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe two months. I took a couple of pregnancy tests two weeks ago,"

"Two weeks ago!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

She cried harder. "Because- that's when all this shit started with Felix and Demetri and I didn't want you to worry-,"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shut up. Just be quiet okay," I said tersely.

"First of all, how many times and how many ways do I have to tell you- show you that you are the most important person to me? Nothing else matters. Nothing," I moved my hand to cup her face.

"Second, I am scared shitless about being a father right now-," I admitted and sob escaped her mouth as she tried to pull away from me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"But I would probably be scared shitless no matter when it happened. There is no way I would ever ask you to destroy a child we created out of love. Why- how could you even think-," my emotions boiled over in that moment and I held her to me and wept on her shoulder. She clung to me tightly.

"I didn't mean it. I would never. . .I just- I love you and I want you to want this as much as I do," she cried.

"I do, I swear, I do," I assured her. I gently pulled her away from me and placed a hand on her stomach. "I hope it's a girl with your eyes," I smiled.

"And your smile," she whispered.

I pressed my forehead to hers and captured her lips between my own and kissed her deeply.

"I need to take a quick shower," I gently ran my nose along the column of her neck over the bruises that fucker left behind.

"Me too. Want some company?" she smiled.

I smiled. "Yeah,"

We drug our tired, heavy limbs into the two person shower and rinsed off the grime and chaos of the day. Once we were done, we lay down in the bed and I pulled Bella's back to my chest and allowed my hand to wander to her abdomen. Her stomach was flat now but soon it would become round and soft and serve as a temporary home for our unborn child.

I kissed her shoulder. "I love you," I whispered.

"Mmm hmm," was her sleepy reply. Her breathing leveled off and she was asleep in a matter of seconds.

I lay awake and stared out in the darkness as I replayed the night's events over and over in my head. I eventually closed my eyes as sleep overtook me and I dreamed of my life with Bella and how it all began- a reluctant operative for a covert organization falling in love with an assassin. It definitely sounded like a script for a Hollywood movie.

I recalled our time together in Paris and how her lips felt against mine when we first kissed. I remembered being on the brink of insanity when I thought I'd lost her and how things turned around when I received enough money to take care of her for the rest of our lives.

And now I was going to be a father. I'd always felt my parents were looking down on me watching my life unfold and I knew a lot of the things I'd done they probably found despicable but for the first time since they died, I felt like maybe, just maybe they were smiling down on me and finally proud of the man I was becoming.

**End Notes: A FINAL epilogue and that will be the end. Thanks soooooooooo much for reading and reviewing. I hope to have the final chapter posted within a week (or two) ****.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I suck and not in a good way. Sorry for the delay. This is the FINAL chapter. **** Pure fluff. **** It has been fun writing this story and sharing it with you. I sincerely thank everyone that has read the story but I REALLY REALLY appreciate those of you who read and left reviews. Your commentary and support served as my motivation. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Writing and sharing your work can be very scary and you made it worthwhile.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and will go down in history as a bad ass chick. **

_Song for this chapter: In My Life by The Beatles_

_**Edward**_

I stared through the scope of the gun I was holding and waited for my target to appear. There was infrared movement in the distance but I didn't have a clean shot.

I stood to a semi-crouched position and tried to move to the other side, so that my view wasn't obstructed. Suddenly I heard a pinging sound and felt the tap that followed. I'd been hit.

"Never turn your back on your enemy," A voice said behind me.

I looked up to see Carlisle with a big grin on his face. His grin quickly faded as a splatter of blue paint landed across his chest.

"Looks like you should be following your own advice," I laughed.

We were playing a final round of paint ball and had been eliminated. Obviously we were both a little rusty since it had been over half a decade since either of us used a gun.

I extended my body to a full standing position and realized Bella and Emmett were the only two players left. Carlisle and I went over to the sidelines with Jasper and Rosalie to clean up.

"Wow, two of the world's most deadly assassin's out of the game already?" Rose smirked at us.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"I would have taken the entire game if his wife hadn't defended his honor," Carlisle teased as he ran a towel over his face.

The four of us watched with rapt attention as Emmett and Bella stalked each other around the obstacle course.

"I'm not gonna have mercy on you just because you're a girl!" Emmett yelled at Bella.

"Likewise!" Bella laughed.

Emmett maneuvered through the maze until he was able to get behind Bella. The protective husband in me almost gave away his position but I kept my mouth shut. Emmett unfortunately celebrated a bit too early and she turned quickly when she heard him laugh under his breath. Her gun was already raised and before she completely turned around she had squeezed the trigger and hit him right in the middle of his chest.

"Fuuuck!" he yelled.

Bella ripped her goggles from her eyes and squealed as she ran over to me.

"Did you see that? We won!" she screeched as she threw herself at me. I braced myself for the impact and grabbed her around the waist.

She kissed me fiercely and leaned over to give Jasper a high five.

Emmett stomped over with a pout on his face. Rosalie stared at him and shook her head before she spun on her heels and went inside.

"We'll get them next time," Carlisle clapped him on the back as they followed Rosalie inside.

"That was so fucking hot!" I exclaimed as I spun Bella around and grabbed her ass.

"And that's my cue to leave," Jasper said leaving us alone.

"So you liked that?" she asked coyly as she threw her gun on top of the pile in the corner.

I unzipped her jumpsuit and kissed her neck. "Yes. Do you remember that first day we did assessment training and you hit all those targets?" I said against her neck.

"Mmm hmm," she moaned in reply.

"I had such a fucking hard-,"

We were interrupted by a squeal of laughter followed by "Mama! Da-da!"

"It's time to eat. Get washed up you two. No monkey business," Renee stood at the back door with our daughter, Carlie on her hip.

"Monkey, monkey!" Carlie repeated.

"To be continued," I whispered in Bella's ear. I stripped out of my stained jumpsuit and reached for Carlie's outstretched arms.

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. She grabbed my face and gave me a raspberry on my cheek. I extended my hand to Bella after she'd removed her jumpsuit and we walked inside together. I couldn't put into words how much the two of them meant to me. They were my life.

Bella had a difficult pregnancy and Carlie Elizabeth Masen was born six weeks prematurely. It was touch and go for a while and we almost lost her. But she had my blood and Bella's blood running through her veins- she was a fighter, a survivor and almost three years later she was healthy, smart, active and well adjusted.

Not only was she the center of our universe but also her "Grammy" Renee's. Bella's mother had packed up and left Forks to move to Seattle to be closer to Bella and Carlie (who was named after Bella's late father, Charlie) although I was certain she was pretty fond of me too.

We were at Carlisle and Esme's house celebrating their son, Adam's third birthday. He was almost seven months older than Carlie. Adam was quiet, introspective and very compassionate like Carlisle but he was the spitting image of Esme.

It had taken almost a year but Rosalie and Emmett had finally gotten custody of Lily and now she was four going on forty. Beautiful, smart and bossy just like her mother.

Carlie, Lily and Adam were pretty inseparable. After Bella's pregnancy experience we weren't exactly planning to have any more kids, so I was glad Carlie had Lily and Adam.

Pretty soon there would be two more kids added to our little tribe, Alice and Jasper were the last hold outs on the baby front. She was currently pregnant and looked like she was about to give birth at any minute. They were having twins!

"There you are! You're holding up the food! I've got two babies to feed!" Alice yelled rubbing her large stomach as we entered the great room.

Jasper took a seat next to her and kissed her stomach twice. She patted his head lovingly before she pushed him away.

"I need food. Go," she ordered.

I sat down on the couch on the other side of Alice and Carlie scrambled out of my lap to also planted double kisses on her belly.

"Hi babies, huwwy up an get here, its Abam's birfday," she announced to Alice's stomach.

"I told them the same thing this morning!" Alice smiled as she pinched Carlie's cheek. Carlie giggled and ran off to join the other two musketeers.

"Not much longer," I smiled at Alice.

"I know! I am so over this pregnancy. This is insane. I know I will absolutely adore my children but I am never doing this again," she huffed as she fell back on the couch.

"You and Jasper are going to be amazing parents," I said sincerely.

She smiled and looked around the room. "We've got some great examples to follow,"

I followed Alice's gaze and noticed Esme and Renee chatting animatedly as they piled food on to the plates Carlisle and Jasper were holding.

I smiled when I thought about my family and how far we'd all come. Rosalie and Emmett had turned Eclipse into the number one gym in the city of Seattle and they were contemplating opening another location in a year or so.

Jasper and Carlisle were partners at JC Whitllen (a corny ass combination of their names). Their company provided technical security solutions for businesses. They specialized in everything from hacker proof software to perimeter alarms. Their business was also quite successful.

Alice had finished design school and she was doing pretty well with A. Whitlock Designs. She mainly did space planning and interior design for office spaces but had taken on some residential clients as well.

Bella, Esme and Renee had just started their own catering business and had their very first event in two weeks.

None of them needed the income from the business ventures, which made it even better because they were all doing something they loved. I was happy as shit that I had a little bit to do with that by giving them the money they all needed to get started.

I was pretty much the only slacker in the group. I hadn't really found anything that excited me more than Bella but I had no problem helping everyone else whenever they needed it. Sometimes I would help Emmett with some of the classes at Eclipse or I would haul network cables for JC Whitllen or pick up blue prints for Alice. I was sure I would be regulated to putting sprinkles on cupcakes or setting up tables for the catering business in the near future. But for the time being my main job was a stay at home dad. I couldn't imagine any job being as fulfilling as spending time with Carlie. Yeah, just like her mom she had me wrapped around her finger. I was totally her bitch.

"So, Carlisle how much did that set up out back cost?" Emmett asked as he stuffed his mouth full of pasta.

"You are not putting a paintball course in our backyard!" Rosalie yelled.

"Aw babe, why not? You were out there playing! It would be awesome," he whined.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Awesome until you can't get blue paint out of the grass or off the patio. Today was actually the goodbye party for the paintball course. It's going away," she gave Carlisle a stern look.

"Maybe we could look into buying one somewhere?" Emmett's eyes lit up.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Carlisle agreed.

"Count me in!" Jasper echoed.

"Jasper Whitlock you will be too busy changing diapers to run around playing paintball all day!" Alice yelled. She pointed a breadstick at him for emphasis.

"It'll just be the weekend's sweetheart," he teased as we all laughed.

She shook her head. "Boys," she muttered under her breath as she continued to scarf down her food.

"What about you cupcake? You in? Or do we need to ask your boss?" Emmett grinned at me. "Carlie! Carlie, come here for a minute munchkin,"

Carlie bounded over to him with Adam and Lily on her heels.

"Can your daddy buy a paintball course with me and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Carlisle?" Emmett smiled.

Before Carlie could respond, Lily piped in. "Daddy you didn't ask _me_ if you could buy one,"

I fell off the couch I was laughing so hard. Scenes like this had become the norm for us. At least once or twice a week we were congregated at someone's house just doing normal, family shit. This is what I remembered about my childhood, this is what I missed.

"You okay?" Bella sat down next to me on the floor and squeezed my thigh. I had apparently zoned out as the party continued around me.

"Huh, yeah, I'm good. More than good. Fucking great!" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and eyed me for a second to assess whether or not I was telling the truth. She had the ability to almost read my mind. Sometimes it was good but most of the time it was scary as hell.

"I was just thinking about when I was a kid you know- my parents, doing normal stuff like this with family," I shrugged as I bumped her shoulder.

She smiled at me and kissed my lips softly.

"It's time to sing happy birthday!" Esme announced.

"Yay!" the kids exclaimed as they ran to the kitchen table.

Jasper hoisted Alice up from the couch and we all moved to the kitchen to sing. Esme started to light the candles when I noticed in addition to three single candles there were two numeric candles, a three and a two. When I looked down at the cake it read _Happy Birthday Adam and Edward_. Adam's birthday was actually Monday and mine had been on Thursday.

I looked up at Esme and Carlisle and shook my head.

"It was Adam's idea," Carlisle said.

I looked down at Adam and he was smiling up at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks for sharing your birthday cake with me," I ruffled his hair and he laughed.

After everyone finished singing, Adam grabbed my arm. "Let's make a wish,"

I closed my eyes and realized all my wishes had already come true. I just wished things would stay this way forever.

After we stuffed our faces with cake and more food, Adam opened his presents. That kid got so much shit it was unreal. But all of us adults went way overboard with the kids and I was sure it would be no different when Alice and Jasper's two came along.

As the party came to a close Alice and Jasper announced they were leaving but decided to share the names they had finally picked out for their babies. I just hoped like hell it wasn't something corny like 'Whitllen'.

"As you know, we're having a boy and a girl and I like the idea of keeping the first name with the letter J like Jasper, so our son's name will be Jonathan-," Alice started

"And our daughter will be Jaclyn," Jasper smiled so big I thought his face would split in two.

"We don't have middle names picked out yet," Alice rushed to add.

"I love it! Those are some beautiful names," Renee smiled as she hugged Alice. "And I know the children will be equally as beautiful,"

"Thank you. Now you know you're going to have to be a surrogate Grammy for the twins," Alice said seriously. She and Renee had grown close since she was Carlie's godmother and Renee was her grandmother.

"I'd be honored," Renee said sincerely.

After Jasper and Alice left, Emmett and Rosalie were the next to go.

"Dude, seriously, we'll talk about the paintball thing," Emmett whispered as he carried a sleeping Lily to the car.

"Have your people call my people," I teased.

Once we finished helping Esme restore order to their house, she loaded us up with food and cake to take home.

Bella noticed Renee fidgeting as we began to put on our jackets.

"Mom? Is everything okay? Do you need help with your jacket?" Bella raised an eyebrow. Renee had spent the night with us to watch Carlie while Bella and I went out on a date. She'd left her car at our place and rode to the party with us.

"Um- well, I kinda sorta have a date tonight," Renee muttered. "He's going to pick me up from here and bring me back to your house to get my car. It's just coffee and I've known him for a while, he owns the florist shop and -," Renee rambled on and on.

I laughed out loud at the irony of Renee, the mother trying to justify her date to Bella, the daughter. Bella glared at me and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Who is this guy? Why haven't you ever mentioned him before?" Bella asked.

"Because I didn't want you to have that look on your face that you have right now," Renee accused.

"What look?" Bella asked innocently.

She knew what look her mother was referring to. It was the look of judgment and skepticism that screamed, _so, you're going to abandon me for another man like Phil._ Although I loved Bella more than life itself, she really needed to get therapy for some of her issues. Even though her mother was here and totally committed to being in her life, I think a part of her would always believe she'd leave her again.

Renee sighed and gently grabbed Bella's face.

"I love you and Carlie and Edward and everyone here. This is my life; this is where I want to be. No one will ever take me away from you again, sweetheart. But I am human and just like you have Edward sometimes I- you know it's nice to have someone to tell you you're pretty, to bring you flowers or hold your hand," Renee shrugged.

Bella held her head down and nodded.

"I know- I'm sorry. You're entitled to a life, Mom. So what's his name," Bella smiled and Renee giggled.

I took that as my cue to load my daughter and all of our stuff into the new, platinum Porsche Cayenne I bought myself as a birthday gift.

As we drove home, Carlie snored lightly in the back seat and Bella stared out the passenger window with a faint smile on her lips.

I gently grabbed her thigh.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked softly.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is just- all some big dream. I wonder if I'll wake up and be back in my small room in Forks and I've overslept and I'll walk downstairs to find my dad drinking coffee in the kitchen. Or maybe I'll wake up and I'll be in the bottom bunk of the bed at juvy still in a stupor or maybe I'll wake up to a blaring alarm in the co-ed pod of this secret government agency and I'll have to deal with this hot but moody assassin who makes my heart do crazy things every time he comes around," she sighed as she took a deep breath.

I smiled at her. "No, when you wake up you're going to be face to face with your husband who will be trying desperately to get in at least five minutes of sex before your daughter comes running into the room cockblocking him once again," I laughed.

So did Bella.

'Well, maybe we should try and take care of that tonight and just for the record five minutes is not enough time. So don't you know- be proud of that or anything," she laughed.

I grabbed her hand and kissed the wedding ring on her finger.

"I love you," I said simply.

"I love you too," she smiled.

In many ways, I felt much older than my thirty-two years. I'd been a lot of places, seen a lot of things and done a lot of things. But in some ways it was as if I had just started to live. Every day with Bella and Carlie was an adventure and there was so much that I was looking forward to doing, sharing and seeing with them now that I was finally free.

I was not only free from the constraints of The Organization but free from the constraints I'd placed on myself being afraid of failure and rejection. Being afraid of never being loved. It was ironic that the one thing I used to never be afraid of was the only thing that sometimes kept me up at night. The thought of death. I didn't want to leave this life anytime soon. I wanted to be here until I was wrinkled old man sitting on the porch with Bella watching our grandchildren run around the yard.

I wanted to experience every joy and pain life had to offer. When it was finally time for me to close my eyes and never open them again I wanted to go with a smile, remembering every step of my journey and how I found the love of my existence in the most unexpected of places. How my life had done a complete 360 and just how fucking lucky I had been.

**The End.**

**(Dear Lurkers (if you exist) come out, come out and REVIEW! Thank you for your time and attention!)**


End file.
